Bella Swan: Can It Be Love?
by KelsNicole92
Summary: Team Edward,Bella moves back to Forks, but she doesn't remember something that happened that changed her friendship with Edward, but he does. With Edward dating someone what will happen? Will it be love and will it last?
1. Chapter 1: A Horrible First Day In Forks

**Hey everyone! This is the story that will be coming after I finish Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated, please leave a review and let me know what you think. It's just getting started and I know that its not how Edward and Bella were in my first one, but maybe they'll warm up to each other =D. They are both humans.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

I'm sitting on the airplane begging for it to take a little while longer to land, but we are almost to the airport. The plane starts to go down and I look out of the window, we are at the airport. As soon as we are in place people start to take their carry ons out of the luggage space above them. With a small sigh I grab my bag and get ready to get off, my luggage will be at the luggage claim. Charlie is here to pick me up, he's my dad. My mom left him when I was young and now she's just gotten re-married to Phil. Phil plays baseball for a living and they wanted to move to Florida. So I had to options stay with my mom and Phil, which would mean that my mom would stay home with me while Phil would travel…not making anyone happy or the option that I chose: move to Forks and live with Charlie.

As I walk off of the airplane I look around, the last time that I came to visit my dad was ten years ago….I was six. I follow the signs to find the luggage claim and there he is, my dad. When I approach him he gives me an awkward hug and we set off to find my luggage. My dad carries my two suitcases back to his car, did I mention that he's a cop?

"So…Isabella." My dad says getting into the car and starting it up. "How's…Renee? Is she doing good with…what's his name?"

"Mom's fine and I'm sure that Phil's fine." I sink back into the seat and try to relax. "Bella…"

"What?" My dad says and I stare at him, shocked that he heard me, I mumbled it. "Did you say something?"

"Bella…I like to be called Bella instead of Isabella." He nods his head and I look out the window. "So….how far until we get to your home? Where do you live anyways?"

My dad looks over at me, shocked. "Isa-I mean Bella, I live in the same place that I always have. It's your home now too, honey."

My eyes go wide, great now I'll be living in the house that my parents bought together. For the rest of the ride we are quiet and when my dad pulls up to the house I feel myself wanting to get away from it already. We get out of the car and my dad looks at a car that comes into the driveway. I try to smile, but can't.

A tall guy with bronze hair gets out, he has a smile on his lips. His eyes are honey golden and he walks right up to Charlie. They both smile at each other and talk for a few minutes. There is something familiar about him…

"Isabella." My dad says and I look over at him. "Bella do you remember Edward?"

The names familiar, but not really. "Um, not really."

"The Cullen family? They moved here eight years ago?" My dad says and I look over at Edward who's staring at me with that smile. "Well….you will soon. Edward here is going to take you around."

"What?" I ask totally confused. Edward looks over at Charlie. "I…don't you think I should get settled in first?"

My dad smiles at me for a second. "Bella, you can get settled in later. Go and have some fun!"

Before I know it I am in Edward's car, which is a silver Volvo. He's driving pretty fast and he talks kind of fast. We pull into a parking lot and he looks over at me, great for some reason I think that I'm supposed to join him.

"Do you want to meet a few people?" Edward asks me. For some reason I feel like he has to drag me along, because my dad asked him to. Neither of us want to do this, so why can't he just drop me off at home? "I'm sure that they'd love to meet you….Isabella."

"Bella." I say in an annoyed voice. "My name is Bella. Eddy."

We stare at each other for a minute and both of us get out of the car. It's a restaurant called The Lodge. When we walk in I see a group sitting in a corner and Edward waves to them. Edward leads me over to them and I see that some of the people I know-or should I say knew?

"Edward." Alice says and she jumps up, she has a huge smile on her lips. "This is Bella-right?"

"Yeah." Edward says and he starts to talk to someone else. "Emmett!"

"Don't worry about him, he's….just going through a little phase." Alice says with a small smile. Then she takes my hand and pulls me into the group. "Bella this is our family Rosalie, Emmett and my Jasper. Over there is Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben and….Jessica."

By the way that she says Jessica it tells me that for some reason she doesn't like her that much. I sit down beside Alice and listen to everyone talk. For some reason I keep looking over at Edward, who looks at me a few times and quickly looks away. This is going great….just great…

After Edward drops me off at home I walk into the house and see my dad sitting on the couch watching TV….sports. He looks up at me with a smile.

"How'd it go?" Charlie asks standing up and stretching. "Enjoy yourself?"

For some reason I can't tell my dad how it went. "Yeah….it was okay."

My dad leads me up to my room and I start to put things away, he stands in the doorway watching me. For some reason it doesn't really bother me, so I don't say anything.

"Bella?" I turn to my dad and he clears his throat. "Well, I was um, thinking about throwing you a welcome home party."

I stop with a pair of jeans in my hands, frozen by the very thought of being the center of attention. "Why?"

"Well, so that you could get to know people and get into the rhythm of things here." He looks down and I can tell that this must be important to him. "It's tomorrow, but I can cancel if you want me to…."

"No, its fine." I can't believe that I just said that, but the look on my dad's face makes me glad that I did. "How many people?"

"Not many. Just a few." He says and he starts to back out of the room. "Bella…I'm glad that you're here and….I love you…"

Before I can respond Charlie leaves the room and I sit down on my bed. Today was a long day and tomorrow will be even longer. My first day of school is on Monday and a party the night before is not ideal.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I'm hoping that you like it! **

**(If you don't like the story and still want to leave a review, please don't be rude about it and don't bash the story. chantelle this is in respone to your review. I can take ****criticism** and I openly want it, but please leave it in a non-rude way. If you don't like the story and want to leave a review then please do so, it will help me understand why you don't like the story. But if you are going to be rude please don't leave a review. I know that not everyone will like the stories and if you don't then its fine. Thank you!) 


	2. Chapter 2: A Party

**Hey everyone! I just thought that I'd upload a second chapter for this today and hopefully you guys will like it. To my dear loving sister, you will find out in this chapter what you asked for and as someone who writes stories I like to keep it a secret until I find out if it will happen or not and its much more fun when you find out like everyone else or else then you wouldn't have to read them. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

I walk downstairs dreading this whole thing, a party for me. Charlie is downstairs setting everything up, but there is a young woman with brown hair-about shoulder length and light golden eyes. She smiles when she sees me and I stop in the doorway, silently she nudges Charlie.

"Oh Bella! Honey, come in and say hi to Mrs. Cullen." He says in a happy voice. I walk in and I remember her, well some what. "Esme, you remember Bella? Hasn't she grown up?"

"Oh yes, she sure has. Hello Bella." She hugs me and her smile widens as she looks behind me. I turn and there he is, Edward Cullen. He looks at me for a second, but his eyes go to his mom. "Edward, why don't you take Bella for a short ride? We should be done soon."

"Don't you want me to help?" I ask turning to my dad. Please don't make me go for another ride with Edward, he's hot, but….he seems to hate me for some reason. Anything but that. "Think about it, if I help you don't have to do as much."

"Hm…" My dad looks over at Edward and back at me. A small smile creeps onto his lips. "Go have some fun, Bella! You and Edward have a lot to catch up on!"

We walk outside and just sit on the porch, how can I possibly go any where with him when he hates me? Neither of us say a word and I look over at him, his eyes are on the cement. Just him sitting there and not even looking at me infuriates me.

"What?" I ask him finally, all of my anger comes out at him. He looks at me, the look on his face is of confusion. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what? Bella, please tell me how am I acting?" His voice is full of sarcasm. "What? Are you used to people fawning all over you?"

My mouth falls open in shock. "No, I prefer to not be the center of attention or hated. Edward, why are you acting this way? Did I do something to you? If I did I'm sorry, but can we please move on?"

"Oh did you do something to me?" He laughs darkly. I just stare at him, hoping that sooner or later he will stop this stupid thing. "Are you telling me that you honestly don't remember?"

"What?" I am starting to get even more frustrated. How can I remember what I did to him, when I don't even remember him? "Just tell me what I did!"

"You'll remember soon enough." He says and then he stands up as a car pulls up to the house. "Lauren's here, let me guess you don't remember her either do you?"

He walks away from me to go talk to Lauren. As soon as I see her I remember her, Lauren Mallory, she has long silver blonde hair and she glares at me. How could I forget her? She's always hated me, I guess that hasn't changed. I watch as Edward puts his arm around her and she kisses him softly. My eyes go wide in shock and there is a small anger in me as I realize that they are dating. Jessica Stanley shows up and walks right past the two of them, just waving hi to Edward.

"Hi Bella." She says and sits down beside me. "So….I see that you just saw the two lovebirds."

"Yeah." I say and we both stand up. "Um, want to go inside?"

We go inside and I see that my dad and Esme are starting to put out the food. They smile at Jessica and me. Esme's smile turns to a frown for a second when Edward walks in with Lauren, who is all smiles. Charlie whispers something to her and she walks over to Edward. Lauren smiles until Edward walks away behind Esme. Jessica excuses herself to the bathroom, while my dad, Esme and Edward walk outside. Lauren stands there and all that she can do is glare at me.

I walk over to her and try to smile. "Hi Lauren."

"Isabella, happy to be back?" She sneers at me and I just stare at her not knowing what to do or say. "You do realize that this changes nothing."

"What?" I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes. This girl is insane. "Why would I think that it would change something?"

"Listen, Edward is mine and you will never have him. So just get over him." I just start laughing, she is seriously threatened by me? Edward won't even talk to me! "What are you laughing at? It's all true! I know that you've always liked him!""Y…you thin-k that I-I camee b-back just to ha-have Ed-ward?" I can't stop laughing at how ridiculous that sounds. "You are insane!"

Before she can respond Jessica walks back into the room and Lauren stomps away from me. Jessica walks over to me and there is a small smile on her lips, there is one thing that I remember about her-she gossips like no one I've ever known before. I can just imagine what she's going to tell people and this is just what I need.

My dad leads Edward and Esme back into the house. Lauren runs back over to Edward like she's a lost puppy and puts her arms around him. Edward just walks around with her like that, even as more people show up. But there are two things that I notice: one-Edward's not touching her back and two-he keeps looking over at me. Maybe I can get him to forgive me for whatever I did.

"Hi Bella." Alice says from behind me and she makes me jump. "How are you doing? I know that this is a bit…overwhelming."

"Fine." Then I get a good idea. Edward has ALWAYS told Alice EVERYTHING. "Hey Alice?"

She looks at me with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a small question?" She nods her head and her smile widens. "Do you know why Edward is upset with me?"

**Haha! Sorry I love cliffhangers like these! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! So what do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like it so far, I know that I'm only three chapters in but I am already having fun! Thank you to all of you for reading and please review! I want to know if you like how its going or not.=D**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I watch as Alice's eyes grow wide, but they go back to normal a minute later. Her smile returns and she just shakes her head, but the way that she acted just a minute ago tells me that she know. Alice looks around for someone to grab but I corner her and she stares at me, she knows that she's going to have to tell me. Staring at her I cross my arms and she puts up her hands in surrender.

"Fine, I do know. You really don't remember?" She stares at me and I shake my head. "Bella, do you remember…Mike Newton? You know the guy that you kissed?"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. Of course I remember Mike." She just nods her head and it hits me. When Mike kissed me Edward started acting weird. "Wait…are you saying that he's upset with me over that little kiss? A kiss that meant nothing to me?"

"Everyone thought that you kissed him." Alice tells me and she looks down. "Edward's going to kill me for telling you…."

I stare at her, not really sure what to think. "You can't be serious! Why would everyone think that….Jessica! Oh crap…wait. Why would Edward be upset with me over a small kiss?"

"I think that you can work that out." Alice says and she squeezes her way past me. She turns back to me and there is a small smile on her lips. "By the way…our whole family liked the thought of you and Edward together."

All that I can do is stare after her, none of this is making any sense. Why would Edward be upset with me over a small kiss? The kiss wasn't even good if he wants to know the truth. Mike and I were just good friends, of course I didn't feel anything. I look over toward Edward and I see that he's staring at me, so he does what I don't want him to do…he kisses Lauren. Now I feel like I could just puke.

"Bella!" I hear a voice behind me and I turn to see Mike. Yes Mike Newton, the boy who kissed me and got Edward mad at me. "Hi!"

"Hi Mike." I say and I try not to roll my eyes. He stares at me as though he's a little kid who found a prize in a cereal box. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Mike looks around us and I see Jessica watching. She stares at Mike longingly. Great….Jessica likes Mike and now I know that I'll be in a lot of drama this year. "What about you?"

"Nothing." I say and I look around the room. Seeing my dad I think of the perfect escape. "I'm going to go talk to my dad, why don't you go see Jessica?"

Before he can respond I'm gone and I literally run up to my dad. Charlie stares at me, shocked. I hug him, trying to pro-long getting back to anyone else. He hugs me back, but its awkward and I know that everyone knows it. But this is the only thing that I could think of doing. Mike is just….overwhelming.

"Bella." My dad says as I pull away from him. "Honey, how do you like the party? Are you enjoying yourself?""Yeah." I say and try to put a smile on my lips, a believable smile. Oddly Charlie thinks the smile is real and I am glad. "Thanks….dad."

Esme walks over to Charlie and I see that she is glaring at Lauren. She smiles when she sees me and I see that someone is holding her hand. Him I remember, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle hugs me and tells me that its good to see me again, that I've grown up too quickly. I watch as Esme is held back by Carlisle from going to Edward and Lauren.

"I can't stand that girl." Esme says as she sits down in a chair. She smiles up at me. "She is changing him."

Carlisle smiles at his wife. "She is not, he's just…going through a phase to find himself and who he wants to be. I'm not saying that Lauren is helping him, but….we can't stop him. Bella…"

"Huh?" I look back over to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen who are smiling at me. Great, they caught me staring at their son! Embarrassing. "Sorry, what?"

"Would you like to come over to the house tomorrow night?" Esme smiles as the words come out of Carlisle's mouth. I smile at them, a small smile because it is more believable then a large smile. "You can spend the night and get reacquainted with everyone."

"Are you sure?" I ask them and they stare at me, they are both obviously confused. "I mean that I would love to, but….I don't know if tomorrows a good time."

"Oh, Bella!" My dad says with a small smile. "You should go, have some fun."

Great! Now I have to say yes or I look rude, so I quickly say yes and thank you. I excuse myself and walk around the room, trying to avoid Edward and Lauren. Some how I end up cornered by Mike….again. He is saying something about a movie and when he asks me to go see it with him tomorrow night, I say that I have something going on tomorrow night. Alice walks by and I grab her arm, pulling her in and smile at Mike. He won't say anything else with someone else so close. Right now I am not ready to think of anything, the only thing on my mind is tomorrow night. The sleepover at the Cullens house. I'm sure Edward will be jumping up and down with joy when he finds out….

The rest of the night goes by pretty smoothly and I smile at everyone. Edward and I come face to face a few times, but he always runs away. I sigh and think to myself that tomorrow night I can talk to him and try to straighten things out with him. Hopefully tomorrow night he can't avoid me…

**Thank you for reading and please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Horrible Day At School

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like this story so far, it should get going a little more in a few chapters-just gotta get through this stuff first. Hope that you like this chapter! Please leave a review! Thank you to who has! Thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

It's the first day of school…yippy! After a horrible day my horrible day will continue with a slumber party at the Cullens house. Tomorrow we have no school, don't ask me why its one of those days that they give you off just to give you it off. Taking a deep breath I walk into the school and go into the office. Mrs. Lending is an old woman with gray hair and large glasses. When I walk in she looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello." Mrs. Lending says and I just stare at her. "Can I help you with something? Dear?"

"I'm Bel-I mean Isabella Swan." She smiles at me and opens a folder. "Um…"

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Do you have any questions?" The way that she looks at me I know what she's thinking, finally Charlie Swan gets his daughter back. I shake my head. "Well, I hope that you have a good first day and I'm sure that if you need any help some of the other students will help you out."

I leave the office and look down at my schedule, English first hour. Sighing I start walking with no particular idea of where to go in my mind, that was my first mistake. My eyes are on the ground as I walk and I walk right into someone. The person steadies me, but the persons hands drop just a second later.

Edward Cullen is staring at me. "Be careful….wouldn't want to get hurt on your first day…"

"Edward." I say and I am at a lost for words. My mind knows what I want to say, but my mouth just won't listen to my mind. "How are you?""Fine." He says and he looks away. "See you around."

Silently I watch him walk off and I can't help but notice that his hair is perfect. After he is out of my sight I start walking again, trying to think straight. Walking into someone on my first day was definitely not a good start to my day.

"Bella!" The voice makes me cringe. I turn and see Mike Newton running toward me. "Bella! Wait up!"

Has he not noticed that I haven't moved? Jeez, how could anyone honestly think that I had ever had a crush on Mike? I mean he's not horrible, but he's not someone that I would want to date. Mike stops right in front of me and a smile forms on his lips. This is just great….

"Hey." He says and I nod my head. "So….how's your day going so far?"

"Not so good." I say and turn away, but he stops me. "What?"

"Let me see what your classes are." He takes the slip of paper from my hands before I can do or say anything. I roll my eyes knowing that some how magically Mike will show up at the end of everyone of my classes. "Hm, first hour together…and third hour."

"Great." I say in an unenthusiastic voice, but Mike doesn't notice. "Well…I better get going."

Mike nods and hands me back my schedule, but he walks beside me. I can tell that Mike is going to get on my nerves…a lot and its only my first day here. We walk in silence and he seems completely fine with that. Jessica comes into view and I see her smile drop for a minute, then she walks right toward us and joins us. Great, just great! Now I have Mike-who still obviously likes me and Jessica-who diffidently likes Mike.

"Bella…" Mike says and I want to bite his head off. This is going to be a bad year for me. "You just passed the classroom."

I turn and walk into the classroom, but I stop dead in my tracks after I am in the door way. Sitting there in the front row is Edward. Alice walks in behind me and goes right over to Edward, she sits down. Edward tenses when he sees me and starts to talk to Alice. Silently I walk to the opposite side of the room and sit down, Mike and Jessica follow me. Right after I sit down Lauren walks into the room and her smile fades when she sees me, she sits down next to Edward. My eyes are on Edward and Alice, neither of them look too pleased about Lauren joining them. But Edward sees me looking at him and he smiles at Lauren.

The day continues in the same horrible way, Edward is in all of my classes and I try not to pay any attention to him. I walk into sixth period and I smile, Biology. No Edward…this is a good class. But a few minutes later Edward walks in and neither of us smile. Class starts and the teacher sends me to sit by Edward, who is my partner for the year.

We are given our work and do it in silence. Edward and I are the first two done and everyone starts talking.

"This is great…" Edward mumbles. "Just great…"

"Do you think I'm happy about this?" My voice is irritated and he looks at me, surprised. "I don't even get why you are upset with me."

"Right…" He says with a small laugh. "You really don't…"

"If its about when Mike kissed me-" I watch as he tenses for a second. "What? You think that I wanted the kiss?"

"You didn't push him away. Don't even deny it…you kissed him." Edward's voice is full of anger. "Let's just not talk. I think that it would be better that way and neither of us will say anything….horrible."

"Oh yes! Let's not talk!" I say and clap my hands together. He rolls his eyes at me. "Edward, I didn't want that kiss and I never liked him. Can't we just get over this?"

"Whatever." Is all that he says and I stare at him. "Bella…"

"Well tonight will be fun." He looks over at me and I smile at him. "Oh! You didn't know? I'm coming over for the night!"

The look on his face is of pure shock and I look away with a smile on my lips. He can think whatever he wants, but sooner or later he will have to listen to me. I want to be friends with Edward again, but he's making everything too difficult.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Slumber Party

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like this story so far, I know that its not that far in but I hope that you like it. This chapter Edward is better-YAY! So here you go! Thank you for reading and thank you to the people who have left a review. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I'm standing in front of the Cullens house and as I stare at it I remember things. Memories come back to me, Edward and Alice playing hide and seek with me. Shaking my head I walk up to the front door and Esme opens the door before I can knock. Esme smiles at me and I try to smile back. She steps out of the way and lets me inside. Alice runs over to me and hugs me. Happily she takes me into the sitting room where everyone else is. Everyone greets me happily.

"Edward?" Esme walks into the room and she smiles at Edward. "Honey, why don't you take Bella's bag up to Alice's room?"

He looks at his mom and she keeps their eyes locked. "Yes mom. I'll take her bag up. Bella?"

Muttering a small thanks I hand Edward my bag and I'm shocked to see that he is actually looking me in the eyes. Our hands brush and my hand starts to tingle, he smiles a small smile. Then he walks out of the room, quickly. Did he feel that too? Alice stares at me with a smile on her lips. I look around at everyone and notice that everyone was watching the two of us. Hopefully this isn't how the whole night is going to go.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask Alice. Right now all that I want to do is get out of this room and that's the perfect excuse. Alice smiles and tells me that its upstairs and to the left. "Thanks…I'll be right back."

I walk up the stairs and see the bathroom, but I see a door open at the end of the hall and walk over to it. Edward is laying on his bed and he jumps up when he sees me in his doorway. Quickly I try to leave the room, but he stands up and smiles at me. Standing here I stare at him, trying to decide what I should do.

"Do you want to…" Edward clears his throat and looks around his room. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure. Thanks…" I say and I walk inside of his room. We smile at each other and he sits back down on his bed. He gestures for me to sit down and I sit down beside him, a little farther down. "Can we talk? I know today you didn't want to-earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have acted that way." He smiles at me and I feel weird. Looking around the room old memories come back to me and I remember Edward, I remember our friendship. "Bella, I'm sorry for the way that I've been treating you. It was wrong of me to treat you that way."

"It's okay." A smile comes to my lips and I feel like everything is going to work out. "So um…about the whole Mike thing…"

He smiles at me. "Sorry about that too, I should have realized that you were running away from him every time that he got within twenty feet of you. Mike can be…pushy sometimes. Can't he?""Yeah and overbearing. I like him as a friend, when he isn't following me around like a lost puppy." He laughs a little and I stare at him. Now I notice that our legs are touching and there are butterflies in my stomach. "Are we….friends again? I would really like that, I actually kind of miss it."

"Yeah." Edward has a weird smile on his lips. "Yeah….we are friends. As a friend I'll help you with Mike."

I stare at him, confused. "You are going to help me with Mike? Should I even ask how you are planning on helping me?"

"It's actually rather simple, you won't be left alone with him and…" He looks down for a second, it looks like he's trying to figure out if he should ask me something. "Could you do something for me?""Depends on what it is." I run my fingers through my hair. A part of me is nervous, but the other part is telling me to calm down. "What is it?""I…I want to get rid of Lauren. But the girl won't let go." Edward looks over at me and I smile a little. "You don't know how many times I've broken up with her and she some how gets me to take her back. My family doesn't know either and I'm just so sick of her…"

"Wait, so you want me to help you get rid of your girlfriend?" He nods and I smile even wider. A small laugh escapes my mouth. "So what would I have to do?"

Now is when Edward looks really embarrassed. "Would you pretend…to have a crush on me? After I break up with Lauren we could fake date. That way I get rid of Lauren and you get rid of Mike."

"Seriously?" I stare at him and can't think of how this will keep Mike away from me. "Mike didn't stay away from me when he knew that I had a crush on…"

My eyes fall to my knees, oh shit. I did not almost say that, please tell me that I didn't almost say that. Edward's eyes are on me, I can feel them. He takes my face in his hands and makes me look at him. I look into his eyes and I feel like I'm melting, those eyes….

"You were saying?" He asks me. I can feel my cheeks turning redder my the second. "Bella?"

"Huh?" I ask as his face is getting closer to mine. What was I just thinking about? Nothing is in my mind except how much I want to feel his lips on mine. "What?"

Edward moves his head closer to mine and I stop breathing. Right when our lips start to touch there is a small gasp from the doorway. We jump apart and I glance at the doorway. Alice and Emmett are standing in the doorway, she looks like she is shocked to the core and he looks like he is about to start cracking up. I stare at the floor not knowing what to do or say.

Alice looks down at the ground as I glance at her for a second. "Mom wanted us to tell you that dinners ready…"

"But hey…" Emmett's voice is full of amusement. "If you two would rather stay in here, we understand."

Okay the time that I fell face forward in the ice in front of the whole school was less embarrassing then this. I could just die of embarrassment and I still have the whole night to get through. Alice won't say anything, but I know that Emmett will and that will be just great.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Question Leads To A Kiss

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading the first few chapters and for the reviews! Here is another chapter today, I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the chapter. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

We follow Alice and Emmett downstairs, both of us are embarrassed. Emmett is laughing when we walk into the dinning room. Alice sits down across from Jasper, Emmett sits down next to her beside Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme are sitting at the ends of the table. This leaves Edward and me to sit next to each other, which makes Emmett laugh even harder. Edward surprises me and pulls out a chair for me, this gets both of us weird looks and I sit down quickly. He sits down beside me and I see a smile on his lips. This is going to be awkward….

"So Bella." Carlisle says as Esme puts a large bowl of soup in the center of the table. A plate of sandwiches is on the other side of the bowl and a bowl of vegetables. "How do you like being back in Forks?"

"It's…okay." He smiles at me and I smile back. Emmett is smirking. "I think that I'm really going to like it here."

Emmett is laughing lightly and I feel Edward's leg kick, this makes him laugh a little harder. "Yeah, I think that Edward's going to have a lip smacking time. Maybe we'll be seeing a little less of Lauren…"

"What?" Esme stares at Emmett and I see that she's smiling a little because of his last comment. "Emmett?"

"Nothing." Edward says and he glares at Emmett. "He's just trying to be funny. Aren't you Emmett?"

"Well…." He smiles an evil smile. "Alice and I were….about to walk into a make-out session."

Everyone's eyes are on Edward and me now, I could just die of embarrassment. I stare down at my bowl of soup as my cheeks turn red. My eyes stay down and Edward kicks Emmett again, this time he gets him just right. No one says a word and Edward looks up after a few minutes, he laughs a little.

"Emmett was just joking." He says and he starts to laugh again. Everyone stares at him, waiting for him to go on. "Nothing happened, he just wanted to play a joke on everyone. Nice one Emmett…"

I watch as Emmett nods his head a little. "Right…"

Dinner goes by way to slowly and I feel Edward's hand brush my leg a few times, but I try to ignore it. Emmett is watching us closely and he smiles as he watches my reactions to Edward. I am happy when dinner ends and we are left alone as Esme and Carlisle go out to get some stuff from the store. They say that they'll be gone for a little while because they are going to visit some friends.

Rosalie walks off to her room, leaving the rest of us alone. Emmett is smiling widely as everyone sits on the floor. I stare at him, wondering what he's going to come up with for us to do. Alice's hand takes Jaspers and they smile at each other. I am sitting by Edward, trying not to look at him. A part of me wishes that Emmett and Alice hadn't walked in on us.

Emmett smiles at us and he sits up. "Rose! Come back! Let's play truth or dare…"

"Why?" Edward asks and I feel his eyes flicker to me for a second. "Everyone knows everything about each other."

"Nah, it'll be fun. Right Bella?" This is just great, truth or dare and with Emmett pulling the strings. Rosalie walks back into the room and sits down beside Emmett. "Let's start with….Edward."

"Truth." He says with a sigh and we both know what's going to come. "Emmett….just remember I will get you for whatever you do."

"Of course….little brother." He smiles at the two of us. "Edward….if you had to choose between Lauren and Bella to kiss who would it be?"

My eyes shut and I feel embarrassed, exactly what I was afraid of. "Emmett…"

"You have to answer." He says with a wide smile. "Or you could always change to a dare…."

"You would like that wouldn't you…." Edward mutters and I shut my eyes. Please don't answer….please don't answer….to be honest I'm afraid about what his answer would be. "Fine…Bella."

Everyone stares at him and he stands up, he walks out of the room. I look over at Alice and she nods at me, once. Getting up I follow him and see that his bedroom door is closed. Running my fingers through my hair I take a deep breath and I raise my hand to knock on the door.

"What?" Emmett's voice travels up the stairs. "I want them to get together, she is way better then Lauren. This is just a little…push."

Alice is talking in a low voice. "Emmett! You might have just ruined everything! They might never get together."

Sighing I knock on the door twice and the door opens. Edward looks shocked when he sees that its me and he moves out of the way so that I can walk in. He shuts the door and locks it this time. As he walks toward me I start to smile at him, he smiles back at me.

"Did…" I clear my throat. "Um, did you mean what you said to Emmett?"

He looks down and I see him starting to blush. "Uh….yeah, I did. I think that I showed that when we….you know…"

We move toward each other and I feel his hand take mine, just his touch makes me stop breathing. My eyes close and we both lean in toward each other. Our lips are just inches apart, all that I want right now is to feel his lips on mine.

"Bella…" He says and I open my eyes a little. Oh no…he doesn't want to kiss me. "I've wanted to….to do this for a while."

Our lips meet and it is the best kiss that I've ever had. His lips are on mine and they are softer then I would have ever imagined. We break a part after a few minutes and we smile at each other. Before I know it our lips meet again and we just enjoy this moment, nothing has ever made me feel so happy before in my life. When I was a little girl I used to imagine marrying Edward, well….this is a nice start.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A MakeOver

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far and like what is to come =D! New chapter, I think all of you will like it….I might be having a little too much fun with Edward. But here you go! Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

We are sitting on the floor in Alice's room, Edward's arm is around me as Alice paints my nails. Looking down I laugh a little, she's made them pink….oh, I'll get her back for that. She smiles at Edward as she finishes on my last toe, its an evil smile and I look over at Edward. For a second he just sits there, not really knowing what to do, but then he thinks about it and he shakes his head. Alice smiles at me and I raise my eyebrows, what is she planning on doing? Edward's arm stays around me and I look over at him.

"What?" I ask looking from one of them to the other. "What do you want to do? Alice? Edward?"

"She wants to put make-up on me." He pushes away from Alice and holds me in front of him. I laugh. "And….do my nails."

"Come on! Bella let me do hers!" Alice says and she pouts at Edward. "You let us do it before…."

"Not again….never again." Edward starts to stand up when he sees that I like this idea. Maybe I can talk him into it. "No…."

We both stand up with him, both of our faces have evil smiles on them. "Please? Edward….for me?"

"No!" He says and he tries to run away. Both of us jump at him, but miss. We both get up and chase him. "You two will never catch me! NEVER!"

"We will!" Alice yells and we both start laugh. "When we catch you….you'll get a make-over!"

After a few minutes of chasing him, Edward is tripped by Emmett and he laughs. Edward ends up giving in after a few minutes of me begging and a little bit of kissing. We sit down in Alice's room and start with the nail polish….a bright blue. He rolls his eyes as we set to work, after a little while he relaxes. We move on to the make-up, which has a lot of glitter in it. About half an hour later we are done, both of us start laughing. We get up and start to back out of the room as Edward looks at himself. For a minute he looks dazed, but then he glares at us. Both of us turn and run, our laughter can be heard throughout the house. Edward chases after us, we split up downstairs and he chases me. He yells something at Alice about getting her later, he chases me into the kitchen and we stare at each other from opposite sides of the counter.

"Bella…come here. Just come here and give in." He is staring at me, his eyes are narrowed. I smile a small smile at this little game that we are playing. "Your punishment will be a lot easier if you just give in. So….come on…"

I act like I'm considering it and laugh. "NEVER!"

He jumps over the counter as I start to run away, but he catches me and almost falls off of the counter. I laugh as there's a flash, we both look the way that it came from and see Emmett. Emmett is standing there laughing and he runs off. My eyes go back to Edward and he is staring at me, our eyes meet and so do our lips. We break apart and we both start laughing. For some reason I feel a lot better being around Edward, as though I haven't lost everything by moving to Forks. It feels like I'm gaining something and its all because of him.

"So…" I say as he pulls me to him. We smile at each other. "You said something about a punishment?"

Edward smiles at me, his lips move toward mine. "Yes….your punishment will be horrible. Bella, you will be begging for it to end…"

"Oh…its that bad?" I ask and his lips are on mine again. Our lips separate, but not by far. "You were right. It's the worst punishment imaginable…you should keep going."

Edward smiles at me as he jumps off of the counter and he kisses me again. We are in each others arms and we don't stop until we are both out of breath. He takes my hand and we walk out of the kitchen together. I laugh as I see myself in the mirror, our lipsticks mixed together into a….very odd shade of red.

"Well…" Emmett says laughing at the two of us. "I am glad that you aren't a girl Edward and that is not your shade of lipstick."

The front door opens and in walks Edward's parents. Both of them stop and stare at us. Neither of them know what to do or say and Emmett starts to laugh even harder. Esme keeps her wide eyes on Edward, while Carlisle smirks a little. Edward puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to him.

"Um…" Esme looks at the four of us and shakes her head a little. "Wow….Edward, what happened to you?"

He smiles at his mom. "Alice and Bella decided to give me a make-over. Do you like it mom?"

"If that's the make-over." Carlisle walks over to Edward and smiles at him. "You would make one BEAUTIFUL princess."

Esme puts her arm around Alice and smiles at us. "Edward, honey….do me one favor. Never let them do that to you again…I don't know if I could…"

Everyone starts laughing and Edward leads me back upstairs. Alice grabs a movie and after all of the make-up is washed off we all sit down to watch a movie together. But no one is really paying attention to the movie. Edward and me are too busy talking, its nice to be able to catch up with him. Maybe…Forks won't be too bad. We all fall asleep, Edward and me are the last two. His arms are wrapped around me and I am snuggled into his chest.

"Hm…" Edward kisses my head and then my lips. My eyes shut and I feel like everything is good. "You don't know how long I've wanted this…"

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D I LOVE reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Talk With Edward

**Hey everyone! Last update for 2010! =D I hope that all of you like the story so far, I know that I'm not that far in but…I hope that you like it! Thank you for reading and for the reviews. This will be a chapter that a lot of you like…I hope. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

My eyes open and I smile when I see Edward, his face is just inches from mine. Without a word he takes my hand and we go upstairs, its only six o'clock and everyone else is still asleep. His bedroom door closes behind us and he smiles at me, before I know it we are in each other's arms. If I had known that this was going to happen I would have said yes faster about spending the night. We break apart and stare at each other, we both sit down on his bed. Edward's eyes are locked with mine and I know that I have to talk to him about something….about Lauren. They are still together-which I have just remembered and that means that I'm helping him cheat on her. Even if he doesn't want to be with her its not right.

"Edward….we need to talk about something." He nods his head and he leans toward me. I put my hand on his lips and laugh a little. "No…we can't until after we talk and be serious."

"Okay." He says and his voice comes out muffled. I smile at him and look down. His hand takes mine off of his lips and he kisses it once, then holds it in his. "What did you want to talk about."

I look down and run my fingers through my hair with my free hand. "Well, its about you and Lauren. You know that I want to keep…doing what we are doing, but I can't while you two are still together."

"Okay." He says and he picks up his cell phone. I stare at him in shock. "What? Don't you want me to end it today?""Not over the phone." I shake my head and he smiles at little. "You have to do it in person."

He laughs a little. "Bella, I was going to ask her to meet me somewhere. Trust me…I wouldn't break up with a girl over the phone, no matter how badly I wanted to kiss another girl."

"Okay…" I look up into his eyes and I have to stop myself from kissing him. "There is something else that I want to know. How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, um. Well you see…" He looks down and runs his fingers through his hair now. Why is he so nervous about telling me? "We got together the day that you left and we've been on and off ever since. It's not easy getting rid of her."

I stare at him and I clear my throat. "Wait, did you only date her to try and make me jealous? Lauren was just a…a prop to you?""No, I did want to make you jealous." He nods his head and our eyes lock again. "But I did like Lauren-before I mean."

"Okay." I say and let out a deep breath. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well…what I want to do I was told that we can't do." He smiles and I look down, there is a smile on my lips. "Maybe I should go talk to her right now, then we could…"

He stands up and I stare at him in shock. Is he serious about going over there right now? Edward looks back over at me and I just shake my head, this is just insane. After everything that happened after I came back I never thought that we'd get together and that I'd ruin his relationship. Of course…I really didn't ruin it…

"Wait a while." I say and smile at him, but now he shakes his head. "But, why do you want to go over right now?"

Edward picks up his keys and smiles at me. "Lauren's already up, she gets up at five thirty and I want to do this before I do something that might upset you. Bella, I'll be back in….ten minutes."

"Why ten?" I ask him and follow him down the stairs. We stand by the door and he stares at me. "How can you be back in that small amount of time? Are you going to drive past her house and yell that you are breaking up with her?"

"No." He laughs and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "But trust me about being back in ten minutes…"

I watch him walk out of the house and I smile to myself. Edward and I are finally going to be together. Standing here I think about his lips on mine and us…okay I don't need to say what I'm thinking, its pretty obvious. Someone clears their throat behind me and I jump.

"You okay?" Alice asks as she stands beside me. She is smiling at me and I can tell that she knows…EVERYTHING. "Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and smile back at her. "So…who all was trying to get us together?"

"Everyone." She says and I smile a little wider. "We've always known that Edward liked you and….you two are great together."

We walk back into the sitting room to wait for Edward to return, Emmett wakes up and smiles at me. The three of us go into the kitchen and start to make pancakes. I hear the door shut a few minutes after we are half way done and I walk out of the kitchen. Edward is smiling at me and he walks over to me.

"It's done." He says and our fingers are intertwined. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah." I say and I back away from him. He stares at me confused. "But….you have to catch me first!"

Without thinking about it I turn and run up the stairs, Edward is right behind me. Before I know it he's holding me to him in his room and we are kissing. This has to be the best sleepover ever. I push Mike and Lauren out of my mind, I'll enjoy this for now and then I'll deal with them.

Edward's bedroom door opens and Emmett smiles at the two of us, we are in a….not good position to be caught in. "Pancakes are ready….if you two want to join us. Of course I wouldn't want to if I were doing…whatever you two are about to do…"

We both smile at each other and start making-out again. This time is worse just to make sure that Emmett is disgusted. Both of us stare at each other when he's left and we both laugh when we hear him yell, "mom! You are going to be a grandmother soon, with the way those two are going!"

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Pizza With Charlie

_**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far and thank you for reading! Thank you for the reviews too! Here's the next chapter, there will be more with Lauren in future chapters =D! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***~KelsNicole~***_

__

I pull up to the school and just stare at the school for a minute, not really knowing what will happen today. A smile forms on my lips when I see Edward standing with Alice by his car, I get out of my car and walk toward them. Edward smiles at me when he sees me. Alice whispers something to him and walks away, there is a small smile on her lips as she grabs Jasper's hand.

"Hi beautiful." Edward says and he does the last thing that I thought that he would, he kisses me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I stare at him and don't really know what he's doing. Last night we agreed to wait a little while to show that we are a couple. "Aren't we supposed to not kiss? Last night you said that you thought that it would be smarter to hide it."

He smiles at me as he puts his arm around me, we walk toward the school together. "That was last night and this morning I realized how stupid it was. I want to be with you and I want everyone to know that we are together, there's nothing to hide. So, shouldn't we show it?"

"Yeah." We walk into the school together and people glance at us. This must be a shock, on the first day we weren't even talking and now we are dating? What a change for everyone. "Do you think Lauren will…"

Of course Lauren walks into the school right then, her eyes are red from crying and she burst into tears when she sees us together. She walks right past us and glares at me on her way to the restrooms. I might not like Lauren, but I do feel bad for her. Edward leads me to first hour and the look on Mike's face is of shock. We sit down in the back together and Lauren walks in, she looks at us once and sits down. The whole time the two of them sit there and glare at us. Lauren I can understand, but not Mike. Mike and I have nothing between us and there would never be anything there, he should know that by now.

When the bell rings I thank god that we have all of our classes together, that way we won't have to face anyone alone. People whisper and I know that there must be a hundred different rumors, which I doubt are all false. The day ends and I walk to my car, alone. Edward has to go and pick up Esme for a doctors appointment, right after school because Carlisle has to work. This is when Lauren and Mike walk up to me, couldn't it just be one of them?

"Okay…" I say and turn to look at both of them. Mike doesn't look angry, he just looks hurt, which is the total opposite of Lauren. "What?"

"I can't believe you! You make me sick!" Lauren yells at me and I just stand here. Honestly right now I don't care if she yells at me, she can if she wants to. "How could you just steal Edward from me? You broke us up after all of this time!"

"I didn't make Edward do anything. He wanted to break up with you, I didn't make him." She glares at me even worse and I want to just get out of here. "Lauren, I'm sorry if this hurts you. Even though we don't like each other I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not going to not date Edward just because of that."

Lauren folds her arms. "You must have done something to convince him to break up with me and date you! What did you do? Throw yourself at him? Oh right! I totally forgot Edward won't have sex with anyone and he wouldn't cheat on me, even if YOU did throw yourself at him!"

I just stare at her. "You are not seriously doing this are you? This is not fully me, Edward broke up with you. So why do you have to blame me for the whole thing?"

"We were fine before you came!" She yells at me. "Why couldn't you of just stayed gone?"

"I'm sorry Lauren, but I think that it says something if Edward broke up with you when I came back." Okay, I know that it was a low blow….but I couldn't help it. She's saying all of this stuff about me and I can't take it anymore. "Maybe the relationship wasn't as great as you thought that it was."

Lauren looks like she wants to punch me. "You better watch your back…"

I watch as she walks away and I'm not really in the mood to be yelled at again. My eyes go to Mike and I see that he is just standing there, staring at me. He just nods his head, which confuses me.

With a sigh I just look down at the ground. "Do you want to yell at me too? If you do please wait until tomorrow…I can't take much more."

"No." He says and I look up at him, shocked. "I just wanted to ask you….if there was ever any hope for us?"

"I'm sorry." That's all that I can say and I feel bad. Mike is a great guy, just not the guy for me. "I really do care about you, but…as a friend."

He nods his head and looks down at the ground. "Are you happy with him? Is he what you want?"

"Yeah." I say and nod my head a few times. "Mike….I'm sorry."

He smiles a small sad smile. "As long as your happy and he treats you good. Bella…we can still be…friends? Right?"

"Yeah." I say and he walks away from me. "Bye…"

When I get home I walk into the house and look through the house for something to make for dinner-but there's one problem…there's nothing! Charlie walks into the house half an hour later carrying a pizza and I just stare at him in shock. Does he always eat like this or at the Cullens?

"Bella, what are you doing?" He's staring at me as I'm on the floor on my stomach going through a cupboard. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah, I was just looking for something to make for dinner." I stare at the pizza as he puts in on the counter. "Do you ever cook?"

He laughs. "Nope. Pizza?"

"I can cook." He stares at me as though I must be joking. "Do you want me to start cooking dinner?"

"You can't be serious!" Charlie laughs as he pulls down two plates and hands one to me. "Renee and I can't cook, but you can?"

I nod my head and he shakes his. "Do you want me to?"

"Sure." He says and we sit down at the table. "By the way….a friend of mine is coming over tonight, do you remember Billy?"

"Oh, yeah!" I say and I take a bite out of my pizza. "Of course."

"He should be here in a little bit." My dad smiles at me and thinks for a minute. "So…you and Edward are together?"

****

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: A New Feeling

**Hey everyone! I'm updating again today! YAY! So I hope that you like it so far and what I've already put up! This chapter I think all of you will like-well I hope that you do. Okay, I'll let you get on to reading. **

**Enjoy! **

***~K.N.~***

**(Oh I almost forgot! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! =D)**

I stare up at my dad, shocked that he actually asked me that. Charlie just sits there and takes a bite of his slice of pizza, he is waiting for my answer. My eyes go down to the table and I desperately want a way out of this conversation. Of course with my luck I won't get one. This is not going to be good, he knows that Edward was dating Lauren and that they obviously had to break up for us to get together. Without looking up I just nod and Charlie sighs.

"So…then I guess that you two will be involved." I look up at my dad and raise my eyebrows. Involved? "Just wait a while….okay? Like….until marriage?"

My mouth drops open and I stare at Charlie, no… "What? You aren't telling me that you are trying to have a…sex talk with me, are you?"

"Not really a sex talk, just what you should do." Charlie smiles a little at me when he sees the horrified expression on my face. "Oh, Bella…you have to be careful and you know that." Thank god there is a knock on the door and my dad goes to answer it. He walks back into the kitchen with Billy, I remember Billy…and his dog Jacob. Jacob used to follow me around when I would come visit my dad, for some reason the dog had an attachment to me. Billy puts him down and Jacob runs right to me, before I know it the dogs sitting in my lap.

"Bella!" Billy says and he smiles at me as Charlie hands him a plate with a slice of pizza on it. "Welcome back."

Another knock on the door and I go to answer it, thankful to have a reason to put Jacob on the floor. I open the door and see Edward, a smile appears on my lips. Edward comes in and Jacob runs up to sniff him. Jacob ends up jumping at Edward, barking and trying to get his attention. Charlie walks into the living room and smiles a small smile, a smile that I know means that he's going to do something.

"Edward…" Charlie says and they smile at each other. "Can I talk to you outside, for a minute?"

They go outside and I stand here hoping that my dad doesn't do anything embarrassing. A few minutes later they walk back in and my dad slaps Edward on the back, they are both smiling. Edward takes my hand in his and smiles at me.

Charlie sits back down at the table and eats his pizza. "So, you two are going over to his house to work on a project?"

"Yes, sir." Edward says and he smiles at me. I just nod my head and smile. "For Biology, it's due in two weeks…but we thought that we'd get it over with."

"Be careful." Charlie says as we walk toward the front door. "Be home before eleven."

We drive over to his house and go right inside. Silently we sneak up to his room and he shuts the door. For a few minutes we smile at each other and then we kiss. But this kiss is unlike our others, this kiss has a hunger that I have never felt before and I don't want to stop. Our lips don't break apart from each other, even when we are out of breath. Edward's arms are wrapped around me and my fingers tangle into his hair. My other hand is on his chest, my fingers are playing with the buttons on his shirt. Neither of us realize what we are really doing and before I can even think anything through we are laying here, both of us have lost our shirts and pants. For a second we stare at each other, not knowing what to do. Then Edward rolls off of me and we both just try to breath.

"We…we can't…" Edward says trying to steady his breathing. "I….I promised…Charlie. Bella…I'm sorry…this is all…my fault…"

I laugh and he stares at me. "No, trust me its not. I was doing the same thing and want to do the same thing."

"But…you didn't promise Charlie not to do anything." Edward says and he kisses my forehead. "God! I want to…"

"So do I." I smile at him and sit up. My clothes are on the floor, next to his and I pick them up. "But…maybe after a few months?"

Edward smiles at me, as sly smile. "I can wait. Just don't tell Charlie…he kind of promised me that if we….were _involved _that he would take away a little friend of mine."

We both lay here in each others arms and the same thing keeps running through my mind, I want to, as my dad would put it be _involved_ with Edward. But I know that its smarter to wait, I mean we just got together. A small smile forms on my lips as I think about us being together. Edward kisses me again and we try to keep it calmer this time, its hard.

Around ten fifty, Edward drops me off back home. Charlie is waiting up and he smiles when I walk in. I go straight up to my room, saying that I'm tired, but I really just go upstairs to wait for Edward to call me.

I am up until two in the morning, Edward and me just talk. He tells me that he has a surprise for me this weekend. Smiling I guess at what the surprise is and he laughs at each guess. We get off the phone and I fall asleep, only to be woken up by my alarm a few hours later. Sighing I get out of bed to get ready for the school day. This is going to be a long day and I might fall asleep.

When I walk downstairs I see my dad sitting at the table, he smiles at me as I get a glass and pour some coffee. I take a sip and almost gag, people actually drink this stuff? After another ten minutes I'm walking out side to Edward's car, carrying a bottle of pop. I get into the car and see that he looks tired too. He kisses me once and backs out of the driveway. Maybe we can keep each other up today….

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE leave me a review! =D There might be more Edward and Bella love if you do…haha.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Talk With Mom

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! I hope that you like the story so far, thanks for reading and for the reviews! =D I'll keep going, sorry if the story is going a little slow, but I want it to be calm for a little bit. The next chapter will have more Edward and Bella in it.**

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

The day goes by slowly and there is no sign of Lauren. By the time that the final bell rings I feel like I'm ready to pass out. Edward puts his arm around me and we walk to his car. Alice walks up behind us and laughs a little, she offers to drive. Since both of us are so tired, Edward lets her. Of course Alice doesn't drop me off at home, no. I end up going to their house and as soon as we are in the house…we fall asleep in his bed. Our arms are wrapped around each other as we sleep, it feels good to be in his arms.

I wake up a few times, but fall back asleep. The last time that I wake up I see that its going on four and I sit up, dazed. Edward sits up and kisses me, this is a nice way to wake up. We kiss for a few minutes and I sigh, the phone rings and Alice comes into Edward's room. It's Charlie…

"Hi dad." I say as Edward tries to kiss me again. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were going to be home for dinner?" My dad sounds like he's opening a box. Take-out… "Got something good."

"Um, no." I say and I look over at Edward. "I think that I'm going to miss dinner, sorry dad."

My dad is quiet for a minute, it sounds like he's fighting with a box. "Oh, that's fine. Just let me know when you are going to come home."

I hang up the phone and smile at Edward. He kisses me softly and I laugh a little. Of course I end up eating at the Cullens, which makes Emmett extremely happy because then he gets to mess with me. Emmett talks about playing spin the bottle, which Esme glares at him about.

After dinner everyone talks about playing a game of baseball, some how I get invited. So I have to say yes, Emmett smirks a little and we go outside. Edward keeps me close to his side and Esme smiles at me. Some how I end up being the first up to bat, I miss the ball…completely and Emmett starts laughing.

Emmett starts yelling things and I get mad at him. I accidentally hit the ball right at him, when his face is turned. The ball hits him right in the face and he stops laughing. He stares at me in shock and then after he only gets a bruise, he starts laughing again. Silently I sit down by a tree and watch everyone else play. Sports and me don't mix well, every should know that. If I play someone or myself will get hurt…

"Bella?" My dad yells up the stairs and I walk out of my room. He's standing at the bottom of the stairs. "It's your mom."

I run down the stairs and take the phone from my dad. Mom, finally! We haven't talked since I got on the plane. She talks to me in an excited voice, she asks how things are going and all that. When we get to the part about me, I try to not smile. I know that if I smile she'll be able to hear it in my voice and know something happened.

"Your settled in…" My mom says and I hear the clinging of pots. "That's good. So, since you are back there how are the Cullens?"

I stop for a minute and think about it. Charlie must have told her. "Dad told you that Edward and I are dating, didn't he? I wanted to tell you…"

"Wait, you and Edward?" Her voice is full of shock. Oh, dad didn't tell her…shit. "Bella, honey, that's….great!"

"Yeah." I say and I feel embarrassed now. "We just got together and its going good."

My mom is quiet for a minute. "Hm, maybe I should come visit and catch up with the Cullens. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah." I just sit here in shock. Mom hates Forks. "But mom….you hate Forks."

"Oh, I don't hate it." My mom's voice drops lower. "So…honey, you are being safe...aren't you?"

"Mom!" I say horrified. "Charlie already gave us both that talk and you gave me that talk when I was younger…so I think that we are covered."

"Well, I have to make sure." She says and I can hear the smile on her voice. "So…he's a good guy."

"Yeah." I say and I look down. "I like him…"

"Bella…" She sounds hesitant for a minute. "You are being safe…right? I mean, I don't think that you-"

"Mom…" I groan and look up at the ceiling. Looking into the sitting room I see that Charlie's head is turned a little my way. "We aren't doing that…"

My mom is quiet for a minute. "Really? I mean….good, don't…not yet. You two are too young, but just be careful."

"I got to go mom." I say and roll my eyes. My dad turns his head back toward the TV. "Bye, love you."

She sighs. "Love you too. I'll call you soon, honey. You can call me too, if you want to or need to talk." Silently I walk back up the stairs and I hear my dad laugh a little. This is just great….both of my parents are being protective over me and Edward. Its odd because I want to and now that my parents don't want me to its become a whole lot more exciting. Laying here I think about Edward and I want to hear the sound of his voice, to feel his lips on mine. With a smile on my lips I lay down on my bed and call Edward, he answers after seven rings.

"Hi, Bella." His voice is soft and sexy. I love hearing his voice and I smile a little to myself. "What's up?"

"Hi…" I say and I laugh. "You will never believe what my mom just said to me…"

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D**


	12. Chapter 12:An Easy Bake Oven?

**Hey everyone! New chapter time! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Please do leave a review =D! Hope that all of you like the story so far and hopefully you like this chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

I walk into my bedroom and smile a little, the idea of having Edward over for dinner is kind of scary. My dad thought that it would be a good thing and that it'll help our relationship, but I know that he wants to scare Edward. Charlie loves Edward, but with Edward being my boyfriend that is changing things a little. Silently I walk downstairs as my dad opens the front door and standing there is Edward. He stares at me as he walks into the house, a small smile is on his lips as he hands Charlie a bag. We all stare at the bag and Charlie looks up at Edward, there is an excited expression on his face. I stare at Edward as Charlie walks into the kitchen.

"Thank Esme for me. I love her cooking." Charlie says and he disappears in the kitchen. Edward and I kiss once. "All of that looks good! She even sent over something for desert! Your mom spoils me too much!"

"Oh, it was nothing Charlie! We were happy to do it!" Edward's got a huge smile on his lips and Charlie sits down on the couch. "We wanted to make sure that you two were eating good! Alice helped me with the chocolate cake."

"You cook?" I ask him, he smiles at me and nods. He looks pleased that I am shocked. "Wow, I didn't know that."

Edward smiles and he leads us into the kitchen. "My mom and dad bought Rosalie an easy bake oven for Christmas, when we were five. She didn't want it, so I took it and I love those things!"

"You wanted an easy bake oven?" He nods his head and I try not to laugh. I cannot imagine him cooking with an easy bake. "Is that how you learned how to cook?"

Edward laughs a little as Charlie mumbles something about having to use the bathroom. "Actually I want another easy bake, mine broke a month ago. It's one of my favorite things..."

"No offense, but that's kind of funny." He nods his head and smiles. "How exactly did the oven break? Did it just burn out?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly anyone's fault. It was just an accident." Edward says and he shakes his head a little. For some reason I can tell that he is trying to lie to me, to make it seem like it was an accident. "Lauren was over and I left the room for a few minutes, when I came back it was broken. She said that it just broke..."

"Ah." I say and we smile at each other. Maybe I should buy him one... "Would you cook for me with it?"

He smiles a little and nods his head. "If you wanted me to, normally girlfriends prefer when when their boyfriends cook actual food for them. But yeah...I would."

"So..." I say as we start to un-pack the bag. "Why do you like easy bake ovens?"

"You are seriously asking that? You've never heard a guy say that he wanted one?" When I shake my head he laughs. "Bella, its every guys dream! All that you have to do is put something in there a cook it, easy food."

We both laugh and he kisses me once. Right before we break apart I hear my dad clear his throat and both of us turn to look at him. Charlie smiles a little and shakes his head, we both stand here and try to not look embarrassed. Edward stands back and smiles at Charlie. I watch as my dad walks into the kitchen and he starts to look through the food.

"Why don't..." Charlie sighs a little and I stare at him. "Why don't you two go out for dinner? On a date and I'll stay here..."

"Dad?" I ask and he looks over at me. A smile forms on my lips and I hug him. He's seeing that I'm growing up and he's accepting it. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it. Have fun...but not too much and be careful." Charlie says and I turn to Edward. We smile at each other as Charlie starts to pile food onto a plate. "Have her home before eleven. Is...this Esme's potatoes?"

Edward nods and smiles at Charlie. "Of course it is! She said that she wanted to make sure that you had all of your favorites. Mom said that she'd bring more over later in the week and wanted to know if you two would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me." Charlie says and he nods his head as he takes his first bite. "Okay, you can keep her out until eleven thirty...oh, this is so good."

Edward and I smile at each other as we walk out of the house. He takes my hand in his and opens the car door for me. Softly he kisses me and I get into the car. With a smile on his lips he shuts the door and walks over to the other side of the car.

"Wait until you you see what I have planned for this weekend." He says and we back out of the driveway. "You'll love it..."

I smile and try to imagine what he has planned, but nothing comes to mind. "We'll have a good time no matter what we do. Can you give me a hint about what we are going to do? Maybe if you tell me..."

"Haha, not going to happen. Bella, don't you like surprises?" When he sees the look on my face he laughs. "You'll just have to wait, but I'll ask Alice to help you find something to wear. She loves to shop and I'm sure that you'll have fun with her."

"Yeah, fun." I look out the window and smile a little. "Wait...you are offering your new girlfriend up to your sister as a life size barbie doll?"

Edward really laughs now. "No, not at all! Just to help you find something...suitable for this weekend. Plus you and Alice can just hang out, so its like winning either way."

Edward parks the car and I look around us, this is a weird place to stop...there aren't any restaurants. I look over at Edward and he smiles at me. He gets out of the car and walks over to my door, he smiles and opens the door. Silently I get out and just look above us, its still light out.

I turn and look at him, he's getting something from the trunk of the car. "What are we doing here? Edward?"

"Esme knew that Charlie would tell us to go out and have fun if she gave him that stuff." Edward shuts the trunk and walks over to me. I see a basket in his hands. "So...I packed us a picnic dinner and thought that we could just lay around...talking."

I smile at him and kiss him. He kisses me back and laughs, we walk hand in hand and sit down at a picnic table. We sit down and start to eat. This is going to be the best dinner that I've had since I got here.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! If enough of you do I might update again today...maybe more Edward and Bella love?=D**


	13. Chapter 13:A Deal

**Hey everyone! It took so long for me to type the chapters that I didn't want to post it, it was too late =(. So here you go! Hopefully you like the new chapter and the story so far! Thank you for reading and for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

A smile forms on my lips as Edward kisses me and we both lay back onto the blanket. This was perfectly planned out, we got done with dinner and now we are watching the sunset. He lays down on top of me and I tangle my fingers in his hair. I feel his hands roaming over my body, every time that we break apart the more fierce our lips become when they reunite. One of my hands go down to the bottom of his t-shirt and I start to play with it. Edward's breathing hitches and I smile, looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't want to stop. As though he is trying to get a response out of me his hand goes down to the hem of my t-shirt and I feel his fingers gripping onto it. My shirt goes up a little and I do the same to his. This is like some sort of game for the two of us, a dangerous game. When our shirts are as high as they can go without leaving our bodies, Edward stops.

"Shit, shit, shit. No, we can't be doing this-not out here." His voice is strained as though his thoughts are on a completely different level...I know that his body is. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...you know..."

"Sh...it's fine. We can mess around." I stare at him and take his face in my hands. "Listen to me, if we both want to have sex...then we can. Right now I really want to, so you'll have to be the responsible one and stop me..."

"Please don't tempt me." He groans as he pulls my shirt back down. But with a small smile on my lips I pull it back up and over my head. "Bella..."

"What?" I ask him and I see that his eyes drop down to my chest, but he looks away a few minutes later. "I told you that you'd have to stop me."

"Please, not here...not now." He looks away and I sigh, putting my shirt back on. "Thank you. Bella, we just started dating...let's wait a while and then if you want to we can."

I smile at him and I want to laugh a little. "You really want to wait? Wow...you are something else...I don't know what to say."

"How about we wait six months...or a year?" I smile at him and can't help but laugh this time. "That way I can make it...special."

"I can't believe it." My head is shaking back and forth and I laugh a little. "You are actually trying to keep me...innocent?"

Edward nods his head and his smile widens. "I'd like to say that I'm old fashioned, but that would be a lie after all of those...moments between us. Trust me, I want to so badly right now...but I don't want it to be just a moment of not thinking. Our...you know, should be special."

I laugh a little and we head back to the car. Edward opens the door for me and I get in to the car, but he stops me and kisses me again. My head is swimming with ideas again and before I can show any of my eagerness, he breaks the kiss. He smiles as I get into the car.

"What do you want to do now?" He asks me. "Charlie gave us until eleven thirty...so whatever you want to do we'll do."

A smile breaks onto my lips. "Do you mean anything?"

"Not that." Edward says and he laughs. "If we did right now Charlie would know and I'd rather not lose my...little friend right now."

My head turns toward him and I smile a little. Edward is unlike any guy that I've ever dated before, only two guys before him though. Both of the other two would have been been all for it, of course Edward has never been a normal guy. I smile at him as he drives around aimlessly until I decide where I want to go.

"How about..." He looks over at me for a few minutes and I smile. "Let's go to your house and just hangout."

"That's good." He says and his eyes go back onto the road. "Alice will be ecstatic..."

I smile at him as he turns down a road that connects to the road leading to his house. "Plus, we won't be alone and you won't have to stop us..."

"Haha!" He laughs and nods his head. "That is very true! I didn't think about that, but...you do have to remember that we got pretty close that one time."

We arrive at his house and walk inside, hand in hand. Alice is all smiles when we walk into the sitting room. Edward sighs as though he just remembered something. Everyone is sitting around on the couches and chairs. I'm led over to the couch that Alice and Jasper are sitting on, we sit down next to them.

"I'm glad that you two made it!" Esme says and she claps her hands together. "Okay...time to pick teams!"

I look over at Edward with my eyebrows raised. "Teams? What are we doing?"

"Playing charades." Edward says and he sits back. "Tonight is family fun night...mom got to choose what we did tonight."

Alice laughs a little. "You didn't tell her? Haha, we'll have fun! Mom, can we have Edward and Bella on our team?"

"Yeah, you can be on the same team." Carlisle says and he laughs a little as Emmett switches places with Jasper. "Nice..."

"Thanks Emmett." Rosalie says and she glares at him. "You always ditch me!"

Emmett laughs a small laugh. "Sorry...I gotta go with the side that I think will win. Rose, its nothing personal."

All eyes are on Esme as the game starts. I try not to laugh as she starts hoping up and down, this will be an interesting night...

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review...I might update again today, if I get five reviews? That sound good? =D **


	14. Chapter 14: A Shopping Trip With Alice

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I hope that all of you like the story so far! =D I am enjoying writing it! Hopefully all of you like this chapter too. Well, I guess I'll let you get onto the story!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I walk into my room and sit down on the bed, today was perfect. A smile forms on my lips when I think about what will happen in two days, Friday. Tomorrow Alice is dragging me to go shopping for something to wear for Edward's big surprise. Standing up I walk over to my desk and pick up an old photo album and I walk back over to my bed. A smile forms on my lips as I flip through the pages and see old memories. Edward is in most of the pictures, there's one of us at our 'wedding', which Alice planned and decorated for. Maybe I should do something special for Edward one time, after this weekend of course. No...why not now? What could I do for him? Then it hits me, the easy bake oven! He wants another one and I smile to myself as I think about how happy that will make him, how many times will he kiss me after I give that to him?

School goes by fast and I stay as far away from Lauren as possible. At the end of the day Alice is smiling as she grabs my arm, she pulls me outside and I see a yellow Porsche parked next to Edward's car. I watch as she gets into the car and I do the same as she does. Looking around I see that Rosalie and Jasper are getting into the car on the other side of Edward's car, a red BMW. Emmett and Edward are walking together toward his car. Wow, how many cars do they have? How many cars do they honestly need?

"Are you ready?" She asks me as she starts up the car. I smile at her and she pulls out of the school parking lot. "Bella, are you excited for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, of course I am." I look out the window as Alice drives. "Can we make a quick stop some where before we head back?"

"Of course! If you want to we can stop some where before?" I smile at her and she turns on the radio, lightly. "What are you going to get? Is it something for tomorrow night?"

I smile widely. "Yeah, its something for tomorrow. Edward planned out something special for me and I wanted to get him something special."

"That sounds good." She says and we are both staring at the road ahead of us. "Where do you need to stop at?"

"Well...its going to sound weird. Okay, a toy store." I laugh a little and Alice looks over at me. " Edward said that he wanted another easy bake, so I wanted to get him one. What do you think? Is it stupid?"

To my surprise Alice just laughs. "No, it sounds perfect! Edward will love it! After all it is every favorite thing to do...you can make sweets anytime that you want and its quick. Did Edward tell you anything about tomorrow night?"

"No." I say and the car comes to a stop as she parks it. "Why? Please tell me that its not something that will make me feel stupid..."

"You won't..." She says and gets out of the car. I get out of the car and follow her into a small dress shop. As soon as we walk into the store she picks up five different dress for me to try on. "Here, go try those on and I'll keep looking."

A dress? What are we doing that will make me have to wear a dress? Five million dresses later I end up getting a dark blue one that goes up to my knees, its got spaghetti straps. Before I am even done changing back into my clothes Alice has bought the dress and I frown at her. I can pay for my own dress, but of course when I tell her that she says that Edward insisted on paying for it. Heels...that is the next thing on Alice's list of torment for me, a pair of three in velvet blue ones. Of course after that we have to get a purse and jewelry. I can say one thing about Alice and Edward, whatever they have planned for me is obviously not simple.

"You'll look so beautiful!" Alice gushes after we leave the fifth store. "Okay, now we have to just go to the toy store..."

I smile at this. "Yeah, lets go there. Are you sure that you don't want me to pay for any of this stuff, Alice?"

"Don't bring it up again or else I'll insist on paying for the oven too." I smile at her and know that she's not joking. "Here we are..."

We walk inside and I go right where I need to. I smile at the easy bake oven box and grab it, of course its the last one. Alice laughs as I pay for it and we walk outside. She says that I seem too protective over the easy bake. Of course she forces me to eat dinner and for her to pay. When we are heading home I realize that I haven't told her how much fun I've had.

"Alice..." She looks over at me and I see the smile on her lips. "Thanks, today was fun. I know that at points I didn't act like I thought it was..."

"I had fun too, Bella." Her eyes go back to the road. "Do you like the dress and everything that you got?"

"Of course!" I say and she laughs. "Maybe...we could do this again soon? Except for one time I get to pay?"

"Yeah, we can do this again soon." Alice's smile widens and so does mine. "But no, you don't get to pay...that's not our way."

I look over at her and smile wider. "Well...there's time to change and let others pay for you. Just once?"

"Nope." She laughs. "Oh, wait till you see how Edward will get...you won't be able to buy lunch for yourself."

I really hope that she's joking, but knowing Alice the odds are against me. Edward can't spoil me...I can't let him, because I want to spoil him. Does that sound bad?

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	15. Chapter 15: A Wonderful Surprise

**Hey everyone! Thank you soooo much for reading and for the reviews! I hope that all of you like the story so far-I don't know how many of you have been reading because I can't view how many views I've gotten =( , but thank you for reading! Here is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for, the surprise! Please leave a review so that I can know what you think!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm sitting here after school and staring at the dress laying on my bed. Silently I stand up and change, its quick. My eyes stay closed as I turn toward the mirror and I open my eyes a little, then the rest of the way. This dress is...beautiful. A smile forms on my lips and I put on the heels, of course Alice was right, it all fits together perfectly. Biting my lip I stare at the little bag of make up my mom slipped into my luggage, maybe just a little? Walking over to it I pull out the mascara and eye liner, quickly I put it on. Lip gloss...perfect, not too much and not too little. I stare at my hair which I curled, okay I know that this is not how I normally act but I want to look nice for Edward. Charlie's voice rings up the stairs and I grab my purse, he's here. When I get to the stairs I look down for a minute and see my dad is talking to Edward, they are both laughing. Edward is in a suit and I remember, the easy bake! Silently I walk back into my room and grab the big blue bag and then I walk down the stairs toward Edward.

When Edward sees me he stops talking and smiles, this causes my dad to turn around and he smiles a little. I smile at Edward and my dad pats him on the back, he whispers something to him which makes Edward smirk. Edward hands me flowers, roses and I smile wider. My dad offers to put them into water for me and we leave. Once we are to the car Edward pulls me around to face him and kisses me lightly, then he opens the car door for me. I get in and he smiles as he shuts the door.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He says and he starts the car. Every few seconds his eyes flicker over to me and I can't help but smile. "I can't take my eyes off of you...not that I normally can or my hands..."

"I take it that Alice did good then." He shakes his head and says something about me naturally being beautiful, that the dress only made me feel more beautiful. "You are good at doing that. Edward, you look handsome."

"Thank you." He says and smiles wider. "So...I see that you have a huge bag with you. Now the question is, what's in it?"

I smile at him and shake my head. "Nope, you'll have to wait to figure out. Unless you want to tell me where we are going...that would be a fair trade. Don't you think?"

"Haha! Nice try!" He says and his eyes go back to the road. "I can wait to see what's in the bag. You just have to wait to find out too..."

We keep driving and then Edward finally pulls up to a dock. I stare outside and see that there is a small table set up for two, with two candles on the table. There are lights all around and Edward opens the door for me. He takes my hand in his and leads me to the table. After kissing me again he pulls my chair out for me.

"Here we are..." Alice walks up and hands Edward a large basket and smiles at me. "Thanks Alice..."

Edward pulls out four containers and pours the contents onto two plates, perfectly. I smile at him and kiss him as he places the white plate with food on it in front of me. We eat and talk, then to my surprise he pulls out chocolate covered strawberries, which he made them before he left the house and the chocolate is the expensive stuff. He brings up the time that we had the "wedding" when we were kids and I laugh, it took him three times for me to say yes.

"It was fun." Edward says and his eyes go down to the bag. "So...are you going to keep teasing me with the bag?"

"Possibly." I say and laugh a little. Carefully I pick it up and he stands up to take it. "Now, just remember that you did say that you liked this..."

I watch as he takes the tissue paper out of the bag and pulls out the easy bake oven, he laughs a little. He puts it down on the ground and walks over to kiss me, my arms wrap around his neck as I stand up. Our lips move together for a minute and then we break apart. Edward shakes his head and starts laughing. Now I'm really glad that I got him the easy bake, then I smile as I think about seeing him use it.

"Thank you." He says and his lips brush against mine. I smile up at him as we just stand here staring at each other. "You really did that?"

My smile widens. "Yeah, I thought about it and you seemed to really like them. Will you make me something with it?"

"Of course." He says and his lips are against mine. Music starts to play and we both laugh, good thing that the two of them made it settle. "Looks like they thought that we needed a little help, gotta love them there."

"I thought that we were doing pretty good on our own..." We smile at each other and I pull his head back down to mine. "What now?"

"Would you like to dance?" He asks me and he starts to move us around. I laugh a little, he stares at me as I don't move. "What?"

"I don't dance." He just stares at me and laughs a little. We just stand here for a minute in each others arms. "The last time that I did was..."

"At my birthday party?" He asks and he laughs as I nod my head. Before I know it we are moving again. "Just let go, let yourself move..."

We dance around, sharing a kiss every few steps and talk. This night is perfect and for once I allow myself to let loose a little. I am actually dancing and its because of Edward, he's making me be able to do things that I never thought that I could do. Our bodies are pressed against each other and we are just moving to the music. Edward's whispering things into my ear and I laugh a little at some of it, about what he wants to do...

"Thank you." I tell him as we stop dancing for a minute and he kisses my forehead. "Tonight's been perfect..."

"It's no problem, but thank you for coming. Bella, you saved me." I stare at him and he smiles a little wider. "With Lauren I wasn't myself, my grades were dropping and I was pushing away from my family. You brought me back to being myself..."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	16. Chapter 16: An Easy Bake Memory

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far, thank you for reading and reviewing! New chapter, I think this has one of my favorite moments so far in it and I hope that you like it too. Thank you again, please keep reading and reviewing!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm sitting on the counter in at Edward's house as he starts to make something in the easy bake, something chocolatey. Edward smiles at me as he puts it in and we stand here, he kisses me and I put one of my arms around his neck. We don't break apart until the timer goes off and we smile at each other. An excited look comes onto his face as he takes it out and he pulls out a fork, we share it and I laugh when a piece of the cake sticks to his chin. Carefully I rub it off and eat it, he laughs lightly. We sit here and talk as Edward plays with his easy bake. He explains to me another reason why he likes the easy bake so much and I smile a little wider at it.

"I know that most guys don't like easy bakes, but as you can tell I love them. But...you don't know the other reason why I love easy bake ovens. Even though you should." He says teasingly and I put some of the left over frosting on his lips. Lightly he laughs. We kiss and I lick the frosting off, we both smile at each other. "Part of the reason is because of you. Don't you remember when your mom bought you an easy bake for your birthday and sent it here for you? You used it at our fake wedding too, but that was a few years after..."

My smile grows wider as I think back, right I made us a little cake that we shared. "You know...I still have the easy bake some where at the house, maybe we can find it and see if it still works. After all we did use it on a special day of ours."

"Sounds like a good plan." He says and I jump off of the counter, but Edward has a different idea. I am against the counter and his arms are clutching onto the counter. Our lips are barley not touching, they are close. "Isabella Swan you are unlike any girl I have ever met before and I love that..."

"You are unlike any guy that I've ever met. There is something about you that...draws me to you." My arms wrap around him and we kiss. "Thank you for tonight, everything was perfect. I wish that it didn't have to end."

He smiles at me and holds up his finger, silently he leaves the room. I watch as he walks back into the room a few minutes later with a smile on his lips. Alice walks in on the phone and I hear her saying something about her wanting to hangout with me. When she hangs up she smiles at me and hits Edward on the back playfully. Edward thanks her and she walks out of the room with a huge smile on her lips.

"Do I want to even know what you two just did..." He smiles at me and he wraps his arms around me. "You do realize that one of these days we are going to get into trouble, don't you?"

Playfully he smiles. "As long as its with you I wouldn't mind. Bella...do you want to get into trouble with me?"

"Hm..." I lean in and our lips brush against each other, teasingly. "Maybe...let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

Edward laughs and picks me up off the floor, our lips touch. I smile at Edward as he puts me down and we walk into the sitting room where the others are. Alice smiles at the two of us and I sit down next to her, while Edward sits on my other side. They are all watching a movie..._Romeo and Juliet_. My eyes fall onto Jasper who is rolling his eyes, but mouthing the words along with it. Emmett on the other hand is trying to keep a straight face, his lips are in a smirk. Lips press up against my ear and I listen to Edward say the words along with Romeo, after a few minutes I tun to him and whisper Juliet's lines to him.

"Well..." Esme says and she stands up stretching. "I'm off to bed, be good all of you and remember that tomorrow we are going shopping. Bella would you like to come?"

Edward smiles at me and I smile back. "Sure, I'd love to. What are you going shopping for?"

"Once a month we all go to look for a few things for school." Edward says to me and he looks over at Esme. "But we have to go through our closets and get rid of the same amount of clothes as we get."

Emmett laughs a little. "Yeah, mom made it so that we had to get rid of all of the clothes before that didn't fit us."

"Bella..." Alice says with a small smile. "Rosalie said that you can borrow some clothes of hers tonight and tomorrow."

Right then Rosalie walks down the stairs and I see that she's carrying a light blue night gown. I smile at her as she hands it to me. There is a slight smile on her lips as she watches me go into the bathroom to change.

I turn back to her and smile wider. "Thanks Rosalie..."

"Thank you..." She says and winks at me. I stare at her as she walks into the sitting room, she hugs Emmett and they sit down together. "Your welcome Edward..."

When I shut the bathroom door I look down at the night gown, my mouth falls open. I take off my clothes and put it on and yep...it goes down to a little above my knee caps and the neck is a small v-neck. Thank you Rosalie, now I understand why she said your welcome to Edward. Maybe I can tell him that I'm cold and he'll give me a sweatshirt. Quickly I brush my fingers through my hair and try not to think about what I'm wearing.

Taking a deep breath I walk out of the bathroom and when Edward sees me his eyes bulge out. He stands up and takes my hand, we walk up the stairs and Emmett says, "have fun you two...", when we reach Edward's room he shuts the door behind us. With a small smile on his lips he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of stretch pants. He hands them to me and walks over to his closet and pulls out a gray t-shirt, when he hands it to me he kisses me.

As he backs toward the door he smiles at me, taking one last look. "You don't look comfortable in that, go ahead and change. Let me know when your done..."

When the door shuts I smile and I change into Edward's clothes. I can't believe that he gave me something of his to sleep in. The pant legs end way after my feet and the t-shirt is a little big, but I like that. A smile is on my lips as I open the door and Edward walks back in, he looks at me and smiles. His eyes fall to the floor.

"Bella..." He says and I take a step toward him. His arms wrap around me and he stares into my eyes. "You look beautiful."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	17. Chapter 17: A Day Out With The Cullens

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! (Please keep reading and reviewing!) Here is the new chapter ta-da! Haha, okay I should problably let you get onto the story, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We slept with the door open, Edward slept on a blow-up mattress and insisted that I take the bed. I smile when I wake up and see Edward, his face is perfect. He looks up at me with his deep honey golden eyes, we smile at each other and he sits up. I put my face over the edge of the bed and we kiss once. Edward stands up and sits down on the bed beside me, for a few minutes he plays with my fingers. His fingers trace patterns all over my hands and arms. Laying here I think about how wonderful today is going to be and I'm excited to get started. We both go to get dressed, there are three bathrooms in the house. Quickly I change into a pair of jeans that Rosalie offered to me and a white t-shirt of hers. Esme is making breakfast, which is eggs, toast, cereal and a few other things. She smiles at us as we walk in, holding hands. Edward pulls out a chair for me and I sit down, he sits down beside me and starts to talk to Esme.

"Where's everyone else?" Esme smiles at Edward and he walks over to her. He kisses her on the cheek and she laughs. "Mom?"

"They went to go fill the cars up with gas. Should be home in a few minutes." She puts the food out on the counter and smiles. "Is Rosalie about ready?"

Edward snickers as he hands me a plate. "Is Rosalie ever ready?"

"Very funny." Rosalie says and she glares at Edward. But he just laughs and she smiles at me. I watch as she takes an over-easy egg, a piece of toast, some grapes and a little bowl of granola. "Emmett back yet?"

"Nope, should be soon though." Esme sits down at one of the ends of the table. "They left a little while ago and it doesn't take that long."

Right then we hear the front door open and in walks the four of them. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett's eyes grow wide at the sight of the food and he quickly kisses Esme on the cheek, he remembers right after about Rosalie. She glares at him, but kisses him back. Everyone sits down and eats quickly. Carlisle says something about having to go into work later, but there should be enough time to go shopping for the day.

"Ma, this is good. Really good..." Emmett says as he finishes off his plate. He sits back and smiles at everyone. "So...what are the car arrangements? Same as usual?"

"Bella, Alice, Jasper and me?" Edward asks and Emmett nods. I laugh at the look on Rosalie's face, its of pure shock. "You, mom, dad and Rose?"

"Yeah." Emmett says and he smiles at me. He gestures toward Alice and Jasper who are still eating. "Let one of those two drive though, don't want you to get into a wreak because your busy-"

"Emmett!" Esme scolds. "Don't start again. We've had this talk..."

Emmett laughs. "Yeah, sorry mom."

We leave the house and Edward leads me to his Volvo. I watch as Jasper opens the car door for Alice and Edward does the same for me. They all do this and I smile a little. Edward gets into the drivers seat and Clare De Lune comes on, I stare at him in shock. No way! He cannot like this song too...

"What?" He asks me and he smiles. I watch as his eyes go wide. "You don't like Debussy?"

"No, its not that. I love this...song." His eyes are sparkling as I say this and we both laugh. This is odd, but amazing. Not many people know who Debussy is or what Clare De Lune is. "Clare De Lune...is my favorite."

His smile widens. "So do I!"

"Oh great..." Alice mumbles and I smile a little. It sounds like she doesn't like the song or something, but I don't understand how anyone could not like it! "Could you imagine what Emmett would say?"

Edward shakes his head. "Honestly I have no idea and I don't think that you do either. Most likely he'd be telling me to take the CD out. But...we have people in here who have good taste in music, I mean come on! Who doesn't like Debussy?"

"Edward's idol." Jasper says with a small laugh. Edward smiles and just nods his head. "Have you played anything for Bella yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm writing something..." Edward says and he looks like he's thinking about how to word it. "But its not done yet. Soon it'll be done, but until then..."

"Wait, you play the piano?" I ask him and then it makes sense I saw the piano in the sitting room, but I didn't know that Edward played. He nods. "That's awesome! Will you play something for me...later?"

"Yes, I didn't know that you liked the piano." He says and I smile, nodding my head. "Rosalie is the second best in the family..."

I smile at him. "You are the best?"

"So I've been told." Edward says with a small laugh. My fingers are running through my hair as I stare at him, as if I thought that my boyfriend couldn't get any better... "But Rose is a good piano player, she doesn't play as often as I do..."

Jasper laughs from the backseat. "Attach a mirror to the piano and then she will. Most of the mirrors in the house have been taken into her room."

We are driving toward a large mall and the music is still playing. Edward is looking for a parking spot and finds one right by the others car. All of us get out and Esme smiles at everyone, she tells us to go off and have some fun. I feel my hand being taken into Edward's and we walk off toward the mall. He smiles at me and twirls me around once.

"I should probably warn you..." He says this to me in an evil tone and I just stare at him. My eyes narrow as his smile grows wider. "You are getting a few things too..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (Thank you for reading and reviewing! To all of you I want to thank you for reading the story and supporting it. I am having fun writing all of my stories and hope that you are enjoying reading them. Thank you to all of you!)**


	18. Chapter 18: And They Don't Listen

**Hey everyone! I'm a little sick so sorry if there are any mistakes! Hopefully you like the story and this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and for reading! Please keep doing both! Haha, I had to keep a certain trait with the Cullen family...you'll see what I mean.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Alice is throwing clothes into my arms left and right. Edward and Jasper ran off to the guys section. I turn around and see Rosalie and Esme picking up a few things. They both walk over a few minutes later and hand me a few things. Now I look like them, all of us have our arms full of clothes. The next thing that I know I'm in a dressing room trying them on, all of this is a little too much...they want to buy me clothes? I sigh and try on most of the clothes, the ones that I like. There's no point in trying to tell them not to buy me stuff, they'll just do it anyways. So I just give in. After a few minutes I walk out and put back the clothes that I don't want. I smile as Alice dances out of the dressing rooms and she puts her clothes back on the rack, but the pile in her arms makes me laugh.

"Don't you see anything else that you want?" Alice asks me. Okay, I kept like three things and now she's going to try to make me feel guilty? "Come on Bella, I'll help you find more things. This, this, this..."

Before I know it I'm buried in clothes and I hear a small laugh from behind me. Edward comes walking over and he is smirking, obviously this is funny to him. To whip that smile off of his lips I thrust the clothes into his arms and his pile grows larger. Now I'm the one laughing, but Edward laughs again. Emmett takes Rosalie's when she walks out of the dressing room and she kisses him on the cheek. Jasper takes Alice's and Esme hands Carlisle her's. I watch as they walk off to the check out. Alice says something about grabbing some lunch before we head back and the other two agree, I just smile.

When we leave the mall, Edward carries both of our bags and I thank Carlisle and Esme a thousand times. The two of them laugh and say that it was no problem, but I can't help but feel bad. I mean they bought me enough clothes to last me for two years! Even if I changed twice a day I wouldn't run out. We come to the car and both the guys put the bags in the trunk while we get in, Jasper is driving home. Edward slides into the backseat beside me and we hold hands.

"That was...fun." I say and he laughs a little. He knows that it was weird with all the clothes. "I had a good time."

"I'm glad. Maybe we can do that again?" Edward asks and I laugh, but I nod my head. "Want to go out again on Monday, Wednesday and Friday?"

I smile a little and nod my head. "Why all those days though?"

"So that Charlie won't say that I'm taking you every night." He says and we both laugh. "I'm sure that he thinks that we are getting too close too fast."

"Nah, I'm sure that he's fine with it." Edward just shakes his head and I smile. "He loves you and your family. Trust me, he's happy that its you and not someone else."

"We all love Charlie!" Alice says and both of us look up at her. She is smiling and playing with the radio. "You two are coming over tomorrow night for dinner too, mom invited him like...two nights ago."

I smile, tomorrow night I get to see Edward again. The only thing is that my dad will be there, but that won't be too bad. We pull into a parking lot, at an Applebees and we walk inside. Edward sits next to me and we mess around with out hands under the table. That is until Emmett starts to crack jokes.

"So Bella." Esme says and she smiles widely at me. "Are you thinking about collage yet? What you are going to go into?"

"I was thinking about Biology." Edward smiles at me and nods his head. For some reason I feel like he likes that answer. "But I don't know what school yet."

"That's cute!" Esme says and she stares at the two of us. What's cute? "You and Edward are going into the same thing!"

"Really? You want to go into Biology?" I turn to Edward and he nods his head. We both smile at each other, a secret smile. "That is cute..."

After we get done eating we leave and I get dropped off at my house. Edward kisses me and I hear Jasper say something. I watch as Edward rolls his eyes and he helps me into the house with all of my things. We kiss one last time and he goes back to the car. My dad sneaks up behind me and I almost jump.

"Dad." I say as I close the door. "You scared me..."

He laughs. "Sorry...did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." Charlie's eyes go to the bags that are now eating the sitting room. "They took me shopping and you know how well they listen to the word no."

"I know, trust me I know. Speaking of arm twisting..." He looks down and smiles a little. My eyes stay on him as he thinks about how to put this. "Esme invited us over to their house for dinner tomorrow. I ended up saying yes."

Before I can stop myself I laugh. "Dad, I'm sure that she didn't have to twist your arm that badly, if she did at all. You love her cooking and I know that you'd go over there every day if you could."

"Okay, maybe she didn't twist my arm-a lot, but still." I shake my head and chuckle. "Like you can say no to them?"

"I can." He stares at me and shakes his head. "What? You think that you can say no to them better then I can?"

"Oh, Bells...I know that I can." He sits down on the couch and I shake my head. "Wear something pretty tomorrow night...its a dress up dinner...probably why they took you shopping."

I stop and stare down at the bags, of course! Alice talked me into getting that soft dark blue dress. Now it all makes sense...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	19. Chapter 19: A Little Cake

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Right now I think this is one of my favorites, if not my favorite because of the end. Hope that you like it! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Please keep it up!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

This thing has to go down farther, it just has to! I'm bending over trying to pull the hem of my dress down farther, while staring in the mirror. But its not working, I mean the dress isn't that short-knee length. Charlie walks in and he laughs when he sees what I'm trying to do, I stand up straight and glare at him. My dad is wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. I smirk at him and he says something about me wearing heels, oh shit...Alice did get me the matching pair of heels. This will be just great! Now I'll fall face forward in front of Edward, great way to keep the relationship going good. My dad leaves the room laughing as I put on the heels. Silently I grab a bag that's laying on my bed and I smile at it.

After walking down the stairs my dad helps me stand up straight, I know that this sounds horrible that I can barley walk in heels. My dad and I walk out to the car. He talks about a call from my mom this morning and says that she wants to talk to me tonight. Wait, when did my parents start talking again? Most likely after I started dating Edward, he probably needs her to step in when things get tough or too...heated. We drive toward the Cullens house and the closer that we get the more my dad talks about Esme's cooking. But I smile as I think about what's in the bag.

"So..." My dad says and I look over at him. "What's in that bag?"

I look over at my dad and smile at him. "Why? Dad, it's nothing...just something that I want to show Edward. Nothing like that, its something from the past."

"So what is it?" I roll my eyes and shake my head. There is no way that I'm going to tell my dad that I'm taking my easy bake over to Edward's. No way. "Bells...come on."

By the time that we get to Edward's house my dad still doesn't know, but he's still trying to figure out. When we get out of the car I clutch the bag securely to me. Esme opens the door and the two of us walk in. I smile when Edward walks up to me and takes my hand. Charlie follows Esme into the sitting room and we go upstairs to his room...not that my dad notices or anything.

"What's in the bag? Bella?" He asks as I close the door. I smile at him as I put it down. "I'm sure that they'll be wondering where we are..."

I kiss him and pull out the easy bake oven, which puts a smile on Edward's lips. "The easy bake oven, I thought that I would leave it over here and we could use it soon. Maybe after dinner? We could make a cake..."

"Like our wedding cake?" He whispers against my lips. "That would be fun to make again...what were the colors? Blue and..."

"Yellow." I kiss him and the door opens. Emmett walks in and starts to snicker. "What do you want Emmett?"

Emmett laughs and shakes his head. "Mom and your dad told me to go find you. They don't want to be grandparents before you two are out of high school. Come on, dinners almost ready and everyone has to talk..."

We follow Emmett downstairs and keep our hands intertwined. Charlie is sitting in a chair talking to Carlisle and Esme, who are laughing. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walk into the room a minute later and smirk. Esme leaves the room to check on dinner and calls everyone into the dinning room. All of us sit down and the talking continues. Emmett and Charlie are busy talking about sports, which I don't understand. I hear Edward say a few things and I shake my head, I would choose someone who's like my dad in that way.

"So Bella...we were thinking about playing baseball this Saturday." Esme says and she smiles at me. Charlie laughs a little. "Would you like to play?"

"Um, sure." I say and then my dad really starts laugh. "Esme I love that dress! The color, I love it! Red, its so beautiful!"

My dad finally catches his breath. "Wait, Bells is going to play baseball? I mean she's actually going to play?"

"Dad, I'll be fine." I tell him and he just shakes his head. "What?"

"Bella, honey." He smiles widely. "You must really like him if you are going to play baseball. You wouldn't even play in gym."

I smile at my dad trying to stay calm. "Dad, I'll be fine. Don't make a big deal out of it..."

My dad leaves and Edward promises to take me home before eleven thirty, because Esme sent a pie home with him. Edward and me go up to his room and start to make a little cake, both of us are smiling like two little kids. This is going to be odd, but funny...

"You don't have to play baseball if you don't want to." Edward tells me as we set the timer and I stare at him. "I know that you aren't big on sports..."

"I want to. Trust me Edward, I want to." He laughs and kisses me lightly. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Besides it'll be fun."

We kiss until the timer goes off and then we frost the little cake. Edward laughs as he holds up the little cake after a few minutes, both of us are staring into each others eyes. It looks just like our wedding cake...

"First bite?" He asks me. I take a bite and so does he. We both start to laugh as crumbs fall onto the floor. But we don't stop until we reach the middle, until our lips meet. "Now this is what should have happened."

"It did..." We smile at each other. "With time..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	20. Chapter 20: A Birthday For Charlie

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and like this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing, please keep doing both! =D Sorry that I'm updating later then I usually do, just typed them today. Okay I'll let you get to the chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I smile at Edward as we walk around the school, yesterday was fun and just about perfect. The whole weekend was perfect. Edward is holding my hand and puts it up to his lips, when he kisses it I laugh lightly. We go to my locker and he plays with a strand of hair that has fallen out of my ponytail, when I shut my locker he drops the strand of hair. He takes my hand again and we keep on walking, until we reach his locker and I see that Lauren is standing by his locker. She glares at me as we stop in front of her, if looks could kill...

Edward rolls his eyes at her. "What do you want Lauren? Stop glaring at Bella, she did nothing wrong and you know it."

"Oh breaking up two people who've been together for years is nothing? I thought that I meant more to you than that." She snaps and she pushes a small bag forward with her foot. Her eyes stay on the floor and she shakes her head. "But whatever, you did what you wanted. See you in a few weeks when you get sick of her..."

"Lauren-" Edward starts but she runs off. "I'm not going to run back to you! Get that thought out of your head right now."

He just shakes his head and opens his locker, quickly he puts the bag inside and grabs his books. We walk off down the hallway and I try to ignore what she said, but I can't. Edward looks a little distracted and we run into Alice. Jasper walks up a minute later and is carrying her books, they smile at each other for a minute. Alice looks over at us and smiles a little, she must already know what's happened today.

"I heard what Lauren did." She says and we start walking off toward first hour. "Actually I heard her, she's insane."

"Yeah..." Edward says and he puts his arm around me. Lauren will most likely make today hard on me. "She's got to learn that I broke up with her because I didn't want to be with her. How many times did I try to break up with her and she got back in?"

I stare at him. "She's just still upset about the whole thing. Hopefully she calms down soon..."

The school day goes by quickly and I keep getting glares from Lauren, but Edward returns the glares while we are walking together. We walk out of the school and to his car, there is a smile on Edward's lips that I can't explain. As he pulls out of the parking lot I try to think of what to ask him, the smile is like he knows something that I don't. Before I know it we are in front of his house and he is opening the car door for me. Getting out I look up at the house and see that Alice is already inside. It looks like she's putting up decorations.

"What's going on?" Edward laughs lightly and takes my hand. We walk toward the house together. "Edward?"

He stops and smiles at me. "Every year we throw Charlie a party for his birthday, normally over the weekend. This time we threw him off and are doing it on the actual day."

"Oh crap! I forgot to pick up the cake..." I say and I see Edward shaking his head. "What? Why are you shaking your head?"

He stops shaking his head and laughs. "We'll go get it in a little while, but we are going to have to call Charlie with a good reason to come over. Maybe...that you need a ride home? My car broke down? What do you think?"

"Yeah, he'd come..." I stare at Edward as we walk into the house. Well I'm glad that I have my gift for Charlie in my backpack, I was planning on having Edward drop me off at the police station. "What's Alice doing?"

"Alice...is being Alice. Parties are her thing." Edward says and he laughs lightly. "She likes to go a little over board with things. Don't you Alice?"

She sticks her tongue out at Edward and gives him a fake glare. "Everything needs to be perfect and its not my fault that you can't help. No! Don't touch that!"

"See what I mean?" Edward asks and he laughs lightly. "Alice is a...control freak?"

"Really funny." She says, but she smiles at him. I watch as she jumps off of the chair that she was standing on and walks into the kitchen. "Edward, dad wanted to see you."

Edward sighs and smiles. "I'll be right back. Alice, be nice to her and don't put her to work..."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alice says as he leaves the room. "So I heard that you got Charlie a cake? Want to go pick it up?"

Right then Emmett walks in and he's carrying two cakes, both of us stare at him. Emmett just laughs and I see that one of them are mine. He walks into the dinning room and sets them both down on the table. We walk over and see that one of the cakes is shaped like a football and the other is a football field. I smirk at the football, mine.

"They said that there was one under Swan too, so I said that I'd take it." Emmett says with a laugh. "I told them that his daughter would be over at our house."

"They match..." Alice says and she laughs. "Now that's kind of funny. Who ordered our cake for Charlie?"

Emmett smirks. "Our own Mr. Edward..."

We all laugh as Carlisle and Edward walk back into the room. Carlisle is on the phone and is talking fast. He nods his head and smiles, when he's off the phone he laughs. Edward walks over to me and kisses me.

"He's on his way..." Carlisle says and he laughs. "I kind of told him that you fell going up the stairs and have a few bruises..."

I shake my head, but smile. Charlie's on his way and Carlisle probably just scared him to death. Edward follow me over to my backpack and I take out my gift for my dad. We bring out all of the food and I shake my head, this is what my dad has done every year for his birthday? Right now I'm really glad that they did or Charlie wouldn't do anything for his birthday.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Another Side of Charlie

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and like this chapter. Thank you for reading, the reviews and everything else! =D All of the reviews, favorties/alerts and views mean a lot to me (I can't see my views right now so I'm basing it on what it was before), so thank you to all of you! This story is a lot of fun for me to write and I'm glad that all of you like it so far. When I first started out on here I was nervous because I didn't let many people read my writing, but I'm glad that I did. Thank you to my sister who got me on here and thank you to everyone for reading!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Charlie's car pulls up and I watch him get out of the car, he looks worried. Wow, it only took my dad fifteen minutes to get here. Esme goes to the door and lets him in, he looks around and takes everything in. I watch as my dad's face turns red and I laugh a little. He thanks everyone and smiles, Esme hugs him. My dad walks over to me and hugs me. I laugh lightly as he sees the two huge cakes and the look on his face when he sees them up close is priceless. Edward walks over to him and explains how they bought a cake and I did too. When he looks down at my cake he smiles and walks back over to me, to my surprise he pulls me back into another hug.

"Thank you, Bells." He says and he kisses the top of my head. I smile and think of how my dad let me come live with him, no questions asked. "All of you...thank you..."

I smile up at my dad. "Love you dad..."

"I love you too honey. Wow...I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting this one." He smiles and looks down at me. "You look alright, Carlisle had me worried. Carlisle you played dirty."

"Only to get you here." He says with a small laugh. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and then you can open your presents?"

We all sit down and I watch as Charlie eats a little of just about everything on the table. Esme smiles and shakes her head. There is little talk during dinner, because all of us are focusing on the food. Charlie compliments Esme on her cooking every five seconds, who just laughs at them. I shake my head and smile as Edward takes my hand in his under the table. Edward plays with my fingers and we both smile, tonight is not how I expected it to be. I know that he said that we should hang out on Monday night, but I didn't know that it would be like this. This is sweet and they all seem happy to do it for Charlie.

"Charlie you have to take home some of this, we can't eat it all on our own." Esme says to him and everyone laughs. "You need something good for you too, it looks like you are losing weight..."

He laughs and looks down. "Esme, if I'm losing weight I'd hate to see what I looked like before. Look at this..."

"You look great Charlie." Alice says and he laughs. "What? You do, look at you! Don't you think mom?"

"You are rather handsome." Esme says and Charlie laughs. "So what do you think? As good as last year?"

"I must give all of you credit, this was amazing. Honestly after last year I thought that you couldn't top that." He smiles and I look over at Edward. "Thank you to all of you and Bella you can stay over as long as you want to tonight. All of you just made this the best birthday that I've ever had."

My dad opens his gifts, mine is the last one. He smiles when he sees the baseball that is signed by some professional baseball player. Esme and Carlisle bought Charlie something for hunting, it attaches to his gun and helps him aim better. Rosalie and Emmett bought him some game tickets, which of course he asks Emmett to go to, because there just so happens to be two tickets. Jasper and Alice got him a watch, which makes him laugh because it reminds him of Alice. Edward got him a signed football. Charlie laughs and thanks everyone.

The cake that I got for my dad is a chocolate cake and the one from the Cullens is a white cake. I smile as Edward sits down beside me with two pieces of chocolate cake, we are all scattered out now. Edward and I are sitting on the couch, he kisses me once. A smile is on my lips as I take one of the small plates from him and we start to eat. We don't talk much right now, but its fine, the silence is nice and we just stare into each others eyes. Emmett walks into the room and mumbles something about the honeymoon phase of the relationship. As he walks out of the room we both laugh and its like we are both thinking the same thing.

"So...what do you have planned for tonight?" I ask him. He smiles at me and kisses me. "Maybe I should just stay the night and we can go straight to school in the morning?"

"Hm, that does sound logical. That way you could get more sleep." He smiles at me and we finish off our cake slices. "You might want to tell your dad though...he might mind. Charlie seems to be having a good time though."

I look over at my dad and smile when I see him laughing. "Yeah he does, doesn't he? But...I'm sure that my dad won't mind."

Of course I'm right and my dad leaves around seven thirty, he hugs me one last time. After he leaves Edward takes me upstairs and into their game room, which is bigger then Edward's room. My eyes light up when I see the air hockey table and we end up playing, but we get a good idea...a bet. I smile innocently at him.

"Want to make this more interesting?" He asks me and I cock my head to the side. "Could make a little deal for who wins..."

My eyes stay locked with his and I smile. "Let's just say for fun that you won...what would you get for it?"

"Well...how about a date on Friday? My choice and I can go over board?" He smiles and I look down biting my lip. "Now for fun lets say that you won. What would you get?"

"How about..." I smile thinking of something that would drive him insane. "A cheap date? You know one of those ones where we go bowling or to McDonalds?"

"You cannot be serious!" He stares at me in shock and I nod my head. "That is pure insanity Bella! McDonalds for a date?"

But I hit the puck before he can recover and I smile at him. One point for me and he smiles at me evilly. The rules have been set and the game has started, but I know that what I did was cheating...but I have to win.

He smiles at me. "Oh, you are going to regret that..."

"Bring it on." We smile at each other and Edward hits the puck back to me. He gets a point and I shrug. "Lucky shot..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that you liked this chapter, it was fun to write! **


	22. Chapter 22: And The Winner Is

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter-or you can love it too, haha. Thank you for reading, leaving reviews and for the alerts/favorites. Okay, I'll let you get onto the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We are tied at eight each, the next one will win. I want to win so badly, not because I don't like Edward doing nice things for me, but because I have to see Edward in a McDonald's. He smiles slyly at me and hits the puck, I try to block it...but it slides into the slot. My eyes go up to Edward, who is all smiles. Edward walks over to me and kisses me, I'm annoyed...maybe if he kisses me a few more times I'll get un-annoyed. This is great! Now he's going to plan something huge and I'll have to have a smile plastered onto my face during an expensive date. His arms wrap around me and I wrap my arms around his neck, our kiss deepens. I let out a small sigh and he laughs lightly. But I do have to admit if he kisses me like this that night I don't think that I'll mind much. He smiles at me and takes my hand, we walk downstairs with smiles on our lips. Esme and Carlisle look up when they see us enter the kitchen, they smile at the two of us. They smile at each other and nod their heads.

"Bella, you can sleep in Alice's room or a guest room if you want to tonight. Edward don't give me that look." Esme says and she smiles at me. Carlisle takes her hand and pats it. "You know why we are saying this Edward and you know the rules. We already know that you've broken a few of them and the biggest one...no having a girlfriend or boyfriend sleep in your room."

I smile at the two of them and feel Edward's arms wrap around me. "Charlie will love that rule and agree with it. We can sleep down here together, right? As long as we aren't upstairs in his room?"

"That's correct, Bella. We are glad that you understand, so...now why don't you two go get ready for bed?" Carlisle says and we both nod. I smile at Edward, because I know that some how we will get alone. "Bella, actually I think that you should sleep in the guest room upstairs, that way you'll be more comfortable. It's your choice of course, so choose which ever one sounds better to you. We are going to bed...night you two."

"Night." We say together and they hug us. I smile at Esme as she gives me a small wink. "Come on, lets go get something to change into."

Edward takes my hand and leads me back up stairs to his room. I sit down on his bed as Edward grabs a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for me to wear. When he hands them to me, he kisses me softly and I feel my insides melting. He smiles at me and I stand up to go change, but Edward stops me for a minute. As I turn back toward him he pulls me toward him, our lips meet once again. I smile at him as he lets me go and he winks at me. Silently I walk out of his room and down the hall into the bathroom to change. Quickly I brush my teeth with the brush that Alice left in here for me and brush my hair. For a few minutes I stare at myself in the mirror and smile at the way Edward's clothes look on me. With one last look I open the door and standing there waiting for me is Edward. He smiles a mischievous smile at me and takes my hand. There is a big blue room at the end of the hall, the guest room, it has a large bed and two windows. He shuts the door behind us and we walk over to the bed, softly he kisses me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. Bella, you are beautiful..." He brushes the hair out of my face and holds my face in his hands. There is a look in his eyes that I've never seen before and I smile at him. For a minute his lips open, but they snap shut just as quickly. Lightly I stroke his cheek and he smiles at me. "I have to tell you something, Bella...but I don't know if I should say it. What if its too soon? If I say this too soon then you might not want to be with me anymore, but on the other hand if I keep it in I feel like I might burst-"

"Edward. Calm down, you can tell me anything. I'm sure that whatever you want to tell me won't be too soon." We smile at each other and I kiss him once on the lips. Pulling back I look back into his dazzling eyes, a small smile forms on my lips. "Okay, now tell me what you want to say. Don't be afraid about it, okay? You are with me...Edward, you are with me."

"Bella...ever since we were little kids I knew that there was just something about you, there was something that always drew me towards you. Never did I think that I would actually have you to myself." For a minute he looks down and smiles to himself. "You don't know how much I've always cared about you and I want to tell you that I love you. If you don't want to say it you don't have to, but I had to tell you. I really do love you, you'll-"

But he doesn't have time to finish what he was going to say, because my lips are on his and we lay back on the bed. Did Edward just say that he loves me? "Edward...I love you too. I always have and I always hoped that we would get together. When I first say you I knew that I was going to fall for you and hard-"

Now he's the one who cuts me off, his lips are on mine and they are eager. We lay here and kiss, both of us are caught up in the moment. This is the last thing that I expected for him to say to me, but I'm glad that he said it. I love Edward and he loves me, its what I've always wanted. A part of me is telling me that I'm falling for him too fast, but the other part of me is saying that this is long over due and that if I had been in Forks all of this time that it would have happened sooner. But I don't know if it would be this good if it had happened before now, it seems like this is the perfect time for us to fall for each other. Once we start falling there is no going back, there is no guarantee that everything is going to stay this perfect and that's part of the thrill of it all. Going through everything and still ending up together is what you have to do, which I am ready to do with him.

Edward's heart beat keeps me calm and I count the beats. "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. when you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

"You really mean that?" I ask him and I look up at him as he nods his head. "I love you..."

"You really love me?" He asks me a few minutes later and he kisses my forehead. My head is on his chest and I listen to his heart beating. "Do you?"

I look up at him and smile. "Yes...I love you."

We go back to laying here in silence, he kisses me and rubs my back. At midnight he kisses me one last time and leaves the room. I lay here and think about what he told me and the last hour and a half, it was perfect. Everything is going perfect with Edward and I know what I want, who I want. Never will I give up Edward without a fight, even when things seem less likely I will fight for him and I hope that he will do the same for me. My eyes close and I fall asleep thinking about his kisses. I dream about him kissing me and holding me. The words I love you come out of his mouth as if on replay and each time it gets better and better. I love him...I really do and nothing will ever change that.

**I hope that you liked it! =D Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! While writing this I thought that there had to be an Edward and Bella moment after the end of the air hockey game. What will Edward do next? =D **


	23. Chapter 23: Another Bet

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! (The whole squirrel thing happened when I was in middle school, so I used that from it. Haha, you'll see what I mean.) I love reviews so if you'd like to leave one...you know what to do =D.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward is the first thing that I see in the morning and he smiles at me. He says something about going to school and that is the last thing that I want to do today. Silently I get up though and I see that Alice sent some clothes with Edward for me to wear. With a small kiss he walks out of the room so that I can get dressed. As I walk into the bathroom I brush my teeth and my hair quickly. I go downstairs and see that everyone else is eating something small for breakfast, silently I take an apple. Everyone sits around talking for a few minutes and then Carlisle walks into the room with a smile on his lips. He sits down and eats a larger breakfast.

"What are all of you doing up this early?" Carlisle asks and he smiles a wide smile as everyone raises their eyebrows at him. "The powers out at the school, so schools canceled for today. All of you should go out and do something fun."

Emmett smiles at Carlisle as he puts a bowl in the sink. "Why's the power out at the school? An accident or something?"

"No...its different then that." He stands up and puts his plate in the sink. When he turns back around he sees that everyone's waiting for an answer. "A squirrel tried to bite through the power lines and lets just say that the squirrel got shocked."

"You can't be serious! This cannot be happening!" Rosalie says and I look over at her, she looks angry. Wow, if someone would be happy for no school it seems like it would be Rosalie. "I mean first I get up and put on this AWESOME outfit? Now I learn that we have no school today, isn't that just my luck? People need to see me in this outfit!"

"Yeah Rose...a real tragedy." Edward says and he laughs. Rosalie glares at him as she stomps out of the room. "Funny, she always wants a day off from school."

Emmett smirks and stands up. "She's been up since four fifteen working on her hair and make-up, not to mention the outfit. Tomorrow she'll have to do the same thing. Maybe I should find that squirrel and thank it..."

"The squirrels dead." Carlisle says and he kisses Esme good bye. "I'm going to work, you kids have fun today."

"Don't be home too late, okay?" Esme says and Carlisle nods as he leaves the room. She turns to the rest of us and smiles. "Well...it looks like you have the whole day to do whatever you want, so have fun! Emmett, before you do anything you have to get that homework done that you didn't do last night, got it?"

"Aw, ma!" Emmett says and he walks out of the room shaking his head. "I always hand my work in on time..."

Edward takes my hand and we walk back up the stairs. Once we are in his room we lay down on his bed and just make-out. The feel of his lips on mine are becoming too familiar, but they have the same effect on me as the first time. We are tangled together and breathing heavy. I don't know where either of our hands are and I couldn't care less, I'm too caught up in this. A few minutes later he is sitting up and shaking his head. Silently I sit up beside him and try to get him to look at me, but he won't. Is something wrong? We were doing fine just a minute ago and he just stops for no apparent reason.

"Edward?" I run my fingers through his hair and he just shakes his head. My fingers stroke his cheek and I hear him sigh. "What's wrong? Everything was going fine and you just...stopped, now you won't look at me..."

He takes a deep breath and looks at me, I watch as he puts a pillow over his pants. "Bella, I can't do anything that Charlie wouldn't like me to do. Let's just say that we were...heading in that direction. Or at least I was. I don't know if I could of stopped if we kept going."

I watch as he starts to blush and I kiss him on the cheek, he's such a gentleman. He looks over at me shocked and I smile at him. Silently I take his hand in mine and stare at him. Leave it to Edward to care about not betraying my dad...is it really betraying? It must be in some way to Edward, after all Charlie has been apart of their family for a while and they all love him. A smile forms on my lips when I realize that he doesn't want to mess anything up with Charlie, which makes me happy and feel a lot better.

"You are...amazing." He stares at me in shock after the words leave my mouth. My fingers are brushing across his skin. "I get it, you don't want to betray Charlie and you don't know how much that means to me."

"That's not the only reason..." I stare at him confused and he smiles shyly. "Bella, I don't want to push you to do something that you aren't ready to do or that you don't want to do."

I laugh and he stares at me a little confused. "Trust me, I don't think that we will be doing that for a while. But I do love you..."

"I love you too." He kisses me and I smile at him as he pulls away. "Okay, what would you like to do today?"

"You want me to choose?" I smile at him and he nods his head. Let's see...then I think of it, the perfect thing that we should do. "Re-match of Air Hockey? This time I'll win..."

Edward smiles at me, this cocky smile. "Same rules and prizes for the winner? No? What are the prizes this time?"

"If I win..." I bite my lip as I think. "How about...okay this is going to sound stupid but, if I win you have to let ME plan a date."

"You want to plan a date?" He smiles and I know that he will do just about anything to make sure that I don't win. "If I win...you have to let me pick you out the outfit you wear on our special date...deal?"

"Deal." I say with a smile and we seal it with a kiss. As we are leaving the room I laugh. "You are going down..."

Edward laughs at me. "We'll see...we'll see..."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that all of you liked this chapter and I wanted them to make another bet...maybe they'll be another one in the next chapter that doesn't involve Air Hockey...=D**


	24. Chapter 24: And Edward's Lost His Mind

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like what's still to come! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and for everything else. Right now I still can't see how many views I've gotten for the last few days so I don't know exactly how many people are reading-but THANK YOU! Please leave a review so I know what you think! =D Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward and I have been going on for about...two hours now? Neither of us have scored a point yet and both of us are determined not to let the other one win. Our eyes are focused on the puck that is almost flying off of the table. I want to win this so badly...if I win I'll take Edward to McDonald's or something like that. But Edward has this determined look in his eyes that I've never seen before, but I'm not going to give up. We stop ten minutes later and agree that the first person to get one point wins, of course Edward smiles as we start to play again. It takes us another half an hour for one of us to win and its...Edward. He has a huge smile on his lips as he kisses me. Right now I'm too cross eyed to really care about what Edward will make me wear. We walk out of the room and he says something about going out to eat.

"I don't get how you won. You cheated..." We smile at each other and he kisses me. Both of us laugh a little as we stare at the clock for a few minutes, its going on nine forty. "Maybe we should have a re-match? What do you say?"

He wraps his arms around me and smiles evilly. "Only if Alice gets to do your make-up and I still get to choose your outfit for the date. Oh, by the way keep this Friday open. You'll love what I'm thinking for that day!"

"Why don't we exchange what you won..." My arms wrap around his neck as we stop in front of his car, he stares down at me. I smile up at him and push up against him. "You don't dress me and we can maybe...mess around?"

"Bella...why would I exchange something that I've won for something that I already get to do? Haha, nice try." Edward leans in to kiss me and I turn my head, so he gets my cheek. He laughs lightly, lets go of me and opens the car door for me. "You know what I really love about you? I've never met someone so determined, stubborn and who calls going to McDonald's a date."

I smile at him as he shuts the car door and walks over to his side. "So...what are you planning for Friday? Let me guess...we are going to go to a France? Is that your new big plan?"

"No, but thanks for the idea. Maybe for our one year anniversary?" He laughs as I glare at him. Edward stares at the road for a few minutes and laughs. "Don't worry, it won't be anything too big. We'll both wear something nice, eat and I'll have a little gift for you..."

"A little gift?" The way that he says it makes me think that its something only Edward could come up with, which makes me smile. "When are you going to play the piano for me?"

Edward smiles wider and shakes his head. "In a little while, I can play you a few different things. Do you know how to play?"

"Are you kidding me? Let's put it this way...have you ever seen Charlie dance, play the piano or sing?" He laughs a little. "I take after him in most of those departments. My musical ability ends at putting in a CD."

"I'm sure that you aren't that bad." Edward laughs as I nod my head. He pulls into a Denny's. "You can learn...I can teach you."

"Trust me...you don't want to do that. After that you might want to break up with me..." I laugh and he shakes his head. "Most likely you would want to kill me. I danced for a little while but...I wasn't that good."

He gets out and hurries over to my side as I start to open the door, but he pulls it open the rest of the way. I smile at him as he shuts the door and takes my hand. We walk inside, get seated and order. A bowl of granola, a cup of fruit and sausage for me. But Edward ordered pancakes, sausages, toast and eggs. When the food comes Edward puts some of the eggs and a piece of the toast onto the little plate that held my cup of fruit on it. He smiles at me as I raise my eyebrows.

"You need a little more." He says and I shake my head. Edward takes a grape out of my fruit cup and laughs. "What? Eggs and toast aren't bad for you..."

"It's not that." My smile widens as I watch him start to eat. "You reminded me of my mom when you said that."

Edward nods his head a little. "When did she say that to you? All the time? I can see why she would. Just kidding."

"Just about every day, even though she would do the same thing that I do. Funny thing is that Charlie eats all that junk food and my mom is the opposite." I take another mouthful of granola, but my eyes stay locked with Edward's. "Charlie thinks that I'm crazy, but I haven't had a chip in...years. Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" He stares at me in shock and shakes his head. "My mom's got to be the most anti-junk food person ever, but she still eats it from time to time."

"Nope, I'm telling you the truth." I smile at him as we finish eating. When we walk outside he gets this odd smile on his lips. "You know that smile on your lips scares me a little."

Edward opens the car door for me and when I get in his smile widens. "We are going to make a little stop before we go back to the house. I think that you'll love it too, it will...expand your thoughts on things."

"What?" I ask as he closes the door and walks over to his side. He gets into the car and starts it up. "What is this little stop that you speak of?"

"Oh, Bella..." His eyes are glistening as he pulls out of the parking lot. "You need to have a chip...you have to see what you are missing."

"I'm missing nothing." He smiles at me and shakes his head. "What? You don't believe me?"

He laughs a little. "You don't know what your missing until you try it. Don't worry, all that you have to do is eat a chip...or two."

"You think that this will help me?" I watch as he nods his head and I roll my eyes. We both laugh a little. "How may I ask?"

"You can't not eat junk food." Edward shrugs. "Mostly when you live with Charlie..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (The next date should be in the next chapter or two.)**


	25. Chapter 25: A Lullaby

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, the reviews and everything else! I'm having fun writing this story and Lauren should come back into it soon, but I want to write Edward and Bella being happy for a while =D . So thank you! =D Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Okay, onto the new chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We pull into a parking lot and get out of the car. As we walk toward the store Edward takes my hand and we both smile. Once inside the store he leads me right to the chip aisle and starts talking about the different kinds of chips. I laugh a little when he says something about each one being different and all that. Slowly he starts to pick up different kinds and I raise my eyebrows at him when he ends up with five different bags. Ruffles with the ridges, Sour Cream and Onion, Cheddar, Pickle and a bag of Doritos. Pickle? Really? Who would come up with a chip that taste like pickle? That sounds disgusting. Edward smiles as he puts all of the chips into a cart and starts to pick up other things, like pop and more junk food.

"Grocery shopping?" I ask him and he smiles at me. "What about apples and stuff like that?"

Edward laughs as he throws a bag of beef jerky in the cart. "Mom goes shopping for that stuff and we bring home junk food. I must admit I'm really shocked that you don't eat junk food, but you know what? We can take care of that in no time..."

I stand beside Edward as he buys his...food and we leave the store. Of course he doesn't let me help him put anything into the car or help him carrying it in when we get back to his house. Esme just smiles and shakes her head when she sees what Edward bought. He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. She sits in the kitchen while Edward goes over a large cupboard in the corner and I follow him. When he opens the cupboard I stare at what's inside and can't believe it! It's junk food galore! Does anyone really need this much junk food?

"You don't actually eat all of this do you? I mean...seriously?" Edward laughs as I stare at shock at the junk food. "Who would need this much junk food? This is all...you have enough in here to feed everyone in our grade at school and still have a lot left over."

"That's not true and its not that much." Edward smiles at Esme as she shakes her head. He opens a bag and offers me one. "It's good..."

With a sigh I take a chip and take a bite out of it. "Yuck! This is what I'm missing? What kind of chip is this? It's horrible..."

"Pickle. Here try the normal kind." He offers me another one and I watch as Emmett walks in. Emmett's eyes land on the bag in Edward's hands and he takes it. "Bella doesn't like those ones. Can you believe that she doesn't eat chips?"

"What?" Emmett asks and he walks out of the room shaking his head. I laugh a little. "Good choice of dating the girl, but the girl has got to eat junk food!"

After another few minutes we walk upstairs and try to think of something to do. Of course one thing comes to both of our minds, make-out. We both lay down in each others arms and I sigh when his lips touch mine. Edward is the best kisser ever. My fingers run through his hair and he sighs a little. His fingers are moving slowly over my skin.

"Bella..." He says and he sits up, there is a smile on his lips. "Do you want me to play the piano for you?"

I smile at him and sit up beside him. "Yeah...I'd love that!"

He leads me downstairs and to the large white piano. I watch as he sits down and kisses me one time before he starts to play. A smile forms on my lips as he starts to play Clare de Lune. My eyes land on his fingers which are moving in a beautiful way and I can't help but smile. To my surprise he goes into another song right after he finishes, one that I don't know. Edward has a smile on his lips as his fingers run across the keys, the music is beautiful. When he finishes playing he looks over at me with raised eyebrows and I just smile.

"What did you think?" Edward's voice is anxious and I smile even wider. I kiss him once on the lips as he pulls me to sit down beside him on a chair. "Did you like it?"

I nod my head and stare into his eyes. "That was beautiful. Did you...compose it? I've never heard it before and its just so...beautiful."

"Yeah, its from me...to you." He smiles and looks down shyly. "You inspired it...I call it Bella's Lullaby, that one time when you fell asleep I started to play it in my head."

"That's...about me? You really..." My fingers touch his cheek and I smile at him, our lips meet. I can't believe that he actually did that for me, its so sweet! "Edward...its perfect and I love it. Thank you, I love you..."

"I love you too." He says and smiles widely at me. "You are my muse."

My eyes go wide in surprise and I stare at him with a smile on my lips. "I am? Since when am I your muse?"

"When you came back into town I started to play the piano again. For a...few years I hadn't touched these keys." He smiles down at them and I see a joy in them that I haven't ever seen in his eyes before. "Lauren doesn't like the piano and she wanted me to learn how to play the guitar, so I did. I mean...I like the guitar, but I love the piano. You made me want to play again."

"You are really good." I kiss him again and his arms wrap around me. Edward smiles at me as I stare at the piano. "Can you play it again?"

Edward laughs and nods his head. "Of course, how many times?"

He starts to play again and the music flows inside of me, it courses through me. Lauren doesn't like the piano? The piano is wonderful and when Edward plays on it the music makes you feel like you are a part of the song. I smile at him and get lost in the notes. When he's done I kiss him again and he smiles. Before I know it he has me trying to play a few notes on it, after an hour I can put a few notes together and they sound...decent.

"I'll just stick to listening to you play." He smiles at me and plays a few notes. "I love listening to this...can we do this more often?"

He laughs and nods his head. "When ever you want to..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	26. Chapter 26: And Lauren Returns!

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating yesterday, a very bad night the night before and I just couldn't write after it (hospital). Okay, thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like this story so far and that you all like this chapter.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I walk around outside and see a car pull into the driveway. Who could that be? Of course I don't have to wait that long to figure out, as soon as I see the blonde hair I want to scream. Lauren is looking around and when her eyes settle on me, she glares. Staring at her I stop walking and wonder why she would come to my house? Just to glare at me? This makes absolutely no sense, but I take a deep breath and walk over to her. Our eyes stay on each other as I get closer and she folds her arms across her chest. My eyes narrow as I stop beside her and we just stand here. Neither of us say a word for a few minutes and I'm not going to be the one to start this conversation, she came to my house and obviously she wants to say something.

"So I'm guessing that you are still with Edward? Hm, nice..." I nod my head and she looks down at the ground for a minute. A smile forms on her lips as her eyes come back up to meet mine. "You do realize that I'm not going to give up that easily? Edward...has taken EVERYTHING from me and you know what? I've taken EVERYTHING from him."

"Well...looks like now that's in the past." I smile at her and she looks more annoyed. Edward has a past and I know it, but we will have to talk about this. "You do realize that I'm not going to give him to you and that you won't be getting anything else from Edward?"

Lauren glares at me and I smile a little. "He'll get sick of you and dump you for someone, just a warning. You might think that you are all secure with him, but you know what? If someone better comes along...he will dump you."

"Are you saying that I'm better than you?" She stares at me in shock and I know that I can twist this in a lot of ways. "You know...Edward told me that he dated you just to make me jealous..."

"Really? I bet you that he's doing the same thing with you..." She smiles at me and I shake my head. Lauren sighs and I glare at her, there is no way that Edward would do that to me. "You two haven't been dating that long...trust me he can be sneaky. Think about it, I dated him for how long and you come along?"

"I know Edward and he cares about me." She laughs and I roll my eyes at her. "You are trying to mess with my head-I know that you are..."

Lauren just shakes her head and holds her hands up. "I can honestly say that I'm not and you know what? You'll see that I'm right, with time. Don't say that I didn't warn you..."

I roll my eyes as she gets back into her car and pulls out of the driveway. She is lying and I know it, but does it make sense that a part of what she said makes me wonder? Don't get me wrong I love Edward, but isn't it normal to react this way? Maybe I'm over reacting...or maybe I'm not.

"Bella?" My dad appears on the porch. I smile a little as I walk towards him and he seems oblivious to everything. "Who was here?"

"Oh, um..." I walk inside of the house and Charlie follows me. Normally I wouldn't have anyone to answer to, but Charlie has to ask the small questions that mean nothing. "A girl from school, it was nothing..."

"Okay." He says and walks into the kitchen. "Esme dropped off some more food. She said that you and Edward have a date on Friday?"

I look over at him and smile. "Yeah...we do."

That's about the end of the conversation with Charlie and we eat in silence. After dinner I walk upstairs and start on my homework. Homework is good...it helps you get your mind off of things, that is until someone calls you. I sit here and listen to Jessica go on and on about how Lauren's claiming that Edward is taking her to homecoming. Sitting here I tell her that its not true and that we have a date for that night-wait! Homecoming...Friday...surprise...no way in hell.

"I have to go." Jessica is still talking when I hang up on her and I dial Edward's number, but it goes straight to voice mail. "Hi, its just me...call me back when you get this."

Great, now I can't focus on homework. My eyes flicker back to my cell phone every few seconds and I keep making sure that its on. Edward has lost his mind if he thinks that I'm going to homecoming, that means dancing in front of all of those people...not going to happen. Please tell me that this is not happening-oh shit! The bets that he won! He gets to pick out my outfit and all that, what am I going to do? I guess that I'll have to go...

"Bells!" My dad calls up the stairs and I sigh as I leave my desk. Once out in the hallway and walking down the stairs I see that someones here. "There she is!"

"Hi Bella." Edward says in a soft voice. My eyes drop down to the two big bags that he's carrying and poking out of one of them is a dress box. "I just thought that I'd drop these off..."

"The bet..." I say and I try to smile as I take the bags. My dad smiles and walks into the kitchen to leave us alone for a few minutes. "Thanks...um, did you get my phone call?"

"No, I haven't checked my messages..." He pulls out his cell phone and nods his head. "Now I see it, sorry."

I nod my head and he kisses me once on the lips. "So...what exactly are we doing on Friday? Is it something...big?"

"Kind of. Don't worry about it, you are being taken care of." He smiles as he takes my hand in his. "You'll have to wait until Friday night. Oh...and I told Charlie that you might not be home that night..."

Edward gives me a wink as my dad walks back into the room and I watch as he leaves. My dad walks over and asks what's in the bag. A few minutes later I'm upstairs in my room and I pull out the box. I put it on the bed and stare at it for a few minutes. Bella, get a hold of yourself its just a dress, open the box...and slowly I do. With my eyes shut I pull out what is inside and I open them slowly. A dark blue dress that will go to about my knees, with spaghetti straps, the dress is flowy to my liking. Taking a deep breath I look in the other bag and see a shoe box with a purse. The purse is a dark blue and matches the dress perfectly. Dark blue velvet shoes...oh, now I'm sure that I'm going to Homecoming...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! =D I hope that you liked this chapter and that you like the story so far! **


	27. Chapter 27: A Wonderful Night

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, for the reviews and for everything else! =D I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Right now I have four stories in progress and I LOVE doing it! Every one of the stories that I'm writing/have written mean a lot to me and I love them all. So I hope that all of you are enjoying reading the new chapters as much as I enjoy writing them.  
Thank you and Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm staring at myself in the mirror, no...this dress is too tight. Okay, its not really tight and it fits me good. My eyes scan the image of me in the mirror again and I hope against all odds that we aren't going to the Homecoming Dance. Alice walks into my room and I see what she's carrying, two big bags. She smiles at me as she sets them down and I watch as she starts to pull out the objects of torture. Those two bets are coming back to bite me in the ass. But I try not to show it as Alice starts to do my hair and moves onto my make-up. My hands go up towards my head, but Alice stops me and tells me that I can wait a few more minutes. While I sit here and worry about everything she is chattering on and on.

After another half an hour she lets me see what I look like. My hair is loose around my face and curly. Light blue eye shadow, a little blush, mascara, eye liner and a light pink lip gloss. I don't look bad or anything, just not really like me. But I do have to admit I look nice for where ever Edward's taking me. Alice stares at me and does the finishing touches, a small smile forms on her lips as she talks about the surprise. With a small sigh I decide to at least act surprised when Edward takes me to the dance, that'll make him happy.

"You are...ready." Alice says as she finishes. She smiles at me and starts to put her things away. I reach for my purse and see that Alice has put extra make-up in there. "Just in case you need it."

"Alice, you didn't have to do that...or any of this. But, thanks for doing it all." We smile at each other and I stand up to hug her. "Next weekend, shopping you and me. Sound good?"

She smiles at me and nods. "That sounds great. Enjoy tonight with Edward though, its important to him and he wants to make sure that you have a good time."

A few minutes after Alice leaves Edward arrives and he smiles at me when he sees me. I smile a little when I see him in a tux, with a light blue tie. He's holding a corsage box and I smile a little wider. I walk over to him and he kisses me once on the cheek, which tells me that Charlie's walking into the room. Charlie smiles when he sees me in the dress and tells me that I look nice. Edward tells Charlie that we'll call him if I end up spending the night at his house and about how much Alice wants me to. After Edward slips the corsage onto my wrist we leave. I smile when I look at it, a white rose...

"You look beautiful. Bella, you always do." He gives me a real kiss as I lean against his car and my arms wrap around his neck. "Do you have any ideas about where we are going? Or what we are going to be doing?"

"Nope, not one idea." I smile as I get into the car. He seems happy with the idea of me knowing nothing and closes the door. "Can you tell me?"

Edward laughs a small laugh. "Nope..."

He makes me put a blind-fold on and we pull out of the driveway. After about half an hour I ask him where we are going, I mean...shouldn't we be to the school by now? Edward laughs and tells me to be patient. We drive around for a few more minutes and I feel the car come to a stop. I am instructed to not peek and Edward gets out of the car. My door opens and Edward helps me out, now I'm told that I can look. His arms wrap around me as I pull off the small-but thick piece of fabric and look around.

"Surprise!" He says and laughs as I realize that we are at the school. I turn to him and he kisses me. "Are you surprise?"

After all of that driving around I do have to admit that I am. "Yeah, I am. We're going to the dance, really?"

"I thought that it would be fun." Edward keeps his arms around me as we walk toward the school. He whispers to me as we walk down the hallway and he gives the person at the door our tickets. "Have you ever been to a dance before?"

"Not really..." I look around and remember exactly why. This is a place for people to dance, talk and for girls to dress up. Something tells me that I'm going to want to do something after the dance that I shouldn't do. "Dancing and me don't...really mix well."

"You can dance." He smiles at me and before I know it we are on the dance floor. Edward spins me around and kisses me when we face each other again. "See?"

I laugh. "Only because you are spinning me around the floor. Trust me...I cannot dance at all, mostly when it comes to dancing in public places."

We smile at each other and I see Lauren standing off to the side glaring at me. I smile though, she is wrong about everything and I know it. No one will ruin tonight for me, not even Lauren. As long as I'm with Edward I'll be fine. He kisses me again and we dance until the dance is over, he smiles at me and asks if I'm hungry.

When we get back to Edward's house we go right into the kitchen and I call my dad. He doesn't sound surprised when I tell him that I'm staying over at Edward's. I turn around smiling and watch as Edward starts to cook. Neither of us ate at the dance and it took us this long to realize that we are hungry. Of course we should have ate there, but...we were too busy.

"What did you think?" Edward asks me as he looks up at me. "Did you have fun at the dance? Or are dances still not your thing?"

I smile at him as I walk over to him. "They aren't my thing...dances are our thing. I had fun and thank you for taking me."

"Seeing you in that dress, dancing and having fun...that was the perfect thing." He smiles as he finishes up the food and he spins me into him. Our lips meet and I giggle lightly. "Can we do that again some time?"

"Give me a day, time and tell me what to wear." We smile at each other as we grab the food. I follow him up to his room and we sit down on the bed. "Sound good?"

"That sounds great..." We start to eat and I notice that Edward's staring at me, not in the usual way though. "What are you thinking about?"

"You don't want to know. Okay, don't get mad at me." He laughs a small nervous laugh. "Charlie would kill me for thinking this but...that dress looks good on you, but I think it would look better on the floor. Want to kill me?"

I laugh and just shake my head. My cheeks feel hot as Edward's words sink in. "Oh, we are going to get into trouble soon..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I hope that you like the story so far and that you liked this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: And The Fun Begins

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! =D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Here is the new chapter, some times I surprise myself with what happens-like in this chapter. I hope that all of you like this new chapter! Please leave a review!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We are sitting on the floor in Edward's room and just talking. He pulls out a few boxes from under his bed and we are flipping through the pictures. I laugh when I see one of Mike and Jessica, both of them look nervous. My fingers hold onto one of Edward and me from when we were at his fifth birthday party. Edward is holding my hand and I was told by my mom to kiss him on the cheek, which I ended up doing. The expression on his face in the picture is of pure shock and my cheeks are bright red as I touched my lips to his cheek.

"My mom told me to do that. I can't believe that you kept it..." We smile at each other and me touches my leg. He leans forward and kisses me on the lips once. "This is picture brings back a lot of memories. Oh my god...I was so embarrassed!"

"You were?" Edward smiles at me as he takes the picture into his own hands. He smiles down at the picture and strokes it once with his thumb. "For me that was one of the best moments of my life and I think that you can tell by the expression on my face."

"When did you know?" He cocks his head to the side and I smile at him. "That you loved me-or wanted to be with me?"

Edward laughs and just shakes his head. "I've always wanted to be with you, it didn't just hit me one day. When did you know?"

"I knew that I liked you before...I left Forks." My eyes go to the floor where pictures are scattered about. "When I came back and you acted...cold to me, I didn't know what I wanted."

"Bella, I'm sorry about the way that I acted towards you when you first came back." He stares at me with those perfect eyes. "I really don't know why I acted that way and I didn't have an excuse to act that way-"

I press my lips to his and he puts one of his arms around my back. Before I know it we are laying on the floor and my legs are wrapped around his waist. We are both breathing hard and Edward's hands move around my body. My fingers tangle into his hair and holds us closer together. Our bodies are are as close as they can possibly get. Edward's fingers touch the bare skin on my back. His lips are hard against mine and I want to get closer to him...be closer to him.

Our breathing grows heavier by the second and I feel my legs wrap around his waist. Right now I don't care that my dress is...not covering everything like its supposed to. His lips go to my neck and I start to unbutton his dress shirt, he laughs lightly against my skin. I throw his shirt aside as his lips stay on my neck.

"We are about to get into trouble." He whispers into my ear. "You know that this is...against the rules and I don't know if I can stop."

I smile at him and tighten my grip on him. "Do you want to stop? Because I know that I don't want to stop..."

"Why do you have to tempt me? No other girl has done this to me before..." I smile at his words and I know that I'm not going to be able to stop this. "Please tell me that you'll stop me...that you'll be the responsible one. Bella?"

"Sorry..." I whisper against his skin. "I can't..."

We hear someone call for Edward up the stairs and we break apart. I think that Edward is secretly happy about this as he puts his shirt back on and we walk down the stairs together. Alice smiles at us as she looks at us, she tries not to laugh. Of course when Emmett sees us he just starts laughing. The two of us stop at the bottom of the stairs and try to breath.

"Well...did we disturb the two of you?" Emmett asks and he chuckles. "Practice makes perfect...trust me I know in that department."

I blush a little as Carlisle and Esme walk into the room. They stop when the see the two of us and they both shake their heads. Esme sits down and shakes her head a little more. Rosalie and Jasper walk into the room, both of them are looking at the floor. All of them seem to want to say something, but no one knows what to say-or how to say it. We walk over to the couch and sit down on it. My eyes rest on Alice as she stares at the floor.

"We have something to tell you and its not easy." Carlisle looks down at his hands. "Lauren has been spreading some...rumors."

Edward tenses besides me and I take his hand. "What is it this time? Did she tell people that I'm secretly dating her still?"

"No, its not that. Actually its..." Carlisle looks over at Esme and they both look back down at the floor. "She's claiming that you and Bella..."

"Dad." Edward says in a frustrated tone and he stares right at them. "Just tell us what is going on, please?"

"It's not that big of a deal." Emmett says and he sits back in his chair. He smiles at me and just shakes his head. "She claims that you broke up with her, because you got Bella pregnant."

"What?" I stare at everyone and just shake my head. Honestly I don't get why she would spread this rumor about me? Just to make people think that I had to steal Edward away by getting pregnant? Doesn't it seem like I'd have to have a baby after nine months or has the concept changed? "When did she start this?"

"Yesterday." Alice says and she looks up at me. "But she's saying that you two are faking the relationship, that he is going to run back to her..."

"She is going to get it." Edward says in an angry tone. "I don't understand her! Why can't she be mature about this?"

What Lauren said to me comes rushing back and I know that this is just the beginning. There is more to come and I'll have to stay strong through it all. She is trying to break me and I won't give her the satisfaction.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D (I really didn't know that Lauren was going to do that, it just popped into my head. Let me know what you think!) I hope that all of you liked this chapter and like the story so far! =D **


	29. Chapter 29: A Make Up

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. =D Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter...hopefully you like it! =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I lay here in Edward's arms and try to calm down. This is just great...now I'll have to face the rumor at school on Monday and deny it. Because of the rumor Carlisle and Esme are giving us a break in the rule about sleeping together. My eyes close and I can imagine her saying it, that's probably the worst part. When my cell phone rings I sit up and answer it, but I quickly wish that I hadn't. Jessica is talking fast and I roll my eyes. Edward looks like he's about ready to take my phone and hang up on her, the bad part is that I wish that he would.

"Bella! Everyone's talking about...a rumor that's going around about you." She sounds like even more of a bimbo now. This is what the next few weeks are going to be like and I know that there is no way to avoid them or make this problem disappear. "Lauren told me that you are...pregnant! Are you? I mean, I have to ask so that I know..."

Edward and me roll our eyes at the same time. The only reason why she wants to know is so that she can twist my words. "No, I'm not..."

"Oh, okay." She says and I hear the disappointment in her voice. "You didn't get with Edward before him and Lauren broke up, did you?"

"No, they weren't together when we started dating." I smile a little and Edward just rolls his eyes. "Bye Jess."

Before she can respond I hang up on her and fall back next to Edward. He kisses the top of my head and tells me that everything is going to be okay. I snuggle into him and he tenses for a minute, I pull back looking up at him. He sits up, pulling me up with him and gets out of bed. My eyes stay on him as he walks toward the door, keys in his hand.

"Edward...what are you doing? I mean..." He turns to look at me and I stare at him confused. "Are you going some where? Or..."

"I have to go and talk to Lauren. Maybe if I talk to her I can get her to stop." Something inside of me tells me that nothing good will come from this. The look in Edward's eyes shows his determination and I just shake my head. "Bella, don't worry I'll get her to stop. Everything will be okay and she'll never do this again."

My mind is racing and I know that no matter what he does Lauren won't stop. "Don't you think that we should just leave it alone? Lauren will get more satisfaction if we react and we'll just add more fuel to the fire."

Edward stares at me for a minute and then he shakes his head a little. He stares at the floor and walks out of the room and I know that I'm screwed. I get out of bed and walk down the hallway, the only thought on my mind is to stop Edward. But when I get downstairs I see his car leaving the driveway and my heart sinks. Alice walks over to me and smiles a small smile. My eyes close and I try to make everything clearer.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I feel her hand on my arm and I look over at her. Maybe she can help me... "You look...like you might get sick. Where did Edward go?"

I just shake my head and stare at her. "He went over to Lauren's. For some reason he thinks that he can make her stop, but he will probably just make things worse."

"He's just trying to protect you. Don't be too hard on him..." Alice pulls out her cell phone and calls Edward, of course he left his cell phone home. "Great...he left his phone home. You know what-I could just go over there."

We sit down on the couch and about ten minutes later Edward walks into the house. He looks pleased with himself, while me on the other hand am furious with him. I cross my arms across my chest and he walks into the sitting room. Alice stares at him for a minute and gets up. Edward walks farther into the room and tries to kiss me, but I turn my head. Before either of us can process what I just did, I get up and walk out of the room. I hear him sigh and he follows me up the stairs. Once we are in the room he shuts the door.

"Why did you have to do that?" I stare at him and keep my arms crossed. "Didn't I tell you just to leave it alone?"

He stares at me as though I've lost my mind. "What? I'm trying to help you, because I know how vicious Lauren can be and I want to protect you. Am I wrong to want to protect you? Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?"

"Yes, but within reason." We stare at each other and I know that this is pointless. What Edward did cannot be undone. "Please...just don't get involved with the whole Lauren thing again? I mean...the part where she's spreading rumors about me?"

"Fine...you are right." He sighs and I look down at the floor. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done it, but I just felt like I had to...I want to protect you."

Edward walks over to me and he kisses me once. I sigh and wrap my arms around me. Hopefully he won't do this again and he will just listen to me. Does he honestly think that we will work if he doesn't listen to me about some things? We lay back down on he bed and just talk. After a few minutes I get him to agree to a few...terms, like what he can't do.

"I love you. Bella." He whispers into my ear as I start to doze off. My head is on his chest and I listen to his heart beating. "So much..."

I smile at him and he kisses me once softly. "I love you too...you are over protective though. What am I going to do with you?"

He smiles at me and our lips meet. For a few minutes our lips are glued together and we break apart, both of us are breathing heavily. I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair. We need each other and I know that without him I'd lose a huge part of me. But I can't think for too long, because Edward's lips recapture mine and I roll onto my back. A small giggle escapes from my lips when Edward gets on top of me. His lips go to my neck and I sigh.

"Did I tell you that I'm sorry?" He asks me and my eyes pop open. When our eyes lock I smile a little. "I'm sorry for what I did..."

My lips break into a smile and put my forehead against his. "Show me that you are sorry..."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! **


	30. Chapter 30: A Talk With Esme

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far. This chapter is a nice soft little one, a little reliever from everything that's been going on. Hopefully all of you like it! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Really I'm shocked by all the support that I'm getting on this story and I don't think that I can ever fully express how thankful I am for it. So thank you!  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

When I wake up I am confused about where I am and then I realize that I'm in Edward's room. I smile a little when I look down and remember that I'm in Edward's pajamas. His arms are wrapped around me and holding me to him. Carefully I unwrap his arms and get our of bed, to my surprise he stays asleep. Slowly I tip-toe to the door and out of the room. Once out in the hallway I let out a sigh of relief, but I put my back against the wall. Last night comes rushing back to me and I shut my eyes, just trying to block everything out. My fingers run through my hair and I walk towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and hair, I stare at myself in the mirror. The image of me in the mirror looks weak and I have to tell myself, 'you are strong. Bella, you are strong….'

I shut my eyes and open the door, but as I walk out of the bathroom I almost walk into Esme. She gives me a small smile and I smile back at her. Esme pulls me into a hug and I realize that this is what I need. Before I know it I'm sitting in a small room with white walls, the furniture is a dark red and the carpet is soft. We stare at each other as we take sips of our tea and she tells me that everything is going to be okay, but I don't understand how it can be. Right now, I realize how much I miss my mom and how much I wish she was here right now.

"Everything will be okay. Bella….I know that you think that I'm just saying that, but I was in your position at one point." My eyes go wide and she nods her head. "Trust me, I had a Lauren in my past and a Jessica. Carlisle had a girlfriend for a few years, who he broke up with….after he met me. Girls can be vicious and try to break you."

"Wait, you can't be serious." She smiles at me and taps my leg a few times. "I don't understand why anyone would say anything bad about you-or who could."

Esme smiles and just shakes her head a little. "Trust me, it happens to most of us. Rumors went around saying that I threw myself at him, that I lied to him and told him that I was pregnant. You know what though? After a while they went away, people stopped listening to them. What comes around goes around and Lauren will get what she deserves."

"How did you put up with it? I mean, there's only one rumor and I already feel so weak." She nods her head and I put my head in my hands. "Did you ever think that you weren't strong enough? That maybe….it would be easier to just give in?"

"Yeah, I did. But you know….the best things in life are worth fighting for. If you give into Lauren, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She takes my hand in hers and smiles a small sad smile. "Trust me, I know what its like and that its hard. Looking back it still hurts knowing that she said all of those things, but for what I have now….I'd go through it all again. Edward loves you, he never loved Lauren and that's part of the reason why she is jealous of you."

"Do you think that she'll stop? Ever?" Esme gives me a small smile and nods her head. "How long do you think she'll go on for? I mean…I love Edward, but I'm just….over whelmed."

She puts down her cup and turns fully to face me, I do the same. "Bella, she will stop after a while. No one will keep going, mostly if you don't give a reaction. I know that Edward gave her one last night, but he will realize that he can't do that. We both have a guy who wants to protect us, but they learn that there are something's that they can't protect us from. Just…don't give up. You are strong, Bella…you are."

"Thanks Esme." I smile at her and she pulls me into another hug. My eyes shut and I know that she is like a second mom to me. Okay, Esme is more like a mom than my mom has ever been. "Do you think that I can do this?"

"No, I don't think that you can….I know that you can." She smiles at me and we both pick back up our glasses. "Edward will learn with time that what he did to Lauren does have consequences."

We sit here and move onto other subjects like school, Charlie, Edward, the future and about Esme when she was younger. I laugh a little when she tells me how her and Carlisle met. Carlisle was ice skating with some friends and Esme fell, right in front of him. He fell over her and she was so embarrassed. From the moment that they looked into each other's eyes there was a connection that couldn't be broken. She was bleeding a little and Carlisle insisted that she should get checked out. What she didn't know is that he was taking her to his father. Carlisle was beside her the whole time and when they found out that she had a broken arm, he insisted that he should help her out.

"For the next month and a half that was his excuse to be around me. He said that he blamed himself, because he fell on my arm." Esme touches her arm and smiles. "About a week after we met he broke up with Elizabeth, who he had been dating for two years and we started dating. Of course we didn't go public until a month after the whole thing. But no matter what happened, we had each other."

I smile at her and drink the rest of my tea. "Did you two fight a lot? I just….could never imagine you two fighting."

"Oh, yes! We had our share of fights and we still do fight…from time to time. That's part of being in a relationship and the best part is knowing that you love that person-that you need that person." She puts her cup down and runs her fingers through her hair. "Back then we fought a few good times, of course we broke up once or twice. We weren't apart long though, we loved each other and after we cooled off….we remembered that we needed each other. I knew that what we had was worth fighting for and that's when you know that its real."

"I'll fight for Edward, she won't win." Esme smiles at me and pats my hand. "Do you think that…he will fight for me?"

"There is no doubt in my mind. Bella, when you came back to Forks…a part of Edward returned, that I hadn't seen for years." She smiles at me and I look down for a minute. "You are good for him and he loves you. He needs you and he knows it. Edward will never give up on you and what you two have is real…I can see it."

My eyes go back up to hers and I smile a little. "Thanks for talking to me, its kind of hard without my mom being here. I love the story of how you and Carlisle met…."

"If you ever need to talk I'm here. Okay?" She asks me and we hug each other. There is a light knock on the door and in walks Edward. "You two go have some fun. Just remember what I told you…."

When I walk over to Edward he pulls me to him and I shut my eyes. This is worth fighting for and I know that I'm strong enough to fight for it. Esme is right….if its not worth fighting for its not real and what I have with Edward is worth fighting for.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! What did you think? I hope that all of you liked it and that you like the story so far. =D  
(Sorry if any of the dialoge/paragraphs or anything mix together, I'm under the main computer-which I haven't been in a long time. For some reason under here they like to run together, so if they do please let me know and I'll fix it. Again thank you for all of the support! If you haven't yet and you want to check out Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated. Thanks!) **


	31. Chapter 31: Absolutely Everyone Knows

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I really enjoy writing this story-like every other story that I'm writing and I hope that all of you are enjoying reading it. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter! Please leave a review after you finish reading!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward's lips are against mine and I smile a little. Carlisle and Esme left a few hours ago, which means that all of us have the house to ourselves. We are laying on his bed and just enjoying being alone, both of us know that I'll have to leave in a little bit. Charlie called and wants to have dinner with me tonight, which is a good thing...but I want to make out with Edward. When my eyes flicker to the clock I see that its almost two thirty and I sigh a little. He looks over at the clock and reaches over to turn it around. I laugh and his lips go back to mine, we kiss for a few minutes. With a small sigh he rolls off of me and I just shake my head. Only if Charlie hadn't called I'd be able to keep going, but I know that I have to get going. We smile at each other and get out of bed. Before we leave the room he kisses me again, this time its a soft and sweet kiss.

"Do you have to leave? You know...we could always say that I had car trouble..." His lips go to my neck and I laugh lightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer to him. "Charlie will understand, even if he doesn't believe it. After dinner I could steal you again..."

"As good as that sounds I don't think Charlie would like that." I smile at him as I pick up the bag with my clothes in it. We smile at each other as he opens his bedroom door. Just like a gentleman he makes me go out before him and does this with every door that we go through. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

Edward smiles a small smile. "Actually you are already busy tomorrow...Alice wanted to surprise you and take you out on a girls day. Jessica, Rosalie, Esme and Angela are going too. She thought that it would be a nice and fun surprise, since you both agreed that you should do a girl thing again."

"Well...thanks, now I won't be surprised." He laughs as he shuts the car door and walks over to the drivers side. When he gets in I kiss him on the cheek. "Jessica's going to be there?"

"Yeah, that was before this whole...thing. Don't worry though, Alice promises that she will help you out with any questions or anything that might come up." He says this with his eyes on the road and I smile a little. The talk that I had with Esme floats back into my mind, the words are all that I can think about. "Bella, are you okay? I know that going shopping with her isn't...ideal-I can have her cancel it and you can just go out with the three of them?"

I smile at him and shake my head. "No, I want to face it all now. It might help if I clear the air with Jessica and I'm sure that she'll be disappointed. Why are you shaking your head?"

"No matter what you say, she will twist it. Trust me there Bella, no matter what there will be something floating around that you did not say." He smiles at me as we pull up to the house and he kisses me, lightly. "Don't worry about anything though, because we will get through it. Lauren will stop...I promise you that."

"Promise me something else? Please?" He stares at me with a confused expression on his face. I bite my lip as I think about how to word it right. "Not that I don't appreciate you trying to protect me with everything, but...could you not do anything with the Lauren thing? Please, just promise me?"

His response is a soft lingering kiss on my lips and as I open my eyes I see that he is nodding. A smile forms on my lips and we kiss one last time, before I get out of the car. He pulls out of the driveway after I open the front door and I see Charlie sitting on the couch. Why am I not surprised? Charlie smiles at me and asks me how everything went. I smile and say that everything went good.

I follow him into the kitchen and I see that he picked up something from dinner, maybe I can do this...every so often. We start to eat and I notice that my dad keeps looking over at me, a concerned expression on his face. Slowly we both eat and I feel like this dinner will never be over, but I am praying that it will be over with each second that passes by. When I start to do the dishes is when my dad gathers up the courage to ask me something.

"So, are things going good with Edward?" I look over at him and nod. He nods his head a little and looks down at the floor. Why is he acting so weird? "Bella...I heard something and I just wanted to tell you. Um...there's a rumor going around that you and Edward are...having a baby?"

Okay, that is bad when my own dad hears about it. I stop doing the dishes and turn to stare at him. Right, this is part of the reason I hate Forks, everyone knows everything and no matter what it'll get back to Charlie. He is standing in an awkward position as I try to think of what to say. For a minute I just stare at the fridge, wishing that I wouldn't be having this conversation with him...not now at least.

"Dad...its just a rumor and its a lie. Lauren isn't happy about Edward not wanting to be with her." He looks relieved and I feel my cheeks reddening. Was Charlie actually worried that I was pregnant? I don't get why he would even think that it could be possible. "You don't have to worry about that. Edward wouldn't do anything to betray your trust. He really does care about you..."

Charlie looks down and chuckles. "Well...I'm glad that if you are going to date someone that its Edward. He's a good kid, I know where he lives and I trust him."

I smile a little as my dad walks out of the kitchen. Slowly I start back up the water and finish cleaning the dishes. A small smile is on my lips as I think about Edward. But a part of me is nervous about tomorrow and I tell myself that I'll be fine...I can do this, I am strong. Edward is who I want to be with and I will do anything to be with him...I love him.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that all of you liked it and that you like the story so far. =D (Let me know if you liked it in a review, haha! Thanks!)**


	32. Chapter 32: Another Shopping Trip

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! Thank you so much for reading, the reviews and everything else. You don't know how thankful I am for all of the views/reviews/favorites/subscriptions, so I always try to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you. =D Enjoy!  
*****~KelsNicole92~***

The next morning Alice is at my house around nine and I'm already up. She walks into the house and says hi to Charlie, they talk for a few minutes. Before I know it I'm upstairs getting dressed for the day and Alice is picking out my outfit. I wish that I could say that I'm surprised, but I am not at all. When we walk back down the stairs Charlie is all smiles and I see why, Esme and Rosalie are here. He is holding onto a large bag and I shake my head. Esme spoils him too much. Before I know what is going on I'm in Rosalie's car and we are driving away. They all seem excited about today and I'm starting to freak out a little, because of Jessica. I listen to Alice talk on and on, which I'm glad that she does because then I don't have to talk much.

When Rosalie parks the car all of us get out and we see the two of them standing in front of a store. Jessica's eyes land on me and she smiles. As soon as we reach them Jessica links her arm through mine and we start walking. I feel Alice's arm link through her other arm and I smile at her. She starts talking and doesn't let Jessica get a word in, which makes me smile even wider. Our first stop is **La Bella Italia**, where Jessica gets cut off every five seconds by Alice whenever the conversation turns to me. As we are walking out of the restaurant I grab Alice by the arm and thank her, she just smiles at me.

"Okay girls, lets get to the best part of this..." Esme says and she stops with a smile on her lips. We all stop and stare at her. "The shopping part, something that not everyone is as gifted with as us."

All of us laugh and we all go into the store. I watch as Alice starts a pile for herself and when her eyes land on me, she smiles an evil smile. Before I know it I have my own pile and am being pushed into a changing room. Quickly I try on about...ten of the outfits in the pile and sneak out before anyone else is done. While I'm deciding on which ones to get-because I know I'll be forced to buy something, Jessica comes out and she looks thrilled to see me. I watch as she puts two things back and as she points out a few things for me to get.

"So um...about the whole Lauren thing." I almost roll my eyes at her. Why does she think that I want to hear about this? Even better, how does she have enough nerve to bring it up? "I was just wondering...are you mad at her for starting the rumor? You know...I would be..."

This girl is tricky and I just shake my head a little. "No, I mean...she's just upset and I honestly don't care. It's not true and if people believe that it is, well...then that's their problem, not mine. Sooner or later she will stop, because I'm not going to fight about this with her."

"She thinks that you and Edward aren't going to last a year. At least that's what she told me..." Okay I know that I shouldn't be getting upset, but I am. Why does Jessica have to play this game? Just to start more drama? "Lauren told me that he will go running back to her soon. That's what he did with me..."

"What?" I turn to her and see that she's nodding her head. Did she just say that she was with Edward? As in my Edward? "You were...um...with...him?"

"Yeah, one time when they broke up. Only for a day or something like that." Jessica seems happy to have gotten a reaction out of me and I hate myself for giving her a reaction. "Oh...he didn't tell you, did he? Sorry, I mean...it meant nothing, don't worry about it..."

"Okay, I won't." I start acting like nothing is bothering me and smile at her. When I see the disappointment in her eyes I smile even wider. "If it meant anything I'm sure that Edward would have told me about it, so no biggie."

Alice walks out of the dressing room and she looks furious to see that we are alone. She walks over to me as Jessica walks off to pay for her things, still looking disappointed. I'm sure that some how she'll twist my words around, but I don't care. Jessica will still be fuming over the fact that I'm not giving her any reactions from now on. When Jessica looks back over at us, we both start smiling and acting all giddy, but when she turns her back I pull Alice a little farther away. Even thought it really doesn't matter...okay it does, if he got with Jessica or not. For some reason it bothers me, I mean Lauren bothered me, but Jessica?

"Okay, I was just talking to Jessica and she told me something...interesting. But I have to know if its true or not." She stares at me and just nods her head a few times. Taking a deep breath I look her in the eyes, to make sure that she tells me the truth. "Did Edward ever...get with Jessica? I have to know the truth, Alice...please?"

She shakes her head and looks over at Jessica. "No, but one time she practically jumped on him when him and Lauren went on one of their breaks. She always told people that they got together, that Edward wanted to be with her. Of course she had a reason for why they weren't together and that was Lauren."

"So they didn't get together? Thank god..." I look over at Jessica and feel relief course through my body. Knowing that she was making it up makes me feel better and now I know that I can get through the rest of today. "My heart stopped when she told me. I just didn't know what to believe..."

"Everything that's going on is stressing you out, its fine." Alice smiles at me and she takes the two outfits out my hands. "It will be our little secret. If...you pick out two more things..."

Sighing I shake my head and laugh a little. Of course there would be something to it and I have to follow through on it. Quickly I pick up two things that I know I will wear, that aren't Alice's taste. She glares at me and I smile, because I did what she said, so she can't do anything. I follow her up to the check out and try to pay for my clothes, but being a Cullen that is not allowed.

When we leave the store I smile a little and am more then happy to say bye to Jessica. Angela seems pretty nice though, maybe I should do something with her soon. Esme pulls us off to the car and once everyone is in Alice starts talking about how much Edward will love my new clothes.

"He said not to have dinner..." Alice says and I look over at her, confusion on my face. She stares at me and a smile forms on her lips. "Edward wanted to have dinner with you..."

That's why we did this whole thing? A new outfit and a day out with the girls so that Edward can set up whatever he has planned. I do have to give him credit, he is good...a little too good.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! What did you think? =D The next chapter will have Edward in it, I know he wasn't in this one. Maybe Lauren will be in one of the next ones... =D **

**(I'm thinking about making a page for this story on facebook, it would be where I would put sneak peeks of the next chapter. What do you think?) **


	33. Chapter 33: And He Gives Me Strength

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! =D I got asked if this story was going to be done any time soon and the answer is no, haha! Right now I only have one story that is completed, which is the second one that I wrote on here, but no its going to go on for a while. Once I start any story I'm like addicted, haha, so I hope that all of you like what is to come in this story. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

**(I listened to My Heart by Paramore while typing this.)**

When I walk into Edward's house I am blindfolded and I hear Edward's laugh. His arms wrap around me and he kisses me, this part isn't so bad. I start to walk around and I almost fall over, which ends with Edward carrying me, again not so bad. A laugh escapes from my lips as he carries me through the house and he sets me down, carefully on a chair. Something tells me that this is going to be one of those times where Edward goes overboard, but I don't mind. Edward doing this kind of thing for me I think is sweet and cute. My hands are in my lap as Edward tells me that I can take off the blindfold. Quickly I take it off and I look around where we are.

I'm sitting at a small table set for two with a white table cloth, roses in the center and china. My eyes go onto Edward and he smiles at me. He pours me some water and I grab his hand as he puts the pitcher down, we smile at each other for a second and our lips meet. This is a feeling that I'll never get used to and I'm glad that I won't. When we kiss I get this feeling and I like it. As I stand up my arms wrap around his neck and we continue to kiss. Our eyes open as we break apart and I look around to see where we are. A smile forms on my lips as I see that its a room like Esme's and I shake my head a little.

"What do you think?" Edward asks me and I kiss him once. He smiles at me and keeps his arms around my waist. For the first time since I came in here I hear the light music. A small knowing smile creeps onto his lips and he pulls me to him. We move around the room and I laugh when Edward dips me. "Do you like it?" 

I smile at him as I move my face closer to his, until our lips are just inches apart. "This is...wonderful. But you didn't have to go to all of this trouble. A normal meal would have been just fine-"

"If you haven't noticed I'm not very normal. Of course that is an easy fact to over look." We both laugh and we stop dancing. I stare into his eyes and I stroke his cheek with my finger tips. "You look beautiful...you always do. Are you hungry?"

"I'm in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, how is that beautiful?" He just shakes his head and I smile. "Yeah, a little...let's eat and then we can dance a little more?" 

"As you wish. Come on...wait till you see what I made." Edward pulls my chair out for me and I smile at him. When he puts mushroom ravioli in front of me I laugh. He remembers everything from when we were kids. This was always one of my favorite dishes. "By the way...you look beautiful in anything. You don't see yourself properly."

"Did you really remember this?" I ask him as I stare up at him. "How can you remember everything? "

He shrugs and sits down with a small smile on his lips. "I have a good memory, I guess. Try it before you give me too big of a head."

As soon as I take the first bite I smile, this is great. He smiles at me and I shake my head. How lucky am I to have him? Edward could have any girl that he wanted and he chose me. Quickly we both eat and after we have another dance. I would do anything to be close to him, even if that means dancing. We smile at each other for a few seconds and I stop moving, our lips are together. My arms tighten around his neck and he pulls me right up against him. Before I know it my back is on a couch and Edward is on top of me. The music plays lightly in the background as we kiss each other.

"Bella..." He whispers and he sits up. I watch as he smiles at me. "Maybe we should...do something else or else this could end...badly."

"You don't want this to end badly?" I ask him in a teasing voice. My fingers lightly brush his cheek and I watch as his eyes close. "Don't you want this?"

Edward gets off of me a second later and is shaking his head. A small laugh escapes from his lips. "Bella, why do you always want to tempt me? Do you think that you don't do that every day?"

"I tempt you every day? Hm...you never told me that before." We smile at each other as I stand up and I walk over to him. My arms wrap around his neck and I smile. "This could be a lot of fun for me...now that I know. Edward, I love you so much..."

"Bella, I love you too." We kiss again and just like the last time I can feel where the kiss can lead. "No...don't even think about it."

I laugh lightly as he lets go of me and we smile at each other. We sit down on the couch and start to talk about nothing in particular. The subject changes every few minutes and we laugh at each others embarrassing stories. My eyes go down to our intertwined fingers and I want to ask him something.

"Edward, if I asked you something would you answer it?" He nods his head and I look into his eyes. God, this is the last thing that I ever expected myself to ask him, but I have to. "Jessica told me that you two kissed and Alice told me that it was just Jessica..."

"Yeah, that happened." Edward says and he looks down at our hands. "It was a few minutes after Lauren and I broke up, she moves quick..."

I look down at our hands and smile. "Would you have...gone out with her to get rid of Lauren?"

"No." He shakes his head and makes me look back up at him. When our eyes lock I see a tenderness in them, that I've never seen before. "Bella, I'd never do that...to anyone.. Why?"

"I don't know." My grip tightens on his hand and I smile at him. "I just had to ask you about it and I know that I have to be strong. Hearing you say it...helps me."

Edward leans in toward me and our lips brush against each others. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and only you. Never forget that...my heart beats for only you."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Did you like it? =D **


	34. Chapter 34: A Day Without Edward

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. This story I might be having too much fun writing, haha, but I'm not stopping anytime soon. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Again-thank you for all of the support, it means a lot to me! =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks!**

Taking a deep breath I walk into the school, alone. Edward and his family are going hiking, of course with me being me I say no thanks...but now I wished that I would have gone. Charlie offered to let me stay home, but I knew that it would only make things worse. I see Angela when I walk into the school and I smile at her. She walks over to me and we walk to my locker, but I feel peoples eyes on me the whole time. For some reason I know that Angela is trying to help me and I am thankful for it. Most likely she knows why everyone is staring at me and that right now I'm right out in the open. Silently I get my books and we walk off together. We have fifteen minutes until first hour starts so we walk around the school in silence, which I don't mind.

"Thanks for walking with me. I know that there are a lot of...rumors going around." She gives me a small smile and nods her head. For some reason I feel like we are going to be good friends after today. "None of them are true. But...just so that I know, can you tell me what they are?"

"Yeah, it might help you today. Jessica and Lauren have had a busy weekend." Angela looks down at her books and bites her lip. I can tell that she is hesitant about telling me and trying to figure out what is the best way to tell me. "Let's see...one is that you freaked out at Jessica, because you thought she kissed Edward. Another is that you stole Edward away from Lauren because you are jealous of her. Lauren started one saying that you have another boyfriend and that you are just using Edward. There is one that's been going around for a while that you are...pregnant and that Edward broke up with Lauren because of it. One says that you said that you are pregnant to get Edward..."

I shake my head and grip my books to my chest. "None of those are true. Lauren and Jessica made all of them up, didn't they?"

"Yeah...I think that they did. But, just ignore it all." She smiles a friendly smile at me and looks me right in the eyes. "As someone who's had many rumors go around about her, trust me they go away. Do you want me to...sit by you in every class? Edward's not here and neither is Eric...so I'm partner less in Biology."

"Sure...thanks Angela." We smile at each other and head towards first hour. This day is going to be horrible, but with Angela helping me through the day I know that I'll be okay. "So...do you like Eric?"

Angela smiles at me and shakes her head a little. "No, we tried dating...much better off as friends. But I do like someone, but I don't even think that he notices me. So I'm fine..."

"Maybe you should go for him. Look at Edward and me, I thought it was impossible." She looks over at me like I'm insane and I smile at her. I watch as she shakes her head a little. "Angela...any guy that wouldn't like you is crazy! You don't have to tell me who it is if you don't want to..."

Right at that moment Ben Cheney walks by and says hi to Angela, he smiles at her. Just by looking at Angela I know that she likes him, a smile forms on my lips. She almost walks into the lockers instead of the classroom and she looks so embarrassed. When we sit down she puts her head in her hands and mumbles how stupid she is. Silently I pull out a piece of paper and scribble down, _Go for it! He likes you! _When she reads the piece of paper she looks back up at me and shakes her head. I smile at her and nod mine.

"Please...Bella, don't tell anyone." I nod my head and she looks relieved. "If everyone found out...that wouldn't be good and I don't have anyone to really talk to, who won't tell..."

I smile at her and shake my head. "You know...we could always talk about those types of things, if you wanted to. I won't tell anyone."

"That would be nice. Any other girl would tell everyone." She smiles at me and the bell rings. "Want to hangout after school? Today?"

"Sure." I say and a smile is on my lips as class starts. "Stay strong..."

By the time that lunch comes by I am feeling better, but Jessica appears beside me at the table. Angela and I were talking about...well everything, but we shut up when Jessica sits down. She smiles at the two of us and we both just stare at her. I look down at her tray and see that she has an apple, a little bit of salad and celery. Talk about a small lunch...

"Good weekend?" She asks the two of us and we nod. Both of us smirk at each other as Jessica starts to gnaw on her celery. "So do you two want to hangout after school?"

I look over at Angela who has a smile on her lips. "Can't I'm studying with a friend. There's a huge test on Friday and it should take most of the night."

"Sorry, I can't either." Jessica looks disappointed and I smile a little. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow!" Jessica says and she takes a bite out of her apple. She looks over at Angela and smiles a wide smile. "I heard that you almost walked into a locker today. Is that true?" 

I shake my head. "No, that was me. I wasn't thinking, but Angela stopped me."

"But someone said that she was looking at Ben." She stares at the two of us and I knock over her water bottle, it spills onto the floor. "Shit..."

"Sorry." I say and I smile at Angela, who silently thanks me. "Did I mention that I'm a klutz?"

The rest of the day goes by fine and I am by my locker when Lauren walks up to me. She has a small smile on her lips and she stops beside me. Rolling my eyes I turn to look at her.

"Lauren..." I say and I shut my locker. "What do you want?"

She follows me down the hallway. "I just thought that you could use this..."

A bag is in my hands and she walks away, I open it and see that it is a pregnancy test. When I walk outside I see that she is talking to her friends, some of the popular people. I stare at her and get an idea. Quickly I walk up to her and smile at her.

"Lauren...Jessica told me to give this to you." I say and I put the bag in her hands. Everyone is staring at the two of us and I try to look sympathetic. "Sorry to hear about you missing a...yeah. Hope that you aren't...you know."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Did you like it?**


	35. Chapter 35: A Good Ending To A Bad Day

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Okay, in the last chapter the ending I really don't know why I did it, but I thought it was kind of funny when Bella switched it on Lauren, hopefully all of you liked it! Thank you if you 'liked' my page on facebook, if you haven't and want to search KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, I am putting sneak peeks up. Sorry if my updates aren't at their best, I think I'm getting the flu. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Angela and me are sitting at the kitchen table, she told me that its weird having it be so quiet. Joshua and Issac are her two younger brothers, she loves them to death. I smile at her as we shut our books, its going on four and neither of us had any homework, so we ended up studying. Of course studying was interrupted by us just talking and laughing. Jessica keeps calling and texting both of us, we both tell her that we are studying and so that we wouldn't be lying we tried to. Standing up I stretch and we both walk into the sitting room. Maybe its a good thing that these rumors are going around about me, I mean Angela and I are becoming friends through it.

"So about Ben..." I smile at her and she blushes. She doesn't believe me when I tell her that Ben likes her, so I guess that I'll have to prove it to her some how. "Why don't you just try to talk to him?"

"I do talk to him, but...some times I get nervous and say something stupid. By stupid I mean really stupid." She stares at me and I just shake my head. How can she say anything stupid? "Oh, trust me I have. Trust me, they are too horrible to even say...of course if you ask Jessica she might tell you."

I smile a little and shake my head. "Why hasn't Alice intervened? You two are friends and she loves to be right. That's just her style..."

"Because the last time that she got involved was with Eric." Angela smiles and shakes her head. "We liked each other and after she got us together, it was great. But...there was something wrong we just...weren't right." 

"Things could be different with Ben." We stare at each other and she starts to laugh. I shake my head a little. "You two like each other and you deserve to be happy too."

Angela smiles and looks down at the couch for a second. "Speaking of being happy, how are things going with you and Edward? You two seemed pretty happy...and he is different."

"Yeah, we are doing good. He is...great." I look down and smile. Angela smiles and sighs. "This is just something that I never thought would happen. But...I'm glad that it did."

"Mike is moving on too." She laughs and so do I. For some reason by the way that she says it, it amuses me. "He asked Jessica out."

I smile a little and shake my head. "Angela Weber, I never thought that you could gossip!"

"It isn't gossiping if its true." She says with a small smile. "What put you in that happy mood after school anyways?"

"Oh...um, Lauren gave me a bag with pregnancy test in it." The look on her face is priceless and I start to laugh. "So I gave them back to her, in front of her friends. They think that she might be..."

Angela laughs and shakes her head. "Never did I think that Bella Swan could do anything like that! She must be furious! Of course...you do realize that she will get you back for that?"

"I don't care anymore." She stares at me as I sit back into the couch. For some reason today I just don't care what people think or what Lauren says. "No matter what I do she will spread rumors about me."

After another half an hour Angela leaves, she promised to help her brothers with a project for school. When she leaves she reminds me about tomorrow with Jessica and I can tell that she's just as excited about it as I am. I sit down and stare at the TV screen, not really seeing what is on it. My cell phone rings and I pick it up, a small smile forms onto my lips as I see that its Edward.

"Hi, I thought that you wouldn't be able to call?" I sit down on the couch and smile a little as he laughs. "Having fun? Camping or hiking?"

Edward laughs and I can imagine his face right now. "Hi, yeah...some how I found service out here. Of course I'm the only one looking for service, but I found it. Yeah, its fun. How are you doing? I miss you..."

"I miss you too." A smile is on my lips as I look at the clock. It's going on five thirty and Charlie should be home soon. "Today was...okay."

"Oh no...what did Lauren do? Was she that bad?" Edward's voice is full of annoyance and he sounds protective. Those are two of the things that I love about him. "Please tell me that it was nothing. That she was just...annoying and that's it. Or else I might have to do something to her."

"Everything's fine, don't freak out on me. Angela helped me through the day." I smile as I cuddle into the t-shirt of his that I put on. Okay, I kind of took one...hehe. "Lauren did something stupid and it was really nothing, but I took care of it. But I like hearing how protective you are of me..."

He laughs and I bite my lip, right now I really want to kiss him. "I'll always be protective of you Bella. But...I can get even more if you want me to?"

"I'm fine with this level of protective Edward." We both laugh and I look down at the gray t-shirt. "Do you know when you are coming back?"

"Today is...Thursday, right?" I say yes in a small voice and he laughs. "We'll be back either tomorrow or Saturday and then we can..."

"I'll be waiting." Right after I say that I hear Emmett yelling in the background and I laugh. "Tell Emmett that I say hi...say hi to everyone for me."

Emmett is closer and I hear Edward cuss under his breath. "Come on, dude! We are supposed to prank Rose and Alice! They aren't happy about the bathroom situations again!"

"Okay, okay." Edward says to Emmett and I hear him mumble something about Edward turning soft. "I got to go...I love you."

"I love you too." The smile is still on my face as I hear him struggling to stay on the phone. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." He laughs. "I was thinking...Ben and Angela should double date with us one time."

I freeze. "They aren't together..."

"But they like each other, great way to get them together." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Plus...I think that it would help them both, they are pretty shy."

Right when we are saying bye, Emmett and Jasper think that it would be funny to throw water at Edward. Oh, was he ever steaming when we got off. I smile a little wishing that I could see it right now...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	36. Chapter 36: Angela and Ben?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Leave a review and let me know what you think by leaving a review =D.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

We are sitting in Jessica's car, she is blabbing on and on. Today we had a half day, which I totally forgot about until I got to school. Jessica is talking about how everyone thinks that Lauren is pregnant, but neither of us really comment on the subject. I'm sitting here sending text messages to Edward, he isn't answering right now, but this morning he told me that they would be back early. Turns out that Rosalie and Alice weren't too happy about Emmett's prank, all that I could get from Edward is that he hid in the bushes. Of course it didn't end there he poured icy cold water on the two of them and scared them half to death. He now has poison ivy. Rosalie told him that he deserves it, but last that I knew she had forgiven him..a little at least.

"I heard something today..." Jessica says as she parks her car in front of her house. Obviously we are spending some time here and probably doing something after words, hopefully I can get out of it. Edward's coming home and he wants to talk to Ben. "Ang, why didn't you tell me that Ben asked you out?"

Angela stares at me for a second and I shake my head. She seems flustered by Jessica's question and she just shakes her head. Ben hasn't asked her out and we all know it, but Jessica is obviously looking for some dirt for a good juicy rumor. We follow Jessica into her house and she asks Angela again. Honestly I've never seen Angela turn so red before in my life or anyone I should say. Once we walk into the sitting room we all sit down.

"He didn't ask me out." Angela says and she looks down. Jessica is trying to look sympathetic, but its obvious that she is just trying to get more information. "Let's not talk about it."

Jessica smiles at Angela. "He might. You two seem to be sending I like you vibes-"

"What about you and Mike?" I ask and both of them look over at me. Angela mouths thank you to me. We both know that Jessica loves talking about herself. "Aren't you two dating?"

"He asked me to go out with him on Friday night. I can't wait for the date either! Maybe he'll get me flowers or something, he's so sweet!" Jessica's eyes are bright and I know that she's going to talk about this for a while. "Oh, here's an idea! Why don't we double some time? Edward, you and us?"

I stare at Jessica and try to think of something good. "Um...Edward's dates are normally just for two. But maybe sometime...like next month or the month after that."

She ignores that comment and goes back to talking about herself. I smile knowing that Edward is on his way home, a few minutes later I get a text. This gives me the perfect opportunity to bail and I tell Jessica that Edward is coming home. He is going to pick me up-thank god and I offer Angela a ride home, she says that she has to babysit her brothers. But we both know that its not true, but it gets us away from Jessica. Jessica seems a little disappointed and goes back to her methods of trying to figure out more.

"Oh, Edward's here." I say and jump up. Angela jumps up beside me and Jessica stares at us as though we've lost our minds. "We'll see you later...I'll call you later...maybe..." 

When we walk outside Edward is out of his car and smiles at me. He kisses me and I see that Ben is with him, Angela looks terrified. I ask Edward what's going on and he says loudly so that Angela can hear, "Rose is fixing his car. So I brought him along."

"Hi, Angela." Ben says as we get into the car. "Um...hi Bella."

"Angela, do you want to stay and hang out for a bit?" Edward says and I see Angela's face redden a bit. "I mean...Bella's coming over and Ben will be bored with us."

Ben looks over at Angela and smiles. "Yeah, stay for a while." 

"You want me to?" Angela looks down after the words are out of her mouth and Ben nods his head. They smile at each other and she nods her head. "Um...sure."

Edward pulls up to his house and I see Rosalie standing in front of the house leaning over a car. She shakes her head a little I smile as Edward leads us into the house. Angela and Ben are talking, much to our liking. We all sit down in the sitting room and just talk. I snuggle into Edward's arms and smile at him. He can be evil sometimes, setting this whole thing up and not even telling me. It was smart, but evil.

After about half an hour Rosalie walks in and smiles at Ben. "Cars done..."

"Oh, thanks Rose." Ben says and he stands up. Angela looks disappointed and Ben does too. "Hey...Angela, do you need a ride home? Or...maybe we could get something to eat?"

"Sure.." Angela looks happy and she stands up. I smile at her and she gives me the thumbs up. "See you two later?"

"Bye, have fun..." They walk out of the house and we stand up. I look over at Edward and shake my head. We smile at each other and I wrap my arms around him. "You did a good thing...but how did you know that they liked each other?"

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "Ben's always liked her, since like...kindergarten? When she dated Eric, Ben was upset and...I just wanted them to be happy. Both of them are good and they deserve it."

"Such a romantic." I whisper and I kiss him. We smile at each other and in walks Emmett. He walks in and I almost laugh when I see him, he is all red and splotchy. "Oh my...Emmett?"

"Bella..." He says and he looks down. I watch as he tries not to scratch and I feel bad for him. "How's your week been?"

"Better then yours...obviously." I stare at him and shake my head. "Emmett, you should really stop playing pranks on people! Look at what happened to you!"

Emmett shakes his head and grins, he walks out of the room. I smile at Edward and he leads me up to his room, where we lay in each others arms. He kisses me and we whisper to each other. When he sits up I am shocked, but he hands me a rose and I laugh.

"Always the romantic." I say and I smell the rose. Roses didn't mean much to me before, but now they mean a lot to me when he gives them to me. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He says and I put my rose down on his nightstand. We lay back and he kisses me. "So much..."

We lay here and kiss, but a few minutes later I have to leave to go to the bathroom. I walk back into the room with a smile on my lips. Edward is sitting up and staring at his cell phone, he shakes his head at me. Biting my lip I sit back down on his bed.

"Bella?" I look over at him and smile. He looks a little amused and confused. "Why do I have a text saying that people think Lauren is pregnant?"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D What do you think? Like it? **


	37. Chapter 37: A New Embaressing Moment

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. To Silent Shootting Star: thanks for that one idea, I am thinking about using it in a chapter that's coming up! =D Okay, here's the new chapter! Again: Facebook=KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, if you've liked it thank you and if not...go ahead if you want to! **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I look down and try not to laugh. Of course that would get back to Edward, we are in Forks after all and everyone knows everything. Right now I'm a little worried that he won't find it funny, but I know that I have to tell him. Biting my lip I walk over to him and sit down beside him. His eyes are still on me and I try to stall by kissing him. A few minutes later we are laying on the bed, he's on top of me and we are both out of breath. Every time that he catches his breath he asks me again, but I put my lips to his again and we start rolling around. We roll and hes back on top of me, this is when he pins me down. Of course he would find a way to ask me and make sure that I answer him. Silently I give him the puppy dog eyes and pout, but he just laughs. Again, Edward asks me about it and I wrap my legs around his waist. That distracts him for a few seconds and he seems to be trying to decide what he should do. A small smile forms on my lips as it looks like he's about to give in.

"Bella..." He says in a husky voice. I can tell that he's trying hard to restrain himself, to not give into me. "Will you please tell me why everyone thinks Lauren's pregnant? Right after we can go back to...what we were doing." 

Slowly I shake my head and try to pull myself up to him, but he just laughs. "Fine. Yesterday she gave me a bag after school and it had...pregnancy test in it. Instead of ignoring it I went outside and when she was talking to her friends...I might have gone up to her and given it back to her. I might have said something to her about being late too and she just stared at me in shock. Okay..."

"You...gave...them...back...to...her?" Edward starts laughing and he kisses me. Okay that isn't the reaction I was expecting. "I didn't think you had that in you."

"What? You thought that I couldn't give someone else the hell that they've been giving me?" He just smiles at me and wraps his arms around me. "Really? You think that I'm weak?"

He laughs and kisses me on the cheek. "No, I know that you can take care of yourself. You are strong...don't ever think that I think any different. I just...never thought that you'd do that."

Our lips meet again and we both sigh. I keep my legs wrapped around Edward and he holds me tightly to him. After a few minutes of rolling around and fooling around there is a knock on the door. Edward quickly rolls off of me and he mumbles something, I watch as he puts a pillow over his jeans. The door opens and in walks Emmett and Alice, the two of them smile at us. When their eyes meet I know that something is going to happen and of course it does. Emmett is still red, but he quickly grabs the pillow off of Edward, the two of them fight over it. But when Emmett gets it I have to look away, oh shit...

"Emmett!" Alice scolds as she grabs onto his arm. When I look at her hands I notice that she's wearing gloves and she pulls on him, but he doesn't move an inch. "Come on!"

"Edward, bro." He is laughing and I see that Edward's turning red. Something tells me that Emmett still hasn't learned his lesson. Rosalie walks in a second later and she glares at Emmett. "Hi, Rose."

She glares at Emmett and he stops laughing. "Emmett..come with me now..."

Emmett walks out of the room and Alice follows, but I hear him making small comments as the door closes. We look at each other and Edward looks embarrassed. I smile a little as I basically jump back onto him, his arms wrap around me and we start to make-out again. He rolls me over so that he's on top of me. His fingers tangle in my hair and I smile, that is until his cell phone goes off. I start laughing and he rolls off of me, that's when my cell phone goes off too.

"Mine was...Ben." Edward says and he laughs lightly. I open mine and see that its Angela. "He told me thanks and that he finally asked Angela out."

I smile over at him and kiss him on the lips, once lightly. "Angela is excited, because tomorrow she has a date with Ben. You are such a romantic. What am I going to do with you? If you keep getting people together you won't have any time for me."

"Oh, I won't?" He asks me and I laugh as I fall back onto his bed. "My own little dating service?"

"Edward!" Esme's voice comes from out in the hallway and she opens the door. I laugh lightly as she walks in and shakes her head. "Door needs to be open."

"Sorry mom." Edward says and he gives her a small smile. She just shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Do you need to be home anytime soon?"

I smile at him and bite my lip. "Not for a little while longer. Charlie gets home around...five or five thirty."

We end up back in the game room, but I don't play against Edward. Emmett and Edward are going head to head in a air hockey fight. Jasper goes against the winner. I hear Emmett cracking jokes lightly to Edward, which is making Edward hit the puck a little harder. But at the end Edward wins and goes against Jasper. Rosalie is laughing and Alice is taking bets, when she says that she's never wrong, I laugh. Of course she proves it to be true when Edward finally beats Jasper, the two of them start laughing.

Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses me one last time before we get into his car. I smile at him as he says that tomorrow we have a date. Of course this date is going to be another special one, which kind of scares me. When we get to my house he gets out of the car with me and kisses me one last time. He whispers how much he missed me and tells me that we will have more time together tomorrow. Once I have the front door open I turn back around and watch him leave, but I want him to stay.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice comes from the kitchen and when I walk in I wish that I hadn't. There he is standing by the oven and staring into a large pot. He burned something and whatever it was must have been for us to eat. "How was your day, honey?"

I walk farther into the room and look into the pot, but I can't even tell what it was. "Um, it was good. Dad...what are you trying to do? Kill yourself with food poisoning?"

"Really cute. Is it so wrong that I wanted to try and make us something for dinner?" He steps out of the way and I try to decide what to do with the um...food my dad tried to make. "My day was fine. School went good? Tomorrow I was thinking about going fishing..."

"You should go." My dad stares at me and I smile even wider. He only has the weekends to enjoy, so why not go fishing? "Come on dad, you haven't gone in like...weeks."

Charlie clears his throat and shakes his head. "It hasn't been weeks. So...you must have a date with Edward tomorrow or something."

"What? I can't tell my dad to go fishing, unless I have a date with my boyfriend?" He smiles at me as I try to act offended. "Really dad! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Come on, Bells." My dad says and he laughs lightly. "Esme already called and said that most likely you'll be at their house tomorrow night."

Slowly I shake my head. "Of course! Parents have to always talk..."

We both laugh and I start to make our actual dinner. Dad stands there and watches me as I cook, so I try to explain it as I go. But after a few minutes I realize that he isn't listening, he's just watching me. Maybe he's trying to come to terms with the fact that his little girl is grown up and that he missed a lot of my life. Part of me wishes that Charlie would have been in my life more, oddly I regret it all. After we finish eating dinner I hug my dad before he goes into the sitting room to watch sports, he looks surprised, but hugs me back. He kisses me on the top of my head and I smile. That's my dad and I wouldn't change one thing about him.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	38. Chapter 38: An ExDate

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far. Silent Shootting Star is to thank for something that happens in this chapter, hopefully you like it! =D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! This chapter was a really fun one for me to write and it is defiantly one of my favorites for this story so far. So again thank you to Silent Shootting Star for the AMAZING idea! =D Okay, I'll let you get to the actual story. Again, facebook=KelsNicole92-Fanfiction.  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward leads me into the movie theater and I can't help but laugh. I honestly cannot believe that he agreed to go to the movies for a date, to him is this even a date? When we sit down I smile at him and he puts his arm around me, slowly I put my head on his shoulder. Someone sits down next to Edward and I almost jump when I see who it is. Lauren smiles at me and waves, but someone is next to her. Tyler Crowley is staring at Lauren as though she is a goddess and I feel bad for him. Looking around us I see that the theater is getting full and the last thing that I want to do is sit by my boyfriend's ex. He looks at her and rolls his eyes. Before anyone can say anything Edward takes my hand and pulls me up, quickly he takes me up a few rows.

When we sit back down I smile at him and kiss him once, lightly. He smiles at me and takes my hand in his, which makes me smile. As the lights dim he presses his lips against my hand. There is no way that I'm going to let Lauren ruin our date and I can see that Edward's on the same page as I am about this. Our eyes don't leave each others as the movie starts, his arm wraps around me and I put my head on his shoulder again. Every few minutes we kiss, but neither one of us actually pays attention to the movie. If I remember correctly its **The Notebook**, Edward chose the movie.

The movie ends and both of us look up in shock. Our eyes meet again and we stand up. We walk out of the theater hand in hand and Edward kisses me as we walk down the sidewalk. He leads me into an ice cream shop and I smile as Edward orders ice cream. I laugh when he picks up the large bowl of ice cream and one spoon, quickly I grab another.

"You know that was a very...productive date." He says to me and he puts a little bit of the ice cream on the spoon, to my surprise he has me eat it. When the ice cream slides down my throat I smile, my favorite, Superman ice cream. "I don't understand why you always look so surprised."

I laugh as he takes a bite of the ice cream. "Could it possibly be because you remember every single detail of my life? No one's ever done anything like this for me...or known me so well. Thank you for this date, it's been...perfect."

"Even with Lauren?" I smile and nod my head. Of course right at that moment Lauren and Tyler walk in, what a coincidence! "Really? I can't believe her."

"Let's just...ignore her. We can have a good date and not let her ruin it." Edward smiles at me and nods his head. I sound much more confident and more upbeat then I actually feel. Right now there is nothing more that I'd enjoy doing then knocking Lauren over or running her over with Edward's car. "Come on, we can still have a good night. How's Emmett doing?"

Edward laughs as he puts the spoon in my mouth again, his other hand is holding mine. "He's doing good, still not sure why I'm upset after yesterday. Actually...I kind of got him back for that. Rosalie helped me, because she was still upset with him about the whole...prank in the woods thing. When we were sure that he was asleep we kind of decided to beautify him and lets just say that we poured water on him. I've never seen him so upset-yet impressed in my life."

"Rosalie helped you? You can't be serious!" He laughs and nods his head. "I can't believe it! She's just...not someone who pulls pranks!"

"Oh, Bella! Everyone in my family likes to play pranks." We both smile as I look down into our almost empty bowl. Right then we hear Lauren's annoying giggle, oh how much I want to pull her head off right now. "Do you want to leave right now? We can take the ice cream with us..."

I look into his eyes and smile. "No, if we leave she wins. We are going to stay here until we finish eating the ice cream and then we are going to go back to your house..."

We keep talking and eating, but when Lauren starts to kiss Tyler is when things start to go south. Neither of us can think of anything to do and when we part to go to the restroom, I notice Lauren get up too. Once I'm in the bathroom I stand by the sinks and wait for Lauren to walk in. A second later she does and she seems surprised to see me waiting for her. I cross my arms across my chest and stare at her, there is a small smile on my lips. She look pissed as she stares at me and my smile widens.

"Lauren..." I shake my head and laugh lightly. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

She walks farther in and she reapplies her lip gloss. "Bella, you have to learn something and you'll learn it fast. Edward belongs to me, understand that yet? If you think that I'm just going to give up on him, you are sadly mistaken. So why don't you save yourself the heartbreak and give him back?"

"You think that I'm going to give him up that easily? Trust me, you aren't the only one who is going to put up a fight-of course you are fighting something that you've already lost." She glares at me and I smile at her. "Everything that you are doing just makes you look sad and pathetic. If Edward wanted to be with you, then he would be...obviously you have a little fantasy in that head of yours that Edward likes you."

"Isabella...I never lose." She whispers this to me as I walk towards the door and I turn back around to face her. "Remember that."

I turn back around and smile at her. "Well...it looks like you are going to learn how to lose. Lauren, have a nice night with Tyler. You didn't succeed with that little plan of yours."

When I walk out of the restrooms I see Edward standing by the door, waiting for me. I smile at him as I walk over to him and he wraps his arm around me as we walk outside. He spins me around to face him when we get to his car and he smiles at me. My back is pressed up against the door of his car and his body is almost against mine. The way that he's smiling at me makes me feel even stronger and he kisses me, our arms wrap around each other.

"You are so...wonderful and perfect." Edward whispers against my lips and I smile. Is he really calling me wonderful and perfect? Has he met himself? "I love you so much Bella and what you did tonight made me fall for you even harder."

"It did?" He nods his head and I step away from the car. Edward opens the car door for me and I get in, when he shuts it I try to think of what to say to him. When he gets in the only response that I can think of is to kiss him. "I love you too..."

His smile widens as he starts up the car and we pull away from the curb. "You are so strong and you showed it tonight. Tonight you surprised me, I was expecting you to want to leave as soon as Lauren walked in. Bella, you always surprise me and in a good way."

The closer and closer that we get to his house the more that I want to be there. Carlisle and Esme went to visit her parents, so...that means that we are free to sleep in the same bed. As we pull up to the house I feel butterflies in my stomach and when Edward opens the car door for me I smile at him. His arms wrap around me as we walk towards the house, but he stops me for a minute and kisses me. When our eyes open, we press our foreheads against each others and smile.

"Sorry about tonight." He says to me and I'm confused. What is he sorry about? "Lauren...she is just crazy and I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"Don't apologize." When I say this he stares at me confused and I smile. My arms wrap around his neck and I push myself up against him. "Tonight was...perfect, even with the whole Lauren thing. Some how she is pushing us closer and closer together."

Edward takes my hand in his and we walk into the house. "I don't see how I can keep falling deeper in love with you. Honestly, I thought that I reached the limit a while ago."

"Things keep on getting better and better." I say to him as he shuts his bedroom door behind us. We smile at each other as I sit down on his bed. "Let's just...relax tonight and have fun."

"Okay..." He says as he pulls out a pair of pajamas for me. I smile as he hands them to me and he kisses me, once lightly on the lips. "See you in a few minutes?"

As I lock myself in the bathroom I stare at myself in the mirror. But I don't see me in the mirror, I see a stronger me and the me that is in love with someone. I never thought that love could run this deep and that I'd be in love with Edward. Esme was right...I'm strong.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Silent Shootting Star-hopefully you like what I did with the idea that you let me use! =D Thanks! **

**(I am happy to announce that my chapters keep getting longer and longer, haha! Just wanted to put that its like 12:26 in the morning here, so...yeah, I'm easily amused. =D Hope that you like what I have in mind for the rest of the story. Again, if you have any ideas let me know.) **


	39. Chapter 39: Another Rumor?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Sorry in advance for this chapter, I don't know why but the idea popped into my head and I just went with it. Next chapter will be more fluffy, I promise! =D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! Okay, I'll let you get to the chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Facebook=KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, my "like" page. If you've liked it THANK YOU! =D )**

His arms are wrapped around me and I smile when my eyes open. I can feel his fingers tangling in my hair and I smile when our eyes meet. Just being here with him is all that I need and it makes me stronger. When our lips meet I feel a tingling feeling all over my body. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. The date last night was something that brought us closer together. Carlisle and Esme are supposed to be home around noon, so we have a few more hours until then. Both of us sit up at the same time and we laugh. Quietly I stand up and walk over to his closet, he laughs as I pull out a dark blue t-shirt. For some reason I want more of his t-shirts.

"Do you want it?" Edward asks me and he stands up. There's a small smile on his lips as he takes out a few more t-shirts and he holds them out to me. "How many do you want?"

"You don't have to give me...that many." He laughs lightly and gives me different options for the colors. When he puts a light blue one in my small overnight bag I raise my eyebrows. "Have you even wore that shirt? I don't remember that one and most of them I do."

"This color always looks so good on you and I think you'd look...beautiful in it." A smile forms on my lips as he looks down at the floor. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him once, lightly and lingering. "Want some more? I have a lot of shirts and you can have a few other things if you want them."

By the end of the closet raiding I end up with ten t-shirts, a few button downs (because Edward insisted) and a few pairs of his pajama bottoms. I smile as he takes my hand in his and we walk down the stairs. Everyone else is already in the kitchen and when we walk in Emmett starts making cat calls. My only response is me rolling my eyes and he snickers as Edward throws something at him. Rosalie throws Emmett a dirty look and he just laughs. Alice finishes eating her breakfast and quickly cleans the dishes in the sink. She smiles at Edward and he rolls his eyes, I catch him shake his head.

"Emmett, don't you have some homework to do or something?" Alice asks him and Emmett laughs. "Go do something that is productive."

"Yes, mom." Emmett says and he laughs as he walks out of the kitchen. "Didn't I do something productive if they haven't-"

"Emmett!" Alice and Rosalie yell at the same time, this makes him laugh even harder. "Just ignore him, he thinks he's funny."

We eat and then I go upstairs to get dressed, but I see that I've got a new text message. I take one look at the number and know who it is...Jessica. The message opens and I see that it has a new rumor in it, but its not about me, its worse...Lauren is pregnant. My eyes stay on the message and I don't believe what I'm reading, I won't believe it. Quickly I grab my clothes and change, trying to forget about it. Sitting on the bathroom floor I re-open the message and see that I read it right, that a rumor is going around about Lauren being pregnant...with my boyfriends baby.

A knock on the door makes me jump and I try to calm myself down. There is no way that Edward could have actually gotten her pregnant, no there isn't. I take a deep breath and get up, slowly I open the door. Alice smiles at me and tells me that Edward's getting his car to take her some where. Maybe I can ask him once we are out of the house about all of this, I mean I know that its not true and of course Alice is staring at me as though I've lost my mind.

"Bella?" She asks as I pick up my bag. Her hand is on my arm and she stares at me. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

I try to smile, but I really can't. "Um, yeah...I mean-I'm fine, nothings wrong. Where did you say Edward wanted to take me? Is its some where...close?"

"I don't know where he wants to take you." She shakes her head a little and I smile at her. But as I'm walking past her she stops me. "Bella, please...tell me what's wrong."

"Alice...its nothing." Of course she doesn't believe it, but she lets me go. With a small nod of my head I walk away from her, because I know there is no reason for me to freak out...its not true. "Bye, Alice."

I walk outside and see Edward waiting for me by his car. Slowly I walk towards him and he kisses me, I react as I normally would-but I'm a little distracted. He senses this and raises his eyebrows, but before he can ask me anything I open the car door and he opens it all the way for me. When he gets into the car I know that I'm going to have to ask him sooner or later. But why do I have to ask him? It's not true and I know that. So can't I just tell him about the rumor? That wouldn't be so bad would it?

Edward drives while I think about this and he pulls over to the side of the road, when we reach the place that we had our first date. He smiles as he opens the door for me and I get out. We walk over to the bench and sit down. I smile at him and just shake my head, his eyes stay on me the whole time. I feel his fingers touching my skin and I bite my lip, trying to contain myself.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I shake my head and he stares at me. Just by seeing the look on his face, I know that he doesn't believe me. "Tell me what it is."

"Um, its nothing really. Just something that I wanted to tell you." Right at that second his cell phone goes off and I nod my head for him to see who it is. His face turns from concern to anger as he reads something on his phone. "Could that be something about Lauren being pregnant with your baby? Yeah...I got that a little while ago."

"Wait...is this what's been bothering you? Bella, she couldn't possibly be...at least not with mine. I mean we haven't...yeah." I smile a small smile and feel a lot better, even though I didn't believe it the whole thing was stressing me out. Why would Lauren start a rumor about herself like that? "Don't worry its not possible for her to be pregnant, at least with my baby. One minute...I have to call her and ask her what the hell kind of game she's playing now."

I reach out to try and stop him, but I miss. "Edward, don't! What happened to staying strong and not giving her a reaction? Come on, please?"

"Lauren? Hi, yeah...its Edward." For a minute he is silent and I watch as he glares at the ground. As much as I want to yell at her too, I know that I can't. She would get too much satisfaction out of that. "Yeah, I was calling to talk to you about something. Why in the hell would you start a rumor saying that I got you pregnant?"

Sitting here I stare at a tree and try to ignore what's going on, because Edward is quiet for a few minutes as he listens to Lauren talk. I see him narrow his eyes as though he doesn't believe her or something and he starts to shake his head a little. My hand reaches for his and he intertwines his fingers with mine. He winks at me as he continues to listen and I bite my lip, just wishing that this whole nightmare would come to an end right now. After last night doesn't it seem like that would at least be in my favor?

"Well, Lauren...if you didn't start the rumor then who did? Obviously it had to start some where." He squeezes my hand and I shut my eyes as I try to listen to her answer. There is only one person who I can think of who would start a rumor like this, someone who would be upset with me for not giving her the reaction that she wanted. "Okay, yeah...I understand. Bye, Lauren."

We lock eyes and I already know who it is without having to ask him. "Jessica Stanley."

He nods his head and I just shut my eyes. Jessica will pay for this one, if she thinks that I'm just going to let this go...she's wrong. I pick up my cell phone and text Angela, hopefully she can help me in some way. Edward gets up and pulls me up. His arms wrap around me as I send my message. Shutting my eyes I snuggle into him and feel his lips touch the top of my head.

"She's going to pay..." I whisper as our arms tighten around each other. "Jessica won't get away with doing this shit anymore."

Edward pulls away from me and brushes the hair out of my face. "I love you...you know that. Just...be careful with that whole thing. She likes the drama and for some reason I feel like Lauren still had something to do with it."

His lips touch mine and I melt into him, but some where else-deep in my mind I'm plotting what I'm going to say to Jessica now. We break apart and I smile at him. My eyes are still locked with his as we walk back to the car and we drive off. Edward says something about going to pick something or another up.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! =D (I promise that because this chapter had drama in it, that the next one will have Edward and Bella love in it. Sound good?)**


	40. Chapter 40: A New Game Begins

**Hey everyone! As promised this chapter is drama free! Haha! Edward and Bella moments are in here as well, but I got an idea towards the end and you'll see what it is. I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction=my Facebook "like" page. Thank you for liking it if you already have and if you haven't... :D )  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Slowly I walk back into Edward's house, some how he got a hold of Charlie and found out that he is going finishing. Of course my dad doesn't want me to be home alone, so I'm spending the night again and I can't help but laugh at how naive my dad is. Esme and Carlisle are in the kitchen cooking when we walk in. They smile at each other and shake their heads. I watch as Edward walks over to Esme and kisses her on the cheek, this makes her laugh. He gives her the puppy dog eyes and she sighs, I watch as she smiles. Edward continues until Esme nods her head a few times and before I know what is going on, we are going upstairs.

Edward's bedroom door shuts behind us and I'm in his arms. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms wrap around his neck. Our lips stay locked together as we land on the bed, him on top of me. We have become very good at all of this and we got a lot of practice last night. A giggle escapes from my lips and my eyes open as Edward brushes the hair out of my face. His eyes are locked with mine and we stare at each other for a few minutes. When our lips go back together, there is an eagerness in the kiss that wasn't there before. I know what we both want to do and right now I'm more then willing to do that. A small moan escapes from my lips as we continue to kiss and we roll around on the bed. That moan must have confirmed to him what my thoughts are, because his fingers are brushing against my skin. Right now neither of us seem like we are going to stop it and a shiver of pleasure runs through my body as a moan escapes from Edward's lips. Slowly I smile as I know where we are heading to and I'm hoping that Charlie isn't going to come between us now. His lips go to my neck and I try to catch my breath.

A few minutes later I pull his face back up to mine and our lips meet again. I start to pull at the bottom of his shirt and he allows me to easily pull it off over his head. Both of us are heavily breathing and we are both eagerly pulling at each others clothes. The house phone goes off and we break apart for a minute. We both look towards the door and shut our eyes. My eyes open slowly and I look into Edward's eyes, he is defiantly in control of things now and that means that what just happened is not going to go any farther then it just did. Edward rolls off of me and we both just lay here breathing. With each breath that I take I try to tell my body to calm down and I try to tell myself not to go for it, no matter how much I want to.

"Kids!" Esme's voice calls up the stairs and Edward jumps up to put back on his shirt. I sit up and stare at him, wishing that we were alone. Wishing that we were...but we aren't. "Time for dinner!"

"Coming ma!" Emmett yells down the stairs and I hear him snickering in the hallway. Footsteps come up the stairs and when Esme screams, I almost jump. "What, ma?"

Esme screams for another minute. "What are you doing? Haven't I told you to keep that..._thing_ in its cage? That cannot really be considered a pet...a snake! Put...Lorenzio back in his cage...now or else it will be outside tonight and will not be coming back in."

"Jeez, ma. You ruin all the fun." Emmett mutters and he walks back down the hallway. "Why can't I have a little fun with Bella? She would have really freaked out too..."

Taking a deep breath Edward pulls me up by my hands and pulls me to him. He kisses me, once lightly on the lips and leads me into the hallway. Esme smiles at the two of us and walks down the stairs. When Emmett is sure that Esme is downstairs he walks back out with the snake on him, but I just laugh. As he comes closer I see that its not as big as I thought that it would be. Really, I hate snakes, but this way he won't pull this prank on me ever again. Smiling at him I walk down the steps, just wanting to get away from Emmett and the snake. I don't know which one I want to get away from worse though.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice comes bouncing into the room and she is smiling. Jasper comes running in and I see that he's holding onto a football. "Do you two want to play after dinner? Everyone else is..."

"Alice, Bella isn't exactly...great at sports." I roll my eyes and he smiles at me. Of course he would try to make it sound like I am half way decent with sports. "Why don't we play with a Frisbee or something?"

I smile at him and squeeze his hand. "Now...Edward, since you obviously think that I'm _decent_ at playing sports I'll play. Plus, it sounds fun!"

As we sit down to eat dinner I see that Edward's staring at me and he starts to shake his head. Obviously he remembers when we were kids how bad I was at sports. There was this one time when I threw a baseball and I kind of gave Edward a black eye. He must remember that because he mouths to me, _please don't hurt me..._ and I can't help but laugh. When I play sports someone almost always ends up hurt and I'm not just talking about myself. Carlisle asks how everyone's day went and they go around the table talking. Of course when it gets to me I just say fine. Emmett starts talking about how Lorenzio and Lucy are having babies. I stare at Emmett in shock as he looks proudly around at everyone, the only people who look at all happy about this news are Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. Great...my boyfriend likes snakes and I absolutely hate snakes.

"No. More. Snakes." Esme says this in a stern voice. She is staring at Emmett who is shrugging a little. "Those snakes are not staying here. You can keep the first two...but no to the others."

"Come on, ma!" He says in a shocked voice. "It's not my fault Lucy is pregnant! Do you really want me to break up a family?"

She shakes her head and looks down at her plate. "Those snakes are going and that's final. Don't even try the breaking up a family thing again, Emmett that worked last time with the bunnies. Remember? They populated like nothing else and what happened to them?"

"That wasn't my fault. Buzzy was a little to...active." I almost spit out my drink and Edward smirks a little. "Don't you understand how devastated they'll be if I break them apart? How would you feel if someone took us away from you?"

"Emmett...its not the same." She says and she finishes eating. Quickly she stands up and shakes her head. "Why don't all of you go have some fun?"

"Esme." I say as the others are leaving the room, she turns back and smiles at me. "Do you need some help with the dishes?"

"No, its okay. I got it taken care of, but thank you Bella...honey." She turns away and I start to turn towards Edward. "Bella...you can call me mom if you want to. Its up to you."

I smile at her as she walks into the kitchen and Edward wraps his arms around me. As we walk outside a smile forms on my lips as I watch Jasper and Emmett throwing the ball back and forth. Rosalie is putting her hair up in a ponytail and it looks like she's in new clothes. Shaking my head I start to walk towards Alice, but Edward stops me and there is a small smile playing on his lips.

"Bella, you don't have to play if you don't want to. Rose normally quits a few minutes in and its fine if you want to too." I smile at him and shake my head. He wants me to quit? "You could get hurt or...well you remember what happened when we were younger. We don't want a replay of that..."

Slowly I take a step towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. He must think that I'm going to back out, because I'm shaking my head and I press my lips to his once. "Thanks for the advice and I understand what you are saying...but you do have to understand that I don't want to back out. You aren't going to force me to back out, I know you too well. Love you, honey!"

Edward is still staring at me in shock when I reach Alice and I hear her saying something to Rosalie about how the boys get too rough sometimes. They smile when they see me and I twirl my hair around in my fingers for a minute, just thinking. Wait...so its guys vs. girls? Is that why Edward wanted me to back out? So that Alice would be the only girl playing?

"It's us against them?" They both smile and nod their heads. Rolling my eyes I shake my head and smile. "Let's give them a game that they'll never forget."

Rosalie hands me a ponytail to put my hair up with. "What exactly are you thinking? If it involves me being plowed into the ground, I'm out."

"We could...distract them." I smile at them and they both smile back at me as they think about it. My eyes land on Edward and I wink at him, making him smile. "Today we could win..."

"That would be nice." Alice says nodding her head. We all look back over at the guys and see how cocky they are. "I've always wanted to beat them..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Did you like it? :D So what do you think will happen? Will the girls finally beat the boys? Hehe, I really don't know why but the idea popped into my head. I hope that all of you liked it! **


	41. Chapter 41An Awful Idea

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, busy day...but here it is! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Towards the end when you find out the deals and all that...I'm going to have a lot of fun with the next chapter. Please leave a review!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, is my Facebook 'like' page. If you liked it thank you! So if you haven't...)  
**

Edward is staring at me as Alice holds onto the football, this is going to be a fun game. I wink at him and he smiles a small smile. Alice throws the football to Rosalie and as soon as Alice starts running Jasper picks her up. Some how I'm keeping Edward distracted, that is until Rosalie throws the ball to me. Emmett has Rosalie and I start to run, it takes a minute for Edward to realize what's going on. He starts running after me and I start to laugh as I reach the...touch down place? I don't know, like I said before I don't play sports. When I turn around with a smile on my lips, he picks me up and I start to laugh. Our lips meet and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"What exactly are you trying to do? I've never seen them act this way before..." Edward whispers in my ear as he pulls me up and holds me tightly to him. I start to laugh as he kisses my neck. "Rosalie normally is out by now and for some reason she is still in. Did you come up with a plan?"

"No, we are just playing for fun. Edward...will you do me a favor?" He nods his head and I look down looking sad. "Can you go easy on me? You know that I'm not good at sports."

Edward smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead. "Of course I will. Just get back over there and keep going. You are doing good..."

As I walk back to Alice and Rosalie I smile wider. We stand in a circle and Alice says that she wants to be the one with the ball this time, Rosalie says that she could fake an injury and we both roll our eyes. She ends up saying that she will distract Emmett this time. The guys stare at us in shock when Alice hands me the ball and I smirk when Rosalie starts twirling her hair. Emmett is thrown off and as soon as I throw the ball to Alice, Rosalie and I run at our two guys. I smile when Rosalie stands in front of Emmett and he picks her up. She's whispering something in his ear and its obvious that he likes what he's hearing. I jump onto Edward, who laughs lightly.

"Hello, again." I say and he laughs as Alice out runs Jasper. When Jasper catches her she wraps her legs around his waist and they kiss. "Having fun?"

"As long as I keep ending up in this position I'll be having a good time." He kisses me and some how we end up with my back against a tree. "You girls have something up your sleeves..."

I smile at him innocently. "What? You think that we'd do something sneaky? Edward...you know that I wouldn't. It's just a game and I love you..."

When I reach the two girls both of them are laughing and Emmett walks over, to our surprise he picks Rosalie up. They are inside of the house minutes later and we stare at each other, this is great. Rosalie must have had another plan in mind and it worked. Alice and I look back at the two remaining guys. Both of them are smiling and have their arms crossed, we some how managed to keep the ball. We walk towards them and smile, hoping that some how we can keep up the lead that we have.

"You know...we were just talking and we realized that we aren't playing for anything." Jasper says and Edward nods his head, eagerly. "So what do you two say about making things a little more interesting?"

We stare at them and Alice nods her head a little. "I'm guessing that you two have something in mind? What are you thinking?"

Jasper takes Alice's hand and they walk away, I watch as they whisper to each other and we just stand here shaking our heads. They kiss and smile at each other as though they have a dirty little secret. Edward smiles at me and I'm worried about what our deal is going to be. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile up at him, do we really need a deal? Oh...I know something that will get him.

"You know...I have a good idea." I smile up at him and bite my lip a little. "If I win we should go away together for a weekend..."

Edward laughs lightly and brushes the hair out of my face. "Isn't this supposed to be something that I wouldn't like to do? That seems like a reward."

"Hm...it kind of is." We smile at each other and when he tries to kiss me I shake my head. "First you have to tell me what you get if you win."

"I thought that one was good enough for both of us." Edward says with a small laugh and I shake my head. "Okay...if I win you have to...go to this family thing with me."

I smile up at him and he kisses me before I can say anything. A family thing? What exactly does that mean? Rosalie and Emmett walk back outside, the both of them smiling wide. Alice glares at Rosalie who just shrugs and walks over to us. The boys start laughing and all of them nod their heads. We all walk towards each other and Emmett stands up front.

"We were thinking that maybe there should be something for the whole losing team." Emmett's voice is full of amusement and I know that if this goes through, we can't lose. "Losers have to go to school tomorrow and when ever water is mentioned they have to quack like a duck."

The three of us stare at them as though they've lost their minds and trust me they have. What a stupid thing he came up with! But Alice agrees and says first one to get a touch down. I smile as I see the ball is in Alice's hands. Everyone agrees and we get ready. Right now I'm hoping that we win, because I don't want to quack like a duck all day long...mostly when I have multiple classes with them. Alice nods her head at me and when I throw the ball to her I jump on Edward, who falls on top of Jasper. She is running as Rosalie jumps onto Emmett screaming, "I'M NOT QUACKING LIKE A DUCK!"

Edward rolls me over and kisses me. I hear Jasper cuss as he gets up and runs towards Alice, she kisses him and he smiles. Rosalie is smiling and shakes her head at Emmett.

Alice smirks at the three of them. "Looks like we've got three ducks tomorrow...what fun..."

**Okay I know a little stupid, but I was trying to think of something stupid/funny and Emmett would come up with something like that...maybe. Haha! Did you like it? Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review! :D **

**(New thing about updating: most likely I will be updating my stories like this, Complicated sequel and Acacia Lily Yarrow=Day One. Day Two: Can It Be Love?, Can Love Last? and my new story for The Hunger Games. Sound good? Sorry, its getting a little overwhelming updating every story everyday. :( I didn't want to do that, but I have to...thanks! :D )**


	42. Chapter 42: A Quackful Day

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this story so far and that you like this chapter. Okay...I was kind of amused by this idea, most likely it is stupid, but I was amused-of course I'm easily amused. The sequel to Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated has been posted, so if you want to read it :D . Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, thank you for liking it if you have and if not... :D )  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We are sitting in first hour and I watch as Alice raises her hand. I can tell that she is going to ask something stupid and the substitute teacher calls on her. She has long light brown hair and dark green eyes, a small smile is on her lips. Of course she tried to get everyone to do the work that is in front of them, but most of the class didn't do it. The four of us worked in a group and got it done in about five minutes. Her name is Mrs. Binglo, I think. Edward rolls his eyes and Jasper is looking down, both of them know what is coming. Mrs. Binglo walks over to us, a smile on her lips and she stops in front of Alice, who is smiling back at her.

Mrs. Binglo stares at the four of us and smiles. "Yes? Miss Cullen?"

"I was wondering if I could go get a drink of water?" Alice asks with a smile and she looks at the two boys, who quack. The substitute teacher looks at the two of them in shock. "Water sounds refreshing right now."

"Quack." Both boys say in low voices, which makes Alice and me smile. Mrs. Binglo says that she is excuse and I ask her the same thing. "Quack."

"Sure, you two can go." Mrs. Binglo is obviously trying to be nice and trying to get away from the two quackers as quickly as possible. "Take the two ducks with you, maybe some water will help them."

On the way out of the classroom they both say, "quack."

As soon as we are out in the hallway Alice and me start to giggle, that's when we see Rosalie by the water fountain with Emmett. When we walk over there we see that Emmett is smiling at Rosalie, who is taking a long drink of water. I smile as Rosalie finishes drinking the water and she smiles at the two of us. Edward, Emmett and Jasper start whispering to each other as we giggle. This is so stupid, but funny at the same time. Our little duckies must be having a fun time and regret making that bet.

"Water..." I say in a clear voice and I get three quacks in response. Emmett starts to act like a duck and quacks his way back to class, with Rosalie following him. She is shaking her head. After we both get a drink we look at the guys, who are trying to not smile. "Want some water?"

"Quack, quack!" Both of the boys say and they start acting like ducks. What in the hell are they doing? All that they have to do is quack like a duck, not act like one. "Quack, quack!"

They keep going as we walk back to class and the two of us are shaking our heads. Edward and Jasper stop when we walk back into the classroom, but they are both smiling. Mrs. Binglo starts complaining because its raining out, which makes the guys start quacking again. Lauren just stares at Edward as though he's lost his mind, but the four of us start laughing. When class is over Edward takes my hand and we go to our next class, where some how water comes up a lot. I swear one of the teachers are going to send the boys to the principals office because of it, but no...they let them go. By the time lunch rolls around I see that Emmett now has a duck hat on and he is all smiles.

"That that ridiculous thing off of your head!" Rosalie hisses at him as they sit down at the table. A small smile forms on my lips as he squeezes it and it quacks, all of the boys have them on right now. "We'll stop saying water-"

All of the boys smile and look at each other as the squeeze their hates. "QUACK! QUACK! OUACK!"

Okay I do have to admit its getting a bit annoying, but I'm not the one who agreed to this or came up with it. We eat quickly and try to avoid talking about water. But Jessica walks over, who I'm still mad at and who I'm avoiding at the moment. She sits down and I glare at her.

"Hi..." She says and I look away from her. Jessica is one of the last people that I want to talk to right now or see. "Bella are you okay?"

"Are you serious? No, I'm not okay." She stares at me, shocked and confused. "You spread that rumor about Lauren being pregnant with my boyfriends baby and you think that everything is going to be okay? Really?"

Jessica stares at me confused. "Lauren told me that she was and I didn't spread it. Bella...please look at me, I'm already upset about this damn rain-"

"Quack, quack, quack." The three ducks say at the same time, this time they say it slowly and musically. Jessica stares at them as though they've lost their minds. "Quack..."

"What the hell?" Jessica says staring at them. I do have to admit that made me laugh. "Why do you three keep quacking? Every single class...I mean if you want water-"

All three boys look at each other and one by one they go, "quack, quack, quackkkk."

"Jessica, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Go find someone else to spread rumors about or to try and pump information out of." She stares at me as though I've lost my mind, but I don't care anymore. If she wanted to be friends with me she wouldn't have just used me at her continence. "Just go find Lauren and you two can have a pity party together. That way you two can get a good start at the next rumor to spread about me! By the way...Mike deserves someone better then you."

I get up and throw away my lunch, before I know it Edward is beside me. He takes my hand in his and he kisses it, making a smile form on my lips. We walk out of the lunch room and just stand there until the bell rings. Edward kisses me once, lightly and I smile at him. A minute later I realize that Lauren saw it and she looks pissed, but I don't care anymore. Silently I wave at her and we walk off together. The rest of the day goes by quickly and I am more then happy when the final bell rings/

"My little duck..." Edward whispers to me as we walk out of the school and towards his car. "You would be...the future Mrs. Duck?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Water."

"Quack..." He smiles at me as we stop by his car. I look into his eyes and my back is against his car. Our lips touch for a second and I smile at him. "What do you want to do now?"

We get into his car and just drive around, not really thinking about anything. He talks to me about everything from us to his family to school. I answer some questions and ask a lot of questions to him. A small smile forms on my lips as I remember something that he said yesterday, during the game.

"You never told me what the family thing was." He looks over at me as he parks the car on the side of the road so we can just talk. "What is it?"

He smiles and looks down at our fingers intertwined. "I lost, so you don't have to go if you don't want to. My Aunt Tanya is coming into town with her family and they wanted to have a family reunion...or something like that. If you don't want to come its okay..."

"Lauren never went?" I ask him and he just shakes his head, then it hits me that he never asked her to go. A smile forms on my lips as I nod my head. "Sure...I want to go."

"Really? You do?" The smile on his lips makes my smile widen and I nod my head. He kisses me once, softly and he smiles at me again. "Everyone can't wait to meet you, they already know a lot about you. Actually...they all want to thank you..."

I smile at him and bite my lip. "You told them about me?"

"Actually, I didn't tell them about you...I bragged about you." He smiles and I laugh lightly. "Everyone is so happy that I finally got with Bella Swan."

"Wait, Aunt Tanya...isn't she..." I cut off and he smiles. Oh, I already know her. "You don't mean Aunt Tanya is the one who used to take us up north for a few days...do you?"

Edward smiles. "Scared?"

"Never." I say as I press my lips to his once. "Alice is someone to be afraid of..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D  
(I want to thank everyone again for all of the support I've been getting on this story from the people reading to the reviews. Thank you!)**


	43. Chapter 43: Aunt Tanya and A Game

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page) Okay, I think that I'll let you get to the new chapter now. :D :D :D :D The snow is messing with me, haha.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Might not be updating tomorrow, it depends on what happens with my mom. She's in the hospital right now and I don't know what's going on.)**

I stare at myself in the mirror and I start fidgeting with my outfit. Today I'm going to Edward's for his family thing and his Aunt Tanya is going to be there. A small smile forms on my lips as I hear my dad talking to someone downstairs and I can't wait to go downstairs to leave with Edward. Charlie laughs and calls my name, so I quickly walk down the steps. Edward and Charlie both turn as I step off of the final step. Both of them stare at me and I smile a small smile. Smiling I look down at my outfit, a yellow sun dress that Alice talked me into getting.

"You look nice, Bella." Charlie tells me and I smile at him. Both of us look Edward who smiles at me and nods his head at Charlie. My dad seems pleased with my outfit, which is not normal because its strapless. "So...what are you two doing today? Just going over to Edward's?"

"Yes, sir. Some of my families coming into town and we are having a little party. Some of my family hasn't met her yet and it seems like the perfect time." Edward says all of this in a respectful tone and he keeps his eyes on Charlie the whole time. Dad's smiling at Edward and he pats him on the back. "We will send some things home with Bella tomorrow. Oh, Emmett and Jasper wanted to get all the guys together and play some football. You in Charlie?"

My dad smiles at Edward and nods his head a little. "Are you going to play? Because I want to be on your team, you can play. What about the girls? Do they have something planned or are they going to play?"

"Mom and Alice are putting something together. None of the girls want to play football after...the last time, Emmett made a horrible bet and we lost." I smile a little when Charlie laughs lightly. Edward takes my hand in his and smiles at Charlie. "They'll probably go shopping or see a movie. Alice brought up having a sleepover and movie night. So it will all be good for everyone."

Edward holds my hand as we walk outside and I smile at him. When we reach his car Edward kisses me once lightly on the lips. Oddly I'm not nervous about going over to Edward's house and meeting more of his family. He pulls out of the driveway and I smile a little as we head toward Edward's house. I know that I can talk to Alice and Esme a lot, I can't wait to see them.

The car comes to a stop in their driveway and I smile at Edward. He kisses me once, before getting out of the car and opening my door for me. We walk hand in hand up to the house and he opens the door. Everyone's in the sitting room talking and I smile when I see Alice talking to a woman with long strawberry blonde hair. Alice grabs her hand and drags her over to us with a wide smile on her lips. Right away I recognize the woman and I smile at her.

"Aunt Tanya you remember Bella." Alice says with a smile as their aunt hops forward to hug me. That part I must have forgotten. Now I remember where Alice learned to bounce and hug people from. "Bella, we are so happy that you are finally here!"

Edward hugs his Aunt Tanya and I laugh when she kisses him on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again. Where are the others? Please tell me that dad didn't..."

"He took them outside to look at the grill. All of the guys are out there talking while Carlisle cooks." She says all of this in a sweet voice and I feel Edward squeeze my hand. "Bella, I haven't seen you in a few years. Where have you been hiding? Poor Edward here's been-"

"Hi mom! Oh, Aunt Tanya we have to go talk to mom for a few minutes." Edward pulls me away from her and I start to laugh. Esme is standing by the couch and she shakes her head at Edward. "What? You look at me as though I've done something wrong...isn't that type of thing normal to do?"

"With your favorite aunt?" Esme asks him and she laughs. She pulls me into a hug and I smile at everyone by her, watching me. "Go help the boys, they are messing around."

Edward takes my hand, but Esme shakes her head. "What? You don't want Bella to stay in here do you?"

"That is exactly what I want. Go on outside and you can come back in." After a few minutes he leaves and I smile at Esme. Sometimes she is amusing. "So what do you think Bella? Everyone was so excited when Edward said he was bringing you. You look beautiful."

"Thanks..." I smile at her and she introduces me to some more of Edward's family, but I'm not paying much attention to what she's saying. My eyes are on Edward, who I can see out the window. He winks at me and I smile at him. Alice grabs onto my arm and I look at her. "Alice?"

"This way Bella. Don't worry you'll see Edward soon." She leads me into Esme's room, which is now packed with almost every woman who is here. They are all talking and laughing. Alice shuts the door behind her and pulls me over to the couch. "Okay, I think every girl is in the room. Time to start."

I stare around me and watch as a glass bowl is passed around, each girl takes a slip out of the paper. When it comes to me, I take it out not really knowing what to do. Alice smiles at me and stops me from opening it. Once everyone has their piece of paper we all open the small slips of paper. Staring down at it I don't understand what I'm supposed to do all that it says on it is, _dance when someone mentions anything music related_.

Esme stands up laughing and she says, "okay I'll say the rules again. This is a fun little game that was invented by Tanya a few years ago where we have to do what the slip of paper says, the winner gets to go away on a nice little vacation for a weekend. We will have a list of what everyone is supposed to do and keep track of if they do it or not. If you don't you are disqualified from the game. Our winner for the last...five years has been Alice! Can someone take her down?"

Alice is all smiles and I see that she has to talk in a singsong voice for the rest of the night. For some reason I want to actually try to do this, but I know that I'm going to look like an idiot. We walk back out into the hallway and into the sitting room, after Esme writes down everyone's task.

Emmett is bouncing around the living room and he yells, "WHO WANT'S TO LISTEN TO SOME MUSIC?"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D **


	44. Chapter 44: An Oddly Fun Time

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this story so far and that all of you like this chapter (does Bella dance? Haha!). Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Here is the new chapter and I should probably let you get to it now... (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, if you've liked it already THANK YOU and if not... :D )  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Rolling my eyes I start to dance and I see Edward staring at me. I must look like an idiot, but for some reason I can't stop myself. Emmett is smiling at me and he starts dancing too, but after about thirty seconds I stop. Alice is smiling at me and Edward walks over to me. Before he reaches me Esme grabs my arm and whispers a rule in my ear, the only rule. Don't tell the guys about the game. Smiling I let Edward pull me into his arms and I hope that no one brings up music for at least an hour. Happily I pull him over to Alice and she glares at me. They only said that I couldn't tell him about the game and I'm not doing anything wrong. He smiles at Alice and lets go of me for a minute, he hugs Alice and he laughs lightly. Everyone is talking and I hear Esme start laughing...I think her's is something about laughing every time that someone says a certain word.

"Hi Alice." Edward says and he lets go of her. I smile at her, knowing what she has to do. We both stare at her as their Aunt Tanya walks over to us and she smiles at everyone. "Are all of you okay?"

"Spectacular! Everyone is fine." Alice says in a singsong voice and Edward stares at her as though she's lost her mind. She smiles at everyone and looks really confident that she's going to win. Jasper walks up beside her and I see that he's holding a list. "Hi, Jaz. What are you doing?"

Jasper just smiles and shakes his head, he obviously knows better then to ask what's going on. I smile at him and shrug. "Okay, then...does anyone have a certain song that they want to listen to? Emmett says that he wants to play a mixture of music and that he wants to play something that everyone...likes."

Everyone's eyes are on me as I dance around and I see Alice smirk. I turn around and see that Emmett is dancing right along with me, a small smile forms on my lips. Some how he is helping me and he doesn't even know what I'm doing. Rosalie walks over and smirks. Her and Alice start to whisper to each other. Right now I don't know what's going on, but I know that I must look like an idiot. Of course right now I don't care and I want to win. A weekend away with Edward, that sounds nice. Of course I already know that its too good to be true, because of the rules and that someone will be there with us...if I win. When I stop dancing I curtsy and Edward walks over to me. He laughs as he pulls me into his arms and kisses me once lightly.

"I don't know what you are doing, but whatever it is I like it. You seem to be having a good time and that makes me happy." He kisses the top of my head and smiles at me as I turn to look at him. Our eyes are locked and I smile up at him. "Everyone loves you and they are so happy that you are here. I'm glad that you came."

"So am I." He smiles at me and I hear Alice talking in her singsong voice again. All of us look around us when we hear Aunt Tanya start crying and everyone goes over to check on her, a small smile forms on my lips as I remember that whenever someone mentions a baby, she has to cry for thirty seconds. Every girl seems to be timing her and she stops right at the thirty second mark. "I love you..."

Rosalie is one of the first ones to loose, but she doesn't look unhappy about it. Esme and a few of the others loose during dinner. Of course getting up and starting to dance during dinner was a little weird, but everyone joined in at the end. Edward holds me tightly to him and spins me around. We move together and he kisses me on the top of the head. Oddly everything is going perfectly and I'm even more glad that I came. While we are dancing Esme whispers one hour to go in all of the remaining players ears. Aunt Tanya, Alice and me are the final three. I smile at Edward thinking about if I would win and how close I am to winning. Of course the other two are still going strong too, but I'm not going to give in and both of them smile at me.

Everyone is dancing and before we know it the hour is up. All of the girls are called into Esme's room and I smile at everyone. We all stand around waiting for Esme to tell us who won and she smiles around at everyone as she pulls out the piece of paper. This has to be one of the stupidest things that I've ever done, but its still fun and I have some hope that I won. I know that I kept moving, but how did the other two do? Smiling Aunt Tanya steps forward and says how she didn't cry once, so she lost. The final two are Alice and me. Both of us smile at each other and look at Esme for the answer. Please?

Esme smiles as she clears her throat and she opens the letter, a small smile appears on her lips. "First off, the final two did extremely well and I am proud of both of you. All of us were watching the two of you and I can say that its never been this close before. Bella, you danced on cue every time that anyone said anything about music and you seemed to have a lot of fun. Alice, you and that singsong voice. I think that this was the best game we've had and its all about having fun...about getting to know each other and just bonding."

"Esme, I love you so much!" Aunt Tanya says and she hugs her. Quickly she grabs the note from her hand and starts laughing. "But we have to get on with it, okay? And the winner is...both of them?"

We all stare at each other in shock and a minute later we are laughing. Alice is hugging me and we both start to laugh. I can honestly say that I don't think anyone saw that one coming, not even me. Esme shrugs as Aunt Tanya shows her the note and she starts to laugh.

"Everyone was watching the two of them all night. Neither of them missed one." She shrugs and smiles at the two of us. "They deserve it though, I mean...they looked crazy. You two did great!" 

Alice and I walk out of the room together, just laughing. I watch as everyone starts to walk upstairs to go to bed and I walk over to Edward. He kisses me and whispers something about his room. Carlisle and Esme walk over, both of them are smiling. What is he talking about his room for? We aren't allowed to sleep in the same room...while his parents are home at least.

"All of the guest rooms are full, so...we thought that we'd change the rule tonight. Just remember to not do anything that you shouldn't be." Esme says and she hugs us both good night. I smile at Esme as she walks up the stairs with Carlisle. "Night kids. Have fun..."

I turn to Edward and smile at him. We ended up in one of the extra sitting rooms and everyone just talked. Everyone fell asleep all over the room, beside the person that they love. My arms are wrapped around Edward and I feel him kiss me on the forehead as I drift off to sleep.

"I love you Bella." He whispers as I feel him stroke my cheek. Maybe if it didn't feel so good I'd let him know that I'm awake, but then again...maybe not. "You are so beautiful...sleep..."

When I know that he's asleep I open my eyes and stare at him, at that beautiful face that I love so much. I slowly stroke his face and I see him smile. Before I know it his eyes are open and he is smiling at me. Silently I curse myself for thinking that he was asleep when he wasn't. He presses his lips to mine and I shut my eyes, allowing myself to fall into him for a few minutes.

My eyes open and I smile at him. "I thought that you were asleep."

"I was." He says with a dazzling smile and I roll my eyes. A small laugh comes from his lips and I smile at him. "Can I help it that I find it hard to sleep around you?"

"Oh, please." I say and I touch his lips with the tip of my finger lightly. "Like you really can't sleep around me...that's a little overboard, don't you think?"

Edward smiles at me and runs his fingers through my hair. "It's not my fault that I don't want to waste one second that I have with you."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review...I love reviews! :D So what did you think? Did you like it? I hope that you did. :D **


	45. Chapter 45: A Shopping Trip

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Sorry I got stuck and had the first part written on my laptop and started the part under the next day on the main computer, so I put them together. Hopefully you like it! :D Thanks for reading, for the reviews and everything else! (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.) Today I'm now up to five stories in progress so this should be a fun little trick! Haha, I'm hoping that some how I can update every day still.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Slowly my eyes flutter open and I see Edward's eyes staring into mine. A smile is forming on my lips as he kisses me and I shut my eyes again. I sit up and see that its going on nine, but Edward pulls me back down. He smiles at me and kisses me again. After a few minutes I realize that we are alone and I smile up at him. Edward holds me tightly to him and I just sigh. Just laying by him and having me hold him close to him is one of the best things ever. But my cell phone goes off and ruins the moment. I sit up and sigh as I open my cell phone, its Jessica...

I shake my head and debate on if I should or shouldn't open it, so I delete it. Edward stares at me as I do this and he pulls me closer to him. We smile at each other and a small knock on the door breaks us apart. His Aunt Tanya walks in with a smile on her lips and she just comes in a little ways. She smiles at us and Edward keeps his arms around me, this makes her smile wider.

"Are you two hungry? Everyone else is eating." She smiles at us as we stand up and follow her out of the room. "Sorry if I broke up any...alone time. Bella, honey...you should really come with us to the girls day tomorrow."

I look at Edward who is nodding his head in agreement. "Sure..."

We sit down and start to eat, everyone is talking about what is going to happen later on today. Alice is trying to put a movie night together. I walk out of the room and call my dad, he doesn't seem shocked that I want to spend the night and he tells me to have fun.

The Next Day:

Edward's Aunt Tanya is leading us around a store and now I see where they all got their shopping addiction from. She is grabbing stuff left and right. I walk beside Alice and Esme, both of them are doing the same thing as her. Alice grabs onto my arm and gives me a look. Looking right at her I shake my head no, I don't want them to keep buying stuff for me and they all know that. They've gotten me a lot and Esme smiles at me. Aunt Tanya stops and stares at the four of us. Rosalie is looking at some purse and I smile a little. Today I was woken up early to go shopping, while the boys are doing some male bonding. For some reason cell phones aren't allowed to be used, unless its my dad and everyone's watching each other.

"Bella, aren't you going to get anything?" When I shake my head, she smiles and laughs lightly. I look around me and see a light gray dress. Slowly I walk towards it and touch it, the fabric feels nice under my finger tips. "That would look beautiful on you."

I turn to see Aunt Tanya standing next to me and I smile. "Thanks...I like it, but I want to buy it on my own. Everyone has been great to me, but sometimes I want to pay for myself. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it makes a lot of sense. Get the dress, if you don't you'll regret it." She smiles at me and picks up the dress. Before I can say another word she puts it in my hands and smiles wider at me. "Everyone loves you and considers you part of the family...so do I. Here's the deal, you get the dress or I'll buy it for you."

"Okay..." My smile widens and Alice walks over to me. She looks at the dress in my hands and smiles. I show it to her and she takes it in her hands to look at it better. "What do you think?"

Alice smiles at me and nods her head. "It's beautiful and Edward will love it on you. When are you going to wear it? Oh, this is a great price-"

"Alice, I want to pay for the dress. Please?" She stares at me in shock. Okay, I know that most people would love it if someone bought everything for them, but I still want to pay for somethings on my own. My relationship with Edward is based on love, not what I get out of it. Alice looks down for a minute and nods, I hug her. "I was thinking about wearing it when we go away. When do you think that will be?"

"Probably over Christmas break or something like that. Mom and dad will want it to be longer then just two days and it will be fun." Alice is clapping her hands together as we walk around the store. Ahead of us the other three are talking about what shirts they should get. "It will be some where fun and farther away from here. Edward told me to tell you that he'll call you around noon and to excuse yourself to the bathroom...like he's going to."

I stop and smile at her. "Wait, he wants me to sneak off to talk to him and he didn't tell me? Sounds good to me, but why did he tell you to tell me?"

"He's a guy. Edward never acted this way with Lauren, which is a GREAT thing." She smiles at me as we walk on and I see Rosalie walking towards us. "Rose even likes you, so that's another good thing. He's playing the piano again and he blushes when he talks about you-"

Rosalie stops in front of us and laughs. "Spilling dirt on Edward? Now this is a conversation that I can get into. Edward told me-"

"Rose." Alice says in a thick voice and I laugh. The two of them stare at each other and Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Don't embarrass him."

We walk around the store and watch as everyone else keeps shopping. I smile down at my dress as Alice drags us over to the shoes. My eyes land on a pair of heels that match the dress perfectly and I walk over to look at them. The shoes are my size and perfect...before I can think it through any farther I pick them up. Alice walks over to me and smiles, she says something about a purse.

"Are you ready for the party tonight?" She asks me as we walk out of the store. "We are going to have fun!"

I laugh at her and nod my head. "Of course!"

When we walk into a restaurant I check and see that its almost noon and I excuse myself to the bathroom to talk to Edward. As soon as I shut the door and lock it behind me my cell phone goes off. I smile as I press the talk button and say hi.

"Hi, how are things going?" Edward asks me and I hear the smile in his voice, he's whispering. " I miss you, but I'll see you later..."

"Things are going good." I smile and make sure that the door is locked. "Miss you too..."

I hear him laugh lightly. "Bella, I love you so much and I can't wait to see you again. We've been apart for too long..."

"It's only been a few hours." My voice is low and I smile. The truth is that I want to see him too. "We'll have some time together later..."

"Oh, shit..." I hear him whisper and I laugh. "I got to go...Emmett's coming. Love you..."

The phone goes dead and I laugh. Silently I delete the call and walk out of the bathroom. Alice is talking to everyone else, all of them are laughing. We order and eat quickly to get back to the house. The party is in a few hours and it should be fun. Edward will love the outfit that Alice picked out for me...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! What did you think? :D Haha, I hope that you liked it. The next chapter will have some Edward and Bella love in it. :D  
(I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer, sound good? Haha. :D )**


	46. Chapter 46: And The Party Begins

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! :D This one I had a lot of fun with and didn't expect everything to happen that does. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

The guys walk in a few minutes after we get home and all of them smile when they see us in the kitchen. Aunt Tanya tells the boys to set up the tables and to start setting things up. I smile at Edward and he winks at me. We finish making the food and go upstairs to change. Eagerly I shut Edward's bedroom door behind me and stare down at the dark red dress that Alice gave me to wear. Quickly I change into the dress and I hear a knock on the door, when I open the door I smile. Edward walks into the room and I see that he's holding onto a pair of black heels. He holds them behind his back and I smile at him. A few minutes later the heels are on the bed and our arms are around each other. Now this is something that I missed while shopping...

"You look beautiful. Alice sent me to give you the heels, because they compliment the dress." He smiles widely at me and I shake my head. Our arms are still wrapped around each other and our lips are almost touching. "I think that they'll look great with the outfit. She didn't warn me that if I came in here I'd want to hide out with you all night."

I smile at him and walk over to the bed to put on the shoes. "After the party we'll have a little bit of alone time. How about at...eleven you can take me home, but we'll go some where and just be alone? No one will notice that you are gone for a little while longer..."

A knock on the door makes both of us jump and the door opens. In walks Esme and she smiles at the two of us. Edward nods his head at his mom, knowing what she's going to say. We watch her walk out of the room shaking her head. My heels feel comfortable as I stand up and Edward smiles at me. He pulls me to him and kisses me on the forehead. Together we walk out of the room, to the party.

"Bella! There she is!" Emmett yells and he runs over to me, there is an eager smile on his lips. When he looks this excited I'm afraid what he is thinking about. "Last night you were AWESOME at the party! You are going to dance again tonight, right?"

"What? Um...I wasn't planning on it, my feet hurt." He stares at me as I shake my head a few times and try to look sad over the fact that I can't dance tonight. Beside me I hear Edward snicker and I nudge him in the ribs. "Sorry Emmett, maybe next time. How's that sound?"

"Are you really trying to go back into that little hole of yours? Come on, Bella!" He looks around the room, which is now full of people. I can't help but smile at Emmett's words, he does sound funny I'll give him that much. "You can dance tonight and I know it. Those heels, you are walking fine in them!"

Staring down at my shoes I shrug and Edward laughs again. "Fine, maybe. I might dance after a little while...if Edward will dance with me. That sound good to you?"

"I'll dance with you whenever you want me to. Sound good to you?" Edward says this to me and we both laugh. A part of me wishes that Edward would have said no, but I can already imagine his arms wrapped around me and his lips against mine. "How about after we eat? The first song will be a slow one...as a warm up for the bigger dances?"

Everyone's sitting around eating and talking. I smile at Edward as he stands up with a small sigh, he extends his hand toward me and I take it. This makes Emmett excited and he runs over to turn on the music. We start to dance to the sound of **I'll Be That **by Jimmy Wayne. Our eyes stay locked the whole time as we move around the room and I laugh a little when Edward whispers something about us being the life of the party. Alice leads Jasper out to the now made dance floor and I smile at the two of them. Rosalie grabs Emmett and they start to dance.

After thirty minutes everyone's dancing and having a good time, I don't even bother to look at the clocks. Edward dips me and I laugh. Carlisle and Esme walk towards the front door, but I don't pay attention to that fact until after my dad walks in. He waves at me and I smile at him. Tanya grabs my dad and to my surprise she starts to drag him around. My dad looks so confused as he's dragged around the floor. She pulls him away from us and I smile a little.

"Let's go." I whisper to Edward and we disappear up the stairs. Quickly and quietly I pick up my bag. He takes it from me and he takes my hand in his. We walk down the stairs and run into the kitchen, to our surprise and delight no ones in here. "Back door?"

"Back door." He says with a smile and he leads me out the back. We walk to the front of the house, to where Edward's car is waiting for us. "Aunt Tanya said that she'd help us, she knew Charlie was coming and I do have to admit that when she grabbed him, I was laughing."

"He doesn't know what hit him." I smile at him as he opens the door for me, but before I get in I kiss him. We smile at each other as I get into the car and he shuts it behind me. Once he's in the car, he starts to pull away from the house and we both laugh. "Do you think they'll realize that we are gone?"

Edward shakes his head and smiles wider. "If they do, not for a while. Aunt Tanya is going to make sure of that and she loves a good party. She pulled me aside before I went upstairs to see you to tell me that she thought we needed some alone time."

"She's pretty awesome." I say and he pulls over to the side of the road nodding his head. He shuts off the car and we smile at each other. We haven't talked much today and now that we are alone I don't really know what to say. "Now I see where all of you get the shopping attitude from."

"Oh, you finally do? Yeah, Aunt Tanya and mom got dad into it, who was already obsessed with giving stuff." He laughs and our hands find each others. Silently he puts my hand up to his lips and kisses it, small gestures like these are what make me fall even more in love with Edward-if that's even possible. "Everyone kind of got that little part of Aunt Tanya as we got older. Mom and dad couldn't stop it once it started."

I smile at him and nod my head. "They are all great...I love them and you. Some how they managed to make me feel part of the family from the very beginning and they still do."

"Yeah, they are pretty good at that kind of stuff. Everyone has always loved you and felt like you were apart of the family." He's playing with my fingers as he talks and I smile at him. Those beautiful honey golden eyes are locked with mine. "You really blew them away this weekend, of course I knew that you would. When they met you, all of them said how wonderful you were and that they could see how much we love each other."

"I love everyone...including Emmett." Edward laughs and I shake my head a little. "At points I question if he really loves me, mostly after he made me dance."

Edward laughs and shakes his head a little. "In his defense last night you seemed like you were a dancing machine. You didn't stop until the last note was played and it was fun. I don't think that I've ever seen you that...carefree before in my life. That is something that I'd like to see again."

"You don't think that _I'm_ carefree?" I ask him trying to sound insulted and he just laughs. "Really now, I'm the most carefree person that you know!"

"Right..." He whispers as he brushes some of my hair behind my ear. My skin tingles where his finger tips touch my skin. "Maybe we can work on making that true..."

I smile at him mischievously. "How about this, if you want me to be more carefree...you have to be less gift giving every day of the year."

"That is so not me!" I shake my head as he stares at me. Edward is delusional if he thinks other wise. "How could you say such a thing?"

Our lips meet and we are silent for a few minutes. My fingers dance across his skin and we break apart a few minutes later. We put our foreheads together and just smile at each other, trying to catch our breaths. I hope that I never get used to him kissing me.

I smile at him and put my lips to his ear. "Edward...I only speak the truth..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D What did you think of this chapter. Ah, I love Aunt Tanya! :D Charlie had to be in this chapter for some reason...WOOHOO! New chapter tomorrow? :D **


	47. Chapter 47: A Word That Scares Me

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! :D What do you guys think, maybe a visit from Renee? Hm...that sounds fun! :D Let me know what you think in a review. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page!) Okay onto the new chapter...dun, dun, dun... :D  
ENJOY!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Hehe, I think that I'm having a little too much fun with my stories and I want to keep updating daily. Hopefully I can, I guess that after I post the last chapter that I wrote before for the fifth story I'll see if I can. :D Okay, now you can read the new chapter. Enjoy!)**

I'm laying in my bed thinking about Edward when Charlie walks into the house, I shake my head thinking about me being home before him. My dad walks into my room and smiles at me, he says good night to me. When he leaves he shuts the door behind him and I hear a knock on my window. Silently I get up and expect to have a branch hitting the window. But when I pull back the curtains I see Edward standing on the roof, with a small smile on his lips. Has he lost his mind? With a small shake of the head I open the window and Edward carefully lowers himself into my room. Edward stands up straight and smiles at me, but I stare at him in shock. Tomorrow we don't have school, but still what is he doing here? Before I know it our lips are pressed against each other and we are moving backwards toward my bed.

Edward and me lay on our sides, facing each other. Our fingers are intertwined and I smile at him. Some times he can be crazy and this is one of those times. He brushes the tips of his fingers across my cheeks and I feel my heartbeat quickening. My fingers are in his hair and we smile at each other. Charlie is in the house and he has guns, this is part of the reason my heart is beating faster. If he catches Edward in my room with me, oh that would be bad. But at the same time I don't want him to leave and I like just being able to kiss him. We stop after a few minutes, afraid that we are being too loud and we just smile at each other.

"So...I wasn't expecting you to show up here. Is there a reason why you did?" He twirls my hair in his fingers and smiles at me. "Not that I'm unhappy that you came, I just wasn't expecting it. Normally you don't do things like this, but I do have to admit...I wanted to see you again."

Edward smiles at me and stares into my eyes. "I wanted to see you, right after I left I turned back and hid my car. When Charlie came home, I waited a few minutes and got up on the roof. Thinking it and hearing it out loud are two different things. Do I sound like a stalker?"

With a small laugh I shake my head and we just lay here talking. Both of us look at the clock at the same time, its almost four in the morning and Edward gets up staring at me. I stand up and we kiss one last time before he leaves. He tells me to call him when I wake up and I smile at him as he goes back out the window. Slowly I walk over to the window and watch him run across the yard. When he's out of view I shut the window and lay back down on my bed. My eyes shut and I realize how tired I am. Snuggling into my blanket I let sleep take me over, with a small smile on my face I think about seeing Edward when I wake up.

"Bells? Bella?" I hear my dad's voice and my eyes flicker open. He is standing beside my bed, with a small smile on his lips. Yawning I sit up and stare at him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to work and to have a good day. Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say as I lay back down on my bed. Charlie would wake me up early on a non-school day. "Bye, dad...be careful at work."

Charlie laughs lightly and I hear him walking towards the door. "Have fun today, Bells. Are you going over to Edward's today?"

"Probably, for a little while at least." I hear him opening the bedroom door and I smile a little to myself. "Bella...needs sleep."

I wake up around eight and sit up, totally confused. Looking down at my cell phone I pick it up and call Edward, a minute later I think that I shouldn't have...he might still be asleep. He answers his cell phone and he sounds like he's still a little tired. But when he hears my voice he wakes right up and starts talking. With a small smile on my lips I tell him to go back to bed and he tells me to come over. Biting my lip I try to think of a reason why I couldn't go over there, but he laughs and says that if I don't, he will come get me. So I sigh and tell him that I'll be over soon. Getting out of bed I stretch and pick out an outfit for today.

After I get dressed I walk downstairs and get a drink of water. Grabbing an apple I head towards the front door and get into my car. Edward calls me a few minutes later and I laugh when he asks me where I am. I do have to admit I took my time getting ready and all that, hoping that Edward would get more sleep. Slowly I drive to his house with a smile on my lips When I park my car in front of his house, I get out and walk to the front door. Alice opens the door and smiles at me. Slowly I walk into the house and smile at her.

"Hi, Alice." She says hi back and I look around for Edward, but he's not down here. "Do you know where Edward is? I talked to him...a few minutes ago."

Alice nods her head and laughs lightly. "Yeah, he was upstairs and I think he fell back asleep. Go upstairs and see him. I'm sure that he will love seeing you when he wakes up."

With a small smile on my lips I walk up the stairs and into Edward's room. Opening the door slowly I see that Edward's asleep on his bed and that he's fully dressed. I shut the door behind me and walk over to his bed. There is the perfect amount of room on the edge for me to lay down and as soon as I lay down, his arms wrap around me. A smile forms on my lips and I snuggle into him. I welcome the warmth from his body and shut my eyes. Yeah, I'm glad that I came. Sleeping with Edward is something that I rarely get to do and I enjoy sleeping with him.

"Bella..." Edward mumbles and I look up at him, expecting him to be awake, but he's still asleep. I stare at him and wait for him to say something else. "Bella...I love her..."

I smile at Edward. "I love you too..."

"I want..." He cuts off and mumbles something, I laugh lightly. Edward lets out a deep breath and I stroke his face. "To marry her."

I freeze after the words have left his lips. Wait...what? He wants to marry me? Oh no, oh shit...marriage is one thing that my mom told me that smart people don't think about until they are older, like thirty. Edward is probably just dreaming and he doesn't mean it. But something inside of me tells me that its not true and I try to ignore it, of course I can't. Maybe we are getting too comfortable too fast. We might have to talk about when he wakes up. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against marriage, marriage just scares me.

**Hm...like it? I know that I haven't been really going with the book, but I wanted to use this part for some reason. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! :D (For some reason at the beginning I wanted to put ENJOY THE CHAPTER or something like that haha, like ENJOY THE SHOW, I don't know I'm easily amused. :D )**


	48. Chapter 48: Apperance Of The Curse

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. For some reason this chapter happened this way and I have no clue why. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Okay, I should let you get to the next chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

The warmth coming from his body makes me want to stay here forever, to not open my eyes. His fingers are playing with my hair and I feel random patterns being drawn on my arms. I open my eyes and look at him, we smile at each other for a few seconds before he kisses me. With a small sigh I lay my head back down on his chest and listen to his heart beating. Laying here I start to wonder how long I've been here and my eyes land on a clock, its only going on noon. Edward starts to kiss the top of my head and I smile. Something makes me freeze for a second or two, something that happened a few hours ago. What did he say while he was asleep? A few minutes later the words hit me like a brick wall, he wants to marry me. Edward feels the change and he tries to make me look at him, but I can't allow him to see me freak out. Quickly I get up and run out of the room, the only place to go is the bathroom.

I lock the door behind me and try to think everything through. Edward wants to marry me, but I was always taught to be afraid of marriage and to not get married until I'm older-much older. Marriage is a huge word to me and its just about the only thing that can scare me. There's a light knock on the door and Edward's voice follows it, he asks me if I'm okay. Shit, when I get out of here I have to have a reason for running in here like that...okay I'll go to the bathroom and think of something. He continues to knock and ask me the same question, over and over again. Well, this is just great! Mother natures given me a reason, because I'm starting my period. Sighing I open the cabinet and see that Alice has left a box with a B on it, wait they have their own...never mind. Quickly I fix myself, flush and wash my hands. I walk out of the bathroom and he stares at me.

"Bella...are you okay?" He asks me and I shake my head a little. Now that I've started I can use this excuse as far as it will take me. Later on in our relationship we'll have to talk about the whole marriage thing and I'm not looking forward to that. "What's wrong?"

I smile at him weakly and don't want to tell him. "Um...you don't want to know. Trust me, you don't. Don't give me that look! Fine, I'm on my period."

"Oh, that's it? Come on downstairs, they keep the Midol downstairs." Edward puts his arm around me and leads me down the stairs. He smiles at me as we walk into the bathroom downstairs and he hands me a small bottle. "They usually keep it in the main bathroom, just in case anyone needs it. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"

"Now I can really tell that you have sisters. Most guys would run away at the mention of periods." I smile at him as we walk into the kitchen and he gets me a glass of water. "Why are you so sweet? That makes me wonder if you are too good to be real sometimes."

"Nope, I'm real and you make me so sweet. Take those pills and you'll feel better." Slowly I take them and think everything through. Why am I so scared of marriage? Oh, dumb question...my mom pretty much told me to be afraid of it and my parents are divorced. "You talk in your sleep. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

I stare at him and nod my head a bit, oh shit. "So do you."

"Nope, I don't. Wait...what did I say?" I shrug and smile at him. After a few minutes he has my back against the wall and he's smiling evilly at me, but I tell him that he has to go first. "You didn't say much, all that you really said is that you love me and that you miss your mom. Now what did I say?"

"I only said that? Hm...I thought that it would have been worse." A small smile forms on my lips as his arms wrap around my waist and he keeps me here. "You might have said something small...it was really nothing. How about this? I'll tell you later?"

Edward keeps me in the same spot and kisses me everywhere on my face, except for my lips. "Or you could tell me now? That would work too."

"Since you have two sisters, I think that you already know how this goes." I say and he stares at me. Edward is definitely trying to break me, but it won't work today. "When a girl is on her period, she is really moody and won't give in."

A few hours later we are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Rosalie walks in with Alice and both of them look upset. Edward smirks as they sit down and take a bite of the chocolate cake that Edward made. They say something to Edward about the guys wanting to see them and he kisses me, before he leaves. It's easy to tell that the three of us are in the same position. Every few seconds Rosalie is cursing men and I can't help but laugh.

"This cake is soooo good." Rosalie says and she keeps on eating it. No one moves and just keeps laying here. "Who made it?"

I smile at her and nod my head. "A man..."

They both laugh and right at that moment the guys come walking into the room. All of us stare at them and they all just shake their heads a little. Edward sits down beside me and pulls me back to him, I snuggle deeper into him. Jasper and Alice are snuggling into each other, while Rosalie is glaring at Emmett, as though this whole thing is his fault. I can't help but find it funny.

"Okay, ladies. We've been thinking and maybe all of you could use some girl time." Emmett says and I stare at him as though he's lost his mind. Something tells me that this is a way to get back on Rosalie's good side, she just tolls her eyes at him. "Does that sound good? Us guys can go outside and work on cars."

Rosalie turns to him with a fake smile. "You really think that's a great idea? If you leave me in here alone, I'll just start fuming even more-"

"Is this about the jokes that I made this morning?" He asks her and she nods her head. They both roll their eyes and he just laughs. "Rose, that was meant to be a joke." 

"Oh...trouble in paradise." Edward says and he laughs lightly. We watch as the other four leave the room and I snuggle farther into Edward. "He'll have fun when they are married."

There that word is again... "Yeah, but they'll work it out and when they have kids I'm sure everything will go good. Of course that shouldn't be for a...while."

"Yeah, Emmett's thinking about within the next one to three years. When you know, you know." He sighs and I wonder if this is how he thinks about the whole thing. Marriage is a huge step and how can someone really know for sure that the person that they are walking down the aisle with is the one? "Not everyone is as lucky and it takes a few shots, but I think that all of us are lucky. Bella, are you okay?"

I nod my head and sit up smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Charlie, he texted me a little while ago and said that he wanted me to join him for dinner. So I should head home and start on dinner. I'll talk to you later?"

Edward says okay and we kiss goodbye. When I'm sitting in my car and driving back towards home, I curse at myself for not telling him about everything. I love him and I should be able to talk to him about anything, but why is this subject hard for me to talk about? Of course I know why, I'm afraid that I'll loose him if he knows how terrified I am of the word marriage. Maybe I'll get over it soon and I'll be able to marry Edward...yeah, I'll get over it.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D I don't know why, but this chapter just went this way for some reason. What do you think? Lauren and Jessica should come back into it soon. :D Should Bella have deleted her text? Hm... **


	49. Chapter 49: A Wonderful Dinner

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this new chapter. Woohoo! Okay, I'm having too much fun writing this story and I am addicted. Yes, Tara that is my confession and I love being addicted! My sister thinks that I should change my updating schedule, but I don't know if I can. Updating is something that I love doing...so I'm sorry sissy. Love you Tara! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(I'm in a Paramore mood and I can't get out of it, haha. So...the music isn't exactly influencing the way that the story goes and I can't focus without listening to them. Hope that all of you like it!)**

When I get home Charlie calls me and he tells me that he won't be home for dinner. After we hang up I finish making dinner and smile as I put some on a plate for Charlie. Slowly I wrap it around and I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and see Edward standing there. He smiles at me as I open the door and I see that he's holding onto a bag. The way that he's standing makes me smile and he walks into my house, he kisses me once softly. He walks right into the kitchen and puts down the bag. Walking into the kitchen I watch as he takes out what's in the bag. Chocolate, a CD, books, magazines and Midol. Shaking my head I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. Why so I have the feeling that he's the only guy who would ever do this for me? Most guys are freaked out by a girls time of the month, but Edward some how seems to...make it better.

"I thought that you might want a few things to make you feel better. Oh, I almost forgot..." Edward pulls out a bottle of Pepsi and I shake my head. When we were kids I accidentally poured a whole bottle of Pepsi on him and it wasn't some where that was easy to hide. "Alice and Rosalie told me that these magazines are the best. The CD is a special gift and I suggest that you don't play it in front of Charlie. Where is Charlie?" 

"He just called me a few minutes ago, he won't be home for dinner. Thank you, Edward...you are so sweet." With a small smile on my lips I run upstairs and grab my CD player. Once I'm back downstairs I put the CD in and Edward is shaking his head a little. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I made enough for like...four people."

"Sure, I'd love to." The music starts as I make us each a plate and I start to laugh as I realize that he made me a CD for when I'm on my period. How can Edward get any better? Every time that I ask myself that question, some how he manages to keep going. "Bella, I think that we should talk about something..."

I walk over to the table with our plates as he gets us our drinks. When we both sit down I stare at him and nod my head. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why you ran out so quickly. You seemed to be...scared about something." I look down and he nods his head a little. He knows something up and what's the point in me trying to lie to him? After all he is my boyfriend and I do love him. "Do you want to talk about it? Bella, you don't have to hide things from me...I want us to have a relationship where we can talk about anything." 

"So do I, Edward. You are right and I'm sorry for not talking to you about it earlier." He intertwines his fingers with mine and we smile at each other. For some reason I feel like I'm being stupid and that I'm taking what he said overboard. "Edward, I love you and you know that. This morning, after I went into your room this morning, you kind of um...said that you wanted to marry me."

Edward smiles and nods his head. "Bella, I do want to marry you. Not right now, but I do after we are out of high school. I want to marry you because I love you and because you love me."

"I understand that and I do...want to marry you. But the word marriage kind of scares me. That sounds stupid, right? How can the word marriage scare someone?" My gaze drops down to our intertwined fingers and he puts my hand to his lips, he kisses it lightly. "After my parents divorce, my mom told me that smart people don't get married until after they are older. I know that its a stupid to be scared of the word and that its stupid to even be scared by that word. But...I can't help it and I want to get over that."

"Bella, its not stupid and we can get through it together. Don't think that you are ever stupid." Edward smiles at me and I smile back. How could I ever say no to him about anything? I know that I never could and my love for him will keep growing. "Now...if you were saying that you never wanted to get married, that could be a problem. I want to do things properly and that includes marriage."

We eat our dinner and just talk. The music continues to play in the background and to my surprise Edward pulls out another slice of the cake. Sitting back down at the table we share the piece of cake and it is the perfect moment. When the cake is gone we kiss and I smile at him. How could I ever live without him? After another hour he kisses me goodnight and he leaves. Walking into the kitchen I shake my head thinking about how nice tonight was. He wouldn't even leave the dishes undone. Some how we ended up cleaning them, Edward washed and I dried. 

"Hey, Bells!" My dad's voice comes from the sitting room and I hear the front door clothes. I shut off the CD and unplug it. "Sorry that I'm late, we had a little business to finish."

"It's find dad. Did you get everything done?" He walks into the kitchen and kisses me on the top of my had. Our relationship is getting better as time goes on and it makes me happy. "I'll warm you up some food. So are you going some where this weekend or staying in?"

"Actually I have to work for a little while, but I should be home early." My dad says as he sits down. When I put his dinner in front of him, he smiles. "This looks good Bella." 

I smile at my dad and pick up my backpack that I left downstairs. "Okay, I'm going to go do some studying before tomorrow. There is one small thing that I have to work on and I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Oh, did you have fun at with Edward?" He asks and I just smile. Charlie nods his head and sighs. "That was a stupid question, of course you did!"

With a small smile on my lips I walk up the stairs and put my backpack on the floor. I lay down on my bed and call Edward. As soon as his voice comes across the line I smile even wider. His voice is always so soft and sweet. If I could, I'd sit here all night and listen to him. But after that one time I learned that it's not very smart, of course...I'd do it all over again.

Edward laughs lightly and I lay back into my pillows. "Alice wants to have a slumber party on Friday, which means that if you came you'd be with the girls. She's thinking about inviting a few people from school, like Angelia. What do you think? I'd kidnap you at points."

"Isn't the point of a girls sleepover to be with the girls?" He laughs at this and I smile widely. We both know that if he came too take me away from Alice, I'd go in a heartbeat. "Alice already knows that I'm in..."

"Yeah, she does." He laughs lightly and I know that she's right next to him. "She is already planning it. I was just asking you so that you had some what of a choice."

I laugh lightly. "You mean so that I feel like I had a choice?"

"Yeah." I can hear the smile in his voice and I want to see him right now. The silence between us is a good thing and I know that he's thinking the same thing. "School...I'll pick you up?"

"Sounds good to me." I smile as I stare at an old picture of the two of us, that I know have on my nightstand. "Love you."

Edward chuckles. "I love you too..."

**Woohoo! Did you like it? I hope that you did! :D :D :D :D Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :D **


	50. Chapter 50: And We Play Twister

**Hey everyone! Hehe, I should warn you the ending of this chapter is a little...bad. You'll see when you get there and I hope that all of you like it. I hope that all of you like the story so far! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. All of the support on this story is amazing and I love writing it. So thank you for all of the support and I hope that all of you like what is to come. (Some Edward and Bella time in here just for all of you :D there will be more in the next chapter too...)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Walking up to their house I have a small smile on my lips and Alice opens the door. She is all smiles and she pulls me into a hug, when she lets go of me we smile at each other for a few minutes. I follow her into the house and she smiles at me as she talks in an excited voice. Edward comes down the stairs and he's smiling a wide smile, I already know what he's planning. He winks at me and I smile even wider. Alice turns toward him and shakes her head, they stare each other down. She shakes her head and pouts at Edward, obviously she knows his plan to steal me. With a smile on my lips I walk over to him and we kiss, our arms wrap around each other. Slowly we break apart and I'm being pulled up the stairs by Alice, who is obviously not letting go of me without a fight. Once we are in her room she shuts the door and we sit down on her bed. Looking around I see that its going on five and that Angela isn't here yet.

Alice decides that she wants to do my nails and I don't object. I sit here and try to listen to her, but I'm thinking about everything. "Where's Angela?"

"She got the flu, so she couldn't come." Alice says with a small shake of the head. I stare at her as she finishes up my nails and she looks up at me. "Before you got here she called and said that she'd come over another weekend."

"Oh, okay. Have you heard anything from Lauren lately?" I ask her and Alice shakes her head. Lauren has been oddly quiet and its bothering me. Sooner or later she's going to jump right back in and I know it, but the timing is what I won't be expecting. "What about Jessica? I've been staying away from her."

"Jessica's being her usual self. She thinks that you are overreacting and that you are going to get over it soon." Alice says as she leans back into her pillow. I smile at her as she takes a drink of her pop. "Another thing that she's really pissed about is that you didn't text her back. Of course, I wouldn't of either."

I stare at her for a minute. "Did she tell you what was in the text? Because I deleted it right after I got it."

"Um, yeah." She nods her head and looks down at her pop can. "Jessica might have mentioned what was in the text and I might remember it."

"What did it say Alice?" I stare at her, realizing that I actually want to know. Maybe she apologized for what she did or something. Of course knowing her, she didn't. "You can tell me what it said...I mean, I kind of want to know and it might be a good thing for me to know."

Alice looks up and takes a deep breath. "She started out saying that she was sorry about the rumor, but that she thinks that you overreacted. Lauren was apart of it and that she still thinks that she is going to get Edward back. Jessica said that she would stop spreading the rumors about you and wants you to forgive her. For some insane reason she thinks that you are going to forgive her and that Angela will be her friend again too. Oh! You didn't know that, did you? Well, Angela stopped talking to Jessica after she found out what happened."

"Wow, I really don't know what to say or think. Jessica is defiantly not forgiven." She smiles at me and I take a drink out of my pop can. "Okay, enough about me. How are things going with you and Jasper?"

"Oh...you know, everything's going good. We just had our anniversary." There's a wide smile on her lips as she talks about the whole thing and I can't help but smile back. Alice is the closest thing that I've ever had to a sister. "He was so sweet and we had so much fun! I love him so much...oh, I'll be right back."

She walks out of the room and I smile. I sit back and shut my eyes, but a few seconds later someone's got their hand on mine. My eyes open and I smile as I stare into his eyes. With a smile on his lips, he pulls me up and we walk out of Alice's room. He leads me into his room, closes the door and when our eyes meet, so do our lips. A few seconds later we are on his bed, making out. Now this is a nice part of the sleepover. Edward's arms are around me and his lips are on mine, what could be better?

There's a light knock on the door and Edward sighs. He stands up and walks over to the door. When Alice's voice fills the room, I can't help but laugh and Edward quietly responds to her. After a few minutes she leaves and I smile knowing that she's going to go spend time with Jasper. Edward turns back to me and gives me a playful smile. We end up making out again, but after a while we decide to do something else.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asks me and I smile. His parents are gone, because their Aunt Tanya asked them to watch her house while she went to New York for a few days. "I'll let you choose."

I smile at him and bite my lip. "Let's play a game..."

"What game?" He asks me and I see the evil smile forming on his lips. Our thoughts are on the same wave length and I sit here trying to think of a game. "Just the two of us?"

"Of course..." I kiss him once on the lips and I break the kiss as a thought hits me. Smiling at him I remember something that we used to play when we were younger. "Let's play...Twister."

"You want to play Twister? Really?" He asks and he laughs as he walks out of the room. A few minutes later he walks in carrying Twister. We smile at each other as we get ready to play. "So...do you have any rules? Anything to make it more interesting?"

I smile at him and shake my head. "Maybe, one day in the future we can up the game. But tonight...lets just play."

Within minutes we are tangled in each other and laughing. I am pretty much on top of Edward and he is in an odd position, his face is facing me. Our lips touch and I fall down on top of him. Laying here we start to kiss and I smile at him as we break apart. Playing Twister was a great idea...

"You lost." He whispers to me as he brushes the hair out of my face and I laugh. Slowly I shake my head, that was not fair at all! "Bella, you fell on top of me...not that I didn't like it."

I smile at him and hit him playfully on the arm. "You kissed me, which distracted me and made me fall. It's all your fault that I fell on top of you. So...technically you made me fall and made me loose."

"You still lost. In the rules you never said that I couldn't kiss you." Edward smiles at me and kisses me on the neck. When he looks back up at me I roll my eyes. Oh, if he wants to play dirty... "Why are you looking at me that way? Are you planning on getting us in trouble?"

"Of course not! I just thought of a way to make this game a WHOLE lot more interesting." Slowly I lean in and whisper in his ear. His eyes go wide in shock and I kiss him, once lightly on the lips. "You wanted to up the game, so I did. Lock the door..."

Smiling to myself I think about what I've just done and how easily he will be distracted. Is it bad that I'm going to enjoy playing Twister a little too much? My eyes stay on Edward as he stands up and locks the door. The new and improved Twister is about to start...

**:D Did you like it? Haha, I don't know why but I just thought about that and it just turned out that way. :D I think that I'm having a little too much fun. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! :D **

**(New Updating Info: Sunday, Tuesday, Friday -Bella Cullen: A Happily Ever After? & Acacia Lily Yarrow Coin: Jabberjay Monday, Thursday, Saturday -Bella Swan: Can It Be Love?, Can Love Last?, & Effie & Haymitch: True Love?. Sorry, its just becoming too much updating every day and I want to make sure that I keep writing the best chapters possible. Thanks! :D )**


	51. Chapter 51: A New Game Begins

**Hey everyone! Woohoo! It's the weekend and its update time! I'm going to my cousin's for the night, that's why I'm updating today :D and I hope that all of you are having a good weekend. Hopefully all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. This story is fun for me to write and I hope that all of you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. :D So thank you to all of you for being so awesome and just for supporting my story. :D Okay, onto the new chapter-which I hope that everyone likes and enjoys. :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We smile at each other as Edward spins first, he gets right hand on red and I smile. It's my turn and I get left foot on green. The new rule? Strip Twister, when you fall...well you get it. Edward smiles at me as he spins again and within minutes we are against each other to touch the spots. His lips touch my neck and I almost fall over, he starts to laugh. I know that I have to make him fall first or else he's going to get me to fall. When he's got his legs crossed and his hands in different directions, I take my turn. A small smile forms on my lips as I put my hand next to his and start to nibble on his ear. Edward wasn't expecting this and he falls, I start to laugh. Shaking his head he takes off a sock and I shake my head a little.

Edward shakes his head and we start playing again. A few minutes later I fall when I feel his lips touch my neck again. Quickly I take off a sock and he laughs. Both of us are laughing as we stare at each other a few minutes later. I've got my underwear, t-shirt and bra on. He has his pants and underwear. We kiss as both of us fall and we stare at each other for a few minutes. Our lips meet and we wrap our arms around each other. I think that the games over and part of me is happy that it is. Laying here we just kiss and when we break apart I smile at him. With a small sigh Edward stands up and pulls me up with him.

"You okay?" I ask him and I wrap my arms around him. He smiles at me and nods his head as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Now you get to pick what we do next..."

He smiles at me and kisses me on the lips once. "Trust me, Bella, you don't want me to choose what we do next. Maybe we should go see the others...even though I'd rather stay in here with you and continue our little game. I do have to admit that was pretty...fun."

"We don't want to get into any trouble, do we? If we stay up here, we probably will." I wrap my arms around him and he smiles at me. Our lips meet again and he strokes my cheeks slowly. "Oh...I just thought of something that we should do. Something fun..."

"What are you thinking?" He asks me as we put back on our clothes. "Come on...let's go do whatever you are thinking about."

I stop him and shake my head, slowly I pull him over to his closet. This confuses him, until I pull out the easy bake oven. "We haven't done this in a while, its fun and safe. You can make me a cake..."

"Whatever you want...whatever you want, Bella." He kisses me and takes the oven out of my hands. We kick Twister aside and sit down on the floor. After he puts the cake mix into cook, he pulls me onto his lap and we watch until its done. "I'll let you try it first."

Slowly we frost it and Edward takes it out of the pan. We smile at each other and go in at the same time. After we swallow we do the same thing and we do the same thing, until we reach the middle. Right after we swallow, we lean in again and kiss. I start to giggle as Edward starts to lay kisses all over my face. Our fingers intertwine and we just stare at each other. Edward kisses me on the nose and I roll off of him and onto the pillows that he left on the floor. He lays down next to me and we stare into each others eyes. Neither of us cares when there's a light knock on the door, we just smile even wider at each other. His fingers touch my cheek and presses his lips against mine. We stare at each other for a few minutes after we break apart and a louder knock on the door has both of us sighing.

"Edward! Edward!" Its Emmett's voice and both of us start laughing. With a small sigh Edward stands up and walks to the door, when he opens the door Emmett makes a disappointed sound. "You two have got to come down! Alice ordered pizza and we are going to play a game!"

I smile and Edward helps me up. "Okay, we're coming. What game are we going to play? Or maybe it's safer for me not to ask?"

"Well...we aren't going to be playing Twister, because its missing." Emmett says this as we walk down stairs and I can't help but laugh. When we get to the bottom of the steps, Edward takes my hand and leads me into the sitting room. "Alice, told you that I could get them."

We sit down on the floor and Alice puts the pizza on the coffee table. The plates are already on the table and so are the drinks. Everyone eats quickly and Emmett pulls out a medium sized box. I hear Edward moan as they pass the box around, when it gets to me I take a slip of paper. No one says a word as they look down at the piece of paper and I see that mine says dare on it. Wait, we're playing truth or dare? I look up and see that Emmett pulls out two smaller boxes and puts them on the table.

"So...who should go first?" Alice asks and Emmett starts to practically to beg. Within seconds Emmett is chosen and he takes a piece of paper out of a bag. "Bella, this is the truth bag and this is the dare bag."

Emmett got a dare and he smiles evilly as he looks down at the piece of paper. He reads it out loud, "kiss your best friend on the cheek..." everyone stares at him and he shakes his head a little. Slowly he starts to move toward Rosalie and she shakes her head as if knowing what he's going to do. Everyone awes as he moves toward her, but at last minute he turns and kisses Edward on the cheek. Rosalie starts to laugh and clap, as Edward slaps him.

"You should have kissed the woman that you love." Edward mutters as Emmett sits back laughing. "Isn't she your best friend?"

Emmett nods his head. "In a way, but it didn't say in what way. You are my best friend, without anything more and that's what I took it as. Edward's turn..."

I watch as Edward pulls a piece of paper out of the truth bag and when he reads it, his smile fades. He looks around us and his eyes land on me. This scares me and he hands the slip of paper to Alice. When she reads it she just nods her head a little, as though it means nothing. Right now I'm dying on reading that little slip of paper, but its staying away from me. My heart starts to race as I think about what it could say, maybe its something that is related to Lauren or something else like that. Should I really be afraid of a piece of paper? Has anyone ever been afraid of a piece of paper? If not, this is the first time and I'm terrified.

**Woohoo! What's on the piece of paper? :D Did you like it? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I am doing previews on my facebook like page, so if you want to read a little bit of the chapter before it gets put up here, head over there. Now that I'm separating the updates I'll be doing the previews a lot better. :D Enjoy the rest of your weekend! **


	52. Chapter 52: Anything But This

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I cut the chapter off there on Saturday, that was just so horrible of me. :D Haha, but I had too! So here is the answer to what is on the paper. Do you like the story so far? I'm having fun writing it. :D Hehe! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! :D Today I'm in a really good mood, haha! Everyone who's liked my page on Facebook thank you! :D I'm enjoying talking to everyone and the sneak peeks are fun to put up. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter. :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward has the small piece of paper in his hand again and I reach out my hand to take it. But he shakes his head a little and this makes me want to see it even more. Alice is staring at Emmett, who asks who wants ice cream? Quickly everyone walks into the kitchen and I stare at Edward as he folds the little piece of paper. I look down and start to imagine what could be on it, what could be that bad? Sighing I start to get up, but Edward stops me and I stare at him. He sees the questions in my eyes and sighs. Carefully I sit back down and stare at him. One way or another I'm going to find out what's on that piece of paper. We sit here staring at each other and he sighs before he looks down at it one last time. Taking a deep breath he takes my hand and puts the crumbled up piece of paper in my hand. Before I can take it though, he shuts my hand and makes me look at him.

"You know that I love you." He whispers and I can sense that he's nervous. "Whatever this piece of paper says...it means nothing, what happened meant nothing."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him and he shakes his head a little. "Edward, it can't be that bad. This is just a stupid game and-"

Edward shakes his head and kisses my hand. "You'll know the answer to this as soon as you read it and we never talked about...this before."

Slowly he releases my hand from his grasp and I look down at my hand. I unclench my hand and take out the piece of paper. My eyes lock with his and I smile at him, letting him know that no matter what everything will be okay between us. But my smile fades when I read the question and my jaw drops in shock, _who was the first person that you had sex with?_. I shut my mouth and look at him with wide eyes. Lauren...

"You...you um..." I look down at the piece of paper and feel a little weird. Him and Lauren... "Went that far with Lauren? But, everyone said that you two were..."

"I know, we were. The whole thing was a mistake and I meant to talk to you about it." He says this and I believe him. Slowly I nod my head as I let the whole thing sink in. "This is not the way that I wanted you to find out and I love you. Her and I...we only did it once."

"Um...okay?" I say not really sure what to say at all. That is one thing that I expected them not to have done and I'm a little...surprised? "Did you love her?"

We stare at each other for a minute and he seems surprised by my question. "Not in the way that I love you. I mean...I cared about her."

"Which means that you did love her." I look down and shake my head a little. There had to of been some reason that he didn't just throw her aside and I knew that he cared about her. "You don't still love her do you?"

"No, after the whole thing I can't. She wasn't right for me and I know that." Edward holds my hand and I look into his eyes. "Bella, I love you...don't ever question that and what happened with Lauren is in the past. You are the woman that I want to be with-"

I nod my head and he kisses me once. "Let's just...not talk about that. Anything that happened with you two is in the past and I'm fine with that. Just leave it in the past and lets focus on us. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Edward whispers against my lips and we kiss again. A light one and I smile as we break apart. We smile at each other and put our foreheads together. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure...but, you have to let me take you out. Oh, don't look so scared." I whisper with my lips against his. This could be a really fun date for us. "Come on, be a little spontaneous for once. You might like it..."

"Oh, I haven't been spontaneous?" He asks me and he pulls me into his arms. My arms wrap around him and we smile at each other. "How about this? I take you out on a date and we can do whatever you want tomorrow?"

I shake my head at him and smile widely. "Tonight I get to choose or else you are going to have one very angry girlfriend on your hands. Is that what you want? But here's what I'll do for you...tomorrow we can do whatever you want. Does that sound good to you?"

A few minutes later the others walk into the room and sit back down in their places. They all act as though nothing happened, all of them have ice cream. Emmett and Alice hand us each a bowl, a smile forms on my lips when I see that its chocolate. I stare at Alice as she takes a piece of paper out of the dare bag. With a smile on her lips she reads it, but she frowns. Jasper reads it over her shoulder and he starts to laugh. Everyone watches as Alice stands up and starts to dance around the room. Jasper's holding onto the piece of paper as Alice goes to do something.

"Oh...this is going to kill her!" Jasper says in an amused tone. Everyone stares at him and he starts to laugh. "Wait till you see what it is..."

I smile as Alice walks back into the room with a large bowl. The bowl has a dark green mixture in it and she sits down. "What is that?"

"It's a mixture of a lot of stuff. You can't see the chunks, but trust me they are in there. Some grapes, apple slices, this is actually pudding with green food coloring in it, oh...there's also little banana slices in there." Alice takes a small bit of it and puts it in the center of the table. "Oh, this isn't for me! It's for one of the dares...actually. Edward...you have to do my make up..." 

Everyone's staring at Alice and laughing. She brings out her makeup kit and hands it to Edward. When they hand me the small slip of paper it says, _have a guy that you trust do your makeup. _I start to laugh as Edward tries to put eye shadow on evenly and some how he does it. After a few minutes he is done and it doesn't look that bad. Well...he made a little butterfly under her eye and it looks cute.

Alice smiles at Edward as she stands up. "Thanks, Edward!"

"How do you know how to do makeup?" I ask him and he laughs lightly. Slowly I shake my head and take a bite out of my ice cream. Everyone's staring at Edward and I hear him mumble something about Alice breaking her arm when she was fourteen. "So you had to learn to put make up on a girl?"

"Well...you know...she had to wear make up and Jasper wouldn't help her. So, I was the next one up." Edward smiles and I have to laugh. He kisses me on the tip of my nose and I laugh again. "That was supposed to stay our little secret, but Alice ruined it. Alice..."

She shrugs and smiles. "I wasn't going to have Jasper or Emmett do it. You must be insane if you think I would ever let them!"

Everyone laughs and I take a slip of paper out of the dare bag. I start to laugh when I see what it says, _accept a dare from the person sitting across from you_. My eyes flicker up and I see that Emmett's sitting across from me...

**Hm...what do you think? :D Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Hopefully all of you liked it. :D **


	53. Chapter 53: Another Snake?

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! I'm in a wonderful mood and I hope that all of you are too. How do you like the story so far? From what everyone's saying it seems like the stories going good and I really want to go back to updating daily, hopefully I can soon. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. All of the support on this story makes the story that more amazing and all of you are amazing. :D Okay, I was a little wrong...the next chapter will have more Edward and Bella love, this one has a little...hopefully you like it! :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Emmett's staring at me, there's an evil glint in his eyes as he thinks about what he's going to make me do. Silently he gets up and walks out of the room and Edward puts his arm around me. My mind is racing as I think about what Emmett is going to make me do, for some reason I feel like I'm not going to thank him for this. When Emmett walks back into the room he's carrying car keys and he holds them up. We all stare at him and he rolls his eyes, he gestures for everyone to follow him. Slowly everyone gets up and follows him. Jasper grabs the two bags and I shake my head. We walk into the back yard and toward a shed. A moment later Edward stops me and he's shaking his head at Emmett. Seconds later Emmett has a snake out and Rosalie screams. I stand here and try to act bored with it, even though on the inside I'm freaking out. But when Emmett pulls out the mouse I jump a little, which is exactly what he wanted.

Shaking his head Emmett walks toward me, but Edward steps in front of me. When we were kids I remember Emmett showing me the snake getting his...lunch and its something that I never forgot. I had nightmares about me being the mouse and him feeding me to the snake. As the images flash through my mind I grip onto Edward, okay...maybe I still have nightmares about the damn snake. Emmett is right next to us and it takes everything inside of me not to run away, screaming. Maybe I should though, I mean it would get me away from Emmett and that stupid snake. There is no way in hell that I can watch that stupid snake eat another stupid mouse. Charlie almost took me to a psychiatrist when I woke up screaming about a snake.

"Emmett..." I hear Edward growl and I'm thankful for his protectiveness right now. His fingers are intertwined with mine and I want to be in his arms right now. Right now I want to be away from that stupid snake! "No, she's not going to watch you feed that snake!"

"Oh, of course not! She won't be watching." I look up confused and see that Emmett is now dangling the dead mouse. Staring at the mouse I see that the eyes are frozen open, the mouse's teeth are showing a little in the front and the tail is frozen in place. "Here Bella! You get to feed little Gloria here."

Wait, he wants me to feed that-that stupid snake? Honestly, who names a snake? More importantly who names a snake Gloria? I'm never going to do what he's telling me to, no, never, not even if my life deepened on it. Shaking my head I put my face into Edward's back as he glares at Emmett. Snakes...ew! I hate snakes, mostly any snake of Emmett's, those are the worst.

"Emmett, she's not going to feed...that thing." I hear Emmett mumble something about 'that thing' having a name and being a girl. "Whatever, just put her away."

"But she has to do what ever I dare her to do." Emmett says and I can hear the smile on his lips. "Unless you want to...you know."

Opening my eyes I hear Edward sigh and see him nodding. Emmett walks away and comes back without Gloria. I stare at the two of them and Edward starts to shake his head. He leads me back to the house, but I stop him and the others go inside. What were they talking about back there? For some reason Emmett seemed happy that Edward agreed to whatever they have planned.

"What was that about?" I ask him and my arms wrap around his neck. He shrugs and smiles down at me. Our lips meet and I sigh. "What do you have to do now?"

"It's nothing, just something stupid. We have a way that a person doesn't have to do a truth or dare, but..." He shrugs a little and I shake my head at him. "If you take someone's turn you have to draw two times, once for you and once for them. So, whatever I draw...both of us have to do."

Edward leads me back into the house and we sit on the floor. All eyes are on us as Edward draws another slip of paper and when he reads it, he starts laughing. Slowly he hands it to me and he winks. Looking down I see that it says that we have to mimic the next person to walk into the room until we get to our next turn. He draws again and this time he shakes his head, when I read the slip of paper I burst out laughing. We have to wear each others clothes and I don't mind that, but I think that Edward might. Good thing that I'm wearing his shirt right now, the jeans could be a problem for him...

Silently we both get up and walk upstairs. In his room we both laugh as Edward steps into his closet to change. Quickly I take off my top and jeans, taking his clothes from him. A smile forms on my lips as I put on his jeans. If I don't fall down the stairs and break my neck I'll be surprised. Edward walks out and I can't help but laugh, my jeans are extremely tight on him...and short.

"Those pants look great on you." I say and I start laughing even harder. Before I can say another word my back is against the wall and Edward's lips are on mine. Our tongues move against each other and a moan escapes from me. "Edward..."

There's a light knock on the door and I realize that my legs wrapped around him at some point. We break apart and I smile at him as we walk towards the door. Alice's eyes bug out when she sees us and she shakes her head. Quickly she tells us that the game is over, for now and that we should...continue doing WHATEVER we were doing. Edward hands her the slip of paper and shuts the door in her face. We smile at each other and Edward pulls out a pair of sweats for him to change into. I smile at him before turning away so that he can change. Oddly, after all of those intense moments we still do this and I have no idea why.

"You can turn around." Edward whispers and I do. He's right next to me, our bodies brush and I feel the electricity coursing through my body. His fingers brush across my skin and I shut my eyes. "Do you want your jeans back or do you want something else to put on?"

I shake my head and open my eyes. A second later I've jumped on him and we are on his bed. Edward laughs as we break apart to catch our breaths after a few minutes. He mumbles something about us getting in trouble one day, but he just laughs even harder. My lips touch his again and its a soft kiss.

His lips go to my neck and I take a deep breath. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He whispers against my skin and I shut my eyes again. "So...have you thought about what we are doing tonight?"

"Oh, of course..." I smile at him and untangle myself from him. He stares at me in shock as I pull off his pants and slip mine back on. "Come on...we have a date..."

**Haha! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review-they make my day, so if you leave one...I might feel like trying to update again...tomorrow. :D Sorry, I hate snakes but...I had to have Emmett do something like that and it was the only thing that I could think of. What did you think? Like it? Hm...where will Bella take Edward on a date? Woohoo! :D Who likes Gloria? **


	54. Chapter 54: Always His

**Hey everyone! Woohoo! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was out yesterday with my friend and sister. But here is the new chapter and I hope that all of you like it. Do you like the story so far? :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Edward shakes his head at me as I get into the drivers seat of his car, but he just laughs and slides into the passengers seat. I smile as I start up the car and pull out of the driveway. He starts making random guesses to where we are going and I have to laugh at them. After a few minutes I pull into a parking lot and Edward shakes his head when he sees where we are. We stare at each other and I start to laugh a little, when I see the shock on his face. A few seconds later he's shaking his head and I just keep smiling away. Slowly I unbuckle my seat belt, but Edward's hand grabs mine and I look up into his eyes. The expression on his face is priceless and I'm really glad that I brought him here now. My other hand touches his face and I stroke his cheek. Our lips are a few inches apart and I lightly brush mine against his.

"Bella...please, let me take you some where nice." The first words out of my boyfriends mouth are those words and I can't help but laugh. Obviously he thinks that I'm not serious and I'm dead serious. His fingers brush against my cheeks and run through my hair. "Please? Honey...this isn't a real date and I want to give you the best. So, please let me take you some where that's slogan isn't 'I'm Lovin It'?"

I start to laugh and shake my head. "Edward, we had a deal. You promised me that I could pick our date tonight and you get to pick where we go tomorrow. Do you really want to break a promise that you made me? Just one small date at McDonald's and I promise you that you can go back to the expensive dates."

"Fine, you win-but tomorrow you better be ready to be spoiled." I roll my eyes as he jumps out of the car and opens the door for me. But Edward presses my back up against the door and I smile at him, his lips are close to mine. Our lips are almost touching and there is no space between our bodies. "Hm...I need to do something before we go in, you don't mind do you?"

I smile at him and he presses his lips against mine. One of my hands go up to his hair and the other one is gripping his. His other hand is on my back, pressed up against the car. For a few minutes we stay like this and when we break apart, he smiles at me. With that small smile on his lips I start to drag him towards McDonald's and I hear him mumble something about seeing me in an expensive dress, with matching heels. Oh, we are so ordering off of the dollar part of the menu!

"Welcome to McDonald's." A girl with light brown hair says in a bubbly voice. Her bright green eyes are on me. "Can I take your order?"

I smile as I look up at the menu. "One McChicken, a small fry, a small pop and a yogurt."

"Come on, Bella! The dollar menu?" Edward asks in a thick voice and I can't help but laugh. The girl looks at Edward and smiles at him, waiting for him to order. He sighs and looks up at the menu. "A McDouble, large fry, large pop and...a hot fudge sundae. No nuts."

She smiles and before I can do anything Edward's handing her some money. I shake my head and stare up at him, but he just smirks down at me. After we get our food we walk over to a booth in the corner and start to eat. My eyes narrow at Edward and he starts to laugh, obviously this is funny to him. We slowly eat our food and stare at each other. Edward pushes his fries toward me after I finish off mine and I can't help but smile. Obviously he thought that I would need more and that what I chose was too small.

"Why didn't you let me pay?" I ask him as I hand the sundae back to him. He smiles and just shrugs. "That was part of the deal and you know it."

Edward smiles at me and takes another spoonful of the ice cream. For a minute he thinks about it and he starts to laugh. "Do you want to punish me? I'm open to that..."

"It wouldn't be the kind of punishment that you are thinking about." An evil grin forms on my lips as he puts down the ice cream. We stare at each other and I think about everything. "I think that I'm being a little too easy on you. Shouldn't I be playing a little hard to get?"

"If you would like to you can, but...that game won't ever work." He starts to laugh and I stare at him in shock. What does he mean that it won't ever work? "Bella, you love me and I love you...so why should we play hard to get? Our relationship is great the way that it is."

"Can we talk about something? It's sort of...private, but I think we have to." Edward nods his head and I take a deep breath. "Why did you have sex with Lauren?"

Edward almost spits out his drink and stares at me with wide eyes. Obviously he did not see this coming, but I think it was obvious. "What? Bella...do you really want to talk about this? I mean, if you want to we can..."

"I want to." My eyes are locked with his and he runs his fingers through his hair as he thinks about his answer. "We have to if we want our relationship to last and for us to both be happy."

"We only did...it three times. I know, three times is a lot." Edward starts to shake his head and he plays with his fingers. "Bella, you have to realize something...when I was with Lauren, she changed me and I don't like who I was. My family barley saw me and Lauren got me into partying."

Slowly I start to nod my head and I know that he's nervous. "You can go on...if you want to..."

"The first time we were at a party at Lauren's house and she got a little tipsy, of course you know that I did too. See what I mean? Horrible things..." He shakes his head and I hold my breath for a few more seconds. "You know what happened next, please don't make me say it. We only...had sex when we weren't ourselves."

"Do you regret it?" I ask him and he nods his head. Slowly I exhale and take a deep breath. "Okay...I'm glad that I know what happened..."

Edward takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes. "Bella, that's part of the reason why I'm being more careful. I don't want to hurt you. You mean everything to me and if I ever hurt you...I don't know what I would do."

"I know..." The words come out as a whisper and our eyes stay locked. His fingers intertwine with mine. "Do something with me that you haven't done with Lauren."

"Bella, I already have." He says this in a light, sweet tone. I stare into his eyes, totally confused. "I'm falling in love with you...I never fell in love with Lauren. We have a relationship, while Lauren and I had nothing."

I smile at him as we stand up to leave. When we reach the car Edward takes the keys out of my hands and I press my back against his car. His lips lightly brush against mine and I feel a chill run down my spine. Edward's fingers brush across my skin and it feels like my skins on fire. Our lips meet and I let myself fall into him.

**What did you think? Like it? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D Hm...Edward's dates the next day, what will he do? I don't know why I put McDonald's, but it seemed like some where I felt Bella would take him in this story. :D New chapter coming tomorrow! :D **


	55. Chapter 55: A Little Fight

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter and I hope that all of you like it. I know that there hasn't really been much fighting in the story and this chapter has a little drama in it. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing, with a small sigh I roll over and pick up my cell phone. Without looking I open it and mumble hello. Of course the first mistake that I made was answering my phone without looking at who it was and the second was not ignoring it. Rolling my eyes I hear her voice and roll over onto my back. Edward dropped me off at my house late last night and I didn't get much sleep. She talks on and on, doesn't she realize that she's one of the last people that I want to talk to?

"Bella, why haven't you been responding to my text?" Her voice is low and I just shake my head. She's stupider then I thought she was and now I'm stuck listening to her because of my own stupidity. "You have to listen to me, okay? Lauren's planning on breaking you two up!" 

Oh, this is great! "Jessica, its not like she hasn't tried before and I'm not going to break up with him because of her. Maybe if you hadn't of spread those rumors about me we would still be friends. Can't you just leave me alone and not talk to or about me?"

"Bella, PLEASE forgive me! I'm so sorry and I know that what I did was wrong. Can't we be friends again?" She sounds like she's about to start crying. "Angela won't talk to me, neither will Alice and Rosalie! I can't take it anymore and I want to help you. She's going to try and get Edward to break up with you-"

"Jessica, stop right there. I don't care about what she's going to try and do! Edward's not going to break up with me and I'm sure as hell am not going to break up with him." My eyes are feeling heavy as I snuggle back into my pillows. "The only reason why you are trying to make up with me is because you lost your other friends after I stopped talking to you. You aren't going to change and I have nothing to say to you. Lauren can spread all of the rumors that she wants to, but we aren't going to break up."

Without waiting for a reply I hang up my cell phone and sigh in frustration. Laying here I shake my head a little, trying to forget about everything. I open my cell phone and scroll through my pictures to one of Edward. A few seconds later I'm getting dressed and ready to go over to Edward's house. Grabbing my keys I hear my cell phone ping and I pick it up. Great, another text. But I let out a sigh of relief when I see that its Angela and that she wants to hangout. I haven't really seen her much, so I say sure. Tonight we are hanging out and some how Alice gets brought into the whole thing, making me smile.

When I get over to Edward's house I see a white car parked in the driveway and I walk towards the front door. Slowly I push the door open and Alice almost jumps on me. I stare at her and can instantly tell that somethings wrong, but she tries to force me upstairs. Emmett walks out of the kitchen and cusses lightly. I stare at him and run across the room, but he stops me. While Emmett's trying to talk me into going up the stairs, Edward walks out of the kitchen and a look of shock appears on his face. Lauren walks out of the kitchen and I stare at her in shock. She's got to be kidding me! Really? Showing up at Edward's house like this and why didn't Edward tell me?

"Great..." I whisper and Edward stares at me, he looks lost...just like I am. "What's she doing here? Never mind, I don't want or need to know."

"Bella!" Edward yells as the door slams shut behind me and I hear the door slam closed when I get to my car. I look up and feel the anger flaring up inside of me. "That...this is not what you think it was."

I cross my arms and stare at him. "Why is Lauren here? She's your ex-girlfriend and you didn't even tell me that she was here. Why didn't you?"

"She showed up a few minutes ago and said that she wanted to talk. Bella, I didn't know that she was going to come and how could I of?" He stares at me with those beautiful eyes, but for some reason I want to yell. "Do you think that I wanted her to come over? How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?"

"What did she want to talk about?" I question him in a hard voice. He just shakes his head and I feel more anger flaring up inside of me. "Edward, what did she want?"

He takes a deep breath and looks down. "She thinks that she might be pregnant-"

"Oh! She thinks that she's pregnant!" I yell and I shake my head a little. Now I'm numb and I don't know what to say or do. "Let me guess...she thinks that you are the father. Am I right?"

"No, that's not possible. If she is pregnant she thinks that the father's Tyler or Eric." He says and I stare at him trying to not feel bad for yelling at him. "Bella, she came over to talk and I didn't want to...but I couldn't turn her away. She was crying and her parents are getting a divorce. Jessica's her only 'friend' and she didn't want it all to get around so fast. You know that I love you, right?"

I nod my head as he takes a step towards me. "And I love you..."

"Let me take you out for breakfast and we can talk. If you'd like we can talk more about this and have the ex talk." He smiles at me when I tense up and I nod my head a little. "I know that you don't like hearing about my ex and I won't like hearing about yours, but...maybe it will help us a little. Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say as he takes my hand and leads me to his car. "Can I ask you something first?"

Edward nods his head and smiles at me. "Of course."

"How many girls have you dated and had sex with?" I know that I probably won't like the answer, but I have to know. "You can tell me."

"I've dated...five girls." He says as he opens the car door for me and I just stare at him. "Only Lauren, have I...but I want you to be the woman that I wake up with every morning for the rest of my life. How about you?"

I shake my head a little as I get into the car. "Three guys and none."

"Oh...we are going to have a long day ahead of us." He says as he shuts my door and walks over to the drivers side. "Won't we?"

"Edward..." He looks over at me and I shut my eyes for a second. "Jessica, she um...texted me this morning and she said that Lauren was going to keep trying to break us up. What if she came over today just to try and break us up?"

He nods his head a little and he kisses my hand. "I want you to know something. Bella, I'm never going to give up on us and I hope that you don't either. Lauren came over this morning and I don't know what she's up to...but I hope that you trust me and that you feel like we are something worth fighting for. We are strong and I want to be with you. This is our last year and after that...no more Lauren. Don't give up on us."

**Sorry, I wanted to bring Lauren back into it a bit and it just worked. I didn't want to cause too many problems, but the next chapter will be a huge one for the two of them as they actually talk about their ex's and all that. :D Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D (I know that some people are going to probably think that Edward was an idiot for talking to Lauren, but Edward's not really the type of person to turn someone away who's upset. :D Hopefully you liked it!)**


	56. Chapter 56: An Odd Ex Talk

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! It's Thursday and everyone knows what that means! Yes, another update from me for all of you! :D YAY! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Personally I think that I enjoyed writing this chapter a little too much, but I am really happy with it. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. All of you are AWESOME and I am so thankful for all of the support.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

We sit down at a table far away from everyone else at an Applebees and I stare at him. Oh, won't this be fun! The awkward ex talk, where everything comes out and when you wish that you hadn't opened your mouth. Three ex's for me and five for Edward, lovely. Silently I look up at him and let out a deep breath. Our eyes lock and I nod my head a little, waiting for him to go first. For a few seconds we sit here in silence, the waitress comes over and we order. She walks away and we turn our attention back on each other. I smile a small smile and start thinking about what I'm supposed to tell him. Let's see Brad, Josh and Mike-no not that Mike, another Mike. But what about his ex's? I already know about Lauren, but who else has he dated? Five girls...how did he manage that if he was stuck with Lauren?

"You can go first. That should even it out." I say and he raises his eyebrows at me. A small smile forms on my lips and I shake my head a little as I try to clear my mind. "Edward, you've dated more...people and after you talk about two of them, we should be even. What do you say?"

Edward nods his head a little and looks down at our hands, our fingers are intertwined. "I'll start with Lauren, since you already know about her. We dated on and off after you left, which was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. She should never of been my first for anything and I learned that the hard way. Do you have any...questions about my relationship with her, Bella?"

"Um..." My eyes drop down to the table and I bite my lip. Questions? Am I supposed to ask questions about his ex's? "Maybe one...did you love her?"

"That is a complicated question to answer. I guess-in some ways...yes, but not the kind of love that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. The way that I loved her was more like a...friend." He chooses his words carefully and I nod my head a little. For a second he stares at the table, takes a deep breath and then looks back up into my eyes. "A girl who I dated while I was on a break with Lauren was...Bree. She was a year above us in school and we got together for a short time over one of the summers. Okay...your turn."

"Um...okay. Do you want me to start with my first boyfriend or just random? You know that's a really odd thing to hear me say, don't you think?" I look down at the table and realize that I'm totally freaking out. Why am I doing this? We don't want to hear about each others ex's, let alone talk about our own. Isn't that why they are our ex's? "Mike was my first boyfriend, don't freak out...not Newton. We dated for...about six months, I think. He was the cutest boy in the school and for some reason he liked me. But...he broke up with me for a cheerleader. Nothing much to tell about him, so we can move on if you'd like."

He laughs lightly and he shakes his head a little. "What about if I have any questions about Mike? Did you love him? How far did you two go?"

"No, I did not love him. Mike and I were...just small crushes. I didn't even cry when he broke up with me at school and everyone looked at me like I was a freak." Edward smiles at me and I shake my head a little. A small smile starts to form on my lips as I think about Mike, his blue eyes were amazing, but nothing compared to Edward's. "His eyes are what I liked most about him, but they are nothing compared to yours. We only made out a few times, I really didn't like him...touching me."

"I see that. You seem to not really care that people thought that you were a freak after that. Another thing that I like about you...you are strong." He smiles at me and kisses my hand. My smile widens and I nod at him. "Back to me? Oh...let's see, ex number three was...Emily. We dated after Lauren threw this huge tantrum, because I wouldn't take her to this family thing. As you can already tell, we broke up and Emily was a good friend of Rosalie's. She liked me, I liked her and we dated for about...a month."

I laugh and shake my head. "You dated one of your sister's friends? That's one thing that you should NEVER do. What did Rosalie do?"

"She got over it...after a while. Rosalie wasn't happy with either of us and their relationship ended. Neither of them seemed too upset about it though." Edward shakes his head a little and I see a small smile playing on his lips. "You should have seen Rose, she almost blew the roof off of the house when she found out. I know that it was a stupid thing to do, but you live and you learn. With Emily, I really learned. Of course, Emily tried to make up with Rosalie and tried to go back to being friends."

"I cannot believe that you did that! Of course...how could a girl not want to date you? As long as you are mine now, I don't care." We smile at each other and the waitress returns with our food. Edward watches me as I take a bite out of my hamburger and he smiles wider. After a few seconds, he raises his eyebrows with me and I shake my head a little. "Do you really want me to go on right now? While we are eating? I don't think that would be the best idea for either of us, but if you insist..."

"I think that you should go on, but its your call. We have all day anyways..." He winks at me and takes a bite out of his hamburger. "Of course, with the food I have something to shove into my mouth if I don't like something that you say and you do too. So what do you say?"

Nodding my head a little I dip one of my fries into my ketchup and think about my last two ex's. "Brad, he was my second boyfriend and man was he an idiot. Have you ever heard of a guy taking longer than all three of his sisters in the bathroom added together? One of my friends sent me up with him and I still can't believe that I dated him. We...went a little farther than I did with Mike, but I ended it before it could go too far. He wasn't the best guy in the world, but he was a good kisser. Of course that means absolutely nothing, when you have nothing in common with the person."

"Very true. But it seems like with each guy you learned something and that's a good thing. I'm guessing that this guy's hair didn't move at all?" Edward sees the expression on my face and starts to laugh. Was it that obvious that Brad's hair didn't move? "Okay my last real ex was...Joanna. Alice set me up with her and we dated for about...a week or two. Nice girl, great with the family, but we didn't have any of the same interest. I still talk to her from time to time and she's still pretty good friends with the family. But she did tell me not to settle for Lauren, she told me that I deserved someone better and that there is someone out there who will love me."

"When did you two date?" I ask him and he looks down for a second. Edward looks back up and mouths over the summer. This shocks me. "You mean...right before I came back?"

"Yeah, she was the smartest choice that I made before you." Edward says with a small smile and we both only have one more ex to talk about. "Okay, time for your last one..."

"Josh, we were together for...over a year and a half. We broke up about a week before I left for Forks and he thought that it would be great if we had sex before I left." A smile is on my lips and I start to laugh. Edward's shaking his head and I can't help but think that this is funny in some weird way. "Charming, wasn't he? When I told him no, he acted like I was the biggest bitch in the whole world. I just laughed at him though, mostly when one of my friends told me that after I left he got with some other girl and she was making jokes about his...size."

Edward starts to laugh and he shakes his head a little. "That's just horrible. Hopefully that guy gets what he has coming to him."

"I'm sure that he will sooner or later." We smile at each other and I reach my hand out to his. Just by looking into his eyes I can see that he doesn't want to tell me about the last girl, but we've already come this far...so why not? "Last one for you and then we can put this whole thing behind us."

"My last ex-girlfriend was someone who you might find a little shocking and I don't want you to get upset. This...last person was a huge mistake and I wish that I could take the whole thing back, but I can't." His eyes are soft, just like his words and I just nod my head. "Rachel, we dated a few summers back, but it was nothing serious. I ran into her and she said that she just wanted to hangout, so I agreed to. We dated for...a few months and that's the last ex."

Sitting here I stare at him, trying to figure out who Rachel is. There were a few Rachel's at school, but none of them were really my friends. Of course there was Billy's daughter Rachel, who was two years older then us, but he couldn't be talking about her. But...that's the only Rachel that I was actually friends with and it makes sense. A small laugh escapes from my lips as I try and imagine Edward with Rachel.

"You can't possibly mean Rachel Black, can you?" I ask and when Edward nods his head I start to laugh even harder. He stares at me in shock and I try to stop. "Edward...I...can't be upset about that. The whole thing is just...not possibly real for me." 

Edward shrugs a little and he pays for our meal. We walk out hand in hand and I feel more secure about our relationship. Talking about our ex's wasn't horrible, it was actually kind of...funny? Not something that I want to do again though.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D Did you like it? For some reason I couldn't make it too serious and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. One of my longer chapters and I hope that all of you liked it. :D **


	57. Chapter 57: Any Day?

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the support! The reviews, favorite story/author, alerts for story/author and just for reading my stories! :D So a huge THANK YOU to all of you! Here is the new chapter...are you ready? :D Hehe! If you have a birthday coming up you can let me know and I'll give you a little shout out in the A/N at the beginning of the update chapter, sound good? For some reason I started doing that when people told me that it was their birthday and its fun. :D Okay, I'll let you get onto the next chapter!  
Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Laying on my back I stare up at the ceiling with a smile on my lips. Edward's laying beside me and I feel his fingers moving up and down my leg. Slowly I turn onto my side to face him and before my head touches the pillow, his lips are on mine. His fingers tangle in my hair and he gently pushes me onto my back. A giggle escapes from my lips as Edward slides on top of me. My fingers run through his hair and I let out a light sigh. A smile forms on my lips as I wrap my legs around his waist and he deepens the kiss. We break apart a few minutes later, both of us are out of breath and we smile at each other. Our eyes stay locked as we both try to catch our breaths and I can't help but smile at him. Edward strokes my cheek, lightly and I feel heart beat quicken, after it just started going down.

"Edward...are we ever going to..." I take a deep breath and he stares at me with wide eyes. Okay, I know that by now we should be a little more at ease with talking about sex, but it seems like we aren't. "Haven't you told me that we could talk about anything? Why is it weird?"

"It's not, but I thought that we agreed on that whole...thing." He looks down at his hands and I sit up. We stare at each other and he starts to smile a little. "Bella, we can't do anything right now because of everything that's happening. Charlie...I can't lie to him and I can't hurt you."

My fingers brush across his skin and he looks into my eyes. "Edward, you are not going to hurt me. This is between you and me, not the three of us. Can't we do what we want? We love each other, so why can't we? I mean...we don't have to right now, but some time...like before I'm sixty?"

"Why do you want to go farther? It's better if we wait." He says and I shak-e my head a little bit. I shake my head a little bit+ and I feel like I'm about to crack. "Bella, look at me for a minute...come on. You know that we are in love, but we don't have to do that to show that we love each other."

"So let me get this straight, you don't want to have sex with me?" The look on Edward's face at that moment is one that I'll never forget, he looks like someone slapped him and I feel the anger coursing through my body. "Why will you have sex with Lauren but not me?"

"You think that I want to have sex with Lauren? Fuck, Bella!" He yells and I stare at him. Edward stands up and walks over to his door. He pinches his nose and I want to scream. "I don't want to fight, so please don't make me. Bella, your right...I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love with you. Don't you understand that I want us to last? Why can't we just take things slow and wait for doing that?"

"I don't understand why we can't." My eyes dart to the floor and I feel bad about suggesting that about Lauren. The hurt in his eyes makes me feel even worse. "Edward, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight either, but I want to-"

"Bella, so do I. Don't you understand that I don't want to hurt you and that I want to make us last?" Slowly I nod my head and he walks back over to the bed. He sits down next to me and takes my hand in his. Edward starts to draw shapes on my hands, not looking into my eyes. "You don't really think that I'd rather be with Lauren, do you? Is that what you really think? That I'm just...messing around with you to make her upset?"

I put my hand to his face and he turns his face so that his lips touch my hand, lightly he kisses my palm. "No, I don't...I was just upset and I didn't mean it. You just...don't understand what this is doing to me. Lauren and you have gone farther then we have-"

"But our love is deeper then anything that I ever had with Lauren." Edward brushes his fingers across my face, making me close my eyes and just enjoy his touch. "What I did with Lauren was a mistake and I've learned from it. I don't want to make mistakes with you."

He kisses me once lightly and I wrap my arms around his neck. We stay like this for a few minutes and we break apart. Edward brushes my hair out of my face and I slowly open my eyes. For a minute we stare at each other and then he presses his lips to mine again. I don't bother to open my eyes this time, no this time I push myself right up against him after he breaks the kiss. Minutes later we are laying on the bed, intertwined and breathless.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat." Edward says a while later and I smile at him. "You can head down and I'll be down in a few minutes."

I stare at him for a minute and my eyes drop to...below his waist and I can't stop myself from smiling. Nodding my head a little I walk out of his bedroom and as the door closes behind me, my smile widens. Maybe I over reacted before, but I feel like I'm ready to go farther with Edward and I know that he's not going to allow it right now. But knowing that he's not a virgin is driving me a little insane and me knowing who his first was...that just makes everything harder, because I can't stand her.

Emmett appears at the top of the stairs and he smiles at me, an amused smile. "So...did you get any?"

**Haha! I know shorter then usual, but I felt like that would be the right place to cut off. Like it? I know that the argument was really short, but I like leaving them happy at the end of the chapter, maybe one of the chapters will have an actual fight? Hm...maybe. :D Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D **

**(What do you think so far? Do you think Edward and Bella should have a little...fun? :D Haha! I feel so dirty for putting that right now, but oh well! :D Thanks again!)**


	58. Chapter 58: A Little Alone Time?

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! The new chapter is here! :D I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Still working on five stories and loving it! :D Haha! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! I'm having a blast writing this story and I hope that all of you like it. Okay, I think that I'll let you get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward's sitting next to me as we stare at the TV screen, right now I feel a little annoyed with him. After our little "discussion" he came downstairs and suggested that we all watch a movie together. His arm wraps around me and I look over at him. Why does he feel the need to hide behind his family? Obviously he doesn't realize that I'll always think about him with...her. How is that not obvious to him? Before we started dating that was my biggest fear, that he had already gone that far with someone and what's even worse is that it was _her_. If it had been anyone but her I think that I would be able to push it out of my mind. Sighing I look over at the others, everyone seems to be into the movie, except for Emmett and me. He looks over at me and winks. I can't help but smile.

My eyes go back to the TV screen and I shake my head a little thinking about this movie. A small smile forms on my lips as I think about the title. He's Just Not That Into You, what a lovely title! Couldn't they of made it shorter? Or even better just admit that this movie has no plot and not even bother making the movie? I shake my head a little and look back over at Emmett, who is now making...inappropriate hand gestures at me. I feel the blush creeping into my cheeks and I look away, back at the TV screen. After a few minutes I get bored and excuse myself to the restroom, where I spend about five minutes. Looking at myself in the mirror I'm trying to decide if I should put my hair up or leave it down. Hm...this could take a while. There's a light knock on the door and I almost jump. Slowly I walk over to the bathroom door and open it. Edward walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

"What's taking you so long? You've been in here for half an hour!" I smirk at him and shake my head. Half an hour? He is exaggerating. "Why are you smiling like that? Everyone's starting to think that you're sick or something. Is something wrong?"

I smile at him and nod my head a little, deciding that I should come clean. "You know that I love your family, but I feel like you're using them as a safety shield or something! What I don't understand is why, why are you doing this?"

"You think that I'm using my family as a safety shield? From you?" He asks and he starts to laugh. I cross my arms and glare at him. "Bella, I think that you are imagining things. Come on, why don't we go back and finish watching the movie? It's almost over." 

"Oh, you aren't using them as a shield? Who was the person that suggested that we all watch a movie together." I mumble this and Edward sighs as he leans back against the wall. Obviously he has finally realized that I'm not letting this go. "Why are you doing this? Are you afraid that if we're alone that we'll go too far or something?"

Edward sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Possibly, but I'm more afraid of me wanting to push you to go too far. Bella, you don't understand what you do to me."

"What I do to you?" I ask him as I take a step toward him and I touch his cheek with my finger tips. "Tell me, Edward, what do I do to you?"

"You _know_ what you do to me. We should really get back to the movie." Edward says as I lock the door and I smile evilly at him. He stares at me as I wrap my arms around his neck and he slowly brings his lips down to meet mine. Our lips meet once and he gently pushes me away. "Let's save this for later. After the movies over...I'll take you where ever you want to go and it'll just be us two."

I nod my head a little and think about the idea of us being alone. "Okay, but I am never watching this movie again. There's no plot to it and its just about a whole bunch of people, who are messing up their lives. Seriously? Scarlett Johannson's character is helping that one guy cheat on his wife and thinks that he's going to leave his wife for her?"

"Can you ever not diss someone in a movie? In Valentines Day you were complaining about that one couple."A smile forms on my lips as he brings it up. Okay, I do complain about characters a lot, but I have good reasoning for why I do. "Taylor Launter and Taylor Swift...right? You said something about the two of them."

"Oh, shut up." I say as I open the bathroom door and walk out into the hallway. Edward's arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me against his chest. "You know...if they got married they'd both be Taylor Launter."

"You might have mentioned that a few times." Edward says this and he places a kiss on my neck. A small smile forms on my lips as he takes my hand and leads me back into the sitting room. "Who wants to watch Valentines Day?"

Alice, Rosalie and Esme all jump up at this. "Yes! That movie is the best!"

"Oh...didn't we get tortured enough by this piece of-" Emmett cuts off when Esme turns to look at him. It's funny to see Emmett actually being put in his place. "Why don't we go outside and play baseball? Valentines Day is a horrible movie and the only good thing about it is the ending."

I glare at Edward who has a huge smile on his lips. As everyone else bickers on about what movie to watch next, I grab Edward's hand and pull him out of the room. When we are standing by the front door I turn and glare at him, but he just laughs. He takes a step towards me and I continue to glare at him. Edward's arms wrap around me and he kisses me, once lingeringly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. They are all worked up over a movie." Edward laughs lightly as he runs up the stairs to get his car keys. When he comes back down the stairs I smile at him. "Okay, so where are we going? If I remember correctly I promised you anywhere." 

"Just one small thing first..." I whisper to him and I lean in toward him, but instead of kissing him, I grab his keys. With a wide smile on my lips I run out the front door towards his car. Edward's arms wrap around my waist and I start laughing. "What?"

"Give me back my car keys..." He whispers in my ear and I start laughing even harder. This could be a fun game. "Or else you'll pay for it later."

I nod my head a little and he lets me turn around to face him. "Okay...I guess that I'll have to pay for it later. You can do whatever you want to me later..."

He opens the drivers side door for me and I get into the car. Edward's laughing as he walks over to the passengers side and gets in. I adjust the drivers seat, mirrors and steering wheel. Before I put the car into drive, I look over at Edward and kiss him once. Our lips move gently against each others.

"So...where are we going?" Edward asks me as I put the car in drive and my only response is a shake of the head. He chuckles and shakes his head. "You really aren't going to tell me?"

"Why should I?" I ask him in a cheery voice. Honestly, I did not expect for Edward to let me drive his car. Normally he wants to drive and I smile a little at this. "Do you tell me where you are taking me?"

Edward sighs. "That's different."

"How?" I look over at him with an amused expression on my lips. Edward just shakes his head and my smile widens. "Tell me how this is different, Edward?"

"You know that it is." He says and I pull off to the side of the road. Edward looks out the window and nods his head. "This is where you are taking me? Lovely place..."

I shake my head at him. "Funny."

My lips touch his and I run my fingers over his skin. I shut my eyes and allow myself to get lost in this kiss. The feeling of Edward's lips on mine is something that still makes me shiver. We sit here for a few minutes and get lost in our own little world. Edward pulls away and smiles at me as he brushes the hair out of my face.

"Ready?" He asks and then he brushes his lips against mine. "We should really keep going..."

**Hm...like this chapter? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Starting Thursday I have a Beta reader! WOOHOO! I'm so happy that I finally have one! So, what did you think about this chapter? Right now a thought has just popped into my head and I might use it, but its a little more...drama-ish? I don't know if that's a real word or the word for it, but let's just put it this way it involves a little twist. :D Okay, thank you again for reading! **


	59. Chapter 59: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! :D Do you like the story so far? I hope that all of you do. Yay! And what time is it Geoffery Petterson? Update time! (Thank you Tara for watching Craig Ferguson.) Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! :D **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I park Edward's car and I quickly get out, shutting the door behind me. Edward gets out of the car and is behind me when my feet sink into the sand. Memories come rushing back to me. Ruby Beach is one of the best places around here. Turning around I smile at Edward and see that he's smiling too. He walks over to me and takes my hand in his. Slowly we start to walk down towards the water, since its late October we aren't stupid enough to go into the water. My sweater is light, but it keeps me warm. We stop when we are closer to the water, but not too close. The suns starting to set and that's part of the reason why I brought him here. Looking back at Edward, I watch him as he sits down in the sand and he pulls me down beside him. His arms wrap around me and we stare at the violet colored sky. Smiling I stare at the colors in the sky, violet, a little orange and a little light pink. I snuggle into him and think about one of the last times that I was here, that we were here.

"Do you remember the last time that we were here?" I ask him and I hear him chuckle. Slowly I turn my head a little, so that I can look at him. He smiles at me and nods his head a little. "Looks like your not the only one who can remember those things."

"This place has a lot of wonderful memories. Remember when Rosalie refused to go swimming, so Emmett threw her into the water?" We both laugh, because Rosalie looked like she was ready to kill Emmett that day. "It's been so long since I've been here, too long. Look at how much things have changed. You wore a light blue dress the last time that we came here together."

I stare at him and smile. "How do you remember that? Seriously, I can't even remember what I wore yesterday or the blue dress. That was your birthday wasn't it? You got me soaked with water and you decided that it would be fun to try to wrestle me into the sand."

"I did not! Even back then I had a crush on you and that was my way of flirting with you." Edward smiles and I shake my head at him. "What? That was my way of flirting with you and I thought that you liked it. You always had some sort of hold on me."

"That was your idea of flirting? I was so pissed at you!" He laughs and shakes his head a little. Slowly he presses his lips to mine and we put our foreheads together. "Alice must have told you that already though, am I right? After you did that...I kind of told her and Rose..."

He nods his head a little and smiles at me as he strokes my cheek. "Of course she told me. As you can see I've gotten a lot better with that, haven't I? If I was still...six or seven I would have thrown you into the cold water. To me that was my way of flirting and I did get a reaction out of you."

"Are you talking about the time that I accidentally hit you in the face with a baseball?" I bite my lip as he nods his head. Slowly I shake my head, that was an accident and he said that he it was alright. "You were in my way. If I remember correctly I was trying to get the ball to Alice-"

"Alice was behind you." Edward says and he starts laughing. My gaze drops to the sand that I'm running my fingers through. The sand is soft and there's nothing like the feeling of it between my toes. "So I think that your little 'accident', was really you trying to get back at me."

I look up at him and lean in toward him, a smile forming on my lips. "That's not true! Alice was across from me and you walked out in front of her, which was right after I threw the ball. Now tell me...does that really sound like I hit you with the ball on purpose? Really? Think about it Edward."

"You don't remember it too well. That was right after I picked you up and threw you into the water. Emmett set me up for that one." He mutters and I can't help but laugh. "Everyone knew that I had a crush on you and Emmett told me that if I threw you into the water, that you'd like me more. I apologized right after, remember?"

"A little." I smile at him and he presses his lips to mine. Some how we end up laying in the sand and making out for a little while. When we sit up I smile at him. "Should we head back? It's getting dark."

"Yeah. Here." He stands up and offers me his hand. We walk back up to Edward's car and he opens the passenger's side door for me. I smile at him and Edward pulls out his car keys. My jaw drops open in shock and he shrugs. "You are too easy to get things from. I was shocked that you didn't notice that."

Shaking my head I get into the car and smile at him. "That was in my-"

"Front pocket, I know. Are you honestly that surprised that I did that?" Edward asks and he shuts my door. I watch him as he walks over to the drivers side and gets in. "Why are you looking at me that way? You're my girlfriend, so don't act so appalled."

"I can't believe that you did that and without me noticing." My gaze drops down to my hands and I'm glad that we got out. "When are we going on that trip?"

"Either next month or in December. Mom's already starting to plan it, but she won't tell anyone when its going to be until every last detail is planned out." He says and I look out the window. Tonight there's a full moon and I smile up at it. We come to a stop about twenty minutes later and I look around us. Edward gets out of the car and walks over to open my car door. "I decided that we should keep going down memory lane. Tomorrow we are going some where...special, but wear a pair of jeans and a normal t-shirt."

I look around us and look at the ice cream shop sign. "Wait...is this the ice cream shop that we used to go to when we were kids? The one that I lost my first tooth at?"

"Yes, that very ice cream shop." Edward takes my and in his and leads me into the ice cream shop. He orders something and we walk over to our old table. "Look's the same doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." I smile at him and look down at what he ordered. A banana split. "Oh, I don't get my own? How unlike you..."

"I thought that this would be a little more romantic." Edward says and I watch as he gets some of the ice cream onto the spoon. He holds it out to me and tells me to open my mouth. The ice cream slides down my throat and I start laughing. "See? This is way more fun."

"Oh, yeah. This is going to be a lot of fun." I smile at him as he takes a bite. We sit here and talk for a little while, when we leave its going on ten. Edward holds me tightly to him as we walk back to his car. "You look beautiful."

I smile at him and shake my head a little. "What's beautiful about jeans and a shirt?"

"You don't get it...its not the clothes, its you." He kisses me on the cheek and opens the car door for me. Slowly I get into the car and he leans down to kiss me again. "I love you."

"I love you too." My voice is a whisper and he shuts the door with a wide smile on his lips. When he gets into the car, I kiss him and we sit here for a few minutes, kissing. "What now?"

Edward nods his head a little. "Want to go back to the house?"

"Not really. I want to stay out for a little while longer." We smile at each other and he starts up the car. The smile on his lips tells me that he has an idea. "Where are we going?"

"How do you feel about walking around a Walmart?" I can't help it, I start laughing and Edward smirks. "What do you say? The store stays open for twenty four hours and we can just walk around."

I nod my head a little, still laughing. "Sounds good to me, as long as your there with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward says and he kisses my hand. "To Walmart."

**Ruby Beach is a real beach in Forks Washington, just in case you wanted to know. :D Look up pictures of it, the sunset is really beautiful. Haha, I don't know why I made them go to Walmart, I'm in a weird mood. What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	60. Chapter 60: A Little Trip To Walmart

**Hey everyone! I hope that everyone likes the story so far and that everyone likes this chapter! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. When I first started this story, I thought that it would be done by chapter 30-40, but I think its going to go on for a while longer! :D Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

One thing that I thought that Edward would never do? Take me to a Walmart at ten o'clock at night. Slowly I get out of the car and stare at the building in front of me. Edward walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. We walk towards the store together and with each second that passes, I think that he's going to say. "Just joking! Let's go some where else! How could you really believe me?", of course he doesn't say these things to me. When we enter the store I stare at him in shock. Did he really just bring me to a Walmart? Obviously, I was wrong and Edward can bend his rules from time to time. Right now I'm a little shocked that he brought me here, but I'm sure that the shock will wear off soon, because he's dragging me towards the toys.

"Let's have some fun." He whispers to me and I stare at him with wide eyes. What can we possibly do in a Walmart? I watch him as he grabs an abandoned cart and starts picking up random toys. "Have you ever just messed with the people who work here?"

"No, why?" There's a small glint in his eyes as he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the bikes. I stare at him in shock as he pulls down a pink one for me and a dark blue one for himself. When he hands me the pink one, I stare at him in shock. "Really? You want to ride a bike around Walmart?"

He smiles and hands it out to me. "If I recall this is coming from the person who danced like crazy at my family get together. You can do anything. What if I dare you to do whatever I say, for the night? Have a little fun, Bella. The worst that can happen is that they tell us to leave."

"You dare me?" I ask him and start biting my lip. Edward slowly nods his head and I look down at the bike. Nothing bad can really happen, I mean so what if we get kicked out of a Walmart? Maybe I should or maybe not...I don't know! "Um...I don't know if we should do this. What if we get caught?"

"We're just riding bikes, we aren't shoplifting." He winks at me and I look down at the floor for a minute. "If you don't want to its okay, I just thought that this would be kind of fun."

Just a few minutes later we are riding around Walmart and I can't help but laugh. I have never really done anything this stupid or time wasting. We ride around the toys aisle and end up in the food. Edward and I ride side by side down the frozen aisle, with wide smiles on our lips. After a few minutes we get off of the bikes as a guy with long shaggy dark brown hair walks over to us and his eyes are wide. I can tell just by looking at him that he's annoyed.

When he's standing right in front of us he sighs. "Please re-frame from riding bikes around the store. If you do it again the two of you will be asked to leave the store and not allowed back for twenty four hours. Do you understand?"

"Of course!" Edward says and he winks at me. The guy's name tag says Lenny on it and I know that we are in trouble now. "Len, my man!"

"Please take the bikes back to the bike area and put them back up." Lenny says and Edward nods his head a little. He must already know that Edward's not going to stop right now, because the expression on his face tells me that he knows that its going to be a long night. "I'll probably see you later, but please don't cause any chaos in the store."

Lenny walks away and we start laughing as we get back on the bikes to head back to the bike area. Of course we get stopped by him, again and he demands to now why we are on the bikes. Edward tells him that we are doing what he told us to, taking them back to the bike area. This makes Lenny pissed, he makes us get off of the bikes and he takes the bikes from us. As he's walking away I hear him mumbling about how annoying teenagers can be and how much he hates him job-and his shift. We walk away and for a few minutes we act good, mostly when we see Lenny peek around the corner. I know that if he catches us in the act of doing something, he'll tell us to leave the store.

"Okay, time for one of my favorite games. Come this way." Edward says and he picks up a shopping basket. He leads me down a long aisle at the front of the store and my mouth drops open as I watch him take boxes of condoms off of the shelves. "This is a dare that I have to do, Emmett dared me to do this and since you're here, you are my witness that I did it. I have to put a box of these in as many people's carts that I can in half an hour."

I stare at him and start laughing. "Why? I don't understand what the point of that is. So, you put a box of condoms in strangers carts?"

"One, if I don't get caught its even funnier to do it. Two, seeing their faces when they get to the check out and seeing if they buy them or not." He smiles and I just shake my head a little. "You'll see, trust me its fun..."

For the next half an hour I follow Edward around the store and watch as he puts a box in a grand total of fifteen people's shopping carts, only two people notice when he does it, but they just shake their heads. He smiles as he puts the basket down on the floor down the Twinkie aisle. Lenny walks past us as we are checking out. We ended up buying two pops and some chips. He glares at us and I notice that he's carrying the basket of condoms.

"What? Take those off of there!" A woman who's in her fifties is screaming at the cashier. "I did not put those in my cart and I don't know how they got in there!"

We look over at another check out and I see a twenty year old man's eyes go wide, but he shrugs and puts them on the belt. He ends up flirting with the cashier and suggests that she put them in his cart, this gets the woman laughing so hard that she has tears falling down her cheeks. A young girl who's behind him pulls them out and turns to her mother, "mommy, what are these?"

Edward pays for the stuff quickly and we walk out of the store. But Lenny's still glaring at us and he stands by the door, shaking his head.

"Did you see the look on his face?" I ask Edward as we walk towards his car and Edward starts laughing. "He looked pissed!"

"Sorry if that wasn't really fun for you." He says to me as he opens the car door for me and I get in. "Listen...my dad's having people over from work and I want to know if you'd come?"

Slowly I nod my head and bite my lip. "When is it?"

"In two nights. Dad just dropped it on me a few days ago and I wanted to make sure that we were good before I popped that on you." He says this and a smile forms on his lips. "How about we stay out all night and just drive? Maybe go back to the beach and watch the sun come up?"

"Yes to both." I smile at him and he kisses me once on the lips. "Alice told me something about a Halloween party?"

He nods his head a little and I see his cheeks redden a little. "Yeah, we have it every year. It's nothing real big and its kind of stupid, but its a tradition. Most of the time we do themes, last year we did vampires, the year before that witches, the year before that the Adams Family and I think this year they are talking about doing the nineteen twenty's. You'd have to be a flapper..."

I nod my head and he shuts my car door. When he gets into the drivers seat, I kiss him once lightly and we drive away. We drive around until six thirty. Edward parks his car back at the beach and we walk back out onto the beach. That has to be the prettiest sunrise that I've ever seen.

**Done! :D What did you think? I'm really excited to do the Halloween party now, there are already ideas in my head and I can't wait to get them in words. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	61. Chapter 61: And She Never Was

**Hey everyone! Yes, its update time! I have a little idea and I think that it will be fun in the next chapter. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Every time that I see the reviews, hits, favorites and alerts for this story (or any) it shocks me and I want to thank all of you for all of the support. Hopefully all of you like the rest of the story, thank you!**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~ ***

I wake up in Edward's arms and smile. Looking over at the clock I see that its going on ten thirty. Slowly I try to sit up, but Edward's holding me tightly to him. Carefully I loosen his grip on me and get up. My hair must look like a mess right now. Last night was pretty fun and I hope that we can do that kind of stuff more often. Sometimes the stuff that's not planned out is the best. Edward rolls over and I walk over to the door, when I'm out in the hallway I check my cell phone and see that I have one missed call. Walking into the bathroom I call home and Charlie answers on the fifth ring. He sounds like he's eating.

"Hi, dad." My fingers run through my hair as I say the words. Looking into the mirror I see that my hairs worse then I thought it would be. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. Where you up late? Normally you're up way before now." I roll my eyes and start running the water. "Bella, is that water? What are you doing? You aren't calling me from the bathroom are you?"

"No, why would I do that?" My voice is low and my dad laughs. The way that I'm talking is probably the thing that gave me away, after running the water. Picking up the brush that Alice keeps in here for me, I start to brush my hair. "Yeah, I was out late. Edward took me out for a little while and we had a good time."

"Are you coming home for a bit today?" The sound of water comes from Charlie's end and I smile a little. Maybe I should have dinner with him tonight. "Bells?"

I'm nodding my head and then I remember that I'm on the phone with him, that he can't see what I'm doing. "Yeah, do you want me to cook dinner tonight? That way you'll get a home cooked meal and just get to relax. Are you going any where today?"

"Yeah, some of the guys wanted to go fishing for a few hours. It'll be a late start, but we'll be out there for a few hours." He sounds distracted and I smile a little. Charlie's going fishing, so that means when I go home I just have to make something and Edward can stay over for a little while. "Hey, I just thought of a great idea. Why don't you invite Edward to dinner? How's that sound, Bella?"

"You want Edward to come over for dinner?" For some reason I don't like this idea. Charlie normally invites all of the Cullens over or he comes over here. Why just Edward? "Any reason why you want me to invite Edward over and not everyone?"

"No, I just thought that it would be nice to have a little dinner together." My dad's as good of a liar as I am and I roll my eyes. "Bella, just ask him. Everything will be fine, I promise."

I look down at the floor and think about it for a minute. "Fine, I'll ask him. But if he says no, you can't call over here and force him into coming. He might have something to do tonight and this is kind of late notice. I'll let you know if he can come in a few minutes?"

I shut my phone and brush my teeth. Staring at the mirror I think about what my dad could want, the last time that he invited Edward over to dinner we got lucky and Esme sent over some food. For some reason I feel like we aren't going to get so lucky this time. Sighing I open the bathroom door and standing in front of me is Edward, a small smile on his lips. He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me once, lightly. Maybe I should ask him right now? Hopefully he says no, that he's busy tonight.

"Edward?" He looks at me and brushes the hair out of my face. I smile at him and tangle my fingers in his hair. We stare at each other for a few minutes, while I think about what to say to him. Part of me doesn't want to ask him and just tell Charlie that he said no. "Do you want to come over tonight for dinner? Charlie wants to have a little dinner thing...or something like that. It's okay if you can't."

He smiles at me and nods his head a little. "No, I can. What time is he thinking? Do you two want me to bring anything or can I help you cook? We can make something a little different from what Charlie usually has. Have a little fun cooking too and I can help you clean up."

"I'm worried that Charlie's up to something. Now I've learned where I get the I-can't-lie thing from." He smiles at me as he lets me walk away from the wall and he walks over to the sink to get his tooth brush. "Are you sure that you want to come? Maybe if you broke your-"

"Bella, I'm not afraid of your dad. Charlie's known me since I first came to Forks and we are like family. Everything will be okay." Edward sounds confident and that makes me a little more nervous. Quickly he brushes his teeth and walks over to me, a small smile on his lips. "Don't worry, okay? He trust me and you. I would never do anything to hurt you and everyone knows that."

I nod my head a little and he leads me out of the bathroom. Once we are back in his room we lay down on the bed and talk. A few kisses here and there, but innocently. Edward walks out of his room and comes back a few minutes later carrying two large photo albums. He sits down beside me and opens one of them. A laugh escapes from my lips when I see Edward dressed up as Elvis.

"What? I looked awesome in that!" Hearing him say that makes me laugh even harder. "Mom, dressed me that year. Can you tell?"

I keep laughing and nod my head, until he flips the page. "No! What's that picture doing in there? I look horrible! Never will I escape the memory of my mother dressing me up as Mary and yours dressing you up as a lamb. How did they come up with that?"

"I really don't know, we have to get them credit though." He touches the picture and starts laughing. "We did make an attractive pair."

A giggle escapes from my lips as I look at the picture again, an old memory but still a funny one. "Oh, yes! You got to follow me around the whole night." 

"I would have done that anyways." He winks at me and flips the page. My eyes land on the last Cullen Halloween party that I ever attended. Edward and I are matching, a cowgirl and a cowboy. We both start laughing. "What are you going as this year? Let's match."

"Why don't we go as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy? Those could be cool costumes." He shakes his head a little. "What? You don't like Pride and Prejudice?"

"That's not what I was thinking. How about Lucy and Ricky?" I laugh a little and nod my head a little. "What? They were icons!"

I laugh a little. "Can you see me with a red wig on?"

He wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh. We kiss and go back to looking at the old pictures. Some of them I wasn't there for and I wish that I had been. One thing makes me smile wider, there's no picture of Lauren at any of the parties. This is one thing that she never got to do and I'm glad.

**Done! WOOHOO! What did you think? :D I can't wait to write the Halloween party. What do you think their costumes should be? Any suggestions? Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	62. Chapter 62: A Pizza Lesson With Edward

**Hey everyone! I really have to thank everyone for all of the support that all of you have given me on this story. Thank you to all of you for the support from reading it to leaving reviews, adding it under your favorite stories, and the story alerts. As many times as I put this in my A/N's I don't think that I can ever tell all of you how thankful I am for all of the support. :D So...THANK YOU to all of you AMAZING people who are reading this. :D I hope that all of you like the new chapter and what I have planned for the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I smile at Edward as we make pizza, he winks at me as he throws the dough up in the air and catches it perfectly in his hands. Shaking my head I mumble, "show off" and he kisses me lightly on the lips. We stopped at the store before we came over to my house, not Walmart, to get the stuff to make pizza. He watches me as I take the extra dough and make into a small pizza crust. With a small smile on my lips I throw it up into the air and it lands on top of Edward's face. Edward shakes his head and I start laughing. He takes the dough off of his face and throws it up into the air, I watch him catch it perfectly in his hands. Yet again, show off...

"Don't be mad because I've got skills." He says with a small smile and I shake my head. Edward pours the sauce lightly onto the pizza crust, sprinkles cheese over it, bacon, pepperoni, ham, mushrooms and peppers. My nose wrinkles as he puts the peppers on and he starts laughing. A smile forms on my lips as I pick up some of the cheese and throw it at him. This sparks an amusement in his eyes and he picks up some to throw at me, but I throw more at him. "You did not just do that."

"I didn't? Hm..." I pick up a piece of pepperoni and take a bite out of it. He shakes his head and puts the pizza pan into the oven. When he turns back around to me, he pushes my back against the counter and trails kisses on my jawline. My breathing hitches and he smiles as he teases me by keeping his lips a few inches from mine. "I love you..."

He smiles at me and brushes his lips against mine. Edward's arms snake around my waist and my fingers brush against his cheeks. Our lips move together and I sigh into his open mouth. "I love you too. What are you thinking about wearing tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. What do you think I should wear?" Our bodies are still pressed against each others and I feel the need to kiss him again. "Right now I'm thinking about what we could be doing right now. The last thing on my mind is what I'm wearing tomorrow."

My fingers tangle in his hair and we press our lips together. Edward's body keeps my back against the counter and both of us are breathing heavy. A loud beeping sound makes us jump apart and we start laughing. He shakes his head and walks over to the oven, he takes the pizza out. I smile at him as he nods his head. A second later the front door opens and I'm thankful that my dad didn't come home a few minutes ago, I don't know if that would have broken us apart quickly enough. Charlie walks into the kitchen with a wide smile on his lips.

"Hi kids. You two could have just called in a pizza if you wanted to." Charlie smiles at the two of us and walks over to the fridge. He takes out a beer and looks at the pizza as Edward cuts the pizza. "That looks good. You two didn't have to go to this much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all, Charlie. We had fun making it and I think Bella's going to learn how to catch pizza dough, after throwing it up in the air." He smiles at me and Charlie just shakes his head. "Everyone ready to eat? Charlie, usual amount of slices?"

I watch as Edward puts three slices of pizza onto a plate and hands it to Charlie. Edward and I both take a slice, we sit down at the table. Charlie asks us the usual questions whats going on in our lives, how are things going, Edward's family and how we are doing. A small smile forms on my lips when Charlie stands up, he nods at me and starts to walk toward the sitting room. Time for him to watch some sports, which means a little more alone time for Edward and me. But Charlie walks back into the room, with a wide smile on his lips as we start putting the dishes in the sink.

"You two did good with dinner." He smiles at the two of us and his eyes go to Edward. I look away and turn on the water. "Edward, why don't you join me in here for a few minutes?"

"Dad." I say turning back around, but Edward smiles and nods his head a little. Charlie stands in the doorway, waiting for Edward to follow him. Edward looks over at me and kisses me on the cheek. "Really, dad? Can't this wait for later? Like, when I'm in there too?"

"Bella, it'll be okay. Edward will come back in here in a few minutes and you two can go out again." Charlie says as Edward walks past him into the sitting room. Shaking my head I turn back to the sink and focus on the dishes. "Don't worry, I just want to talk to him. He'll come back to you in one piece."

Rolling my eyes I start to wash the dishes wondering what my dad's saying to Edward right now. I'm about half way done when Edward's arms wrap around my waist and he kisses my neck. He pulls me out of the way and finishes up the dishes. Charlie walks in a few minutes later and says that he'll put them away later. My dad smiles at me and says that we can go have some fun. Edward follows me up the stairs to my room and I get an overnight bag ready. He looks through my closet and hands me a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps. I smile at him as he hands me a pair of dark blue two inch heels that match.

"Maybe I should be a little afraid that you know clothes this well." I shake my head as I put the shoes in my bag and Edward holds onto the dress. "You know more than I do about clothes."

He chuckles and nods his head a little. "Try living with Alice and not knowing about clothes. You know how my sister is with clothes."

"Oh, don't I? When she dresses me I feel like a barbie doll." He starts laughing and nods his head a little. "What did Charlie want to talk to you about? You never did tell me."

"I'll tell you when we are in the car. Trust me." He whispers in my ear as he follows me out of my room. Charlie's sitting on the couch and he stands up to hug me. I smile at him before I walk outside. Edward opens the car door for me and I get in. Edward shuts my door and walks over to the drivers side. "He wanted to make sure that we weren't moving to fast and he heard the rumor about Lauren. So, it wasn't too bad."

He's got to be kidding me! It wasn't that bad? "What exactly did he say to you? Please tell me that he didn't go all bad cop on you."

"No, he just talked to me about Lauren and if there was any chance that she could be pregnant with my baby. I told him the truth, no there isn't." He smiles at me and I stare at him for a few minutes, waiting for him to go on. "He wanted to make sure that we weren't rushing things and that we haven't...you know. Charlie seemed pretty pleased with all of my answers. Hopefully he doesn't do the same thing to you next time."

"You mean he asked if we've...done it, yet?" Edward smirks and I shake my head. What, Charlie couldn't ask me if we've had sex yet? No, he has to go to my boyfriend and embarrass me. "Why would he do this to me? He could have just asked me and saved me the embarrassment."

"Bella, it was fine. Don't worry about it, okay?" His voice is light and soothing. I shake my head and look down at my fingers. "Come on, everything's fine and we are doing great. Tonight we'll watch a romantic movie and tomorrow we have those people coming over for dinner."

I smile at him. "Have you ever had someone over for one of your dad's business dinners?"

"Nope, normally I fly solo." Edward smiles at me and winks. I feel the smile forming on my lips as he takes one of my hands in his and kisses it. "Tonight we'll have some fun and don't be too hard on Charlie. He's only looking out for you and he loves you."

We pull up to the house and he kisses me once before getting out of the car. He opens my car door and when I get out, we kiss. My fingers dance around on his skin as our lips move together. Edward breaks the kiss and takes my hand in his. With wide smiles on our lips we walk up to the house and up to his room to watch a movie.

**Woohoo! A little longer chapter. :D What did you think? Haha! I love the suggestions that I'm getting for Edward and Bella's costumes! Thank you for all of the support on this story. I'm shocked by how many hits and reviews I'm getting on it, so a huge THANK YOU to everyone, all of you are AWESOME! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D **


	63. Chapter 63: A Night With The Doctors

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! :D Haha! I had fun with this chapter and I hope that everyone likes it. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. I'm so happy that all of you like this story so far and I can't wait to show you more! :D  
(Updating sched. is gone. I'll update when I can. :D )**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Edward's fingers intertwine with mine as we walk down the stairs and when we are on the last step, he kisses me once lightly on the lips. He smiles at me and we walk into the sitting room, where the others are waiting and there are three other couples. Alice jumps up when we walk into the room and I watch her as she chirps on with a tall man. The man is balding, with gray a little gray hair left, his eyes are a light blue and he's wearing a suit. It's the woman standing next to him that catches my attention, her hairs auburn brown and long, her eyes are a dark chocolaty brown. She looks like she could be ten to twenty years younger then him. I'm pulled over to them and the three of them smile at me.

"Dr. and Mrs. Young, this is Edward's girlfriend. Bella, this is Dr. and Mrs. Young. He's in charge of the night shifts at the hospital." Alice says with a wide smile and he takes my hand in his. We smile at each other and say hello. "They have three children, can you show me their pictures again? I'm sorry, they are just too adorable!"

Dr. Young has his wallet out before Alice can finish talking and she takes the wallet in her hands. I look at the pictures and see three young children, all of them have light blue eyes like their father. "Luis is our oldest, he just turned five last week. Little Amina is only three and she already looks so beautiful, like her mother. Keela's our youngest, she is only one, but I can already tell that she's going to be a doctor."

"Don't forget to tell them our great news. Marvin, have you told anyone?" Mrs. Young's voice is mushy and soft, making me want to gag. Her face doesn't even move and I want to laugh a little. "We're adding two more to the bunch. Just last week I found out that I'm pregnant again and we already have the adoption finalized."

"Congratulations to the two of you. What a wonderful surprise," says Edward with a wide smile on his lips. I can tell that he's faking it, but he looks like he means it. He looks down at me and smiles. "I should take Bella to meet the others, but we'll talk later. Mrs. Young, you look beautiful in that dress."

She smiles a wide smile at him and says in a shy voice, "thank you, Edward. I didn't think many people would like this dress on me. Personally, I think that its a bit too big."

"No, it fits you perfectly and it looks like its made out of a comfortable fabric. We'll talk later." Edward pulls me away and I giggle. He doesn't stop until we're in the kitchen and Esme smiles at us. "Mrs. Young is pregnant and they are adopting. Bella almost burst out laughing when she told us. Do you need any help with anything, mom? I can help you finish making dinner, maybe set the table-"

"Edward, you know that you do better out there and now that you have Bella...it'll be more bearable. Our young gentleman over here is one of the favorites." Esme says and I start laughing. His arm wraps around my waist and he tries to pull me out of the kitchen. "Alice and you are the two who always woo them. You two have some sort of charm that the rest of us clearly lack. Dinner will be ready soon and after that you're free."

"Bye mom." I wave at her as Edward pulls me back out into the sitting room. With his arms still around my waist, we walk towards a younger couple. The man has dark brown hair, light green eyes and is wearing a suit. My eyes flicker over to the woman who's gripping onto his arm, she looks like she might be in her twenties, her shoulder length shiny black hair has small waves in it and her gray eyes sparkle when she laughs. "Hi, Emmett."

Emmett smiles at the two of us, obviously grateful that we are here. "I'm so sorry, please excuse me. My mother might need some help setting up the dinner table. Edward and Bella can take over for me here. They are so cute together and I think that you four have something in common."

He runs off without another glance back and I smile at the young couple. I notice the ring on her finger as Edward introduces us. Dr. Steven McGentry and Kristina Longway, they are getting married soon and Kristina smiles at me as she asks Edward if he will be bringing me. The smile on Edward's lips widen as he nods his head and he starts to talk to them about the hospital. After a few minutes I realize that he's a doctor and she's an RN. They met on the night shift when they were both leaving for the night, but their elevator got stuck and ever since they've been inseparable. I smile at the two of them and end up talking to Kristina, while Edward talks to Steven.

"We should all get together sometime. Carlisle and Esme should bring all of you out to our summer house." Kristina says in an excited voice and Steven laughs. "How about it? This summer all of you come out to the summer house and it will be for a week or two?"

Edward nods his head enthusiastically. "We would love to. Oh, it looks like its about time for dinner. Should we head over to the dinning room?"

Shaking my head Edward and I walk into the dinning room, with Kristina and Steven following us. Esme and Emmett are in there, arranging the food. They smile when they see us and Esme walks out of the room. Edward pulls my chair out for me and sits down beside me. All of the others walk in and I see a couple that I haven't met yet. The man has light blonde hair, striking green eyes and is in a dress shirt with dress pants. His wife has long blonde hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a short red dress. They smile at everyone as they sit down and I notice that she's more at ease with the doctors' then her husband. When she says something about the hospital, I notice that he shudders a little.

"Enjoy everyone. Don't worry, all of this food is not healthy," says Esme and everyone starts laughing. I watch as everyone starts filling their plates and they talk to everyone. Edward squeezes my hand and winks at me. "Thank you to all of you for coming. I got to try out some new recipes tonight."

"Oh, Esme! No one in their right minds would pass up your cooking." Kristina's voice is soft and she smiles warmly at Esme. "Edward, how long have you and Bella been together? Last time if I remember correctly you had no one on your arm and now you have this charming young woman?"

Edward smiles at everyone, but his eyes land on me last and he squeezes my hand. "We've been friends since we were kids, but Bella moved away when we were younger and when she came back we...got together. I tried to flirt with her when I was younger, but she never picked up on it-"

"You thought that throwing me in the water was flirting? I was mad at you after you did that." We smile at each other and I look down at our hands. "Obviously, you got better at flirting as you got older. Now I know when you're flirting with me, but the way that you used to was just...not good."

"By some miracle she fell in love with me." Edward's smile widens and I tilt my head to the side a little. We stare at each other for a few minutes. "She brings out something in me..."

Mrs. Young giggles and everyone looks at her. "That's so cute! When you two have babies, they'll be adorable!"

"Let's not push that too fast." Carlisle says and he smiles at me. "The two of them are still young and they have a lot of time to think about children."

Everyone finishes eating and we are led into the sitting room, where we play charades. Of course its the doctor's edition of charades and Edward laughs as he holds me tightly to him. Carlisle stands up and starts the game. I shake my head a little as Emmett yells out crazy answers, before Carlisle even starts to act it out.

**Haha! Okay, this chapter was fun to write and I like the doctors. What did you think? :D My sister wants me to get to the Halloween party soon, so in like two or three chapters? What do you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D **


	64. Chapter 64: A Tweak To Normal

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! I skipped ahead a little to the beginning of the party, well before the party and I'm excited for everyone to read about their costumes. Let me know what you think? :D Thank you to my sister for helping me with the costumes and for everyone's suggestions. Happy Birthday to my sister on the 19th (just in case I don't update again before then!), yes the wonderful sister who got me onto this site. :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA! Love you sissy! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and I hope that all of you like it! (My sister sadly came up with Emmett and Rosalie's costumes and I LOVE them, so I wish that I would have. But thank you!)**

***~KelsNicole~***

I twirl around in front of the mirror smiling at my costume. Edward and I are going to have the best couple costumes at the party. His arms wrap around my waist and he kisses me on the neck, a small giggle escapes from my lips. Turning around I look into his eyes and he has me sit down. My eyes stay on him as he puts my make-up on, the dark red dripping down from my lips. Looking at his neck I can't help but smile when I see the bite mark, with fake blood gushing out of it. When he's done he kisses me lightly and I stand up. Taking my hand we stare at the mirror. A vampire and a human, but not in the way that most would expect. I'm the vampire and Edward's the human...my prey. We smile at each other and he looks down at my dress. My dress is a dark red, with roses on the upper part, the hood covers most of my hair and the blood on my face looks real.

"Isabella Marie Swan, my vampire," Edward whispers against my neck and he kisses me lightly. Turning around fully to him, he smiles at me and winks. I snuggle into him and kiss him on the neck. "Are you going to turn me into one of you? I love my little vampire."

"Don't tempt me to change you, you know that I would. My little human." We both laugh and stare into each others eyes. Edward holds me tightly to him and kisses me on my forehead. I wrap my arms around his neck and push myself right up against him, he kisses me once lightly on the lips. "Sorry for that little bite. It doesn't look too bad, does it? No one will ever know."

"We have the best costumes, don't worry about that. Everyone's been keeping their costumes a secret too. Rosalie is really excited about her's and Aunt Tanya just got in." His fingers move up and down my back. When his fingers move over to my face, he strokes my cheek. "Our first Halloween party as a couple and not our last. We're going to start with a bang and I can't wait for the party to start. Do you want to go down right now? Or do you want to wait for a few minutes? People are already starting to arrive."

Looking up at Edward I brush my fingers across his cheek. He kisses me lightly and leaves me wanting more. Edward rubs my back and he takes my hand in his. My fingers loop through his and before he opens the bedroom door, he brushes his lips against mine. We walk out into the hallway and down the stairs. Esme's putting the final touches on the food table and I smile when I see her in a shorter hospital gown, with fake blood on her face and hands. She laughs when she sees us and shakes her head.

"You two look so cute! A vampire and her prey," she says in an amused voice. Carlisle walks in behind her and kisses her. They smile at each other and that's when I see that Carlisle has fangs too. "Looks like the doctors here to take my blood for that poor patient. Are you hungry?"

"Very..." says Carlisle. He winks at her and kisses her again. "You look scrumptious and so tasty. Oh, hi kids. You two look great."

"Where are the other two? Are they ready?" Carlisle smiles at Edward and nods his head a little. Right at that moment in walks Alice and Jasper dressed as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. I giggle when I see Jasper in the green tights and he smiles wide. "Tinkerbell and Peter Pan? Alice had to of come up with this one."

"What do you think?" Alice twirls around and I smile at the long blonde wig on top of her head. It doesn't look like a wig and she looks great in it. Jasper wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek. "Peter Pan has got some hands, doesn't he?"

Everyone starts laughing, but everyone stops when Rosalie comes walking in. Her hairs straight and goes down past her waist, her bright pink dress hugs right to her curves and the five foot hot pink heels. A guy walks in behind her and everyone burst out laughing. Emmett's hair is brushed off to the left, his shirt is a light pink with a dark pink scarf tied around his neck and his jeans are light, but fit him perfectly. Jasper and Edward are holding onto each other, trying to stay standing up as they keep laughing. The expression on Emmett's face is priceless as Rosalie puts her arm through his and smiles at everyone.

Edward and Jasper walk over to the two of them, both of them have wide eyes. Jasper winks at Emmett and pats him on the back. "Hey there handsome...you free tonight?"

"Yeah, we always look for a sensitive guy." Edward says with a wide smile. "What are you supposed to be anyways?"

"Shut up both of you. Rose made me wear this..." He gestures down to his costume and he looks over at Rosalie, she smiles at him. "I told you that everyone would make fun of me and I don't look good in this. Why couldn't we have gone as the angel and the devil?"

Rosalie walks over to him and winks at him. "You do look handsome and Barbie needs her Ken-"

No one can help it after the words leave Rosalie's lips and Emmett glares at everyone. Esme walks over to him and tries to tell him that he looks good, but she can't keep the wide smile off of her lips. The front door opens and in walks Aunt Tanya, her eyes go onto Emmett and she shakes her head.

"Oh, honey!" She walks over to Emmett and I look at her costume. A white dress, with a deep v-neck and a slit up the side. Her hairs down, with a braid going from the sides of her face to the back meeting to form one braid. "Is this that shirt that I bought you for Christmas?"

"Yes, Aunt Tanya," says Emmett in a low voice. He looks at her for a second and chuckles. "Who are you supposed to be? A goddess?"

She backs away and shows him her deep gold shoes that has the strap going up to her knee caps. "Not just any goddess, Aphrodite. She's always been my favorite goddess and I finally found the perfect outfit for her dress. Who are you supposed to be, honey?"

Emmett looks down and shakes his head a little. "Ken..."

**WOOHOO! More of the party to come in the next chapter, I just wanted to show all of the costumes before everyone showed up. Favorite costume? :D Thank you to my sister for helping me with ideas for their costumes and to everyone who made suggestions. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! New chapter coming soon! :D (I'm writing Hunger Games and a Perfect Chemistry fanfic., check them out if you like those two books.)**

**(Again Happy Birthday to my wonderful older sister Tara! I love you sissy! Happy Birthday! :D )**

***I might not update for a few days, but I might update on Friday. :D ***


	65. Chapter 65: Awards and Dancing

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter and that everyone likes the story so far, I LOVE writing it and all of my other stories. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (Please leave a review! I LOVE getting them and you don't have to leave me more then one word or a smiley face. Just let me know that you liked the chapter.) Okay onto the new chapter...  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Happy Birthday to my best friend and sister Tara! I love you sissy and thank you for all of the support that you've given me on my stories. I hope that you like this chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY!)**

**(Happy Birthday to MysteriousGirl92! I hope that you like all of the updates! :D Hope that you have a good birthday!)**

**(Happy Birthday to Girlwho3stheBoyWithTheBread, who's birthday is also on the 19th. I hope that you have a good birthday! :D )**

One of Edward's arms are wrapped around my waist as we walk around the house. Everyone seems to be having a good time and I have to admit this is fun. We're walking past the door when Charlie comes walking in, he's still in his uniform and I can't help but smirk a little. Alice skips over to him and she starts gushing about his costume, which makes him laugh. She pulls him farther into the house and I keep walking around with Edward. I stop walking when we get by the kitchen and Edward pulls me into the kitchen. The door swings close behind us, my back ends up against a wall and his lips brush against mine. My arms wrap around his neck and I push my body right up against his. For a few minutes we stay like this and we don't break apart until someone clears their throat loudly. Edward turns around and chuckles when he sees that its Emmett. With a smile on my lips I pull Edward back to me and I press my lips to his again, we go back to what we were doing.

"Why don't you two come back out to the party? Everyone's getting ready to vote for who has the best costume, best couple costume, most horrifying costume and all that stuff," says Emmett in an amused voice. I want to punch him when Edward pulls away from me and he starts to pull me back towards the sitting room. "You two have all night to get it on. I better be getting something for dressing up like this!"

I smile at him as we walk past him. "You look great! I always wondered what a life-size Ken doll would look like! Really, I think you should get an award for it."

"Don't give him a big head. Em, are you coming back out?" Edward asks him in an amused voice and Emmett just shakes his head. A second later Rosalie comes walking in and grabs onto Emmett's arm, seconds later we are all back in the sitting room. "You're one scary looking vampire, Bella. I wish that I was the vampire...I could just eat you up. Mom thinks that we're going to win."

"Rosalie and Emmett should, they look awesome. Plus anyone who could get Emmett into that deserves to win," I whisper to him and he kisses me on the cheek. Charlie comes walking up and looks at my costume, I smile at him. "You didn't even dress up! Come on dad, have some fun!"

Charlie looks around us and gives a small shake of his head. "This _is_ my costume and it always will be. You look nice honey, who did your make-up?"

"Alice did," Edward says quickly. I start laughing and he puts his hand over my mouth. My dad starts to shake his head and looks around us. "Aunt Tanya's here and she can't wait to see you again. She really seems to like you a lot. Do you want to know where she is?"

"Sure," Charlie says with a small smile and Edward points to the left. Charlie slowly nods his head and turns to walk to the right. "I'll see you two around, have fun...but not too much."

Edward and I start walking around again, a small smile forms on my lips as I fill in the blanks to who should win what awards. We put them in the small box and smile at each other. He kisses me again and I want to disappear with him for a few minutes. My fingers intertwine with his and he twirls me around. I laugh lightly as he pulls me tightly to him and he pulls me outside. A lot of people who are outside are dancing and Edward pulls me out onto the dance floor. He spins me once and pulls me tightly to him. Slowly I stroke his cheek and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. One of his hands move up and down my back, while the other one says around my waist. The two of us move around the dance floor slowly and we keep our arms around each other.

"You're the most beautiful woman ever. I love you so much," he whispers against my lips. Nodding my head I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him once on the neck. Edward's eyes are locked with mine and we're lost in a world that's our own. "After the party do you want to drive around for a little while or do you want to stay for the bonfire? It's all up to you."

"I love you too, Edward. We can stay for the bonfire." This is the moment that I realize that we've stopped moving and we are just staring at each other. His fingers brush across my cheek and he brushes my hair behind my ear. Slowly Edward leans in and kisses me lightly on the neck. I close my eyes a little and when our eyes lock again, I press my lips to his. "You're one handsome human...hm, tonight I'll have you all to myself. So about next years costumes-"

My eyes open wide and he laughs. "Next years costumes? Oh, we're going to start planning next years? Let's get through this year and start planning next years later. I just want to think about us tonight and give us tonight. Tonight will be fun and we're going to enjoy every minute."

"Yes, ma'am." Edward brushes his lips against mine and he spins me around. When he dips me I start to giggle and he kisses me again. I smile at him and he spins me around again. "Uh-oh, mom's carrying that little white envelope..."

Esme walks to the center of the dance floor and everyone looks over at her. She smiles and Carlisle joins her, they smile at each other. Alice comes skipping over to us and grabs my hand. I shake my head as she pulls me toward the front. Jasper stands behind Alice and wraps his arms around her waist. With a wide smile on her lips Esme holds up the envelope and everyone starts clapping.

"Who's ready to find out who won?" She asks and everyone starts clapping. "And the winners for the best couple costume are...Ken and Barbie! Come on up here Rosalie and Emmett!"

Rosalie drags Emmett over to where Carlisle and Esme are standing. They take their trophies and Emmett shakes his head a little as they step aside. With a smile on her lips Esme holds up another envelope and hands it to Carlisle. Everyone watches as Carlisle opens it. "The winner for the best costume is...Emmett as Ken!"

"What?" Emmett steps forward and shakes his head a little. He starts laughing and does a fake sexy strut. I start clapping and laughing. When he turns around to face everyone, he acts like he's a model on the runway. "No one can touch this! I'm...KEN!"

I snuggle into Edward and we walk back off towards the house. Everyone's too busy watching Emmett in all his glory, but I want to have a few minutes alone with Edward. He leads me up the stairs and into his room. Our arms wrap around each other and he kisses me softly. Our lips move together and I move back towards the bed. We fall back onto the bed and I let out a light moan This is the best Halloween party ever...

**WOOHOO! What did everyone think? The next chapter will have the end of the Halloween party, which means some Edward and Bella alone time. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! (You can just put a smiley face or one word, I just like the reviews to let me know that you liked the chapter...so please?) **


	66. Chapter 66: Making Plans

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! New chapter time! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I am having a blast writing this story and I hope that everyone likes it. Right now I don't intend on ending it anytime soon, haha! I thought that this one wouldn't go past forty chapters, but...there's just so much to cover and I love writing Edward & Bella love scenes. :D I'll be writing two fanfictions for Fandom Fights Tsunami, so check that out! I have the link to it on my profile and on my facebook like page. **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(susabella, I hope that everything went well and I wish that I would have seen your message sooner. This chapter is dedicated to you and I hope that you like it.) **

We lay here in each others arms and I smile at him. Edward's lips brush against mine and a chill runs down my spine. I tilt my head back and his lips go to my neck. He lets out a light chuckle and his fingers dance around on my leg. My breathings ragged and my fingers tangle in his hair. Our lips are glued together and I wrap my legs around his waist, keeping us together. His fingers dance across my skin and he grins at me. Slowly he pushes away and I smile at him as he rolls off of me. Our hands find each others and our fingers intertwine. Side by side, we lay here and try to catch our breaths. How long have we been in here? A few hours? A few minutes? Shaking my head I turn onto my side and Edward's lips brush against mine. There's a light knock on the door and I just shake my head. Of course someone's going to come and interrupt us.

"Eddie? Oh, Eddie?" Emmett's voice comes through the door and I start giggling. He's talking like an old lady and I can't help it. The bedroom door opens and in walks Emmett, who's still dressed in his pink shirt. I can't help but smirk when he walks in-he always walks in and ruins the moments. "Mother would like for the two of you to come rejoin the party. The bonfire is about to begin."

"We'll be right down. Thanks, Em," Edward says and he shakes his head. Emmett walks out of the room with a wide grin on his lips. He looks over at me and kisses me once on the cheek and a small giggle escapes from my lips. "Are you ready? Just a little while longer and we can do whatever you want to. Do you want to go for a ride or just come up here? Bella, its whatever you want."

"Hm...we could go for a little drive. What do you think?" We sit up and Edward gets up. He pulls me up and we intertwine our fingers. Edward pulls me to his side and wraps his arms around me. "After that we can come back here and just enjoy the night together. I love you."

"I love you too, Miss. Swan," he whispers against my lips. His lips brush against mine and he strokes my cheek, as my eyes close. We walk out the door and into the hallway. Before we walk down the stairs, Edward spins me up against the wall and kisses me one last time. "You're beautiful..."

He leads me down the stairs and holds me tightly to him. When we reach the bottom step I smile at him and out dances Alice. She smiles at the two of us and grabs my arm, slowly she starts to drag us back to the party. Edward's hand keeps a good grip on mine as he trails behind the two of us. We are are led outside and I see the flickering of the fire. A small smile forms on my lips as I see Angela and Ben standing beside the fire. Angela rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug. Ben smiles as him and Edward start to talk.

"You came!" I smile at her and I look down at her costume. She has a black witch dress on, with little sparkles and a matching feathery hat. She smiles at me and nods her head a little. Why didn't anyone tell me that she'd be here? "We have to hang out soon-"

"Tomorrow?" Angela asks me in an excited voice. I smile at her and nod my head. My gaze goes over to Ben and Edward, making me smile. "So...how are things going with you two?"

"Great, we are doing good. I'm glad that everything with Lauren has come to an end...for now at least," I say and she smiles at me. Angela nods her head and my smile widens. The two of them looked pretty happy together. "What about you and Ben? You two seem pretty happy and you two are a cute couple."

She smiles and looks down for a minute. "We're doing good and I'm really happy with him. I'm glad that he was here that day and that he made a move. Oh, we never did double date! We still have to do that, it would be fun and we all need to get together."

"Tomorrow will be a girl thing and maybe next weekend for the double?" She nods her head and I smile at her. "You look nice in your witch costume. Where did you get that from?"

"Just bought it a few weeks ago and its nothing like yours. I love yours and your make-up is so pretty!" We smile at each other and the guys walk over to us. "Did Alice do your make-up? Oh! I saw Emmett and I almost fell over trying to keep myself from laughing. He looks awesome!"

Ben clears his throat and nods his head. "He did his sexy pose for me."

We all burst out laughing and at that moment Emmett walks over. He's added a little something to his costume, a King crown and he walks around like he owns everything. I start laughing harder and Edward has to hold me up. Emmett stops right next to us and he gives a slight nod of his head. Now this is the old Emmett that I know, one who makes fun of himself and I'm glad that he's back to that. Rosalie walks up and she rolls her eyes, as she tries to take Emmett's crown off. He backs away and shakes his head.

"Don't touch the crown!" He says in a powerful voice that makes Rosalie roll her eyes again. They glare at each other and she holds her hand out. "You will never get my crown! NEVER!"

"Hand over the crown now or else you are going to pay for it later. Remember last time?" she asks in a dark voice and Emmett continues to glare at her. He looks like he's not going to give her the crown. "Emmett...if you don't I swear-"

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER SURRENDOR!" Emmett yells and with a mad laugh he runs off, with Rosalie running after him.

We stay for a while and talk to everyone, but we leave to go change before the bonfire's over. I quickly change into a pair of jeans and one of Edward's shirts. Edward knocks on the door and I smile as I open it. He kisses me lightly on the lips and helps me take off my make-up. His arms wrap around me and he leads me down the stairs. When we are right next to his car, he pushes my back up against the car and kisses me. My arms wrap around his neck, my fingers tangle into his hair. I push myself up against him.

"I love you," he whispers against my lips and I let out a light sigh. I don't think that I'll ever get used to him saying that to me. Lightly I press my lips to his and I can feel the smile forming on his lips. "You look so beautiful-"

I laugh lightly and shake my head. "How can I look beautiful? I'm wearing jeans and your t-shirt."

"You always look beautiful..." he whispers as he brushes my hair behind my ear. Lightly he presses his lips to my neck and my breathing hitches. "Seeing you in my shirt is just another thing that makes you look beautiful and I'll never get sick of it."

"I love you..." I whisper against his lips and he kisses me.

**WOOHOO! What did you think? I wanted to bring Angela and Ben back, so what will happen next? Sorry that the Halloween party took this long, I just really liked writing it. I hope that everyone liked it! :D Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! :D **


	67. Chapter 67: Driving Around

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! Guess what time it is? UPDATE TIME! WOOHOO! Thank you for all of the support that all of you have given me, I love writing this story and I love getting the feedback for it. :D All of you are awesome and I couldn't ask for better people. :D I'm hoping that Susabella is feeling better! Let me know how everything went! **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My fingers play with Edward's, as we pull up to a 7 Eleven and he leans over to kiss me after he turns off the car. We smile at each other before Edward gets out of the car and runs over to my side to open my door for me. I step out into the cool air and he takes my hand in his. Slowly we walk to the doors, I stop as Edward opens the door and holds it open for me. An older lady with badly dyed bright red hair stands behind the counter, her glasses look like they are about to fall off of her nose. She stares at us over her glasses and Edward smiles at her. He leads me over to the Slurpee machine and we smile as we get our drinks. Edward's eyes wander over to the snack aisle and we down the aisle. I watch as he grabs a big bag of Cheetos, a bag of mini Oreo cookies and a two pack of Reeses. Shaking my head I pick up a bag of plain potato chips, which makes Edward shake his head a little bit. The lady behind the counter is staring at us as though we are about to steal something and I can't stop the giggle that escapes from my lips. Looking back at the aisle I watch as Edward grabs a big cookie and winks at me. When we get up to the counter the lady, who's name tag reads Cherry, which makes me want to laugh even harder, starts ringing us up. She looks carefully at every bag as she punches in the numbers.

"Twenty-one dollars and eighteen cents," Cherry says and Edward pulls out his wallet. The woman just stares at us and shakes her head a little. When Edward hands her over the money she just smiles. "What are you two, youngsters doing out so late?"

Edward smiles and just shrugs. "My family threw a Halloween party and now we're just driving around for a little bit. Did you have a nice Halloween?"

"Yes, I didn't get to see my grandchildren though. My husband died three years ago on this day," she says and she looks down at the wedding ring on her finger. "You two remind me of us. We got started pretty young too and we were together for...forty eight years. We got married when we were just eighteen."

"He must have been a great man," Edward says and I smile at him. Cherry smiles at the two of us and nods her head. "Have a good night, Cherry."

She smiles at the two of us and nods her head. "You too, both of you."

Edward takes the bag from her and we walk over to the door. When we get to the car, Edward stops me and pulls me to him. Our lips meet and I wrap one of my arms around his neck. One of Edward's arms are wrapped around me, while the other one's holding onto his Slurpee and the bag. I pull away and brush my fingers across his cheek, his lips break into a smile. He opens my door for me and I slide onto the seat, he gives me the bag and I start looking through it. I pull out a bag of Skittles and wonder how Edward got these without me seeing.

He gets into the car and starts the engine. "Skittles? When did you get these?"

"They were under the Cheetos. You like Skittles, at least you did when you were seven." I shake my head a little and remember how we would sit there and throw Skittles at each other. Edward tried to teach me how to catch them in my mouth, but I was never really good at it. "Thinking back too?"

"Always," I mumble and I open the bag. He smiles at me as I pop one into my mouth and I make a face. Edward starts laughing and I shake my head. Green, I hate the green Skittles and I always made Edward eat them for me. "Yuck! How can you eat the green ones?"

Edward shakes his head a little bit and starts laughing again. "Bella, how can you tell the difference. Eat a few of them together and the flavors mix. The green ones aren't that bad."

"I'm glad that you like them. Here." Edward looks over at me and I pop a few green ones into his mouth. Quickly he looks back at the road, a smile playing on his lips and he shakes his head. "Don't worry, there are plenty more in the bag. Just for you."

"You haven't changed much since we were kids. Still the same old Bella," he says to me and winks. I playfully hit him and he starts laughing. "My beautiful Bella..."

I smile at him and he looks over at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"About you, always about you." I roll my eyes and he chuckles. Leave it to Edward to come up with something sweet, of course it makes my heart beat a little faster. Edward takes my hand in his and he kisses it. He intertwines his fingers with mine and I sit back, just staring at him. "What are you thinking about?

"Everything." He cocks his head to the side and returns his eyes to the road. I shake my head a little and smile. "Us, you and everything at school."

He nods his head a little bit and lets out a light sigh. "You miss your mom. Why don't you go visit her?"

"What? Why do you think that I miss my mom?" Okay, I've been having dreams about seeing her again and having her hug me, but I never told anyone about it. Mom probably doesn't even miss me, I mean we talk at least twice a week but that's really nothing. "She's probably happier that I'm gone and she wasn't really...a good mom. I made her miserable and she had to stay in Phoenix, but now she got to go to Florida. She didn't see to be happy, so I left."

"Is that why you came?" He looks over at me and I'm thankful that the darkness is hiding my face. My eyes are starting to water as I think about my mom. "Because you thought of yourself as a burden? Bella, you aren't a burden to anyone and your mother had you for a reason. She loves you."

I shake my head a little and feel a few tears escape from my eyes. "No, here I don't feel like that. Charlie...seems happy to have me here."

"Why don't we go see your mom?" Edward's voice is gentle.

"No, that's okay." I look out the window and smile when I see that we are almost to the beach. The sun is going to rise in a few minutes. "Sunrise?"

He parks the car and smiles at me. "Of course."

**Hm...what will happen next? Will they go see Renee? Oooohhh! What fun this will be! :D I might be having too much fun, if you think so...ohhh I won't be stopping! Haha! I'll ask my sister and all of you what you think? Good? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	68. Chapter 68: Kidnapping

**HEY EVERYONE! WOOHOO! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! :D Thank you for reading and everything else, please review after you read-thank you to everyone who has. Okay, this chapter is a little longer and I'm setting it up for something...you'll like-I hope! Hm...Alice has a few ideas and so does Edward. Anyone have any guesses? If you're right I'll give you...Edward for the night. ;D Haha, you can have him for one night. Sound good? **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I wake up in my own bed and feel odd not having Edward next to me. Slowly I sit up and look at the clock, its going on ten thirty. This has to be the longest that I've slept in for a while. My fingers reach out to my nightstand and I pick up my cell phone. A small smile forms on my lips as I dial his number and I pray that he answers. When I get the dial tone I feel confused and I look down at the number to double check. Right number, just no Edward. Sighing I get out of bed and walk downstairs, where I get a small shock. My dad's sitting at the table and he smiles at me when I walk into the kitchen. What's he doing here? Normally he's gone by now. Quickly I throw something together for a quick breakfast and sit down beside my dad. He smiles at me as I eat and I look down at my cell phone as it vibrates. Angela asks me if I'll be ready in half an hour.

"What are your plans for today?" I look up at my dad and a smile forms on my lips. His eyes stay on me as he waits for me to answer his question. Quickly I respond to Angela and look back up at Charlie. "Bells? Are you going to see Edward again today?"

"Later, but I'm going out with Angela and some of the other girls. We planned it last night, so it was kind of last minute," I say quickly. Charlie smiles at me and slowly nods my head. I know that my dad worries about me depending on Edward too much, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to push away from him or spend less time with him. Maybe I should start hanging out with Angela more though, that I do feel bad about. "What about you?"

He shakes his head a little and mumbles, "Emmett and the guys wanted to go do something. Last night, after you disappeared, they asked me and said that it would be fun. Esme made sure that I agree to go. Well, have fun today Bells. I'll see you later."

"Have fun," I say with a small smile. I wonder if Edward's going to go too? My cell phone buzzes as Charlie walks out of the room. Looking down I see that its Edward and I smile as I press TALK. "Hi, well...it looks like when I leave you alone for a night you just forget all about me. I'm hurt."

Edward chuckles and I smile wider. "Hello beautiful, I miss you. How are you feeling this morning? I know that I felt weird without seeing your face this morning."

"I missed you too, but we can see each other tonight. What do you want to do?" A small smile forms on my lips as I think about today. Today is going to be a good day, I can already feel it and I know that Alice is going to join us on our girls day, which means that everyone is going to. "So are you going out with the guys today?"

"Yeah, dad made plans and some how we all got roped into it. Charlie's coming too and I know that mom probably tricked him into it," says Edward, and he lets out a chuckle. I shake my head a little and think about my dad. "You're going out with the girls, have fun."

"Oh you know that I will." I shake my head a little and hear the front door close. Charlie's probably checking something. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says in a light voice and I hear Emmett start laughing. A minute later Emmett has the phone and I can hear Edward in the background. "Come on, just give it back."

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett's voice is full of amusement and I shake my head a little. He would try to pull this right now and I start laughing. "Oh, was little Eddie saying how much he loves you? I love you more-"

I smile a little and bite my lip. "Actually we were talking about my period, you know all the blood-"

"Bella? What did you say to him? He looks like he's about to be sick," says Edward in an amused tone. I start laughing and walk out of the kitchen. Running up the stairs I listen to Edward talking. "Tonight we could always watch a movie or something-your choice of course-"

"Oh, I wouldn't imagine it any other way." I say and he starts laughing. Looking through my closet I notice that I have to do my laundry soon and I pull out one of Edward's t-shirts. "You've been distracting me too much lately, I haven't done laundry for a while-"

"And that's my fault? I didn't know that I was that distracting to you and I don't even try," he says in a light cocky voice, making me smile. Shaking my head I pull off my pajamas and put my phone down, putting it on speaker. "Bella, what are you doing? I just heard you grunt a little-"

"Nothing..."

For a minute he's quiet and he lets out a chuckle. "You're getting dressed, aren't you? If you wanted to just call me back, htat would have been fine. What are you wearing today?"

"Dark pants and one of your t-shirts," I say the last word and a smile forms on my lips. I snuggle into his t-shirt and sit down on my bed. "Told you that I have to do laundry."

"Can you get away tonight? Or is this one of those emergency laundry days?" he asks in an amused tone. I run my fingers through my hair and think about how much I want to make-out with him right now. "Bella? Are you okay? You weren't even breathing-"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look out the window and see Alice's car pull into the driveway. "But I have to go, guess who's here?"

Edward chuckles and lets out a sigh. "Yeah, Charlie just got here too. Call me when you get home?"

"Or I'll have Alice just take me to your house," I say in a light flirty voice. Edward's quiet for a minute and I slide my shoes on. "Love you."

"Love you too." I can hear the smile in his voice and I pick up my purse. "Just to let you know...I have a surprise for you. Don't be upset, its a good surprise-"

"No surprise is a good one," I say in an annoyed voice and he starts laughing. Why does he want to surprise me? I HATE surprises. Shaking my head I walk towards the stairs. "So help me-"

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Before I can say another word he says, "bye."

Closing my phone I walk over to the front door and in hops Alice. She hugs me and Angela comes walking in, she hugs me and whispers something about Alice 'kidnapping us'. I look over at Alice, who's got a wide smile on her lips and I raise my eyebrows at her. What exactly does she mean by 'kidnapping'?

"Come on! Girl time!" She pushes the two of us out the front door and I jump into the front seat of the car. Looking in the backseat I see a large back on the seat. Uh-oh... "Mom, Rosalie and a few others are going to meet up with us. You'll have fun, don't worry-"

"Meet up with us, where?" I ask her in a light tone and Alice just keeps smiling away. Great, this is the perfect example of how surprises are never good. "Alice?"

"Let's just say that you won't be home for the next few nights..." I look over at her and she smiles at me. Wait, what about school? "Don't worry about school, we talked to Charlie about it and he was fine with it."

"Only because you talked him into it," I mumble and Alice sticks her tounge out at me. She keeps the smile on her lips as she drives. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

Alice laughs and shakes her head. "Because you would have said no and everyone wanted to have some GIRL time. You need to get away from my brother for a little bit-"

"What? No I don't." She just laughs and shakes her head. "Come on, Alice!"

"In DENIAL," she says in a singsong voice. She shakes her head. "It'll be fun, don't worry about it."

Yeah, this will be a lot of _fun_.

**WOOHOO! :D Haha! Okay, that was fun to write and I feel like they need some girl time. Hm...will everything go as planned? Haha! Thank you for reading and please leave a review. *I rather like those and I think about them while I type. I like to know what everyone thinks and if I'm going in the right direction-even if its just one word or a smiley face :D***


	69. Chapter 69: Sugar High

**Hey everyone! I have GREAT news! Everyone ready for it? Are you sure? Okay, here it is: this story is going to be translated into German! Melissa e-mailed me asking me if she could and I'm so excited that she likes the story enough to want to translate it. Thank you to all of you for reading, for the reviews, the story/author alerts, the story/author favoriting-heck, just for sticking with me from the beginning. Thank you so much! :D This story means a lot to me and this chapter is a little bit longer, with something fun at the end. Sorry for the little cliffhanger that I gave to all of you, but I hope that you like it.  
Great news! Here's the link to the first chapter in German! The awesome Melissa did the translation and I was shocked by how fast she did it. Thank you to all of you for all of the support and I'm really still in shock that its getting translated-but I'm really thankful and happy. (dot)de/s/4da5c982000180ee06705dc0**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to all of you for everything with this story-I know that I put this up there too, but I am really thankful for all of the support that all of you have given me. I love this story with all my heart and I'm so glad that all of you like it. I'll keep writing and I was talking to my sister about some ideas today, which will show up in the story...dun, dun, dun! :D Haha, but I talked to her about another story and she seemed to like the idea, so maybe I have an idea for my next Bella and Edward one-could there be any other type of Twilight one from me? :D Haha! Thank you!)**

Shaking my head a little I let out a small laugh, only Alice would come up with something like this and go through with it. Alice looks over at me and I start laughing even harder. Oh, wait until Edward hears about this! He'll be laughing too. Looking into the backseat I see that Alice has a cooler and two of those eco-friendly bags on the floor. Leaning back I pull the lid off and start laughing even harder. Candy galore, with its best friend Mr. Potato Chip, Cheetos and about every other snack that you can think of. I watch as Angela pulls out a small bag of carrots and Alice smiles at me. My eyebrows go up as I try to think of why she would need all of this junk food, but its probably better not to ask. I shake my head and pull out my cell phone, its only going on noon, wow we are doing great!

"Can you please explain to me why you have so much junk food?" I ask her in a small voice and she starts laughing. Rolling my eyes I send a text to Edward and she just shakes her head. "Alice, it looks like we cleaned out a convince store! Gummy worms-"

"What? You don't like gummy worms? Edward does," she says in a light voice. I glare at her and sit back into my seat. My eyes go back down to my cell phone. "He's not going to send you a message until...three days. The guys are on their own little trip."

"Is there anything else that you should tell me?" She smiles at me and I sigh putting my cell phone back into my purse. I sit back into the seat and try to not think about all of that junk food in the backseat, obviously they've worn off on me. "Why did you bring a small bag of carrots?"

Alice takes her eyes off of the road for a minute and smiles. "Edward told me that I had to bring something healthy for you, so I did. You like carrots, right?"

"Wait, he knew about this? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I ask, but I already know the answer. They all think that I wouldn't have come if I had known, but I would have. Carefully I reach into one of the bags and pull out a bag of chips. I start laughing when I see that Angela's already eating a bag of beef jerky. "I'll trade you some chips for some beef jerky."

"Have we finally gotten through to you? You're eating chips!" She smiles at me and I take a bite of beef jerky. Her eyes go wide in fake shock and she starts shaking her head. "Angela, take a picture and quick! No one will ever believe me that she's doing this."

We are all still laughing when we pull up to a gas station and I start laughing even harder when I see Esme. She walks over to us and pulls me into a hug. I'm still laughing when she releases me and she looks at the backseat, where all of the empty bags and candy wrappers are. Angela jumps out of the car and runs into the store, followed by Alice. The two of them are on more of a sugar high than I am and I'm pretty high right now. Esme shakes her head a little and Rosalie comes walking out of the store, shaking her head.

"What have the three of you been doing?" asks Esme, which makes me start giggling again. I don't know why but when you're on a sugar high everything seems even more funny. "You three didn't eat all of that, did you? Alice and her junk food-"

"No, we just ate a little bit," I say, but not without smiling and almost laughing. The other two come running out of the store with two bags and Esme just shakes her head a little. "It's just all in good fun and it was all Alice's idea. So you can blame her if you want to."

Alice stops beside her mom and hugs her. "Hi mom! Where's Aunt Tanya?"

"She's in the bathroom, she can't hold her pop and candy like you three," says Rosalie in an amused tone. Esme looks over at her and smiles. "We'll meet you three there?"

"Why don't you go with them? I can go with Tanya and we can meet you four there." Rosalie's eyes go wide and I know what she's thinking, her be in the car with three people who are crazy high on sugar? Yeah, I wouldn't want to do that either. "Go have some fun. We'll see you four there."

Before Rosalie can say anything else Esme walks away and she's left with the three of us, who are still giggling. She just shrugs and gets into the car. I jump into the backseat with Angela and check my phone again, secretly hoping that Alice was wrong-but of course she's not. Rosalie starts eating some candy and drinking pop, soon she's like the rest of us. We're laughing about nothing, but it seems to bring all of us closer. Alice pulls up to a large wood cabin and parks her car in the grass. By the way that we're acting you'd think that we were drinking or something.

"Welcome to our cabin!" Alice throws her arms out and starts laughing again. We walk up the steps to the cabin door and Rosalie pulls out her set of keys. "It's the one with the little heart with Emmett in it-"

"I know which one it is," says Rosalie and she opens the door. "There's one rule here...no one goes into my room. Have fun!"

She runs off up the stairs, while Angela and I follow Alice into a large sitting room. I look around the room, the walls are made out of wooden logs, the floor is oak, the couch and loveseat are a dark brown. Some how everything in the room matches, even the lamps, which have a little bear on the part that connects the lamp piece to the stand. Carefully I sit down on the couch and feel myself sink into it, so soft...

"Girls?" We all smile when Aunt Tanya and Esme come walking into the room. They are both carrying a large bag and smile at the three of us. Esme looks at us and frowns. "Where's Rosalie? She didn't already lock herself in her room, did she?"

"She went upstairs to wash up," says Alice with a small smile. Right at that moment Rosalie comes walking into the room, now she's wearing a pair of bright pink sweats and a white tank-top, which is kind of weird for me for it being November. "What do we have planned for tonight? Movie night?"

Esme laughs and looks over at me. "Let's get all of the bags in, wash up, cook something for dinner and relax. We have three days here, so we have a few hours to just settle in. Alice, why don't you go help Aunt Tanya start making dinner? The rest of us can bring in the bags."

Alice hops off after Aunt Tanya and the rest of us go outside. I watch as Rosalie looks for the smallest and lightest bags that she can find, making Esme roll her eyes and laugh a little. When we are on our last trip she smiles at me and shuts the trunk.

"I'm glad that you're here Bella," she tells me in a light voice and I smile back at her. She looks up at the sky, the sun isn't going to set for a little while. "You never got to see what its like here and you don't know how happy we are that you are with Edward."

"I'm glad to be here too, mom." She smiles at me and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips. Talking to Esme is different then talking to other people. Esme doesn't judge me and she's open minded. "Thank you for...kidnapping me."

She laughs and shakes her head a little. "That was all Alice's idea and I left that part up to her. Charlie seemed to think that it was funny."

"Do you think that everything is going to fall into place?" I look up at the sky and take a deep breath. The air is different here, its fresh and with each breath I feel more alive. "Not that everything isn't already, but...I don't know."

"Yes, everything will fall into place. Bella, you deserve to have everything fall into place and its going to." She squeezes my hands and I pull her into a hug. Esme laughs a little and looks behind her, as headlights shine on us. I step back a little, confused by the whole thing. "Everything is falling into place..."

My eyes stay on the red car as it parks and when the person gets out of the car I stop breathing. Her short brown curly hair is bouncing in the light breeze and she waves to me. I just stand here in shock and raise my hand to wave back. As my hand falls back to my side I whisper, "mom..."

**Dun, dun, dun! Haha! Sorry to leave it off right there, but I just had to! Okay that chapter was a lot of fun and I can't wait to write the next chapter. The next chapter won't be up until April 29th, unless I can type updates before I leave on my trip (I'll be gone from the 18th to the 22ed), but if I get the updates done I'll try to update on the 23rd or 24th. Sound good? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	70. Chapter 70: The Dreaded Talk

**Hey everyone! I'm backkkkkkk! :D Anyone miss me? :D Great trip, but I missed writing and I'm so happy to be back to writing-really I went through like writing with drawl. Oh and for anyone who would like to know I'm writing a new story, which might not be up for a while, but it'll be a lot different from anything that I've written so far. Right now I'm just having fun with it. Again, thank you all for all of the support on this story. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I'm watching the progress of this story in German and it still shocks me. I love this story and its a part of me, so thank you for all of the support and for letting me do what I love, write. :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to the AWESOME Melissa who is translating this story in German! :D I'll put the link up here in the next chapter. I'll try to put it with every chapter from now on. She's doing an amazing job and I'm so honored that she wanted to translate this story. Thank you to all of you for the support on this story!)**

Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself as my mother walks towards me. I try to smile at her, but I can't. What is she doing here? She smiles at me when she reaches me and pulls me into a hug. Awkwardly I hug her back, which makes her hug me tighter and she kisses me on the cheek. I smile a little when she lets go of me and I try to think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind. My mom sees Esme and pulls her into a hug. They start talking and smile at each other, which gives me a few minutes to think, to try to make sense of this whole thing. Now it clicks, Edward, surprise, mom...shit. I try to smile as I pull out my cell phone, but when Esme sees it she takes it away from me and I stare at her for a minute. Neither of us say a word, but I know what she's saying and doing. Obviously she's siding with Edward on this one, which means that I'm stuck here and that I can't talk to Edward. Oh, he's dead when I see him next time. I swear, he will never do anything like this to me again. What part didn't he understand? The I don't want to see my mom part, or maybe the I hate surprises part.

"Renee, why don't you go inside and we can get your bags for you." Esme takes my hand in hers and leads me off towards my mom's car, without waiting for my mom to respond. When she's walking into the house we turn to stare at each other. "Bella, honey, everything will be okay. Alice wanted to have a girls trip, so Edward thought that it would be a good idea to invite your mom to join us. She's happy to see you."

"How is she happy to see me? I left so that she wouldn't have to deal with me." Did that just really come out of my mouth? Yeah, I feel guilty that my mom had to stay home with me and be miserable and that's why I left. But why would she come out here willingly? Did Edward say something to her? My mom never hugs me that way, its not like her. "Edward didn't tell her anything that I told him, did he?"

She shakes her head and pulls out a suitcase. "No, he didn't. You know that he would never do that. He just told your mom that you miss her and you really do. When she got out of that car I could see that she misses you too. Your mother doesn't hate you and she wants to have a relationship with you. Maybe you should talk to her about this? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Mom, I can't just talk to her about that stuff. She'll be mad at me for thinking those things and say that they aren't true. What am I supposed to do?" I ask her and I pull my mom's duffel bag off of the seat. Esme smiles at me and she shrugs. "Do you think that if I talk to her about it that she'll get upset? I don't want to upset her and I know that you would probably be upset if one of the others told you that they felt this way. Mom..."

"Bella, you have to try to talk to her about it and see how it goes. This is not something that I can say that she's going to act a certain way about, so I can't really say much." She smiles at me as we start to lug my mom's things toward the house. "Your mom and Rosalie are going to get along really well. I can tell by how they packed. Does she pack for every type of weather condition and add more just in case of a-"

"Fashion emergency," I say with a small smile. She nods her head as we reach the porch and we both quickly walk inside of the house. My mom's standing in the hallway talking to Alice, Angela and Rosalie. Rosalie and my mom are talking to each other about clothes and shoes-oh, heaven forbid that they don't talk about shoes. "Alice, what room is my mom in? Mom, what did you put in this?"

"She's in the room next to yours, which is next to the bathroom." Alice smiles at me and my mom walks over to take the duffel bag from me. She follows Esme up the stairs and Alice dances over to me. The wide smile on her lips makes it obvious that she thinks that she did the right thing, but I'm still not so sure. "What do you think about your surprise? Edward called her and as soon as he asked her to come she said yes. Isn't that great? She looks so happy to see you and she told me that she can't wait for the bonding to begin!"

I grab Alice's hand and pull her into the sitting room. The four of us sit down on the couch and out walks Aunt Tanya. She smiles at me and pulls her cell phone out. We all watch as she dials a number and she starts talking really fast, ordering something. Rosalie starts laughing as she hangs up the phone.

"I forgot something," says Aunt Tanya in a light voice. She smiles at all four of us as we wait for her to continue, but she shakes her head a little. "I can't cook."

This has everyone laughing, even Aunt Tanya. She sits down in one of the chairs and runs her fingers through her hair. We all listen as she tells us about what she ordered, its French and a surprise, but she says that there's an even bigger surprise...that a hot guy delivers the food. We're all talking and laughing when the other two walk into the room. My mom smiles at me as she sits down beside me.

"Tanya, why aren't you in the kitchen? Didn't you say that you're going to make dinner?" Esme asks as she sits down. All of us smile and Esme just shakes her head a little as she holds her hand out. Tanya reluctantly gives her cell phone to Esme. "You forgot that you don't know how to cook, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." says Aunt Tanya in a light voice. We all start laughing and she just smiles even wider. Oh, we really shouldn't encourage her, but its too funny not to. She stands up and heads towards the stairs. "Now if you'll excuse me for a few minutes I have to go change before Aimé gets here. All of you will love him and thank me for this...trust me. This is my favorite place to get food from."

Esme shakes her head a little and everyone else just laughs. Rosalie stands up and heads back upstairs to change, which makes no sense because she just changed. Alice and Angela follow Esme into the kitchen, leaving me alone with my mom. My mom smiles at me and moves closer to me, making me feel like I should act a certain way. Isn't it bad when I don't even know how to act around my own mother? She should be one of the only people who I can act anyway around and not worry about it. My eyes flicker up to her face and I see that she's smiling, which makes me feel a little better. Maybe I am over reacting and Esme's right.

"I've missed you, Bella. You know that, don't you?" she asks me, and she reaches her hand out to move a piece of hair out of my face. I nod my head a little and try to smile, but I know that she sees right through it. Her hand reaches out to mine and she squeezes it. "Bella, you can talk to me if you want to about anything. I know that since you moved here we haven't talked much and we can start talking more. Open up to me, please?"

"You want me to open up to you? I'm afraid that if I do you'll just get mad and leave. One of the questions that I've been asking myself is if my mom even loves me..." I trail off when I see the flash of pain in her eyes. Great, I've already hurt her and I have to spend a few days with her. Just great... "Mom, I know that you love me, but sometimes I wonder if you don't want me. If you wish that you never had me..."

"Bella, I love you more then anything. Do you know how hard it was for me to let you get on that plane? I wanted to beg you to come with me, but I knew that you weren't happy there." She looks down at our hands and shakes her head a little. "You seem a lot happier here and you've got a life here that you didn't have with me. I was going to ask you to come back with me, but I see that it wouldn't make you happy. Here you have someone who's more of a mother figure...I see the way that you act around her and I have to admit that I'm jealous."

"Esme? Mom, she's my boyfriends mom and I do love her, but you're my mom and I love you too." She smiles at me and nods her head a little. "Esme's helped me a lot since I came here and you know that you're my only mom. I just...I just wish that you were around more, but I know with Phil's job that you can't..."

She shakes her head a little. "I can try more. Give me another chance to try to be more in your life. Bella, you're my only daughter and I love you. We should start talking about things more, okay? I don't want to let this happen to us again, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." We hug and I smile at my mom. A knock on the door has both of us jump up and rush over to the door. My jaw must hit the floor, because my mom nudges me a little. A guy who looks like he might be twenty one with tan skin, dark hair and crazy green eyes is standing in the doorway wearing a white top that hugs to his body, showing off his muscles and a pair of tight black pants. I shake my head a little and think about Edward, yeah...this guy has nothing on Edward. This guy isn't bad, but he's not my Edward. "Aunt Tanya!"

Right at that moment she appears at the bottom of the steps and smiles at him. "Oh, bonjour Aimé! Je ne m'attendais pas pour vous d'être ici bientôt. S'il vous plaît, venez en." ("Oh, hello Aimé! I did not expect for you to be here this soon. Please, come in.")

**WOOHOO! :D Hm...what did everyone think? Anyone who reviews can have Aimé or Edward, your choice for one night! 0:) Thank you for reading and please leave a review. (Let me know if you still like the story or not by reviewing-please? :D I really like getting them...)**

**(Anyone who's interested in seeing what the new story is about PM or e-mail me and I'll send you what I've typed so far. It's just getting started and I'm working my way into it. It will be rated M, so please keep that in mind. :D )**


	71. Chapter 71: Realizing That I'm Falling

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! The last chapter was chapter 70, wow! I already have that many chapters? Thank you to everyone for all of the support, all of the hits, favorites and reviews (which I love to get) mean so much to me! Thank you for everything and for letting me tell this story, which is still far from over, hehe! :D I'll let you all get to the new chapter, which has Bella realize something at the end. Oh-and there is a twist coming up in maybe the next chapter or the one after that. I have to give my sister credit for part of it, you'll all see when I type it out and post it. :D I hope that all of you like the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
**

**(I hurt my ankle :( , leave reviews? :D That would make me feel better.)**

Aunt Tanya seems too fascinated with Aimé, while everyone else eats, she sits there and twist her hair around her finger, laughing like a school girl. Esme leaves us for a few minutes and comes back with an annoyed looking Aunt Tanya, which makes everyone laugh. The number one rule of this trip? No guys allowed, which has already been broken. I can't help but laugh when Aunt Tanya sits down and glares at Esme, who just holds her hands up in the air. Rosalie has a mirror out suggesting that we should go shopping and saying how much she hates the air out here, how it does nothing good for her hair.

"It's fresh air, Rose," says Esme, with a small smile. She shakes her head a little when Rosalie rolls her eyes. They smile at each other and keep eating. "Tonight we can have a movie night and do some make-overs? I was thinking...tomorrow night we could have a bonfire."

"I don't have anything for out in the wood! You know that's not my style," says Rosalie and she looks down at her nails. She just painted them a sparkly pink and I can't help but wonder why she would bother painting her nails, when she's going to be outside a lot. "Weren't we supposed to go to a spa or something? Next time, I plan the trips, okay? Oh! We could go back to Mall of America!"

"I'll go on that trip too!" My mom smiles and her eyes light up. Everyone starts laughing and I look over at Esme, who's staring intently at my mom. Her gaze shifts to Alice, when she notices me staring at her. "Esme, where did you get that dress? It's beautiful!"

"Thank you, I don't remember where I got it from. I think that Carlisle bought it for me," she replies with a smile. She eats and keeps her eyes down for a few minutes. After everyone finishes, she excuses herself to go get a surprise for us. "All of you will love this and it will be unlike anything that you have ever tasted before. I'll be back in a few minutes, so Alice...make sure that they are all prepared for this."

"Let me help you," I say and I jump to my feet, before she can say anything else. She nods her head once and I follow her into the kitchen. I watch as she opens the fridge and pulls out a chocolate cake. "Thank you for bringing my mom out on this trip...it was a great thing to do."

"No problem, honey. Are you having a good time with her? You two seem to be doing good," she says. I nod my head as she starts cutting the cake and putting them on plates. Walking over to her, I smile and when she finishes cutting the cake, I hug her. "You look beautiful, did anyone tell you that today? We'll have some fun tonight and we'll take some pictures tomorrow."

"Are you upset about something? Mom, come on, you can tell me." She shakes her head a little and I smile at her. Letting out a deep breath I pick up one of the plates and she slaps my hand away from a fork, playfully. We both laugh and I look down at the chocolate frosting, that has a turquoise flower on this slice, with my name on it. "These are beautiful, you made them. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. We should get back to the others." I step in front of her and shake my head. She lets out a small sigh and leans back against the counter. "Bella, I just don't know how much I trust your mother. She seems nice and all that, but she seems to think more about herself. Has she always been that way?"

I look down and nod my head a little. "Yeah, but its mom and she said that she wants me to move to Florida. Things are going to be different, she's promised me that and we are going to talk more. Edward brought us closer together and its a good thing."

"You said that she wants you to move to Florida?" I nod my head and she nods hers a few times. She looks down and I smile a small smile. "Are you going to go with her? Or...are you thinking about it?"

"No, I'm not going. I wouldn't be able to leave h-," I cut off and she smiles at me. Great Bella, just show his mom that you are that obsessed with him and that you can't live without him. What are you thinking right now? Obviously you aren't because you almost said that to his mother! "You know, I love it here and I love all of the people here. Charlie needs me...I need him and all of...you guys."

She smiles at me and winks, as she puts the plates on a platter. "He needs you too..."

I stare at her in shock as she walks out of the kitchen, with the platter and I follow behind her. She smiles when everyone grabs their slice and start talking about how good it is. My mom smiles at me as I take my first bite and my eyes bulge out. This taste so good...the cake basically melts in my mouth and it taste better than anything I've ever had. I look over at Esme and nod my head, which makes her laugh. She smiles at me and takes a bite of her own slice of cake. We all start talking about nothing and everything.

Hours later all of us are sitting in a huge guest room with enough room on the bed for all of us to sit comfortably. Everyone has a mask on their face and we are all laughing. A few minutes after eleven Esme stands up and smiles. "Okay ladies! Great news, you can talk to your boyfriend or husband, for ten minutes-no longer and then your cell phones will be put away again, until tomorrow night."

When she pulls out a bag with our cell phones in it, I smile as I see mine. As soon as my phone is in my hands I dial Edward's number and smile as I wait for him to answer. This is fun, but I do miss Edward and I'm glad that I get to talk to him-even if its only for five minutes.

"Hello, Bella." That's the voice that I love so much. I let out a light breath and say hi back. We both take a breath at the same time, making me giggle. "I've missed you and I can't wait to see you again. I love you, god, you don't know how badly I miss saying that."

"I love you too. We really did need this in a way though, I mean your sisters are using this time to tell me about embarrassing things that happened to you when you were little," I say this, and let out a little giggle. Edward is silent and I smile a little. "Like the time when Rosalie made you play ballerina with her and you had to wear those tights. She promised to show me pic-"

"I'm burning those when I get home. You'll never see those pictures," says Edward, with a dark laugh. My smile widens and I shake my head a little. "I'm so happy to see that you're having a good time. Charlie told me about when you were a little girl you used to draw pictures of us as Cinderella and Prince Charming-he showed me the pictures."

My cheeks turn red and I let out a small sigh. Okay, so my little game did not go in my favor, but I'll have a talk with Charlie about that drawing. "Fine, we're even now, aren't we?"

"I'd say that we are," says Edward in an amused tone. He laughs and I bite my lip a little. Right now I want to kiss him and have his arms around me. I wonder if he's thinking the same things right now? "What did you think about my little surprise for you?"

"That little surprise of yours, almost gave me a heart attack. It could have gone horribly wrong! But...thank you," I whisper. The smile is still on my lips and I look down at a picture of Edward, when he was younger hanging on the wall. One of him in a lime green t-shirt, in a red wagon, with a wide smile on his lips, but there's a girl behind him... "There's a picture of me up in the cabin? Of me and you-I mean..."

"Yeah, you were always a part of the family." Edward talks as though it were obvious and as though everyone knew that we would get together, like we are going to end up together no matter what. "Okay, I think that we have a few more minutes and this is when I want to tell you that...when I see you we are going to have a few hours of alone time. Does that sound good?"

"Hm...a few hours?" I smile and think about Edward kissing me. A few hours is just not enough time to spend with him... "How about a few days?"

Edward laughs and I smile wider. He's mine and I know it. Slowly, I'm coming to the realization that what happened between him and Lauren means nothing, that he regrets everything. I want us to work out and I love him, nothing else matters.

"Edward..." I whisper his name, but right at that moment Alice walks in with a smile on her lips. She holds out her hand and I have the urge to run into the bathroom, to tell Edward what I just realized-but not in front of his sister. "A few more minutes-please? Alice?"

She shakes her head and Edward chuckles. "I'll talk to you tomorrow night. I love you and I can't wait to hold you again. Have fun, okay?"

"You too," I say in a small voice. Why does someone always have to barge in when we are doing something important? Or maybe this was a gift to me, maybe I should tell him in person-it might mean more. He's been right this whole time, we have to take things slow, enjoy every moment and just enjoy being together. "I love you too and...you can kidnap me once I get back..."

"I'll have my handcuffs ready..." growls Edward.

**HAHA! WOW! That chapter is just...yeah, that was a fun chapter to write. :D WOOHOO! I'm so thankful for all of you and for all of the support-really, this story is my biggest one out of fourteen stories and I love this story with all my heart-just like all of my others. Thank you to all of you! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! (I'll send all of you Edward...for one night. ;) That's the biggest thank you I can give haha!) **


	72. Chapter 72: My Name Is On My Ass

**Hey everyone! Okay, this update I did not want to stop writing, but sadly I had to. :( Ahhh, I love this story so much and want to thank all of you for all of the support-really, this seems to be my most popular one and its all thanks to you guys. I can't thank all of you enough for everything, but I hope that all of you know how much all of the support means to me. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like the new chapter. :D This chapter is a longer one and...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Here's the link to this story in German: .de/s/4da5c982000180ee06705dc0. Thank you to the AMAZING Melissa who is translating it and who is doing a wonderful job! :D Thank you for doing this!)**

_Edward's arms are wrapped around me and his lips are pressed to mine. I sigh into his mouth, my lips barely parted and his tongue snakes into my mouth. Our tongues slide against each others and it makes my heart skip a beat. My fingers tangle in his hair and I hold him tightly to me. His fingers roam around my body and it makes me shiver with pleasure. He's my Edward and I'm his Bella, nothing will ever change that. When I wrap my legs around his waist, he lets out a light moan. I pull away and smile at him. _

"_Who wanted to take it slow?" I whisper against his lips. He lets out a light growl and presses his lips against mine, but I keep my lips together. After a few minutes of excruciating resistance of his tricks, nibbling on my bottom lip...which had to of been the one that drove me the most crazy, he finally gives up. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something? What is it?"_

_"I don't know how to tell you this." He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. A small smile creeps onto my lips and I stroke his cheek. Slowly, he closes his eyes and leans in toward me, but I stop him. "Why can't we just go back to what we were doing. It was much more productive."_

_I scowl at him and shake my head, which makes him sigh. "The sooner that you tell me what you wanted to tell me, the sooner we can get back to the fun stuff. Come on, just say it and you'll feel better. You're the one who said that it was important and that you felt like I needed to-"_

_"I know, I know. That was before we started doing this though! Bella, this is much more important than what I was going to tell you," says Edward, his voice is as soft as velvet. His fingers dance across my skin and my eyes close a little. My body is begging for me to give in, but I can't or else I'll never know what he wanted to tell me. "Don't you want to go back to this? You know that I'd tell you if it was that impor-"_

_"Just tell me. Please, Edward?" I stare into his eyes and he drops his hand. We stare at each other and I pray that he will just tell me. The suspense has been killing me since I got here, which was a few hours ago and its time for him just to tell me. Please?"_

_He lets out a deep breath and nods his head. "You need to know this, but I have to promise you that this has nothing to do with us and that it won't affect us in anyway. I love you, Bella and I know that no matter what we'll make it though everything. Bella-"_

"Bella! Wakey-wakey!" screams Alice. I turn over and want to flip her off, but I scream instead. She is way too close to my face, at least for when you first wake up. Alice starts laughing and looks at the clock. "Come on! The day has just started and you're already sleeping it away! We have so much fun stuff planned for today!"

I groan and turn back over, making Alice jump on top of me. "Alice! Can't you be a little more gentle? The sun isn't up yet and Edward was going to tell me something important."

"Edward? What are you talking about?" Alice sounds confused and I curse at myself internally. Did I really just say that out loud? GREAT! Now everyone will think that I've lost my mind. Slowly, I sit up and Alice is still staring at me, but she cocks her head to the side. The next thing that I know, she's smiling-an evil and frightening smile. "What exactly were you dreaming about? Sorry if I woke you during-"

"Nothing like that Alice! Not that..." I say, but she just claps her hands together. Shaking my head I get out of bed and look at my clothes, but Alice stops me. Alice hands me a pair of light blue sweatpants, with a matching sweater and a dark blue t-shirt. For a second I stare at them, but then I notice something on the back of the sweatpants-right where my ass is going to be. _Bella Swan, Girls Trip 2011_. "What is this and why is my name going to be on my ass?"

Alice smiles at me and hands it to me. "Everyone will be wearing the same thing, just in different colors. Lighten up a bit and have some fun! Edward will like to see you in those..."

I give her a dirty look and she skips out of the room. When she's at the door I notice that she's telling me the truth, on the back of her light green sweatpants it has _Alice Cullen, Girls Trip 2011_. She gives me a slight shake and I look away, trying not to laugh. Quickly, I shower and change into my outfit. Looking at myself in the mirror, I decide to put my hair up and it takes me a few minutes to get it right.

"Bella! Oh, Bellaaaaaaa!" Alice is standing outside the bathroom door, waiting for me. I shake my head a little and walk down the stairs, with her hopping beside me. She's in her usual good mood, even in the morning. "This trip was supposed to be about the wilderness and just us girls-but Rose decided to talk mom into making a shopping trip today. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can. _Lighten up, Alice!_" I start laughing and Alice playfully hits me on my arm. We walk into the kitchen and I see that Esme has already made breakfast, but my mom, Aunt Tanya, Rosalie and Angela are no where in site. Esme smiles at the two of us as we sit down at the counter and watch her finish making everything. "Morning, mom. So...where are the others? Aren't we going to be behind today? I mean, with all of the big plans that ALICE has told me about?"

Esme laughs and shakes her head a little. "The others wouldn't get up yet and we aren't really in a rush. I think that Alice was planning on starting the day earlier than the others were. We'll get them up in a few minutes or half an hour, that way the food will still be good and we can get started. If you want to...you can call Edward this morning. Since no one is up and I called Carlisle, I don't see it as breaking the rules."

She starts laughing when I hold my hand out for my phone and she gives it to me. Before either of them can say another word, I run up the stairs and lock myself inside of my room. Eagerly, I press the two button and listen to it ring, waiting for the second that I get to hear his sweet voice.

"Hello?" Edward's voice is music to my ears and I can't help but smile. I can imagine him right now and I can't wait to see him again. "Bella? How did you get your hands on a phone? You aren't breaking any rules, are you? I can just imagine Alice if you are."

"Nope, mom gave me the phone and told me that I could call you. Only three of us are up and we can't start the day yet." My hand is clinging to the phone as I sit down on my bed. He lets out a light chuckle and I stare at a picture on the wall, one of the Cullen family from a few years ago. Edward's sitting by Alice and the two of them have a mischievous smile on their lips. "I miss you..."

"I miss you, too. We have until Sunday to miss each other," says Edward, and he starts laughing. That means that we'll only have how ever long on Sunday to be with each other, that should be fun. "Are you having a good time with the girls? Hm, speaking of that I can't wait to see you in those sweatpants..."

I giggle and lay back on the bed. "You knew about these? What are you going to do when you see me in them?"

"Well, I tried to get my mom to put _The Future Mrs. Edward A. Cullen _on the back of them, but she refused. But, I'm sure that you look good in those ones." I can't help but smile. Oh, now I am defiantly going to be wearing this a lot and I'll have to thank mom for them. "I should warn you...Alice was talking about going fishing, so if they decide to do that-or do anything outside like that, say that you're sick and try to do it convincingly. You don't want to go fishing with all of them, only Alice knows what she's doing."

"Thanks for the tip," I mutter and Edward laughs. Looking down at the bed I let out a light sigh. "You know...I would go fishing with you once."

"You have got to be kidding me! Charlie said that after that one time where you screeched like a monkey and fell into the water, that you would never go fishing again." Edward chuckles and I want to kill my dad right now. How many more embarrassing things is he going to tell Edward? "Don't blame Charlie for that one, if you remember correctly I was there too and I thought that the screeching like a monkey was cute."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, that's just what everyone girlfriend wants to be told by her boyfriend. So what now, am I your screeching monkey now?"

"You do make me go bananas. Oh, that was just a sad attempt at humor," says Edward, and we both start laughing. There's a knock on my door and I know that its Alice. "Let me guess, Alice has come to collect you, again? Doesn't she have perfect timing?"

"Always has and always will. I'll talk to you later, hopefully." We both take in a breath and I stand up, getting ready to go back to girl time. "I love you..."

"Love you too. Have fun today." Edward sounds completely relaxed and I'm jealous of him. Why can't I still be laying down too? "Don't fall into any water or swamps, I'm not there to save you. Wear layers and-"

"Bye," I say and press the end button. "I'm coming, Alice!"

When I open the door I'm surprised to see that its my mom. She smiles at me and grabs my cell phone out of my hands. I follow her down the hallway and back down the stairs, where I see that everyone is up. They are all staring at me, Alice has a wide grin on her face and I walk over to the counter to sit down beside her. That is when I notice that she's looking at a hiking map, great...

**Haha! Oh, that was a fun chapter! :D I really don't know why somethings happen, but I just have fun with it. What did all of you think? Edward and Bella, should they go fishing? Hm...that could be really fun. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

**Questions:**

**Favorite character?**

**Least favorite character?**

**Favorite Edward and Bella moment?**

**Favorite moment in the story so far?**

**Something that you want to happen?**

**Something that you don't want to happen?**

**A song that reminds you of Edward and Bella?**

**A song that reminds you of this story?**

**That's all! :D I'll see all of you next Friday! :D**


	73. Chapter 73: I Should Have Known

**Hey everyone! It's update time and I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This story really means a lot to me and I want to thank all of you for the support. I feel like the next chapter is going to be one that everyone will love and the one after that will have a twist in it-which I'm excited to write in. :D I'm hoping that the twist ends up in that chapter at least. :D Okay, I should let all of you get onto the new chapter...I hope that all of you like it! :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Hi to Melissa! Thank you so much for translating this story in German and keeping me updated. This story means a lot to me and I can see that you love it too! :D Thank you again!)**

Rosalie is happily humming to herself as we walk to Alice's car. Today is the no rule day, which means shopping, cell phones and just about anything can go. I smile down at my cell phone as I send a text to Edward, this part has to be my favorite part. Alice walks up beside me and pulls me to the side, when I look up she smiles and I look back to see that I was about to walk right into a pole. Shaking her head, Alice runs over to her car and gets inside. Quickly, I walk over to the car and get into the backseat, getting settled in for the long day ahead. I don't know where we are going shopping, but I'm sure that Rosalie has picked some where with a lot of stores.

"One day of shopping and whatever else you came up with. Why would you come up with something like this?" Alice asks Rosalie, who just shakes her head. I can't help but smile, knowing that not being in control is Alice's weakness. Today could be very amusing. "Let me guess, next you're going to talk mom into going for a spa day? Is that what your next big idea is, Rose?"

Rosalie is silent for a minute and I realize that she is on her cell phone. She smiles as she looks over at Alice, the smile is an amused one. "That sounds great and I'll make sure to mention that to mom. I found five different spas around here and all of them sound really good. Mud baths, facials, nails...now that's fun, not that stupid out-door stuff that you have planned for us. What do you want me to do next, eat bark?"

"This is supposed to be an out-door trip, you know like nature and stuff. Do you really want to go out and do stuff that you can do back in Forks?" Alice shakes her head a bit and Rosalie nods her head. I can't help but smile and I know that Alice is trying to think of a way out of this. "Fine, we'll have a vote and we'll do whatever the majority wants. How does that sound? Either we have a great time in the fresh air or we can go to some stuffy store and get our nails pulled out."

I can't help but start laughing, because Alice loves doing make-overs. Oh, Alice is going to loose all of the control when she has everyone vote. Sitting back I look down at my cell phone and see a new text from Edward, which makes this day even better. He's going to love hearing about this, perhaps this trip will be better than I thought it would be and with the change in direction of the trip, that means that I'm less likely to get hurt.

"This trip is about to change a whole lot. No hiking or anything," I say in a light and amused voice. Alice glares at me from the rear view mirror. I smile at her and she just rolls her eyes. "Come on, do you really think that everyone wants to go out and go hiking? I'd fall in a hole or something, everyone knows it and the trip will be cut short. You look really unhappy right now, it doesn't suit you."

"I planned out this whole trip and tomorrow night is supposed to be the HUGE surprise, but if you want to change it then it looks like my surprise goes along with it. Keep that in mind," says Alice as she turns into a parking lot. Alice makes sure to look at me with huge puppy dog eyes and I know that she's going to try to try to get me to change my vote. "The surprise will be amazing and everyone will love it. Fun and just what everyone has been waiting for. We only have two more nights here, shouldn't we have fun?"

Rosalie smiles as she opens the car door and gets out. "That's what we are trying to do, but all of these rules suck the fun out of it. I can't even talk to Emmett, except for at night and what's the fun in that? You have to let go sometimes or else one time all of us are going to rebel and jump-"

"Hi girls! I'm hereeeeee!" Aunt Tanya comes walking up and I notice that her sweats are a gray, with little gem pink hearts. She walks toward us, with the other two behind her. "Now this is something that I can get into. Can anyone else shop on your phone and in a store at the same time?"

I shake my head a little as my mom wraps her arm around me. We walk inside of the store and that's when it all starts. Aunt Tanya, Alice, my mom and Rosalie run off, leaving Angela, my other mom and I standing there in shock. Angela walks off after Alice, who is squealing that she found a cute top for her. Esme bumps me gently and we smile at each other. The others are acting as though they are animals who have just been released into the wild.

"I still feel like we're in the wild," I mutter to Esme, who laughs. She links her arm through mine and we walk toward the others. When we reach a rack she turns to me and smiles, that is when I notice a black dress. The dress has a shimmery look to it, spaghetti straps and a small tied belt right under the bust line, that has a blue bead and a green bead on it, that clink together as she takes it off of the rack. "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you try this on? I think that it would look great on you," she says, as she pushes it at me. A smile forms on my lips as I take one more look at it, before I take it and she walks with me to a dressing room. "Maybe you could wear that on our next trip? There's one that will be coming up over Christmas break, but I promise that you'll be back in time for Christmas with Charlie. He has a surprise for you..."

I walk into the dressing room and the door shuts behind me. Carefully, I put up the dress and take one look at it, before I take off my clothes. With my eyes on the mirror, I put on the dress and twirl around a few times. The dress fits perfectly and I keep looking for something that's wrong, but I find nothing. This never happens to me. Taking a deep breath I walk over to the door and open it. Esme smiles when she sees me in the dress and I twirl around, making her clap and laugh.

"You look beautiful, you really do. When I saw it...it just screamed your name." We smile at each other and I twirl around one last time. I look at her again and I remember what she said before I went in. "Are you going to get it? If you don't, I think you'll regret it."

I nod my head and look down at the floor for a second. "You said that Charlie has a surprise for me, what is it? He knows that I hate surprises..."

"Bella, its nothing bad. He just wanted to do something special for you for Christmas and I think that its really sweet," says Esme. She looks up at me and smiles. A minute later she stands up and walks over to me. "Charlie wants to have Christmas with you and he's going to try to make dinner. Don't worry, I'll be helping him or Alice will...or maybe Edward? Every year he's always spent with us and this year he really wants to spend it with only you. When he gets out of work he's been going to this cooking class-"

"Cooking class? Charlie in a cooking class?" She nods her head and I stare at her in shock. Is he really doing all of that just for me? Why would he go through all of that? "Do you know why he's doing this? I mean, he seems happy always going out or going to your house."

Esme nods her head a few times, the smile on her lips growing. "Because he loves you and he really wants to make sure that your first Christmas here is great. Your father wants to try to do something for you and that's the only reason why. He feels like he should know how to cook or something. Charlie doesn't plan on telling you until after Thanksgiving, because his last lesson is the day before. You'll be at our house for Thanksgiving."

The smile on my lips does not leave and I walk back into the dressing room to change back into my clothes. Charlie really wants to do this for me? I don't know why, but it makes me feel happy and scared at the same time. My dad really wants to do this...

We end up back at the house and everyone is exhausted. Angela, Rosalie and Aunt Tanya go upstairs to take a nap, while Alice gets everything ready for tonight. Movie night, the movies are going to be fluffy romance movies and there will be a lot of junk food. I walk down the stairs and see that there are suitcases by the front door, which makes me stop cold on the third step from the bottom. Quickly, I realize who's they are and my eyes meet her dark brown ones.

"Bella...I'm sorry," she whispers and picks up her bag. I stare at her in shock as she opens the front door, she turns back to me and smiles a small smile. "These last few days have been great and I loved seeing you again, but I have to get back. Phil needs me to go with him during his training..."

She walks out the front door and I feel a single tear fall down my cheek. I shake my head a little and try to tell myself that I saw this coming, that it was inevitable, but I can't. This time I really thought that she'd stay the whole time and she left me just for him. I think that's the part that hurts the most. My breathing gets heavy and I run back up the stairs, into my room. Taking a deep breath I shut the door and lay down on my bed. Angry tears fall down my cheeks and I don't bother to stop them. Mom loves me, but not enough to stay...

My cell phone starts to ring and I know who it is. I pick it up and his voice comes across the line. "Hi, how are things going? Bella?"

"Hi," I say in a small voice and I try to stop crying, but he's already heard it in my voice. "Okay, how about you?"

"You don't sound okay, what's wrong?" His voice is anxious and I know that I'm going to end up telling him in a few minutes. "Honey?"

I take a deep breath and let out a small sob. "My mom...s-she...left..."

**:D Done! Okay, the next chapter will have some really good stuff in it-I promise. I hope that all of you liked this chapter and that all of you like the next one. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! (I like to know what all of you think and if I'm going in the right direction or not, so please review.)**


	74. Chapter 74: I Loose Control

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time and I hope that everyone likes it Thank you for reading, for reviewing and everything else. This seems to be my most popular story, the hits, favorites and alerts beat all of my other ones-so THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! :D Okay, here's the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(The link to this story in German *being translated by the wonderful Melissa* is on my page. :D Thank you so much for translating the story and I love seeing it in German, it's just something that is so amazing to me. Thank you so much!)**

**(I have to thank my sister, because I haven't for a while, for getting me on here. Thank you sissy, I love you and thank you for supporting my stories. You're my best friend and if it weren't for you I would probably not be on here.)**

My body is shaking and I can't stop myself from crying. This is the reason why I didn't want to try to get close to my mom, its always a disappointment and it always ends with me crying. I can't blame anyone but my mom and I know that a part of her loves me, but that part is not enough to have made her stay. When she said good-bye to me she looked a little pained, but not enough to make me feel any better. Why do I get my hopes up, when they just come crashing back down onto me? Crushing me.

I wipe away the tears, anger coursing through my body as I think about what my mom just did to me. How could she do this? Everything was going just fine and then she just has to leave. Why was it so easy for her? Didn't she just tell me that she wanted me to move back with her? That was probably all a lie and she's probably happy that I'm gone. Without me being there that means more space and she doesn't have to stay with me. She doesn't have to worry about me having to leave my school and friends behind. Next year is my last year of high school and I want to finish high school here, in Forks, with Edward.

"Bella? Honey, calm down. Everything is going to be okay," says Edward, his voice is light and velvety. Another sob escapes from my lips and I try to stop them from coming, but I can't. Why don't I care that I'm sitting here, crying in front of him? Shouldn't I be horrified that I'm doing this? Shouldn't he be trying to get away from me? No, this is right. He's always there for me and we love each other. This is all right. "I know that you're upset, but you have to calm down or else you're going to get sick. Shit, why am I not there? I should be there with you! Bella, I'm so sorry about all of this. Really, I am. W were just trying to do something-"

"It's not your fault. Please, don't try to blame yourself. All of you were trying to do something nice for the two of us and my mom had to go mess it up," I say in a light voice. My voice is weak and anyone could hear in it, that I've been crying. Edward is silent and I know that I have to say something else. "I love you, you know that. What you and your family did was nice, I had fun while my mom lasted and it was great. Thank you, really, it means a lot to me and I wish that my mom would have not have jumped ship."

Edward stays quiet and I let everything sink in. I know that Edward is going to think that this is all his fault, but we both truly know that its not. How could my mother do this to Edward and our family after everything that they've done for us? They welcomed both of us in with open arms and this is how my mother thanks them? A more intense anger starts to boil up inside of me, as I think about the others. They don't deserve this and my mom acted like she had no control over it, when I know that she did. She can hurt me, but not them. I won't allow that.

"Bella? Are you still there?" His voice rings in my mind and brings me back to our conversation. Edward sounds concerned and I know that as long as I have him I'll be fine. "Bella? Please talk to me! I have to know that you're okay and that you haven't...fallen in the toilet or over a balcony or anything-"

"Toilet? Is that the best that you can do? Why would I do either of those things? If I was that unstable, I'd stay away from all of those things." I shake my head a little as I think about me being too upset and falling into a toilet. That is not even possible, but leave it to Edward to find a way that it would be. Shaking my head a little, I let out a light chuckle and lay back on the bed, thinking about what I'm going to say to my mom...when I call her. "Do you really have that little trust in me? That's very insulting and I should warn you that you're going to have to pay for that one. You can figure out how on your own..."

"Are you pretending to feel better, so that you think that I won't worry? You know that I'll find out sooner or later and things will get better," says Edward, his voice is low. I nod my head a little, answering his question, but not verbally. "Bella, you will get through this and you'll be happy. Okay? Tomorrow night you're getting a surprise and you'll have a great time. Why don't you go get something to eat and try to relax?"

"I'd rather be on the phone with you," I mumble, making him laugh. Shaking my head, I sit up and let out a light sigh. He's right, I should go downstairs and try to put on an act, that everything is okay. What should I tell the others? "You can go back to your time with the guys. I have to make a call before I go downstairs."

He's quiet for a minute, then he sighs and says, "Bella, don't do anything that you're going to regret. Okay? I know that you're mad at her, but I know that you don't want to hurt her either."

"Love you. Bye." I press the end button after he says it back to me. Taking a deep breath, I press the six button on my phone and hold the phone to my ear. With each ring, my heart beats faster and I feel like its about to rip through my chest. My mom's voice mail comes on and anger overtakes me. "Hi mom, yeah, its just me-your daughter. Thanks for coming this weekend, it was a lot of fun-until you decided that your second husband is more important then me. Don't worry, I'm used to never being number one in your heart and that I never will be. Hope that this marriage works out and that you two don't have any kids. You always put yourself first and me last. Don't bother coming back up to see me. After everything that the Cullens' did for us, you had to go and ruin it all! Think about them! Think about someone but yourself for a change! They all welcomed you with open arms and treated you like one of us. Esme is the mother that you never were and imagine how she'll take this, when she finds out that you left like this. Everyone thought that you were different, better than this, but it looks like I was right and damn, I wish that I was wrong. Bye."

Shutting my phone, I wipe my eyes and stand up. I look at myself in the mirror and I know that there's no way that I can hide that I've been crying. There's a light knock on the door, making me look away from my image in the mirror, the image of a hurt teenage girl. Running my fingers through my hair, I walk over to the door and open it a little. Standing there is Esme, who holds her arms out to me. I wrap my arms around her and she hugs me tightly to her.

"Are you okay?" asks Esme, her voice is low and caring. I nod my head and she lets go of me, as I start to pull away. She looks into my eyes and gives me a small smile. "Everything will be okay. We'll go have some fun, okay? First we have to get something into you."

I smile at her and nod my head a little. "Mom...thank you..."

"For what?" She stares at me for a second, with a wide smile forming on her lips.

"For taking Charlie into your family and me...for inviting my mom on this trip." I smile at her and she shakes her head a little. "Thank you for everything..."

**WOOHOO! The surprise will be in the next chapter. What do all of you think of the story so far? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I want to make sure that people still like the story. :D Thank you for reading and thank you to anyone who leaves a review. :D I'll see all of you next week! **


	75. Chapter 75: Our Love Will Never Die

**Hey everyone! It's update time and I have to admit that this has got to be one of my favorite chapters yet-all of you will see why in a few minutes, but I just love this chapter. I hope that all of you like the story so far and enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the favorite story/story alerts-it means a lot. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**PLEASE READ:**** I've only gotten one review on both of the last two chapters, please leave a review and let me know what you think-I like to know that people are still reading the story and like it. The feedback helps me with the direction of the story and the pace. So please leave a review. :D Okay, onto the new chapter...**

Alice practically drags me out of my bed, claiming that her surprise has arrived early and that I'm going to LOVE the surprise. I shake my head in disbelief, wondering why she has to make such a big deal over her surprise. This is probably just another one of her ideas that will torment me for hours on end, making no one happy but herself. Why is she always under the impression that everyone loves her surprises? Doesn't she understand that I HATE surprises? Except for when their Edward's surprises...those are the only exception for me. Of course I'm not allowed to see him right now. Why does it have to be this way? Shouldn't I be able to talk to him or see him whenever I want to? No one even asked me if I wanted to come on this trip and the worst part? I was having a great time, until my mom decided to ditch and leave me behind, proving to me that she doesn't care. Now I'm left here with my second mom and the others, not knowing how to exactly explain everything to all of them. What am I supposed say? My mom left and showed that she doesn't love me? Everyone will try to convince me that I'm wrong.

I understand a girls night or whatever, but this is just pure insanity. Mom smiles at me when I walk into the kitchen, well its more like dragged into the kitchen. Her smile widens as I walk farther into the kitchen and I feel someones arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tightly against their body. A body that I know and a smile forms on my lips. The one body that I've wanted next to me this whole time, a body that mine reacts to before they even make contact.

"Edward!" I screech as I turn around in his arms, basically jumping on him. His lips meet mine with the same enthusiasm that I feel coursing through my body, making me crave even more kisses and just time alone with him. We break apart and I smile up at him, thinking about what we are going to do when we get alone. "You're really here! We...have a lot to talk about."

He gives me a knowing smile and nods his head a few times. I look into his eyes and see a glint of mischief in them, which I think mirrors my own. Now that we are both on the same page... "We do. Actually, we should go get a head start on that right now. Alice, no more surprises are needed."

"Give me credit on this one thing. You two look too happy to see each other and seeing that is thank you enough. So, no need to thank me," chirps Alice, in her annoyingly happy voice. Yeah, there's no need to thank her considering that she's the one who separated us for this long. "Don't forget lunch is at noon and dinner is at four thirty. Wear something nice and be ready for a lot of fun!"

"We aren't going to be joining you. I've already made plans for the two of us tonight, no need to thank me." Edward's hand takes mine and I'm dragged off again, but this time I end up running in front of him. He lets out a light chuckle when we reach my room and he kicks the door shut behind him. "Hm...alone at last. Do you know how much I've wanted to be alone with you for the last few days? I thought Charlie was going to kill me, because they heard me say your name in my sleep and it made things a little awkward."

I start giggling and push my body up against his. His lips brush against mine, his fingers brush across my cheek and my arms wrap around his neck. We end up on my bed, our hands roaming around each others bodies and our lips never leave each others. My fingers tangle in his hair and I wrap my legs around Edward's waist, feeling his body against mine is all that I need.

"This is a great hello," Edward whispers against my neck. Our breathing is heavy and there's still the need for more. We stare into each others eyes and I think about the fact that we have all tonight and part of tomorrow to be together. Maybe even on the way home tomorrow? "Hm...what are you thinking?"

"Just about everything that we are going to do and more. Another thing? How happy I am to see you. Maybe...I'm thinking about things that I shouldn't think about with your family in the same house," I admit, making him smile. He presses his lips against my forehead and I let out a light shaky breath. "Do you realize how much you're turning me on right now? You might want to be more careful-EDWARD!"

I let out a light breath as I feel his hands go under my shirt, making me feel a little light headed. He smiles at me and shakes his head. Shit, I know that I yelled that and that everyone must have heard it. Our bodies are touching again and I can feel how turned on he is too. I bite my lip and try to think everything through, but its hard once I press my lips to his. Our tongues slide against each others, making me moan and feel like I'm about to go crazy. My body is reacting a lot differently then it has before, now it doesn't feel like a need-its a want. Edward pulls away and takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes. My body is urging me to make him keep going and going, but we both know that this is not the right time. Even though we are both for it in this moment, we can't do it. We can still mess around though...

"Bella...I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." says Edward, his voice is full of shock and I just smile at him. How am I supposed to tell him that I liked that? That maybe soon we'll be able to go farther? It's not that I want to move fast and do everything right now, I just want to know when I'm ready. Right now I know that I'm not ready, but I do want to be with him. "Are you okay? Can you say something to me?"

"I..liked it. I REALLY liked it. Maybe...I'm almost ready?" We stare at each other and I can see everything in his eyes, those eyes that I love. He stares at me for a minute and gives a slight nod of his head. "What do you think? Are we almost ready to go farther?"

He stares at me for a minute and thinks about it, long and hard. "Bella, I don't want to mess things up with you. I want to be the man who wakes up every morning with you, the man who makes you happy, your husband and the father of your children. There's a lot to think about. What if you got pregnant?"

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you? I know that I'm not ready, but I'm not going to lie...I want to," I whisper the last three words. Edward nods his head and plants a kiss on the tip of my nose. We stare at each other for a few minutes and I smile at him. Looking back at how far we've come I can tell that we've both grown, that we both are happy and content in our relationship. "I love you and I don't want to mess things up either. Do you...do you think that we could make it? End up married and having children together?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that we can make it. We just have to take it slow and not rush into things without thinking. Bella, I love you and know that I want to be with you." His lips are almost touching mine and I feel my pulse quicken. Edward smiles at me, making me think that he can tell, our eyes locked. I lean forward and brush my lips against his, while Edward's fingers tangle in my hair. "You know about my past and I'm not proud of anything that happened, but I've learned from my mistakes. I won't allow myself to make those mistakes with you. You mean everything to me and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

I bite my lip and look up at his hair, as one of my fingers tangle itself up in his hair. His eyes stay on my face as I let it all sink in. "What about marriage? It still...scares me."

"As much as I love you, I can't have sex with you if I know that we could never get married. I want to be married to you and have children. That's the proper way," his voice is soft and it makes me want to melt into him. We stare at each other and he smiles at me. "Would it be so bad? Being married to me? One day, don't you want to see me get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife?"

"Maybe..." I look down and Edward puts a finger under my chin, making me look back up at him. He smiles at me and gives a slight shake of his head. I smile at him and nod my head a few times. "Okay, so maybe I have thought about marrying you-but I don't want it to be any time soon."

"How long do I have to wait? A year? Two years?" Edward's smile grows wider as he thinks about it for a second. "Possibly...until we are in our fifties. Bella, I'll wait until I'm on my death bed, about to give my last breath if that's when you'll accept a marriage proposal from me."

Shaking my head I look into his eyes and smile. "How do you come up with some of this stuff? Does it just pop into your head or do you have it all stashed away?"

"When I look at you a lot of things pop into my mind and I say what I feel in those moments. You never answered my question though." He smiles at me and I start to bite my lip. What does he want me to say? I'd probably say yes if he dropped down onto one knee right now, but I can't tell him that and marriage still scares me...a little bit. Thinking about marrying Edward makes me happy, but it also scares me a little. "How long would you want me to wait, Miss Swan? Could it possibly be that you're warming up to my idea and want me to propose to you after you turn eighteen?"

"You want me to be honest, right?" Edward nods his head and I look down for a second, thinking about it and what I really want. When I look back up his eyes meet mine and I know what I want. "Truthfully...if you asked me to marry you right now I would say...yes, but I would want to wait a year or two before we would get married. I'd love to get a marriage proposal from you...whenever you feel like giving me one."

Edward slides off of the bed and onto one knee, making my heart stop for a second. I can see that glint in his eyes, but I can't look away or move. "Miss Isabella Marie Swan will you..."

My heart feels like its stopped beating and I can't get it to start back up. Is he really doing this, right now? He has to be insane! Charlie will kill him! What will his family think? My brain feels like jello and I can't move. What am I supposed to do now? Kiss him? That might stall for a few minutes, but it won't help him get his brain working again. What should I say? Shouldn't I say something? He's down on one knee for gods sake! I love him, but marriage...shit!

He looks down for a second and I watch as he reaches into his pocket, he smiles at me for a second. "Do me the honor of...making me the happiest man alive and being my companion for dinner tonight?"

I look down at his hands and see that he's holding his car keys out to me. My heart starts to beat again and I take a deep breath, the oxygen enters my lungs and I feel like I'm about to choke. Edward chuckles and I take his keys, shaking my head and I playfully hit him.

"That was not funny!" I hiss at him and he kisses me once on the lips, a light kiss. He picks me up in his arms and we go crashing down onto the bed. "EDWARD!"

We both start laughing and he kisses me once, lightly on the lips. His eyes have an amused glint in them as he lets out a light chuckle and helps me up off the bed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist doing that. You said anytime and I wanted to see how you'd react-which was actually adorable and amusing at the same time."

"I'm so glad that I could amuse you," I say to him and roll my eyes. He laughs as I walk away from him and to the bedroom door, with a small smile I turn back to him. "You know...you shouldn't mess with someone like that, mostly when they have the keys to your car."

Laughing, I run out of the room and I feel Edward right behind me. We down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. His arms wrap around my waist and we fall onto the grass. Edward pins me down on the ground and I smile at him. Oh, this trip just got a whole lot better.

**Ohhhh, that was a fun chapter to write and I hope that all of you liked it! :D Haha! I did not know that all of that was going to happen, but I'm really, really, really happy with this chapter. What did all of you think? Thank you for reading and PLEASE leave a review! I've only gotten one review for the last two chapters and I love getting feedback, so please leave a review. I'll see all of you again next week! :D **


	76. Chapter 76: Six Words Stop Everything

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time and a longer update, which should please many of you, or at least I think. :D Okay, time for a little fun in this chapter-*evil laugh*, if you like or don't like the ending-leave a review and let me know. Haha, ohhhhh I have a feeling that all of you will love the ending-in advance, I'm sorry about the ending! Thank you for reading, thank you for the favorite/alerts for this story and to those of you who have reviewed-THANK YOU! :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to all of you for making this my most popular story and getting me over 40,000 hits! I'm still in shock about that and I can't believe it. Thank you to all of you! This chapter is a little longer as a thank you. :D )**

My eyes flicker open and I look into his eyes, making a smile form on my lips. We smile at each other as he drives on, shifting his eyes back to the road a few seconds later. He looks too perfect in the evening light and I can't take my eyes off of him, afraid that Alice will take one of us off somewhere again. Slowly, he takes our interlaced hands up to his lips and he kisses mine, lightly. A light sigh escapes from my lips as I stare at him, making his smile grow wider. The trip was nice, but I'm glad to be heading home. I look out the window and watch as the storm brews outside. Rain hits the windows, a light rain and peaceful. Just like the two of us are right now.

I look down as my cell phone starts to vibrate and my heart skips a beat, shit. My eyes shut for a second as I let my cell phone keep vibrating, hoping that she'll give up and forget about what happened and of course, I'm not that lucky. Edward squeezes my hand and I look over at him, hoping that he didn't notice that I'm avoiding my mother. He cocks an eyebrow and I shrug, remembering that I haven't told him about the message that I left my mother. What did he tell me not to do? To not do anything stupid and as soon as we are off the phone I do that. Perfect...

"Bella, what happened? You can tell me," says Edward, as my cell phone continues to vibrate and annoy me. I give a slight shake of my head, not wanting to admit to him that I did something stupid-but something that I don't regret doing. "Please, tell me what happened. Something's bothering you and I want to be here for you. After you tell me you'll feel a lot better, you'll see."

"I called my mom after I got off the phone with you, which I don't regret doing and I would never take it back." He nods his head, keeping his lips pressed together in a firm line. My eyes flicker back over to the window as I try to think of what to say next. "All that I told her was the truth, that she always puts herself before me and that I hope she doesn't have anymore kids. Oh...and I told her to not bother to come back up."

Edward pulls over to the side of the road and stares at me, his eyes are wide. I try to shrug it off, but my stupid phone starts vibrating again and with his eyes on me-its too much. "You said more, didn't you? Bella, I know that you regret saying it or else you would have picked up your phone the first time that she called. You have to talk to her and work all of this out, if you don't..."

"I...I can't, not right now at least. Later, I'll call her back la-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screech as Edward grabs my phone, flips it open and hands it to me. My fingers wrap around my phone and I hold it to my ear, wishing that he hadn't done this and hoping that it doesn't get too bad. "Hello, mother. Was your flight alright?"

"Bella, what happened? I've listened to your message five times, tried calling you twenty times and I'm still in shock. What got into you?" asks my mother, her voice is full of anger and it sounds like she's trying to hold it back. Is she really trying to blame me for any of this? Really? "We had a nice time, I promised that we'd talk more and I get that message? Is that the thanks that I get for coming up to see yo-"

"Don't even try to do this, don't you dare! You know what you did, you're just mad because I finally called you out on it. What happened to a mother being loving and caring?" Anger rises up inside of me as I think about what she's doing, what she's saying. I shake my head a few times and slap Edward's hand away when he reaches his hand out toward me. "They brought you up here to show me that you love me and I was right the whole time...you don't love me. I'll always come in last and its not right."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you EVER say that again! I do too love you and you know it!" Oh goody! Now this is just going to keep going and get even more fun for me. "If I didn't love you do you think that I would have come up there to see you? Really? Think about it!"

"If you loved me, you would have stayed. Simple. When you said that you had to go back for Phil, that showed me who you love more and who you really want to be with." My eyes close as tears threaten to spill out and Edward starts the car up. His hand takes mine and he gives it a light squeeze. "I don't understand why you had to leave, he could have gone without you or you could have told me that you were going to leave early. Do you see what I mean? You care about no one but yourself, you didn't even think about me."

"You do remember who brought you into this world, don't you? I didn't know that I'd have to leave early or else I would have told you," says mom, her voice is full of anger, probably the same as my own. "How can you say that I never think about you? You're my daughter, Bella! `Everything that I have done has been for you and you are the only person who I think about all the t-"

"What about when you moved to Florida? You weren't thinking about me then, were you?" She is silent for a minute and I take this as my answer. I feel myself begin to shake from anger and I decide that its time to end this conversation. "I'm glad that you moved though or else I wouldn't be here with dad. Dad loves me and shows me that a hell of a lot more then you do. Bye, mother."

Tears are rushing down my cheeks, fast and uncontrollable. My whole body is shaking as I cover my face with my hands, not caring that Edward's seeing me fully break down. All of the anger that I felt is draining out of my body, but a part of me is still mad at him for picking up my phone and making me deal with all of this now. He pulls over to the side of the road again, but this time I keep my eyes shut and my hands tightly over my face. Gently, his fingers work their way around my hands and he pulls them down, slowly.

"Bella, look at me. Sweetheart, everything will be okay. Look at me," whispers Edward, his fingers rub my hand. My eyes open, slowly and my eyes lock with his. He leans forward and presses his lips to my forehead, then his lips move down to my cheeks and he kisses away my tears. "Everything will be okay and your mom will come around. I'm sorry that I opened your phone and..."

I lean in and kiss him, once lightly on the lips. We both let out a sigh, before I sit back in my seat and he starts driving. Edward pulls up to my house and smiles at me, a small smile. Tonight my dad asked me to have dinner with him, so we could talk about a few things and just have some father-daughter time. His lips brush against mine, making me want to stay in this car with him.

"Call me tonight before you go to sleep," I tell Edward, who smiles and nods his head once. I open the door and look back to see Edward getting out of the car too, that's when I remember my luggage. Edward takes out my suitcase and carries it toward the house, taking my hand in his. "I can carry my suitcase, you know."

Edward lets out a light chuckle and nods his head. "I think that you're the only woman that I know who would say that, Bella. Don't you like me being a gentleman?"

"Of course I do, but I know you have to get home and unpack too. I thought that you were worried about what my dad would say to you." A smile forms on my lips as Edward shakes his head a few times. "Emmett told me that you said my name a grand total of...fifty-nine times. Hm...I wonder how my dad kept his cool and didn't shoot you, which I'm happy that he didn't..."

He opens the door for me and I walk inside of my house, where I'm greeted by Charlie and the smell of smoke. My dad pulls me into a hug and releases me after a few seconds, so that I can go see what he did in the kitchen. I open the oven and see a small roast, which is by far the darkest that I have ever seen anything burnt. Looks like we're going out for dinner tonight. Quickly, I turn off the oven, put on oven mitts and take the burnt roast out. I hear a light chuckle from behind me as I set it down on top of the oven.

"I'll leave you two to...whatever that is. Why don't you two go out?" Edward smiles at me as I wrap my arms around him and he kisses me on the lips, once. "You can call me when you get done with dinner, okay? Have some fun with Charlie and don't...eat whatever that is."

Dad walks into the room and smiles at me, as Edward says goodnight and leaves. I shake my head at my dad and suggest going out to dinner, since the roast is a little too well done. He smiles at me and pulls me into his side, making me smile a little. At least I have dad...

"Bells..." My dad stares at me as I throw the 'roast' away. I try not to start laughing, but a light giggle escapes from my lips and I shake my head a few times. "Where would you like to go to eat tonight? Anywhere that you want and we can still talk."

"Where ever you want to go," I say with a small smile and I follow my dad back into the living room. We walk out the front door and get into his car. "How was your weekend? Did you have fun with the guys?"

"It was pretty good. Emmett had a little too much fun and some how we all ended up in a lake-don't ask me how, when we weren't even by a lake," mumbles dad as he pulls out of the driveway. A small smile forms on my lips as I think about where we are going to go, dad's favorite place...The Lodge. "So...what about you? Have fun with the girls'? Did you do girl things like...make-overs and what not?"

"Yeah, it was all pretty fun. Mom...was there..." I look at him and watch as he nods his head. My gaze drops to my fingers and I try to act like my nails are the most fascinating things that I've ever seen. "So...um, you happy to be home? I mean, well you know..."

"Bells, I heard from your mom a few minutes before you got home and I know what happened between the two of you. I want you to know something..." he trails off as he pulls into a parking spot and turns the car off. He turns to look at me and I can see the pain in his eyes, the pain for me. "Nothing is more important to me then you, nothing. When I found out that you were coming to live with me...I've never been happier..."

We smile at each other for a second and he drops his gaze, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the emotion that he's showing. I get out of the car and he does the same, but when we are in front of the car, I hug him. He lets out a light chuckle and hugs me tightly to him. Coming to live with him was by far the best decision that I have ever made and I know that I could never be this happy if I hadn't of made this choice. He kisses me on the top of my head and we let go of each other, I smile at him.

In silence, we walk into the restaurant and sit down at a table in the back. As soon as I put my purse down on the floor, I feel my cell phone vibrate and decide to ignore it-its probably just mom. We order, talk about our trips and about mom. My dad hasn't smiled this much in a long time and I know that its probably because I'm really showing how much I love him, when I used to favor my mom-it was no secret.

"I was thinking...for Thanksgiving, lets have dinner at home and it can just be us. Father and daughter," he says this in a happy voice and I nod my head. The waitress sets our food down in front of us and this is when I notice that everyone keeps looking at us-no, not us..._me_. Dad doesn't seem to notice and I try to ignore it. "What do you think? Does that sound good? I've been learning how to cook and I wanted to surprise you, but I wanted to make sure that you had an idea of what we were doing and I didn't want to make you stay home."

My eyes flicker back over to my dad and I try my best to smile. "Sounds good dad..."

"Something wrong, Bella?" I shake my head and he starts to eat, but his eyes stay on me. Carefully, I pick up my fork and take a bite of my salad, but the feeling of so many eyes on me makes it harder to eat-let alone talk to my dad about anything here. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, maybe...a small headache," I say, trying to brush everything off. My cell phone vibrates again and kick my purse, which knocks it into my dad. His fork stops halfway to his mouth and he raises an eyebrow, but I try to act like nothing happened. "Hm?"

"You can check your cell phone if you want to. It's gone off how many times?" My dad shakes his head and I can't help but smile. He only likes my cell phone when he needs to get a hold of me, not for anything else. "Bells, go ahead and check it. Whoever that is-it might be important."

I shake my head and watch as my purse starts to vibrate again. "Whoever it is, no matter what it is...it can wait. Really, dad...I'm having dinner with you and I'm sure that its nothing."

After my dad gets the bill and pays, we leave. My fingers are ready to rip my cell phone out of my purse and to see who's been trying to get a hold of me. But, I don't until I'm up in my room and far enough away from Charlie for him not to hear or see me, just in case its...bad.

_From: Jessica_

_Bella, you have got to call me! There's something that you have to hear and I can't just tell you in a text! CALL ME NOW! _

_Received:_

_Sun Nov 7, 6:48 P.M._

My eyes skim across the screen again and I shut my eyes for a second, confused. What could she want to tell me? I go through a few more messages of people asking if I'm okay, a few more from Jessica, two from Alice and one from Edward:

_From: Edward_

_Bella, don't believe what you hear. Call me when you get home, we have to talk about this and please don't freak out. I swear that I'll set everything straight. I love you, _

_Edward_

_Received:_

_Sun Nov 7, 7:08 P.M._

I close out of Edward's and go to the last one, my heart is pounding as I see that its another one from Jessica. She only put six words, but those six words send my world spiraling out of control and make my heart stop beating. My eyes stay on the screen as I re-read it, hoping that I read it wrong...

**Dun, dun, dun! Okay, I was going to save this for my 80th chapter, but I felt like typing it out now. Hm...what possibly could have happened? :D You'll find out...NEXT WEEK! :D I hope that all of you liked that chapter and I promise a little more of Renee later on, but right now something else is going to take center stage. Let's see what happens. Okay, thank you for reading and I really, really, REALLY love getting reviews, when I type the updates I think about what people put in the reviews-so if you would like to leave me a review, I would really love that and it will help me get the updates done quicker...**

**The numbers were both in use, so I took them out of the story-which I still am kind of laughing about. Thank you to Sue for checking that out and making my night with it. :D Okay, I will see all of you next week and keep this in mind. :D **


	77. Chapter 77: My Worst Day EVER

**Hey everyone! This is a special update and this early because a certain reader called the two numbers, which I have taken out of the story-sorry if those numbers were any of yours! :D Sue, had me cracking up and I just had to update early, so please take a bow. :D Haha! Okay, this chapter is a little more...serious and not fluffy, but I hope that everyone likes it. There is more to come and an update coming on Friday. :D Thank you to all of you for all of the support on this story-reading, favoriting/alerts and REVIEWS (which I just love!). :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(I hate myself for this chapter...but it has to happen for the story to feel right for me...sorry! :( )**

I sit here, frozen in place by fear and shock. Silently, I try to calm myself down and not freak out. How can this be happening? This cannot be happening. Oh shit! This is happening and what am I going to do? Stand around and act like the perfect girlfriend through all of this? Hell, even the perfect girlfriend would break. Angry tears rush down my cheeks as I stare at the text that has changed everything in a heartbeat; _Lauren is pregnant with Edward's kid? _Is the question mark supposed to make me feel better? Every time that I read the last part my heart stops beating, making it hard for me to take in a breath. He loves me...but that doesn't change the fact that he had sex with her. Lauren, the only person who I want to attack, claw her eyes out.

The next thing that I know, I'm standing up and staring at my cell phone, which is ringing like crazy. I need to see him, talk to him, not yell...I cannot yell. Carefully I pick up my cell phone, purse and keys. Dad's sitting on the couch and I tell him as quickly as possible that I'll be back soon. He watches me and stands up. I get into the car and feel his eyes on me as I back out of the driveway, trying to keep my cool. The closer that I get to his house, the more I want to start screaming and I keep trying to pull myself back in, but its not working too well. My eyes stay on the road as my cell phone starts to ring again, making me want to throw it.

My body starts to shake as I park my car in front of their house, turn it off and get out of the car. I don't have to go any farther, because I see him coming toward me. His eyes are wide and he stares at me in shock. Angry tears pour out over my eyes and I don't know what to do or say. There are three things that I'm sure of right now, one I cannot have him right next to me or else I might start smacking him, two Lauren is going to be flaunting this in my face if he's the father and three...I still love him, but I am pissed at him.

"No...don't come any closer. Just don't," I whimper, holding my hand out in front of me. He stops, his eyes are locked with mine and I can see the hurt in them, but I'm too angry right now to care. When he parts his lips I start to shake my head and more tears come. Before I know what I'm doing I step forward and start to hit him on his arms and chest. "Why? Why is this happening? You had to have sex with her and now look at where we are! Don't you understand what's going to happen now? She didn't only get you when I was in love with you, take your virginity...now she's pregnant with your child!"

I kick my tire and start hopping up and down. His arms wrap around me and I push him away, not wanting him to touch me. Edward shakes his head and tries to take my hand, but I pull away. We stare at each other and his hands fall to his sides.

"Bella, I am not the father. You have to believe me, please," begs Edward, his eyes locked with mine and I feel more tears rush down my cheeks. He takes another step toward me, but I step back and shake my head. "The last time that her and I did that was her seventeenth birthday-five months ago. I cannot be the father, not with how far along she is. Please, Bella...listen to me."

My eyes drop to the ground and I shake my head a few times, trying to stop the tears. I love him... "Edward, I need...some time and space. You have to make sure that you're not the father. We can talk about this later, okay?"

"Bella, I am not the father. Please, believe me! I know that I am not the father and she's only doing this to separate us, don't let her do this to us." Both of us are crying now and I shake my head a few times, trying to not let my anger take me over. All of this happened because he thought that I liked Mike! This has all gone too far and I need a break. "Please, look at me...I love yo-"

"Don't say that! Don't say it! It's not fair!" His fingers wrap around my hand and he pulls me to him, I try to push away but I can't. Edward's body feels right against my own and he begins to shake. "Let go of me-please. I can't take this, not right now and I can't listen to you say...that..."

He sighs and lets go of me. "Please, don't do this. You're the only girl that I have ever loved and I know that you love me too. We belong together, don't try to push me away. Lauren is trying to break us apart and I can't let her do that. Please, just...don't."

"I can't do this right now. Do I love you? Yes," I choke out and the pain in his eyes get even worse. My heart is breaking as I think about what I'm doing, pushing away from him. "Just, lets wait until we find out who the father is. Okay? I can't take this and I'm too upset right now. I have to go home or else I might start yelling at you."

"Yell, do whatever you have to," he whispers urgently. I stare at him, my eyes wide as he takes my hand in his. "I messed up. Had sex too young, wasn't in love with the girl-"

I push away from him and turn to my car, kicking the tire again. More tears boil over and down my cheeks. He tries to wrap his arms around my waist, but I push away from him. Quickly, I get into my car and turn it on. Edward yells my name as I start to drive away, making more tears build up in my eyes. When the rain starts to fall is when it hits me, did I just break up with him? No, I never said that we broke up but...

A gasp escapes from my lips and I pull over to the side of the road. I put the car in park and put my head on the top of the steering wheel, allowing all of the tears to fall freely. Sitting back up right, I start to hit the steering wheel and try to think of what to do. I don't want us to be over, but...I need to know that the baby is not his. Can the baby be his? Wouldn't he say that to keep me?

_Do you really not believe him? You are unbelievable! Are the two of you in a loving relationship or not? Don't you love him like he loves you?"_

I don't know what to believe! All that I know is that he had sex with Lauren and now she's pregnant! My feelings for him aren't going to change, but what am I supposed to do? I love him more than anything and I don't want to live without him, but this is all so much!

_How do you think he feels right now? The woman that he loves doesn't believe him and broke-up-_

_I NEVER broke up with him! And I do believe him, I just...need some time. Lauren did this to push us apart and I don't want that to happen, but I need time to think._

_What if he gets back with her?_

_He can't. He won't._

_Do you really believe that? If its his kid, he will and you know that. He's Edward for god's sake! If you got pregnant he'd propose to you in a heartbeat!_

I burst into tears and start shaking. Propose. After that talk, after everything...I still would marry him and only him. That's when it hits me, no matter what I'll always belong to him and I'll always need him. He's the only one that I love and the only man who I will ever love. Edward...my Edward. My hand flies to the gear and I'm about to shift it into drive, but the car turns off. All that I can hear is the pounding of the rain drops on the hood of the car.

"No, no, no. This cannot be happening! Really? Well, I hate you too!" I scream at my car and then I realize that I must sound like a lunatic. My eyes shut for a minute as I try to calm down. Think, Bella, think... "Today has to be the worst day ever! Is everything just going to keep getting worse and worse? Of course its going to now that I said that! Come on! Please start, you piece of crap of a car-"

Right at that moment I see a shadow moving towards the car, quickly I lock the doors and pull my cell phone out of my purse. Of course! No service here! What are cell phones good for? This is not my day. I look in the rear view mirror as the figure moves closer and I look down at the glove compartment. Opening it, I sigh when I see that dad put the pepper spray in here. My fingers wrap around it and when I look back up, a face is next to my window. I scream, but stop when I see who it is...

My door flies open and I stare at him. I get out of the car and feel the cold rain hitting us both, making it harder to see my tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to...I had to know...that you're okay. You said that you wanted some space and time...sorry," he mumbles and looks down. Right now I'm glad that he's so overprotective of me. "Let me take you home, okay? You can have as much time and space as you need, but please...talk to me?"

"Talk...sure. You know that I...love you, don't you?" He nods his head and looks away for a second. We walk over to his car and he opens the door for me. Once I'm inside I look over at him as he drives and wonder if I'm being too hard on him. I love him, but... "We aren't broken-up...are we?"

He looks over at me. "I don't want to be."

"Neither do I," I say under my breath. My eyes sting and I look out the window as we drive. When we pull into the driveway, he stops me before I can get out and hesitates for a minute. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Your car will be here by morning, okay? I promise you that. Are you okay?" Slowly I nod my head and take a shaky breath. My eyes wander back over to him and the next thing that I know, his lips are on mine. A sweet and gentle kiss, making me cry even harder. "Sorry-I'm-"

I get out of the car and run up to the house. Once inside I run up the stairs, away from my dad and into my room. My door is barely shut when I drop down to the floor and curl in on myself. My life is falling apart...

**I know, I know! Horrible thing to do, but it was to spice it up a bit and I promise a happy ending. I'm thinking about a sequel too... :D This one's not done yet, but I have HUGE plans for it. Okay, thank you for reading and please leave a review. Let me know what you think, please! :D **


	78. Chapter 78: Rumors Go Around and Around

**Hey everyone! There were two updates this week, so if you didn't get an e-mail or know after Friday-I updated on Saturday too, make sure to check out that chapter too or else you'll be lost. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I think that we are moving along nicely and I'm almost to 80 chapters! I NEVER thought that I'd have that many chapters in any of my stories, sadly...all of you are stuck with me for a while longer, because I have a lot of plans for this story and it's not ending any time soon. :D Thinking about a sequel too.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to my sister for something in this chapter, you'll see what at the end. It might have some of you laughing...I know it had me.)**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviews! They really help me when I type my updates, okay now to the new chapter...**

**(I now have a Beta-Silent Shootting Star! Thank you! :D )**

My eyes flicker open and I groan, rolling over as my alarm goes off. I slam my hand down on the alarm and it doesn't stop, again, again...then I pick it up and throw it across the room. Charlie's downstairs and I can hear him running up the stairs, my dad. He rushes into my room and I hide my head under my pillows, not wanting to get up. After last night all that I want to do is stay in bed, but he seems to have other plans for me. What is the one that I'm dreading most? School. Because school means Lauren, which means that I'll want to punch her in the face and that would mean me getting in trouble for it, when I should be thanked for doing it.

"Why did you throw your clock? Bells, are you alright?" He pulls the pillows off of my head, making me pull my sheets and comforter up over my head. After a few minutes of fighting with me over the sheets and comforter, he gives up. "What's going on? Yesterday you were happy, then after dinner you were distracted, you locked yourself in your room for ten minutes and then you left. When you came back you ran upstairs and wouldn't talked to me."

"It's nothing, I just don't want to go to school today. Can't I just skip?" That's the last thing that I should have said, because I already have skipped and I know that he's not going to let me today. "Please, just let me stay home. I can't go today and I just need some time off..."

"You have to go to school, so lets get up and you can get ready. When you go downstairs to have breakfast you can tell me what happened, if you want to." He pulls the sheets and comforter off of me. I groan and he just stands there, watching me. "Come on, lets get up and get started. Today won't be bad, honey, everything will be fine and...if it helps anything, every couple has their fights. Go to school and work it all out."

He walks out of my room and I decide that I just better give in. I grab a pair of jeans and a shirt, not really caring. My shower is a quick one and I stare at my eyes in the mirror, which are clear now.

_Don't cry anymore, you can't show that to anyone._

Quickly I throw on my jeans and the top, not bothering looking at myself. It doesn't matter how I look, because I probably look how I feel, horrible. Horrible, angry, hate and love all at the same time.

When I walk into the kitchen dad's already sitting at the table and I see a plate on the table. I walk closer and see that it has eggs and toast on it. He smiles at me while I sit down and start to pick at it, not feeling hungry. After a few minutes he lets out a loud sigh, making me focus even harder on my eggs. Maybe if I keep doing this he won't say anything and that means...

"Bella?" Like I'm ever that lucky. I look over at him and try to smile, of course my muscles in my jaw aren't working with me. The way that he looks at me makes me think that I look like I'm in physical pain, so I stop trying and look down. "Does something hurt?"

"Nothing physically. I have to go to school, see you later," I mumble and I stand up. When I get upstairs I put my stuff in my backpack, grab my purse and keys, ready to leave. Dad's waiting downstairs when I walk back down the stairs and he pulls me into a hug. "Bye, I'll call you after I get home..."

"Today will be fine, you'll see." He kisses me on the top of my head and follows me outside. That's when I remember, the cars not working. I turn to my dad and he smiles at me. "Something wrong?" and when I don't answer he just continues on. "You better get going or you'll be late. Go ahead."

I walk over to the car and get in. Putting my key into the ignition, I think about last night and turn the key to on, to my surprise the car starts up. What the-Edward. He must have fixed it last night. That makes it harder for me to be mad at him or to want to stay away from him. Edward's too...wonderful. Maybe I should talk to him today and work things out. Taking a deep breath I back out of the driveway and head to school, find a parking spot and go inside.

Everyone is talking and I already know what their talking about. I walk to my locker, when I open the door I see a red rose and a white rose, making me smile. There's a note tied to them, which makes my smile grow even wider and I pick them up. I smile at the small letter:

_Please talk to me? I love you and don't want to lose you. Don't let her come between us….please_

_-Edward_

I turn around and smile when I see him, right in front of me. My smile vanishes when Lauren appears beside him and glares at me, she grabs onto Edward's arm but he moves away from her. When he's standing next to me, I wrap my arms around his waist and his arms wrap around me, holding me to him. A wide smile forms on my lips as I stare at the annoyed look on her face. Right here is where I belong and I remember Esme saying, "_You are good for him and he loves you. He needs you and he knows it. Edward will never give up on you and what you two have is real…I can see it_."

"Do you really think that this is going to work?" she asks in a trembling voice. I lean into Edward's side and hug him tightly to me. "When I'm having his baby-"

"That is not my child. Can't you ever stop lying? This is why we would never have worked," growls Edward, and I try to sooth him by rubbing his back. He looks down at me and I smile a small smile at him. "Don't you understand that you're pushing us closer together? I love Bella, not you."

"I love you..." I smile at him and kiss him lightly. A wide smile on my lips as I think about the whole conversation I had with Esme fills my mind. "The best things in love you have to fight for...you're worth fighting for."

Lauren growls and flips me off, making me almost fall over laughing. Somehow everything is slowly getting better and Edward's arms are wrapped around me. We let go of each other and he holds his hand out to me. I smile as I take his hand in mine and walk to first hour. Both of us ignore what's going on around us and focus on each other. He pulls me in front of him and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

We sit down and that must be the cue for everyone to jump on us at the same time. Eric Yorkie sits down beside me and looks around; his gaze is on the floor when Lauren walks in. She glares at me and I just shake my head a few times. Does she really think that all of this is worth it? That everything that she's doing is right and flattering? When she sits down, Eric leans over toward me and I see how pale he is.

"What's going on?" his voice is barely a whisper and all eyes turn to me. Eric's eyes are locked with mine and I try to think of how to answer him. "Please, tell me."

I look down and suck in a breath. "Lauren's pregnant..."

This affects Eric in the most shocking way, his face goes even paler and a look of horror appears on his face. His eyes flicker to Lauren, who has her back to everyone. Everyone gossips on about the whole thing, their eyes flicker from Lauren to Edward. Edward, looks like he's about to snap and that's when Lauren decides to stand up. Great, now she's going to make a huge scene and try to make it look like Edward's the father. We all look at her, well I drop my gaze to my fingers and start to mess with my nails. No matter what she says, nothing will shock me or take me down. I can't let it happen again. My relationship with Edward is what matters and she has nothing to do with it. She will never break us up and I have to prove that to her. I am strong.

Lauren glares at everyone in the room, even Jessica closes her mouth-which has to be a first. "As everyone knows, yes I am pregnant and I don't care. Okay? I'm pregnant, so what? Whoopty-fucking-doo! So what? At least I had fun making this child and the father won't even man up! Come on, admit that you're the father and help me through this! Really, can't you at least do-"

"I give in! I give in! Fine, I'm the father! Lauren, I'm so sorry! The condom broke!" screeches Eric, making me almost fall out of my seat. He runs up to Lauren and everyone's eyes stay on the two of them, even mine do. Okay, I wasn't expecting that to happen. "After a year I thought that we'd be fine, I mean we went on like that for how long? We'll go through this together and I promise that I'll take care of the two of you. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were-"

"Get away from me!" yells Lauren, right when the teacher walks in. I stare at the two of them, the shock still making its way through me. She looks at Edward for some help, but he just lets out a light chuckle. "Aren't you going to help me, Edward? You-"

Edward starts laughing and shakes his head. "Looks like you cheated on me..."

She turns and runs out of the room, followed by Eric. Everyone starts talking and I can't help but look over at Edward. I extend my hand out towards him and he takes it, a smile creeping onto both of our lips. Looks like dad was right, today is going to be a good day.

"Edward..." I whisper and he nods his head, already knowing what I'm about to say. We smile at each other and he kisses my hand, lightly. "Sorry...and I love you."

He smiles at me and mouths, 'I love you too.'

**Awe! Okay, this chapter has them in a better place and I can't help but laugh. My wonderful sister and I were talking a while ago about this twist, yes I have been planning this for a LONG time, and she suggested that Eric could be the father. I don't remember if she was joking, but I remember that we both started laughing and ever since then Eric has been the father. So...all of you wonderful people thank you for reading and please, please, please with Edward in mind-leave a review? :D**

**PLEASE READ: I'm gonna try something a little different, leave a review and get a sneak peek? :D How does that sound? If you don't have an account you can leave an e-mail address, but remember to put (dot) and not the . or else it won't show up. Okay, that's all. See all of you next week! :D**


	79. Chapter 79: Mind Over Matter

**Hey everyone! It's update time and lets see what happens in this chapter, hopefully all of you enjoy it. This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write and I can't believe that I'm going onto chapter 80 on the next chapter! WOOHOO! Thank you to everyone for the support on this story and for sticking with me this long, there is more-I promise. :D I should let all of you get to the new chapter so...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Hi Melissa! Thank you for translating my story into German and taking care of my baby. It means a lot to me and I love watching this story grow.)**

Everyone is whispering as I open my locker and try to ignore everything that is going on, but how can I? Lauren made a scene that will have everyone talking for days, with the addition of Eric's outburst. I shake my head as I shuffle through my books and notebooks, making sure to focus on them instead of on what everyone is saying. She got what she wanted, to be the center of attention. Quickly, I shut my locker door and start to walk away, but his arms wrap around my waist. I turn around in his arms and he kisses me on my forehead, making me smile. My hand finds one of his as he lowers his lips to mine.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, tonight? I can pick you up after school," he says in a sweet voice. His eyes are locked with mine and I nod my head a few times. My gaze drops to the floor as I think about the way that Lauren ran out of the classroom this morning and I can't forget the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Bella, are you okay? We're okay, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're great. I'll see you tonight?" Then I remember my dinner with dad and I take a deep breath. Dad is going to want to know what happened and I should probably have dinner with him tonight. Maybe a date after dinner or tomorrow? "Can our date be later tonight or tomorrow? My dad...wanted to have dinner together tonight and I don't want to take that away from him."

"Sure, let me know after you get home and we'll work everything out. Tell Charlie that Emmett wants him to come over this weekend, its football related." Edward winks at me and squeezes my hand. Lightly, he kisses me on my hand and gives me a small smile. "You'll probably be dragged along and end up with the girls in the kitchen...or with me. This is a big deal and a few people from the Hospital are coming over-"

"Steven and Kristina? Will they be there?" My smile widens as Edward nods his head. "Okay, go on ahead and get going. I'll call you later and we'll plan something. Love you."

"I never get sick of hearing you say that," he whispers against my forehead and kisses me one last time. "Love you too. Wear those sweats on our date..."

I start laughing as he walks away from me, before he walks out the front door he turns around and winks at me. Shaking my head I turn the other way and almost walk right into Eric, who is looking down. His eyes meet mine and he shakes his head a few times. Great, just great...now I'm probably going to get sucked into something that I shouldn't be in and I can't stop it. When his lips part, I shake my head and I see a sadness in his eyes, a pleading. Don't do it, don't do it, you're going to do it...

"What's going on? Is Lauren...okay?" Okay, I know that I don't really care but doesn't that sound like something I should ask? Even though this girl has tried to ruin my relationship on more than one occasion and I should stay as far away from her as possible. "Eric?"

"She's still in the restroom. I keep trying to get her to come out, but she won't and I don't know what to do." A light spark goes off in his eyes, like he sees the answer to all of his problems. "Bella, do you think you could...go in there and talk to her? Convince her to come out? Please?"

I look away and try to think of something to say, but I know that no matter what I'm going to give in. Why can't I just walk away? Look at everything that she has put you through. She tried to break you and Edward up, why should you care that she's in the bathroom? Right, because I'm not her. Chances are she'll throw something at me and I can say that I tried then at least. Shaking my head, I walk over to the restrooms and open the door. The only sound that I can hear is sobbing, which I already know is going to be the least of my problems.

"Go away! Eric, just leave me alone! You couldn't just keep your mouth shut, could you?" screeches Lauren, making me want to throw something at her. Is she really going to blame this whole thing on Eric? He didn't even know she was pregnant and is offering her everything, so she decides to treat him like this and hide from him? "Why can't you just go? I don't want to see you or talk to you!"

"It's not Eric...its Bella. Listen, I know that we don't exactly like each other or want to talk to each other, but Eric asked me to come in here and check on you." She's quiet and I take this as a good sign. Carefully, I push the door all the way open and walk inside. My eyes skim the room, three sinks, a long mirror, with paper towels on both sides and one trash can. There are four stalls, one of them are locked. Slowly, I walk towards that one and knock on it. "Can you come out? Maybe we can...talk about this?"

"Why would you want to talk to me? Isabella, we are not friends and we never will be. Just go away," she says in a low voice. Her voice cracks every few words and makes me cringe. Why should I even care if she's upset? For some reason it bothers me. "You got what you wanted, Edward and now he hates me. Isn't that good enough for you or do you have to take something else from me? I hope that you're satisfied that you're ruining my life and took him away from me. Are you at least enjoying the sex-"

"Just shut up! What the fuck are you doing? Someone comes in here to be nice, after you tried to ruin her relationship and claim that her boyfriend is the father? Listen, I know what happened between you and Edward, but he told me that he regrets it all and wants nothing to do with you," I say through gritted teeth. A light sob is the only response that I get and it only angers me more. "You might think that I took him from you, but you never had him! He didn't want to be with you and you're not doing yourself any good by throwing yourself a pity party, don't you see how pathetic you look? Are you or are you not having a baby? It's time for you to grow up and act like an adult, think about things before you do them. I'm done with all of this, do you understand? You can keep trying to break us apart, but you're just pushing us closer together and I'm not giving up on him. It's mind over matter, I don't mind and you don't matter."

She starts crying again and I throw my hands up in the air. I don't care anymore, I tried and she just accused me of all of these things. For all I care she can stay in here until the baby is born. When I pull the door open, I hear her stall door unlock. My hand stays on the door as I look around and see her standing in front of the sinks, her eyes are bloodshot and her mascara is a mess. Lauren walks over to me and stops in front of me, not taking her eyes off of me. What should I do now? Now that she's out of the stall and staring at me, making me fell like I'm never going to get out of here. Maybe she realized that what I'm saying is right?

"You know what," she stops and looks around for a minute. She lets out a light giggle and shakes her head a few times, confusing me. "I don't believe you. One day and one day soon, I'll have Edward back. Then we'll see how your mind over matter thing works."

My eyes stay on her as she pushes past me and walks out into the hallway. I stand here in shock and try to re-think this whole thing. Did she really just say that to me? She will never get Edward and I'll make sure of that. One thing is for sure, I never want to be like Lauren and if I am...someone better knock some sense into me. Slowly, I walk out of the bathroom and down the hallway. The hallway is pretty much clear, except for Eric and Lauren, who are fighting. Anger flashes through me and I walk up to the two of them.

"Eric, you should just give up on her because she will never see how good of a guy you are and appreciate it. Let her go and one day she'll come crawling back to you." I smile at the two of them as I turn away and I turn around when Lauren lets out an angry sound, which makes me start laughing. Was that supposed to be scary? "Remember Lauren, mind over matter. Have a good night and congratulations on the baby. Edward and I will make sure to send you something for the poor little thing, after all...it is getting you for a mother."

I turn away and walk outside. Once in my car, I start giggling and I don't know why. Maybe I'm loosing my mind? Today was an okay day and tomorrow...I don't even want to think about. Dinner, dad and Edward are the only three things that I want to think about right now. The second that I put my keys in the ignition, my cell phone starts to ring and I smirk when I see that its my dad.

"Bella? Are you okay?" My dad sounds worried and I start laughing, oh that can't be good for him to hear. I clamp my mouth shut and smile. "Honey, what's going on? You didn't call me and I was starting to get worried. Why were you laughing like that?"

"No reason dad, I'm fine and I'm about to head home right now. Sorry, something held me up at school and it took me a while to get out here," I say, while trying not to start laughing again. My dad is quiet and a light giggle escapes from my lips. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I can make anything that you want me to and just let me know when you'll be home."

He's quiet for a minute and lets out a deep breath. "Actually...I have to work late tonight, something huge came up and I can't leave. I might get home after you've gone to bed, so I...called Esme and asked her if you could go over there for the night. You don't mind, do you? I thought that you'd rather be over there then home alone."

"I don't mind. Okay, I'll head over there right now." My smile widens when I hear the news and I can barely keep my laughter in any longer. "I'll call you after I get over there and in the morning?'

"That sounds good and I'm sorry Bells," says dad, his voice light. I shut my eyes and shake my head a few times. Could things work out any better? "I love you."

"Love you too, dad." I hang up the phone and smile.

My phone vibrates and I smile when I see that its a text from Edward:

_Date in one hour, stop at your house and get some clothes for tomorrow. Don't worry about pajamas, you can borrow something of mine. ;)_

**Woo! Done! :D Haha! Okay, that chapter was fun to write and I hope that all of you liked it. :D Lauren, will she ever learn? Next chapter, the 80th, WOOHOO! :D Will be a special chapter and I think that all of you will like it. Thank you all for reading all of these chapters and following the story for so long, I love this story to pieces. :D Please leave a review? If you do you'll get a sneak peek... :D**

**Onto...chapter 80! :D What do you think, should it be a fluffy one or something else?**


	80. Chapter 80: When Did You Know?

**Hey everyone! We are now on the 80th chapter and this one took some extra time to write, mostly because I wanted to make sure that it was a special chapter. As always, thank you for reading, the reviews and everything else-ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZINGGGG! :D All of the support that all of you have given me on this story is something that I always think about and am thankful for. Time for some Edward and Bella time...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**Remember! Review=sneak peek. **

**Happy Birthday on July 4th to Devinbrooke! :D **

Quickly, I walk into the house and run up the stairs to get everything that I'll need for a night at Edward's. I 'accidentally' forget to pack a pair of pajamas, making my smile widen. Throwing by bag over my shoulder I walk downstairs, trying not to run and head towards the front door. Once outside, my bag falls to the ground when I turn and make sure that the door is locked. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I scream as the arms pick me up into the air. His light chuckle makes me stop screaming, but my heart continues to beat out of control. When he puts me on the ground I stare at him, with my hand over my heart. Edward picks up my bag and swings it over his shoulder, a wide smile on his lips. Should I tell him about what happened with Lauren?

_Of course you should! He should know about this and why should you have to put up with her? She's horrible and only thinks of herself. After everything that she's done, she decides to take it a step farther and attack you after you try to help her? If he knows she'll hear about it and he'll tell her how he's never going to be with her, about who he does love. Why shouldn't I tell him?_

_Hm...I don't know, maybe because it will ruin your night with him? You two just made up a few hours ago and almost broke up last night-well, basically did for a few minutes. Don't tell him, unless you want her to find out that its bothering you and than she'll use it to her advantage. No matter what, you cannot tell Edward what happened. If you do, thing's will get worse and Lauren will keep going until she ruins our relationship._

_Edward would want to know though and in a relationship you're supposed to be honest. This is one of those things that I should not hide from him. It's better that he finds out from me and not someone else, right? If he finds out from someone else he'll think that I was hiding it from him._

"Bella? Are you okay? You're staring off into space," asks Edward, his beautiful eyes locked with mine. I nod my head and smile, trying to think of what I should do. He smiles at me and leans down to kiss me. Our lips meet and I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers tangle in his hair. I push my body up against his and let my tongue slide into his slightly open mouth. "Are you sure that everything's okay? You aren't upset about anything, are you?"

I shake my head and press my lips to his again, wishing that I could just make-out with him. Right now I don't feel like talking about serious stuff, I just want to have fun and be with him. "Nothing's wrong, I just...want to have some fun and just spend time with you. Maybe we could play twister again?"

"Hm...as much as I like that idea, we might have to save that for later or for another night. I have a surprise for you and I think that you'll like it." His eyes dance with excitement as he takes my hand in his and I intertwine our fingers. We walk over to his car and when he opens the door for me, I have another idea. I shake my head and walk over to the drivers side, but before I can open the door Edward's beside me. He smiles at me as I look down and opens the door, gesturing for me to get in. "I'm such a sucker for you. Here are the keys..."

I practically jump on him and kiss him, taking the keys from him as I do so. He chuckles as I get into the car and he shuts the door, still smiling as he walks over to the passengers side. Without saying a word, I put the key in the ignition and smile when the engine roars to life. As I back out of the driveway, I feel his eyes on me the whole time and his hand goes to my leg, higher and higher.

"Drive over to the house and we'll drop your things off. After we get there we are switching spots," says Edward in a voice that makes me look over at him. He smiles at me and I look back at the road, a smile forming on my lips. "Be careful, it looks like its going to start raining."

I shake my head and look over at him. "Really? You're worried that I'm going to wreck your car? How romantic, Edward. I'm really touched-"

"I'm not worried about the car, but I'm worried about what would happen to who's in the car. You." His eyes stay on me and I shake my head, laughing. Leave it to him to turn something around like that and that fast. "You're going to love my surprise, but I have to warn you...we might get a little wet. But, it'll be worth it and you'll never forget it."

When I pull into his driveway, Edward turns in his seat and presses his lips to mine. My whole body reacts and I forget that we're in a car. We break apart when the back of my head hits the rear view mirror. Edward gets out of the car and comes over to my side. He opens the door, but doesn't let me get out and makes me turn around. His fingers press against the back of my head, checking for any bumps. When he's satisfied, he lets me out of the car but insists that one of his arms stay around my waist. I don't mind that part...

We go upstairs and he puts my stuff in his room, smiling as he hands me a zip-up sweater. I put it on, then I take his hand back in mine and intertwine our fingers. He kisses me on the nose and we walk back downstairs, where we are met by Alice, who is clapping her hands. She runs over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"YAY! You're not mad at him anymore and the two of you look happy!" She starts jumping up and down, after she releases me. I smile at her and look back over at Edward, who has a wide grin on his face. "The surprise! Ohhh, you'll love the surprise! Wait until you see it-"

"Alice, we'll be going now," says Edward, shaking his head a few times. He opens the front door and Alice pulls him back to whisper something to him. The smile stays wide on his lips and he nods his head. "We'll be out late, so no need to wait up for us-"

"I heard that we have a flood warning, so be careful and have fun." Alice smiles at me and I can just imagine what she's plotting in that mind of her's. "When you get back...I'll do your hair and make-up!"

My smile falters and I walk out the front door, with Edward behind me. "No thanks, Alice. Maybe another time. We'll see you later. Come on, Edward."

Edward's laughing all the way to the car and instead of opening my car door, my back ends up against the car. He smiles at me, before kissing me on the lips and on my jawline, down to my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face back up to mine. Our lips melt together and my legs wrap around his waist, making both of us moan. I pout when he pulls away and gets me into the car.

He pulls out onto the road and I start guessing all of the places that he might take me, of course I'm wrong. The rain is holding off and Edward seems thankful for that. Edward's eyes flicker over to me and he keeps that smile on his lips, making me want to know what it is even worse. Shaking my head, I decide to play his game from earlier. I put my hand on his leg and move it up, higher and higher. His body tenses and his hand grabs mine, he intertwines our fingers. A wide smile forms on my lips. That is until he pulls into a parking lot and makes me put a blindfold on. For the first few minutes I try to get out of wearing it, but I give in when Edward says that he'll carry me.

"Where are we? Can't you tell me that much?" His only response is a chuckle. I keep my arms wrapped around his neck, keeping myself close to him. After a few minutes he sets me down on the ground and I smile. "Can I take it off now? Or would you like to do the honors?"

Edward pulls my blindfold off and I stare at the place surrounding me. A wide smile forming on my lips, this is where we first met on Alice's fourth birthday. This place hasn't changed much, its a little playground with a lot of room for children to run around. I smile as I think back to that day, Alice was chasing Edward and yelling something about him sticking his finger in her cake. Of course, me being me accidentally got in the way and Edward ended up on the ground. He always said that it wasn't an accident. Long story short, I ended up going back with the two of them and we became best friends.

My eyes flicker to the tree, the place that marks where we first met. I smile when I see a blanket on the ground, with Emmett and Jasper standing beside it with a basket. The two of them walk away and Edward pulls me over to the tree. We sit down on the blanket and I start laughing when I see our names engraved in the tree trunk. The last time that I came here Edward decided that we should mark the tree as 'ours', so we did. I reach out and touch the markings, which makes my smile widen.

_**Bella S. & Edward C.**_

"Did you ever think that we'd come back here this many years later and be together? I remember it like it was yesterday," says Edward, his smile widening. "That has to be one of the best days of my life, even though Alice made me eat grass, but because I met you. Everything that's meant to be happens when its supposed to I guess and I'm glad that you came back to Forks. This gave us a shot."

"I never thought that we were going to get together after my first day back. Of course, you turned on the charm after a little bit of time and made me fall in love with you," I whisper against his lips. He brushes his lips against mine, his fingers brushing the hair out of my face. "Why did you choose me anyways? You could have any girl that you want and you choose me."

Edward shakes his head a few times, picking up my hand and kissing it. "Isabella, I am lucky that you chose me. After everything that has happened and all of the wrong choices that I've made, you still wanted to be with me. You bring out a part of me that everyone thought was gone. I don't deserve you..."

His lips are against mine and I fall back onto the blanket. Edward lays down on top of me, making a fire burn under my skin and making my heart beat quicken. The rain starts pouring down on us and we both start laughing. Edward pulls back and stands up, stretching his hand out for mine. Once I'm standing we run over to the play area, which has a wooden castle type structure, with monkey-bars, a rope net, slides and other little things are.

I turn around and kiss him, before I turn around and run off, giggling. He chases after me. With a smile on my lips I go down the stairs of tires, but Edward goes down the rope and catches me at the swings. Smiling, he pulls me close and kisses me lightly on my forehead. Looking into his eyes I see the same little boy who used to chase me around this playground.

"When did you know?" The words are out of my mouth before I can process what I'm asking him. He cocks his head to the side, confused and I bite my lip. My gaze drops to the wooden chips and I clear my throat. "When did you know...that you were falling in love with me?"

His fingers go under my jaw and he makes me look up at him, a wide smile on his lips. "Since the moment that you tripped me...I fell for you that day."

"You're so cheesy!" We both start laughing and he leads me back over to the blanket, which is soaked. I watch him as he picks it and the basket up. Edward looks over at me and shakes his head a few times. "What?"

"I didn't think this through. Look at us, we are both soaking wet and we can't eat out here. Of course, I should have factored in that its November and that we live in Forks," he says, shaking his head but the smile stays on his lips. "One day, I'll bring you back out here and I promise you that it won't be in weather like this. Sorry about today, it didn't work out how I planned."

Slowly, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. My lips go to his ear and I whisper, "It's perfect..."

**Some Edward and Bella fluffiness, I hope that all of you liked it. :D I took a while on this chapter, wanting to make it special for the 80th chapter. What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D Reviewers get a sneak peek...**

**Hm...wait until chapter 100... 0:)**

**PLEASE READ~I'm going to keep trying to update once a week, but they might be later and not like normal. Since its summer and lots of things are coming up. See all of you next week. :D **

**(\_/)  
(^.^)o  
o(")(") See that cute little button, right under this? Bunny would love if you leave a review...**


	81. Chapter 81: Perfect Timing

**Hey everyone! It's update time and I hope that everyone is ready for this one. Hm...let me know what you think at the end and you get a sneak peek, plus when I'm typing an update I think about the reviews-they help. :) Thank you for reading, the reviews and everything else. All of you are awesome and I can't wait to write more of this story. Let's get to the new chapter, shall we?  
Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(I'm in a really fluffy mood and what not, so this chapter is a little more...well you'll see. ;) Hopefully all of you like it and I have something that's helping me with romantic mood. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter...)**

His lips are hot against mine and a moan escapes from my lips. We lay together on the backseat, not wanting to let the other one go. I start to shiver, but from pleasure as Edward's lips go to my neck and move up to my ear lobe, which he nibbles on, gently. My legs wrap tighter around his waist and I pull his lips back to mine. I push myself up against him, wanting to get as close as I can to him when he moans into my mouth. Our bodies respond to each others movements and I deepen the kiss. We both moan, as our tongues slide together, making us both want more. My fingers grip onto the hem of his shirt and I start to pull on it. Edward pulls away, staring into my eyes and I see the same want in his eyes that I'm feeling right now.

I pull his shirt up over his head and throw it onto the seat, next to us. His lips crush mine and I arch my back, moaning into his mouth. My fingers tangle in his hair and hold his lips to mine. Edward's hands roam around my body, making my body beg for more. The only sound that we can hear, besides our moans and heavy breathing, is the rain. The rain has picked up and its drumming against the car. We both want more, both of us are turned on and all for it.

"Bella..." moans Edward, making me tighten my legs around his waist. His fingers tangle in my hair and he kisses me, lightly. Both of us are out of breath, but its obvious that neither of us want to stop. I shut my eyes and press my lips to his again. "I love you..."

Those words make me more eager to keep going and some how I end up on top of him. Our lips stay locked together, one of his hands move to hold onto my face, while my hands move up and down his bare chest. "Edward, I love you too. I love you so much..."

A second later, he's on top and our lips are crushed together. I moan as Edward trails kisses across my skin, making me want to rip the rest of his clothes off. His hands go under my shirt and I bring his lips back up to mine. Our tongues slide together and I've never felt so alive.

We break apart and stare into each others eyes, trying to catch our breaths. He kisses my forehead and lets out a deep breath. After a few minutes, I brush my lips against his again and when he doesn't open his mouth, I nibble on his bottom lip. It only takes a few seconds for me to get him to open his lips wide enough for my tongue to slide in. He lets out a light moan and one of his hands move down to my ass, holding me tightly to him as our lips move together. This is it. We are doing this. My whole body is excited just by the thought of what we are about to do-

My cell phone goes off and we both jump, knocking our heads together. We both groan and Edward grabs my purse off the floor, pulling out my cell phone. He lets out a deep breath and shakes his head, handing me my phone, mumbling, "It's like he knew..." I start fumbling with my phone and try to calm my breathing. What a great position I'm in now! If I answer, dad will know what I was about to do and if not... A second later my phone stops ringing and I stare at it, trying to breath normal.

Edward puts his shirt back on and makes his way into the front seat, shaking his head a few times. As soon as I catch my breath and Edward's in the drivers seat, my phone starts to go off again. I quickly press the answer button and am ready for the questions, that I know my dad will ask me.

"Hello? Bella?" My dad's voice comes across the line and I hear the sounds of papers being shuffled. I smile and clear my throat. "Honey, why didn't you answer a minute ago? Is everything alright? Are you having fun? Did you have something to eat?"

"Hi dad, yeah everything's fine and I'm just out with Edward. Sorry, I didn't hear my phone..." Carefully, I jump into the front seat and Edward starts up the car, smiling. "We had to run to the store for something and we're heading back right now. How's work going?"

"Everything's going fine and I should be getting out around eight, but who knows. You'll be all right over there tonight, right? Because if not, you can always go home." I smile as Edward's hand starts to creep up my leg, making me squirm a little and try not to giggle. "Tomorrow night we can have dinner though, if you want too. Next week is Thanksgiving and I think that we'll have fun."

"Yeah, all of that sounds good dad and I'll be fine at Edward's," I say and a light giggle escapes from my lips, as Edward's fingers move around on my leg. "I'll call you later, okay? Before I go to bed and when I wake up in the morning, before school?"

He lets out a light sigh. "Bella, don't do anything that you're not ready for or that I'm not ready for my little girl to do. I love you and all of that sounds fine. Bye."

"Bye." I press the end button and look over at Edward, who starts laughing. Part of me wants to punch him on the arm, but the other part is telling me that its not the best idea. Slowly, I shake my head and bring my hands up to my hair, running my fingers through it. "Was that really fair to do to me? You know what we were just doing and what we were about to do, then you think that its smart to tease me while I'm on the phone with my dad?"

"Not my fault that he has great timing. At least you caught your breath in time," says Edward, chuckling lightly. He drives on and shakes his head a few times, making me shake my head. "We should get something to eat. Anything in particular that you would like?"

"Anything is fine with me. What are you thinking?" He smiles at me and his eyebrows go up, the glint in his eyes is something that I don't miss. Obviously he knows what we are going to do. "Are we going to get something and go back to your house? I've been thinking that we could just hangout and have some...fun."

His eyes flicker over to me and I drop my gaze to my hands. The next thing that I know, we're pulling into a parking lot and going through a drive thru. Edward orders quickly and smiles at me, of course I don't even know where we are. I hold onto the bag as Edward pulls out of the parking lot, smiling a wide smile. My hand goes to his leg and it starts moving up, slowly.

When we get to the house, Edward takes the bag from me and gets out of the car-rushing over to my door. He opens the door and holds his hand out to me, I take it and get out of the car, shutting the car door behind me. The rain is still pouring down as we run up to the house, both of us smiling wide. Once the door is closed behind us, one of Edward's arms go around my waist and he kisses me; once lightly and a sweet kiss. He holds me tightly to him and when we break apart, I go upstairs and he goes to get us both something to drink.

I shut the bedroom door and go right over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of Edward's sweats and grabbing one of his t-shirts out of his closet. Quickly, I open the door and run down the hall, into the bathroom. A smile forms on my lips as I change into his clothes, feeling comfortable and content. Hopefully, he won't mind that I'm taking his clothes...again and I don't intend on giving these back. Humming to myself I walk out of the bathroom and almost walk right into Emmett, who looks at what I'm wearing, a smile forms on his lips.

"You two finally did the deed-it took long enough! Finally!" says Emmett, smiling at me and I shake my head a few times. He chuckles and looks back down at the clothes that I'm wearing. "Rose and I did that a longggg time ago. Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because...you're being an idiot right now. I've been wearing his clothes for a while now, does that always mean that two people had to of slept together?" He nods his head and I walk away from him, his chuckle bouncing off the walls. When I reach Edward's room, I open the door and rush inside-thankful to be away from Emmett. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and a sequel escapes from my lips. Edward presses his lips to my neck. "What do you have planned for us tonight? Maybe we won't be going to school tomorrow..."

He spins me around and holds me tightly to him, his lips crushing mine. One of my hands go to his hair and my fingers run through it. My mouth opens slightly and his tongue slides into my mouth, making me moan into his mouth. For a few minutes we stay like this, until we are out of breath. Edward's fingers brush through my hair and makes me smile. I pull away from him and sit down on the bed, smiling at him.

"Let's eat and then...we can have a little bit of fun." He smiles at me and opens the bag, handing me a sandwich and fries. I smile and take one of the Pepsi cans from him. A strand of hair falls into my face and his fingers brush across my cheek, as he brushes the strand behind my ear. "What do you want to do?"

A smile creeps onto my lips and I look over at him, a new idea makes my smile widen. Slowly, I lean forward a little it, our lips almost touching. "I have an idea...but you'll have to wait until after we eat to find out."

We smile at each other and I take a bite out of my sandwich, a fried chicken sandwich, with just lettuce. I look over at him and see the same spark in his eyes that I saw earlier. The spark excites me and makes me look forward to everything that is going to come _after_ our meal.

**Okay, a bit of fun in this chapter and I hope that all of you liked it. :D Hm...something is coming back up that I think all of you will love and haven't seen in a while. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :) I'll see all of you soon.**

**REVIEW=SNEAK PEEK :)**

**~I'm anxiously awaiting your reviews so that I can make my mind up fully about what will exactly happen next. Right now I'm sure on one thing, but leave your reviews and when I type the next update I will think of them-they do affect how I write. :D**

**PLEASE READ: Most likely there will not be an update next week-but there will be one the following week. **


	82. Chapter 82: It's Always Been You

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you enjoyed your week off of me and if not, I'm backkkkkk! :D Here is the new chapter! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I will let all of you get to the new chapter right now, mostly because I don't want to make the A/N that long and let you enjoy the new chapter. Sound good? :) **

**Enjoy!  
*****~KelsNicole~***

***I hope that all of you like it, my sister might be mad at me at the end though... love you Tara!***

Looking down at him I shake my head as I watch him finish setting everything up. My eyes stay on him and I try not to laugh, but can't stop the smile that forms on my lips. He looks up at me and smiles, standing up and nodding his head. How does he come up with some of this stuff? The idea itself is insane, but the reasoning behind it makes it sweet-of course, I think that Edward could make anything sweet; that he wanted to re-live the best parts of our childhood with me. Who really puts up a tent in his room, for him and his girlfriend? I look back at the small kids tent and shake my head, not knowing what to do or say. Sighing, I drop down to my knees and crawl into the small tent. Edward's hand touches my ass and I almost squeal, jumping up in shock. He laughs as he follows me into the tent, sitting next to me. I look around and the smile is wiped off of my face as I watch him shut the tent. What in the hell is he doing?

"Why did you do that? Unzip it, now," I say, pointing my finger at the zipper to the tent. Edward laughs and pulls me onto his lap, kissing me on the cheek. I shake my head as one of his arms wraps around my back, supporting my weight. Looking into his eyes, I can't help but smile. "How do you come up with some of this stuff? Really? Who would go into a kids tent with their girlfriend?"

"A helpless romantic who loves his girlfriend," he whispers against my neck, making me tilt my head to the side. He chuckles, lightly and presses his lips to my neck. Gently he turns my face so that he can see it and smiles at me. "If you don't like it we don't have to stay in here-I just wanted to do something different and that we haven't done in a while. After this, we can do whatever you want too."

"Hm...I might have a few ideas..." I smile at him and shake my head, brushing my lips against his. "You shouldn't have said that. We are going to be give a whole new meaning to the word trouble. Are you sure that you're ready for that?"

We stare at each other for a few minutes and he lets out a light sigh, tightening his hold on me. "Bella, I don't think that we should go any farther than we have already gone-not yet. I just don't think that you're ready and I love you so much. If I hurt you or lost you, I don't know what I would-"

My lips are pressed against his and I laugh when I break the kiss. His eyes are locked with mine and I see the confusion in his eyes. Smiling, I shake my head and keep my eyes locked with his. I know that we aren't ready for the next step yet and I'm not going to push it, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little...fun, does it? Smiling, I press my body up against his and bring one of my fingers up to his face. One of my fingers trace his lips and he kisses the tip of it, making both of us smile.

"I wasn't talking about that, but something else that can be fun. We can still mess around and not go that far," I whisper against his neck. His fingers brush through my hair and it makes me smile. Pulling away from him, I look into his eyes and smile, a shy smile. "You don't mind that now, do you? Hm..."

"We could just sit here and act like kids again." One of his hands move up to my face, stroking my cheek and I know that tonight is going to be fun. His lips brush against mine and my arms wrap around his neck. "You're beautiful, my Bella. No matter what, you have my heart and I choose you. I've always chosen you."

Smiling, I press my lips to his and tighten my grip on him, holding him to me. He breaks the kiss and smiles, shaking his head. I lean away from him, unzipping the tent and crawling out. Edward follows me out of the tent and into his room, as soon as I stand up his arms wrap around my waist and he picks me up. I laugh as we fall onto the bed and I shake my head, as his lips go to mine. We both start laughing and I push away from him, biting my lip. Standing up, I walk over to his closet and pull out Twister, smirking.

"You want to play Twister? I don't know if we should-" he cuts off when my lips brush against his. He smiles at me and kisses me again, making me smile even wider. "Don't you remember what happened last time? Thing's can get pretty...between us and I don't want to push anything."

Laughing, I nod my head and he walks over to the closet. I watch as he brings out the Easy Bake Oven, making me shake my head. Edward loves his oven more than a seven year old little girl would. My eyes stay on him as he puts it down on the floor, making my smile widen. When I try to stand up and sit down next to him, he stops me, making me sit down on the bed. I watch him as he slides the small pan into the small slot, a wide smile on his lips. Shaking my head, I let him have his fun and look over at the shelves on the wall, where over a dozen pictures are. A wide smile forms on my lips as I notice that most of them have me in them.

Standing up, I walk over to look at the pictures and I pick up one of the two of us when we were playing football. By playing, I mean me getting hit in the face with the football, falling over the football or running into someone because of the football. In the picture I'm all muddy and I can remember the day like it was yesterday. Edward tackled me, after by some miracle I managed to get the ball. He made sure to get me all muddy and I even got some in my mouth, making me even more infuriated at him.

His arms wrap around me and he kisses me under my ear. "You know, even back then I was trying to get you in any way that I possibly could. When I tackled you, it was only so that I could have my arms around you and the part where we ended up wrestling in the mud."

"Really? You have always been that dirty? We were just kids then," I say in a teasing voice. The two of us smile at each other and he presses his lips to mine. "You know, that time I was furious with you and you had my attention already-couldn't you tell? Everyone else seemed to know."

"You would always tense up when I touched you, of course now I understand why. Don't you think that when we would go on our Easter egg hunts and I would give you some of mine, that it meant something?" His voice is low and soft, making me want to fall into him. I smile at him and look into his eyes, mesmerized by him. "For two or three years, I gave you the golden egg-which had the biggest prize in it and you always stared at me like I was crazy-hell, maybe I was. Our parents looked at me like I was insane too, but I have always and will always do anything for you."

His lips are close to mine and I close the distance, our lips are almost touching when a '_ding_' makes us both look at the little oven. Letting his arms drop and his hand taking mine, he walks me back over to his bed. I watch him as he sits back down on the floor. Carefully he frosts the little dark cake, hiding it from my view for a few minutes. Smiling, he stands up and walks over to me, holding the small pan out to me. Taking it, I look down and smile when I see the words in a light green icing:

_It's always been you, my Bella._

Putting the cake down, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me. We both smile and I press my lips against his. The next thing that I know, we're laying on his bed and our lips are glued together. I can't stop the words from floating around in my mind and I know that Lauren can never break us apart. One thing is clear; we belong to each other and no one is going to change that.

"I love you, Bella." He smiles at me and runs his fingers through my hair, making my smile widen. "You mean everything to me."

Right at that second, his bedroom door flies open and makes us jump apart. I start laughing as Edward grabs his pillow, holding it over himself. Alice comes dancing into the room, a wide smile on her lips. My eyes stay on her as she walks father in, making my smile fade, slowly.

What is she doing in here? Can't she see that we need to be...alone?

"I have great news! There's a party tonight and I think that all of us should go to it! I can fix Bella up right now!" says Alice, in an excited tone. My eyebrows go up and I look over at Edward in shock, then back to Alice. "Aren't you two excited? This is one of the biggest parties of the year!"

"Alice..." I stare at her for a minute, our eyes meeting and I can see the excitement in her eyes, the plotting of how to get me to be her barbie doll for the night. That is not going to happen tonight. "No. We aren't going to the party, but all of you can go if you want to. Right, Edward?"

We both look over at him and I can see the shock on his face, but I'm also shocked that he looks back and forth between the two of us. He's about to enter territory that he wishes he would never have to step foot into. Now is the true test, girlfriend or sister?

**REVIEW=SNEAK PEEK! (And a happy writer :)**

**Dun, dun, dun! Okay, this is for my sister-Tara, who asked me to do something a while ago and wouldn't stop asking me about it. :) One small thing to remember when you are a writer, if you have a sister and she reads it, remember that its not only your story anymore, haha! I hope that all of you enjoyed the new chapter and the next one should be a lot of fun too! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	83. Chapter 83: I'm His Bella

**Hey everyone! It's update time and I have to thank all of you for all of the support-really, it means a lot to me and I love writing it. So, thank you! :D Okay, shorter A/N for this chapter, I'm going to let all of you get to the lovely new chapter-hopefully all of you like it. I haven't been feeling good, reason why my updates are later. (Bella Cullen: A Happily Ever After? will be updated soon)**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**I haven't done this in a while, thank you to my AWESOME sister Tara, who got me on here and demanded that I write some Edward and Bella stories. I love you sissy! :D**

His eyes dart back and forth between the two of us, making my eyebrows go up. Does he really have to think about this? Well, of course he does and I hope that he sides with me. I just want to let Alice know that our plans aren't always going to change, just because something comes up that she wants us to do. Both of us continue to stare at him and he holds his hands up in the air, smiling. Gently, he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him and kissing the tip of my nose. A small smile forms on my lips as I wait for him to say what I want him to, but all that he does is smile. Lightly, his fingers brush through my hair. His other hand goes to the small of my back, holding me up against him and gently, his hand works its way down.

"Alice, we might go to the party-but if we do, it will not be because you told us to and it will only happen if Bella wants to go. No playing barbie doll with her either, unless she agrees to it," says Edward, his voice light and I raise my eyebrows at him. "Why are you looking at me that way? Is there something else that you would like to add? I thought that I covered everything..."

Turing to Alice, I smile wider. "Ask us if we want to do something, instead of telling us we are going to do something. Maybe...if you don't treat me like a barbie doll, I'll...let you dress...me more. That does not mean that you can dress me right now-"

"Oh, you're both being silly! Are you or aren't you coming? If you are, I can help you get dressed up and I know that Lauren's going to be there." Her eyes flicker over to Edward and I freeze, like a deer caught in headlights. When her eyes dart onto me, I can tell that she knows what happened between the two of us earlier. "You know, that would be the perfect place to make a point and take a stand to Lauren. She's not going to stop unless the two of you show that you aren't going to give in and that you two belong to each other."

A light groan escapes from my lips as the words slip out of Alice's mouth, making Edward look down at me and back at Alice. "What are you talking about? After the whole thing this morning she hasn't done anything else, right? Alice? Bella? My Bella, tell me what happened-I need to know."

I look into his eyes and feel the tears begin to build up, threatening to pour out. Snuggling into him, I hide my face in his shirt and his arms tighten around me. The next thing that I know, we're sitting on his bed and he kisses my forehead, pushing me away from him-so he can look into my eyes. My gaze drops to his comforter and I start to play with a string, the comforter is a dark blue, with lime green around the edges. His fingers go under my chin and he makes me look up at him, as he brushes away my tears.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong. I have to know, that way...I can make everything right and help you," he whispers, his lips so close to mine. Giving a slight shake of my head, I look back down and take one of his hands in mine, playing with his fingers-hoping that he'll drop the subject, of course I must have forgotten that I'm talking about Edward. "Don't you want to get it all off your chest and let me in? Will you talk to me? Look at me, Bella, come on! Don't be so stubborn and just talk to me."

"I...I don't know what to say. Edward, its nothing-I took care of it and she's going to leave us alone." My voice sounds strong, but I feel weak and this is even after Edward told me that its always been me. How am I supposed to feel though? She's trying to break away all of my layers, ruin me, ruin us. "Listen to me, I told her this-its mind over matter, I don't mind and she doesn't matter. Edward, you matter to me-believe me when I tell you this. I love you and I don't want to talk about this. Wait-what are you doing?"

His cell phone is open and he's texting, making me feel even more nervous. After a few minutes he shuts his phone and stares at it as though his life depends on it. My heart skips a beat when it starts ringing and I watch him open his phone, my eyebrows going up. The expression on his face goes from confusion and determination, to anger and hurt. He looks over at me and stands up, walking over to his closet and pulling out a different shirt and pants.

"Edward? What's wrong?" But he doesn't answer me, no, he start mumbling to himself and turns to me when he's done. I stare at him with wide eyes and watch him walk over to his bedroom door, leaving me in his room alone. A few seconds later, he returns and takes a deep breath. Slowly, I stand up and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me what happened in the girls bathroom? It's all around and you didn't tell me? She's going to keep crossing the line if we don't stand up to her and put an end to it," growls Edward, shocking me and I just stare at him. Shaking his head, he hugs me tightly to him and kisses the top of my head. "We are going to that party tonight and I'm showing you off. By the time that the night ends, everyone is going to know that we're each others and that no one will ever change that. I don't care what I have to do to prove it-I will do anything and I won't stop until Lauren is stunned into silence by the two of us."

Staring at him, I'm shocked by what he's saying and how he's acting-but I cannot deny that I like it. I nod my head and he lets out a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Walking over to him, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him on the cheek. His eyes snap open and he watches me walk out of the room, hopefully he didn't see the smile on my lips. Letting out a deep sigh, I think to myself, '_Well, it looks like I'm going to a party'._

***E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B*~*****E&B***

One of his hands have a firm grip on mine and his other one is around my waist, as he leads me into the house. My eyes wander around the crammed house, not really seeing much except for the stairs and three different ways to go in the house. Edward pulls me in front of him and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I look around and see Mike, who smiles wide and waves at me. Nodding my head at him, I sigh and think that maybe Lauren's not here, maybe everything is going to be okay.

"Would you like something to drink?" asks Edward, one of his hands move up to my face and strokes my cheek. I look over at him and nod my head, but his lips brush against mine. "Listen, I'm sorry about the way that I acted before and I know that I shouldn't have said any of that. You're the one who I choose, but I want you to tell me if something else happens with Lauren. This is about both of us."

Nodding my head, I let out a light sigh and wrap one of my arms around his waist, smiling up at him. With my lips against his, I whisper, "I want to be with you and I love you, but there are some things that I have to deal with on my own. Some of the things with Lauren are under that."

"Nope, we are going to tell each other, okay? I'll tell you anything that happens with me and you'll do the same with me." He crushes his lips against mine, making me stumble back and he holds me tightly to him. Letting out a light sigh, I smile at him and nod my head. "You're my Bella..."

"I'm your Bella," I whisper back, running my fingers through his hair. He smiles at me and winks, backing away from me. Our eyes stay locked and I shake my head a few times. "Where are you going?"

"To get us something to drink, I'll be back in a few minutes." He turns and walks away, leaving me alone. Slowly, he turns back around and smiles at me, winking. "Just...have a little fun while I'm gone."

Looking around, I shake my head and my eyes land on the back of her head. My eyes go wide as she turns around, a wide smile on her lips-that is, until her eyes land on me. Her lips curl into a snarl and she starts to walk over to me, making anger flare up inside of me. With each step that she takes I say to myself, '_Mind over matter. Bella, remember...mind over matter. You have Edward and she doesn't. That's the only reason why she's doing this. Don't do something stupid and loose him. Mind over matter...'_

"Well, well, you came! I thought that you didn't play. Poor Edward must be getting bored, funny thing is that you'll end up sending him right back to me," says Lauren, laughing lightly and shaking her head. My eyes narrow at her and she raises her eyebrows at me. "Staying a virgin until marriage is not going to make him stay. Think about it, Isabella, who can please him the most?"

Anger courses through me and I turn on my heel, leaving her behind me. She laughs as I walk away, but I ignore her and look for Edward. How can she suggest that the two of us have nothing and that I'll just send him back to her? My plan is not to be a virgin until marriage, no, just until I feel like its the right time. The next thing that I know, I'm pushing open the back door and walking outside. I shiver as the cool air makes contact with my face and slices through my sweater, as the tears start to build up in my eyes.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Turning to the sound of his voice, I gasp and nod my head at him. His eyes stay on me, as he moves closer to me and pulls me to him. I bury my face in his chest and a few of the tears roll down my cheeks. "What's wrong? Look at me. Bella...please?"

I look up at him and feel a fire coursing through my body. My lips crush against his, making him stagger backwards. We end up against the house and my lips are glued to his. Gently, he pushes away from me and looks into my eyes, confusion clear in his.

He stares at me, brushing my tears away and asks lightly, "What's going on?"

The only response that he gets is my lips crushing onto his, my fingers tangling in his hair. I'm hoping that I don't have to explain everything to him... I need him...

**What do you think will happen? :) Hm...that wasn't expected by me, actually something else was supposed to happen-a fight type thing with Lauren and Edward, but I didn't like how it came out. Maybe in a later chapter? :D Let me know what you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

**REVIEW = SNEAK PEEK! :D **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think should happen-I really want to know your opinions on everything. :D**


	84. Chapter 84: AN Please Read

**Hey everyone! I just found out today that I'm nominated for Best Author for my Hunger Games fanfics and I am still in so much shock. Thank you to all of you for the support on my stories, when I first found out I almost started crying. Thank you to my Beta Beth, for helping me and for telling me. And thank you to 2q2q1 for nominating me. More updates to come soon. Go to the form 2011 Summer Hunger Games Awards, vote under Best Author. Thank you! :D**

***~KelsNicole~***


	85. Chapter 85: Deeper Than That

**Hey everyone! NEW CHAPTER! Oh, yes! I am here and all of you have to put up with me, which I am sorry for. Haha, yeah I'm in a weird mood. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like the story so far and there's a lot more to come.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(My updates might not be on Fridays as much. I'm feeling really stressed right now and I love writing. I will update when I can. :)**

A light moan escapes from my lips and I tighten my legs around his waist. This is what I need, all that I need. I'm going to make sure that Lauren has nothing to hold over me ever again. She doesn't understand what we have, opposed to what they had. No, this will never happen again. I love Edward and no one else. Plain and simple; I love him. Deepening the kiss, I part my lips and Edward pushes away, shocking me. His lips break away from mine and his eyes lock with mine. Shaking my head, I try to pull his face back to mine, but he stops me and shakes his head. Letting out a light groan, I throw my head back and cover my face with my hands.

"Bella, look at me. Please, look at me?" He kisses my hands, lightly. I drop my hands and look into his eyes, seeing a spark in them, a spark of worry and not of passion. We stare at each other for a minute and I shake my head, tears boiling out of my eyes. Closing my eyes, I try to shake them away but Edward stops me and kisses the tears away. "What's wrong? Love, please tell me what's wrong. We're together no matter what, I love you and I need to know what's wrong so that I can help you."

His fingers brush through my hair and I wrap my arms around him, snuggling into him. His arms tighten around me and I start crying even harder. I cry into his shirt and he rubs my back, soothingly. Edward starts to whisper to me and kisses me lightly on the top of my head, making me feel better. Shaking my head, I pull away from him and rub my eyes. When I look up at him, he kisses me on my forehead. Shutting my eyes, I try to forget what's happened, but I can't and I feel like I'm about to break.

"S-s-she tol-d mee that I won't b-be able to kee-ep you if I stay a vi-irgin and that I'll send you b-back t-to her," I let out a deep breath and look up into his eyes. Anger, that's all that I can see and it worries me. He takes my hand in his and starts pulling me back into the house. "Edward, what are you doing? Look at me and tell me what's going on, please?"

He stops for a second and turns to face me, a bitter smile on his lips. Gently, he brushes his fingers through my hair and shakes his head. *We are going to show Lauren that no matter what she does, we are going to stay together and that we love each other. If I end up yelling at her, it will be something that I won't regret and I'll do anything for you. Isabella Marie Swan, you have got to stop listening to her and stop giving her the reaction that she wants. Let's just ignore her and show her what we have. If she keeps bothering you, I will go over there and tell her how much of a bitch she is and to leave the woman that I'm in love with alone."

"Y-you never said that you're...in love with me before. Are you really?" I whisper, looking down and biting my lip. He makes me look up at him and he brushes his lips against mine, smiling at me. Slowly, he nods his head and we both smile. "I'm in love with you..."

His lips brush against mine and I can feel the smile forming on them, ending the kiss. We look into each others eyes and take a deep breath, before we walk back into the party, hand in hand. As soon as we walk inside, I spot Lauren who looks at me as though I'm scum on the ground. Her eyes stay on the two of us as Edward's hand travels down my back and to my ass, making me giggle a little. Pulling me closer to him, he smiles at me and presses our foreheads together, then he lightly brushes his lips against mine. My heart flutters and I feel like we are back to our first kiss.

"I love you," he whispers against my lips, while his fingers tangle in my hair. A light giggle escapes from my lips and I run my fingers through his hair. My hand works its way down his back and he jumps a little, when my hand stops. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'll always be yours. Bella, don't look at her and lets have fun. We're two teenagers in love..."

"Are you sure? Can't we just go and watch a movie?" I groan against his lips, making him smile and touch his lips to mine. We break apart, but our eyes stay locked and so do our hearts. "Think about it, just the two of us and we can just relax. Romeo and Juliet-"

"When we get back to my house, we can watch a movie. But I want to pick one," says Edward, his voice light and he smiles at me. Something tells me that he won't be choosing Romeo and Juliet. Shaking my head, I start laughing and he kisses me on the tip of my nose. "Does that sound good to you? Just stay for a little while longer and then we can go back, watch a movie...and just be together."

Both of us look to the left us at the same second and standing there is no other than Lauren, making my stomach churn. I can't help but smile on, knowing that Edward is right about everything and that we belong together. Lauren will never break us apart, but I know that I'll need Edward to remind me from time to time and I'll have to do the same for him. The glare that Lauren's giving me right now would chill anyone to the bone, but not me, at least not when I'm in Edward's arms.

"Why would you want her? Look at her, she's not hot or anything. You know that I'm way hotter than she is, Eddy-poo," whispers Lauren, in a seductive voice. I raise my hand, but Edward stops me and pushes me behind him and glares at her. "Come back to me and I'll remind you why how much fun we had together. Don't you remember the fourth of July that one-"

"Shut up! You don't know a fucking thing and I never loved you! Lauren, I've always loved Bella and my heart belongs to her. All that you did was keep us apart longer and trying to ruin everything for us." Edward glares at Lauren, who's glaring at me. He steps right in front of me, blocking her view of me and I can't see the look on his face. "Get over it, whatever we did is done and over with. We are not going to get married and have babies. You proved to me that you don't love me either when I found out that you were sleeping with other guys. Does that really scream I love you?"

"We've both made some mistakes, but we belong together. Eddy, I love you," pouts Lauren, making me want to rip her eyes out. My anger goes up a notch as she touches Edward and I push past him, glaring at her. "What do you want? I can give you Eric if you'd like. He's okay at sex and since you have nothing to compare it to, I'm sure that he'll please you beyond belief."

"You're sick and delusional if you think I'm going to let you take Edward away from me. Lauren, you're pregnant with someone else's baby and you want to get with someone's boyfriend?" I stare at her in shock and tense, wishing that I could just pounce on her. "If you really loved him, you wouldn't have gone sleeping around with other guys and gotten pregnant. Do you really think that you're that amazing? I have news for you, after you have that baby, that baby becomes your life and for eighteen years you better do right by him or her, or else your child will end up hating you. Having sex with every guy that you meet is not the way to win their hearts. Getting to know them, falling in love with them, fighting, the perfect dates, the worst and just being there for each other. That's what makes a relationship, not sex."

She glares at me and rolls her eyes. "Spoken by a virgin. Honey, you are not going to keep him unless you have sex with him-"

"I'd stay with her if she stayed a virgin her whole life. I'm not dating her for sex, I'm dating her because I love her and I want to be with her," says Edward, as he looks down at me. "She's mine and I'm hers. No matter what, she will always be the most important thing to me. Another thing, I don't think that Bella or you are hot. Bella is beautiful, which means so much more and hot is a disgusting word. Try being beautiful."

Edward looks down at me and smiles, brushing his fingers across my cheek. We keep smiling at each other and I pull him away, we end up walking out the front door. I don't stop until we reach his car and I pull him to me, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you for saying those things. You're too sweet," I whisper against his skin. He smiles down at me and kisses me, once lightly. We both start laughing and I snuggle deeper into him. "I have to admit, when you were saying that neither of us was hot, I was shocked and about to take that as an insult-"

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'd never say anything bad about you. You're my Bella."

He kisses me one last time, before he opens the car door and I get in. Smiling, I think about the night ahead of us and how we can just relax. I'm hoping that Edward chooses a romantic movie and my guts telling me that I'm going to be right.

"What movie are you thinking?" I ask him as he gets into the car. He just laughs and shakes his head at me. "Please? Give me a hint."

"I'm thinking about a scary movie so that you'll jump into my lap and cuddle into me." His smile widens and I playfully slap him on the shoulder. Shaking his head, he starts up the car and pulls out of the driveway. "You'll see, I promise that I'll protect you from anything."

I smile at him and nod my head. "Together forever."

**Okay, nice ending there. :) Hopefully all of you liked the new chapter. A little bit of everything in there and the next chapter FLUFFINESS! :D So all of you will LOVE that and I can't wait to write it. *Yawns* Yeah, I finished writing this late, but it was fun. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**~Review=Sneak Peek (A little longer than the one on my Facebook like page. :D)**


	86. Chapter 86: Tease

**Hey everyone! Here's an update for all of you and I hope that you like it. This chapter I tried to make light, fluffy and nice...let's see how I did. :) Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. I will let you get to the update right...now.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**PLEASE READ: I am putting two of my stories on hold right now, but just for a week or something like that, so I can get a few done and have more time to focus on other things, plus less stress. Six stories. Sadly, this story is one of them, but I promise a really nice, long chapter on my next update. I will never drop a story. **

Snuggling into Edward, a smile forms on my lips he presses his lips to the top of my head and chuckles. I look up at him, away from the movie and smile at him. He put _Titanic_on, which makes me smile. Obviously he realized that I'd snuggle into him no matter what movie is on. Pulling away from him, I trace his lips with my index finger. Lightly, Edward kisses it and I start giggling. Standing up, I stretch and look back down at him. A small smile creeps onto my lips as I walk over to him and straddles him, making his eyes go wide in shock. Pressing my lips to his, I let out a light sigh. Edward's arms wrap around my waist and he kisses me back, holding me tighter to him. One of his hands move down a little farther and the other moves up my back. His fingers dance around and make me have to fight the moan that desperately wants to slip out of my lips and into his mouth, down.

"Bella," moans Edward, making me shiver a little. Pushing my body closer to his, I part his lips with mine and stop, waiting to see what he wants to do. His tounge slides against mine, slowly. We both moan and his grip tightens on me, flipping us so that he's on top, he lays my back down against the couch. "You don't know what you're making me want to do."

Kissing him on the tip of his nose, I giggle. "Maybe that's what I'm trying to do? I have a few things that I want to do with you. Do you want to do them with me?"

"That's not a fair question to ask me. I know that my answer might not be the best thing for you to hear, it might make you go farther," he whispers against my lips, stroking my cheek. My heartbeat quickens and he smiles at me, putting his forehead against mine. "Bella, I've always wanted you and I still do. The real question is, do you want me?"

My response is my lips going to his, with all the force in my body and my tongue sliding against his. I clamp my arms around him and hold him to me. His hands run down my body and stops at the hem of my shirt. My fingers tangle in his hair and I start to lightly pull on it. Edward lets out a moan and my body reacts to it, in a way that makes him pull away for a second. We stare at each other, trying to catch our breaths.

"Bella...we really-," I cut him off, by pressing my lips against his. One of his hands stay on the back of my head and he lightens the kiss, making me want to scream. Why can't he just let go and give in? We both want this, so why make things complicated? "Shouldn't be doing this. We've only been together for almost three months. Let's keep it at the speed that we're going and make our way to that."

"Fun sucker..." I mumble and he starts laughing. Lightly, I put my hand on the back of his head and pull it back down to mine. Our lips move together, slowly and he lets out a light chuckle. Gently, one of his hands move down to my thigh and I glare at him, making him chuckle even more. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Teasing you.." he whispers against my lips. His lips brush against mine and I push down into the couch, with a light chuckle he sinks down on top of me. "I love you..."

"If you don't stop, you might not have a say in what we do anymore. Let's just say that I get too into it, do you think you could stop me?" My eyes close as his fingers dance across my skin and I shiver in pleasure. Slowly, my eyes open and he kisses me on the corner of my mouth. "What are you doing next week? I was thinking that we could do something small together."

"You're reserved for black Friday shopping with mom and the others. They think that it will be fun for all of you to go shopping," says Edward, chuckling. "Don't you love when that happens?"

My eyes snap open. "I'll only go if you go with me..."

"What? Bella, that's a girl thing." I look up at him and he brushes his lips against mine, with a light sigh. "How about this? I'll steal you away the night before and it can be just the two of us?"

A wide smile forms on my lips and I nod my head, all for his idea. He smiles, before brushing his lips against mine one last time. Standing up, he smiles and offers me his hand. Once I'm standing, he picks me up in his arms and carries me downstairs, with me giggling the whole time. Once downstairs, he smiles as he sets me down on the counter top and kisses me. When he pulls away and walks over to the fridge, my eyebrows go up. Shaking my head, I watch as he pulls out chicken and puts it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he fishes out a few more things. When he turns back to me, he gives me a wink and opens the chicken package, putting it on a cutting board. My eyes stay on him as he starts to cut the chicken, still smiling. "Edward?"

"I'm making us something to eat. Neither of us had dinner, don't try to deny it and let me cook something for you, okay?" He gives me a light peck on the lips and I nod my head. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow? We don't have any school-it got canceled, so that gives us the whole day to ourselves. That means that I'm yours and will do anything that you command, within reason."

Laughing, I shake my head and brush my fingers through my hair. "What if I don't want to eat?"

"Then I'll feed you," he says, with a wide smile. Our eyes meet and we both laugh, shaking our heads. Now I know that I'm going to refuse to eat, just so that he'll feed me. "Would you like broccoli and a potato, or would you like something else? Bella?"

"Sounds fine to me or maybe just the broccoli? What?" He looks over at me and shakes his head. I try to get off of the counter, but he stops me and a smile forms on his lips. "Do you think that you're going to make me eat everything that you eat tonight?"

With his smile widening, he nods his head and kisses me lightly. "Yes, that's my plan and then, we can go upstairs and do what we were doing before."

Sitting across from him, I shake my head as I take a bite of the chicken. Looking up, I smile and stand up. His eyes stay on me as I walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of ketchup. When I sit back down, I look up to see a confused expression on his face and I pour a little on my plate. Cutting another piece of chicken off, I dip it in the ketchup and slide it into my mouth.

"What?" I finally ask him and he just shakes his head. Taking another piece, I do the same thing and watch him squirm a little. "Why are you doing that?"

"Nothing, its just...the ketchup. I've never really seen anyone do that before," says Edward, his eyes still on my plate. I laugh and shake my head. "What?"

I take another bite, this time slower and I giggle when he squirms a bit. "You don't like ketchup that much, do you? Well, this is a part of me. Putting ketchup on anything makes it taste better, its just a fact. Why don't you try it? You might like it, some things can surprise you."

Walking over to me, he picks up my fork and takes a small bite. He cringes and I shake my head, laughing. Looking down at my plate, I continue to shake my head, but feel his hand running down my back. I look up at him, but his lips capture mine before I can see him.

"Would you like dessert?" he whispers against my jaw. I nod my head and that's all that he needs. Quickly, he picks me up and carries me back up the stairs. Once in his room, he sets me down on the bed and kisses me on the nose. My eyes close and I feel him move away from me. "Dessert time..."

My eyes flicker open and I watch him as he pulls out the Easy Bake oven. I stare at him in shock as he sits down on the floor and plugs it in. He looks up at me, an amused expression on his face and he pats the floor next to him. Raising my eyebrows, I stand up and sit down next to him.

I stare at him and he looks over at me, a smile playing on his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Making dessert, isn't that what you wanted?" His tone is innocent and playful. I shake my head and cuss under my breath, knowing that he's playing with me now. "Which one would you like?"

Shaking my head at him as I mumble, "You're such a tease."

I pick up a packet and hand it to him, watching him open it. Once the batter is done, I take it from him and put a big glob on my index finger. Smiling, I press my finger to the tip of his nose. He stares at me in shock and he tries to grab the small bowl, but I hold it away from him. He leans across me and we end up on the floor together. Edward looks down at me and rubs his nose against mine, making me giggle.

"Here let me help you with that," I whisper and I lick the batter off of his nose. He does the same for me and chuckles. "We should probably go to bed."

He nods his head and stands up, pulling me up with him. "Take anything of mine that you need."

"Always will," I say and run over to his closet. He watches me and I can't help but smile. "By the time that I get done with you, you'll have to walk around naked."

"Not like you would mind that," whispers Edward, and I nod my head.

Once we are both in our pajamas we lay down on his bed together and he holds me tightly to him. I snuggle into him and he starts kissing the top of my head. Closing my eyes, I let out a content sigh and start to drift off, knowing that Edward is beside me.

Before I drift off I hear him whisper, "Always my Bella..."

**Woo! Okay, I hope that all of you liked it. What did you think? Good fluff? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	87. Chapter 87: In Control

**Hey everyone! I'm back and so sorry about my absence. For the last two months I haven't felt good, kidney stones, but I am doing better now. I hope that all of you are excited for this new chapter, it took me a little while and this one is a little gift for all of you. Thank you for all of the support and I am happy to say that I'll be updating again.  
Enjoy!****  
*~KelsNicole~***

Stirring slightly, my eyes flicker open and I look up at him, a small smile playing on my lips. His eyes lock with mine, making me want to touch him. As if reading my thoughts, he reaches out and strokes my cheek, making me giggle lightly. Leaning towards him I trace his lips with my index finger, making him smile and kiss the tip of my finger. My smile widens and he pulls me toward him, holding me tightly to him, while his fingers brush through my hair. Taking my hand, he kisses the palm and closes it, before looking up at me. Sighing lightly, he brushes his lips against mine, teasingly.

"I love you Bella," he whispers against my lips, making me smile wider. When I try to recapture his lips, he moves his down to my neck, lightly planting kisses on the side. Closing my eyes, I roll onto my back, making him chuckle. The next thing that I know, he's laying on top of me. "This is a lot better isn't it, beautiful?

"I love you too..." That's the only thing that I can think to say, feeling him this close to me. Brushing my fingers across his cheek, I close my eyes. "So much.."

His lips capture mine, making my body respond to him and want more. Arching my back, I let out a light moan and grip onto his sheets. One of my hands leave the sheets and go up to his face, then slowly moves to the back of his neck. Gently, I play with his hair, distracted and consumed by everything that is him. Pushing myself closer to him, I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Edward.." I moan into his mouth, parting my lips enough so that his tongue can snake in. His hands move around my body, making a fire burn under my skin. Our breathing grows ragged, not wanting to break apart, I tighten my grip on him. Pressing my lips harder against his, my tongue slides past his. When I need to break away for air, his lips go to my neck, sucking at the skin. Another moan escapes me, making me shiver. "I...love...you..."

When he hears my words, his lips get harder against my neck, giving me goosebumps. My breathing stays heavy, as I grab his face and pull his lips back up to mine. The second that our lips touch, an electric shock courses through the two of us, the feeling is one that I want to feel for forever. My fingers tangle in his hair, as his fingers brush though mine. A deep moan escapes from him, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Bella..my Bella," he whispers against my lips, making me moan again. I open my eyes and gaze into his, seeing the same passion in them that I'm feeling. His fingers brush across my cheek, as he kisses me on the tip of my nose. Our eyes stay locked as he rolls us over, so that his back is against the bed and I'm on top of him. Straddling him, I bite my lip and run one of my hands over his chest. "Are you alright, love? We don't have to do anything that you don't want t-"

My lips crush against his, silencing him and making me want to keep going. The electricity that I feel from our lips touching, makes me shiver in pleasure, basking in it. I let out a light sigh, hoping that we don't have to stop for a few minutes – or hours. This is something that I will never get tired of, the way that him touching me makes me shiver, his kisses sending me over the edge and those eyes...

"Bella? What are you...doing?" Looking down I realize that I've started to undo his pants, snapping him back to reality. Closing my eyes, embarrassment hits me. He rolls us again and hovers over me. The heat coming from his body has mine urging to be in full contact with his again. "I don't want to push you for anything..."

"You're not," I whisper, wondering how one guy can have so much self-control. Taking a shallow breath, I put one of my hands over my eyes. Lightly, he kisses my hand, before taking it in his own and pressing it to his cheek. "Bella, look at me. Please, love?

Against my wishes, my eyes open and I stare into his. Lightly, he brushes his lips against mine, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He pulls away slightly, and strokes my cheek. His eyes are calm and full of love, as he gazes into mine.

Leaning forward, he puts his lips against my ear and whispers, "Don't be ashamed. I-I want to do that too, but we should wait. You know that our love is strong enough to last through anything, waiting will make us and our love stronger. Think about what's best for us."

"Why do you have to be so sweet and in control? Most guys would have kept going, no questions asked." Tracing his lips, I ponder over it for a moment and smile. "Of course, that's one of the reasons why I've fallen in love with you. You think about me, about us and what is best. But sometimes...I wish you had a little less control."

"You and me both, my dear. Being the responsible one isn't always fun, but I have to make sure that I keep you happy and safe." One of his hands move down my leg, rubbing it lightly. "Want to be in control one time? Then you can stop me from doing too much..."

Smiling, I nod my head and kiss him lightly. Laying my head back against his pillow, I think about what would happen if I was in control. "You wouldn't like it..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Edward's eyebrows go up, making me want to flip him and attack him with my lips. "Would we get into some...trouble?"

"Lots of trouble.." I whisper as his lips go towards my neck. Tilting my head, I give him better access to my neck, making him chuckle. Biting my lip, I try to keep my words in, not wanting to beg him. My lips open and a small whimper escapes me, before I say in a begging tone, "Please..."

His lips brush against my neck, making my eyes close. Kissing from my ear to my jawline and back again, he keeps the kisses light. Part of me misses the urgency and the feeling of need from our previous kissing. I open my eyes to look at him as he pulls away, a wide smile on his lips.

"You mean everything to me, do you know that?" whispers Edward, as he cups my cheek. Nodding my head, I raise my head up off the bed, towards him. "Bella..."

Stopping just an inch away from his lips, I brush mine against his, softly. Closing my eyes, I lay my head back down as he lays down next to me. His arms wrap around me and I snuggle into him, just wanting to be close to him. He kisses my forehead, letting out a light sigh.

I smile, laying my head on one of his arms. "You need some sleep.."

"So do you, it was an exciting night for the two of us." One of my hands go to his chest and start drawing hearts on it, as my eye lids start to get heavy. "We can talk in the morning."

"And more," I say with a wide smile, before drifting off.

**What did all of you think? Again, I am SO sorry about not updating and I won't be doing that again. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	88. Chapter 88: Stupid Branch

**Hey everyone! NEW CHAPTER for all of you! Sorry, I had to copy and paste a part of this from my facebook page because something happened to the file, but here it is. :) I hope that all of you like it, because the beginning is one of my favorite parts that I've written yet. Sorry for no update last week, a lot of stuff was going on, plus my birthday and Halloween. Thank you to all of you for all of the support, reviews and everything. All of you are amazing and now I'll let you get to the new chapter...  
Enjoy!  
*****~KelsNicole~***

**QUESTION: I have plans for following Edward and Bella farther into their future (college), do you think that I should cut this story off after they graduate/after summer or keep it all in one story?**

Standing with my back against the house, I laugh and shake my head as Edward holds up a golf club and swings it at the white ball on the tee. He looks over at me and sighs. Tonight I have to stay home with my dad, he's sticking to the whole Thanksgiving thing with just the two of us and seems to be excited about it.

"Who's ever heard of someone having a golfing bachelor party?" asks Edward, shaking his head as he looks down at the ball. Looking back down he lines the golf club up with the ball, pulling it back up, he swings and watches the ball sail through the air. "It's a good thing that its not until over the summer, but practicing early doesn't hurt anything. Want to give it a try, Bells?"

"You're joking – right? I haven't played golf for a...long time." I feel my cheeks redden as the words slip out of my mouth and he chuckles. "What? You know that its the truth and the last time didn't go so well. Or was the hit so hard that you have no memory of it?"

His eyes meet mine and he starts laughing, shaking his head. "You aimed a little too low if you were hoping for that. But yes, I do remember the whole ordeal. It was worth it though and I'd go through it again.

"It was worth it? What could possibly make having your best friend hit you..down there with a golf club make it worth it? You winced every time that you moved for a week," I say, biting my lip and watch as he walks towards me. His arms wrap around me and he brushes his lips against mine, gently. "Are you going to explain this to me or not?"

"When your best friend is as beautiful, like you are, I think that any guy would think getting hit in the balls would be worth it if you get a kiss on the cheek from said girl." He smiles a dazzling smile and I shake my head, thinking about how insane what he just said sounds. "What? Do you not believe me?"

Looking up at him, I start laughing and lean against him. "I just think that I did more damage to you that day then I had originally thought."

"Right." Smiling, he holds out the golf club and looking deeply into my eyes. I take a step back and bite my lip, trying to think of a way out of this. "Come on Bella, you have a great aim. You always hit your target, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Haha, really cute. I am not touching that...that thing!" I stare at the golf club as if it offended me, making Edward smile wider and push it towards me. "How old are you again? Five?"

Laughing, he shrugs. "Come on Bella, one swing and it'll all be over. I promise, I'll stand by the house and be ready to take cover, just in case."

I stare at Edward as though he's lost his mind and I truly think he has. He smirks at me as I shake my head, without saying a word he holds the golf club out towards me. Taking a step back, I shake my head again. Thanksgiving is in two days... and my dad will not like it if I come home with a black eye, bruise or fracture. Something that he'd be even more upset about? If I gave someone else one of those. But Edward obviously doesn't understand that, which is why he keeps trying to give me that stupid stick. Still smirking, he takes a step towards me and I take another step back. We continue this, until I feel my head smack against a branch, making me gasp. Dropping the stupid stick, Edward walks over to me and gently touches where I hit my head, making me wince. Lightly, he kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me.

Groaning, I hold onto my head, muttering, "Stupid branch."

"Are you alright? Love?" Concern laces his voice as he rubs my back soothingly. I look up at him and nod my head, but shut my eyes feeling dizzy. "Bella? What's wrong? Tell me so that I can help you, please?"

Opening my eyes, I look up at him for a second. My eyes flicker shut again and I hide my face in his chest. Seconds later, I feel my feet being swooped out from underneath me and I'm cradled against his chest. "Edward! What are you doing? I'm fine, just...put me back down? Please?"

"Not happening, what if you have a concussion? I'm not taking any chances, just in case something would be wrong." Listening to his words, I know that there's no way that I can fight with him – at least, not like this. My head starts throbbing and I snuggle into his chest, trying to avoid the pain. Taking small breaths, I try not to wince as much and know that I'm failing at it. "Do not fall asleep on me."

Sighing, I stroke his cheek. "You worry too much, I'm fine and you know it. Why are you making such a big fuss out of this? It was a small bump to the head."

"Liar, you know that it was a hard hit to the head. People in Alaska probably heard the loud smacking sound when your head hit the branch." We walk inside and I feel the warmness hit me, making me thankful for it. "As for the other part, you know why I'm doing this. I'm not going to let something happen to you and will always be here to protect you; to help you. You'd be doing the same thing to me."

"That's different, you're not accident prone and I'm fine. It was just a bump on the head." He looks at me as though he doesn't believe me and I sigh, knowing that he won't give up on this. "After Carlisle says that I'm fine you are taking me out to get ice cream as a I'm-sorry-for-making-you-do-that-when-you-were-clearly-okay."

"How about this? I'll get you ice cream after my dad says that I'm right and you have a concussion?" Knocking on Carlisle's den door, I start playing with Edward's hair, feeling bored and trying to get the pain to go away. A small part of me still feels dizzy and I know that chances are that Edward's right. The door opens as my vision starts to blur and Carlisle stares at the two of us. "Bella hit her head.."

Carlisle steps out of the way and Edward carries me in, setting me down on the couch. I watch Carlisle as he walks over to me and starts to touch the bump on my head, making me see stars and I lean in on myself, wincing. "Bella, do you have a headache? Blurred vision? Do you feel sick? Confusion? Is your balance off? Do you hear ringing in your ears? Are you dizzy?"

"Yes...to some of them," I say as Edward sits down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I lean against him, as I hear Carlisle walk away. "What's he doing?"

I look up to see Carlisle standing in front of me, shining a flash light in my eyes. Wincing, I turn back to Edward and bury my face in his chest. "Tell me your name? Your full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan," I mumble and let out a deep breath. Looking over at him, I'm thankful that the flashlight is off and away from me. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Making sure that you haven't lost your memory." He shrugs and holds up a bottle, looking over at Edward. "Do you know who we are? What's your father's name?"

Feeling slightly irritated and wanting the pain to be gone, I look over at Carlisle and say, "Edward, Carlisle and Charlie. Can I have something for the pain?"

"Take two of these and Edward will keep an eye on you while you're here. I'll go call Charlie and let him know that you have a concussion." Taking the bottle, I look down at it and take two out. "You two let me know if any of your symptoms get worse and the second that they do."

After I take my pills, Edward picks me up again and carries me up to his room. I curl into a ball next to him and he kisses me lightly on my forehead. His arms wrap around me and he holds me tightly to him. Closing my eyes, I feel tired, but Edward makes me open my eyes and look into his so that he can make sure that I'm awake.

"Is your head any better?" Lightly, his fingers brush across my cheek. "Are the pills helping any? I can always go ask my dad for somet-"

I press my lips against his, gently. "No, I'm fine and the pills are helping some. I'll be fine, but...you did promise me ice cream, remember?"

"How about I take you to get ice cream this weekend? You only have to wait a day or two." He smiles at me, making the pain lighten slightly. "Does that work for you, love?"

"Sounds perfect," I say with a small smile as my cell phone pings. Picking it up, I see Angela's name and bite my lip. "We never did have our double date with Angela and Ben. Do you want to do that this weekend?"

Thinking for a second, he nods his head and sighs. "That sounds like fun, maybe Ben and I can come up with something wonderful for the two of you?"

"Just being with you is the best thing that I can think of." Squeezing his hand, I lay my head down on his chest and let out a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers, hugging me tighter as I close my eyes. He says my name, making me look up at him. "I know what you're trying, no going to sleep."

**What did you think? I hope that all of you liked it and I cannot wait to type the next chapter. Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think I should do? **


	89. Chapter 89: A Twist On Thanksgiving

**Hey everyone! Here's the update, sorry – I've been a little busy. I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. All of you are amazing and I hope that you all like the story. I will be showing Edward and Bella through college, but the story is far from over. :) As for any time that I translate into any language that is not English...haha, I'm sorry if it gets slaughtered because I only know English, so I use google translate most of the time.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I wake up to the sound of the oven timer going off, making my head throb slightly. For a few minutes I try to ignore it, thinking that it has to be a horrible dream or that the sound will end at any second, but it doesn't. Holding onto the back of my head, I look over at Charlie as he bends over something in the oven; grumbling about how it should be done by now. Standing up, I almost fall over feeling a strong ache in the back of my head, making me wonder if I should have stayed down for a little while longer. Slowly, I walk into the kitchen and look over what he's doing. The turkey is starting to burn. When I look back up at my dad, he shakes his head in disapproval. Pointing at the turkey, I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs, showing that he has no idea what he's doing.

"Don't you think its done? It's starting to turn black," I say as I look around for something to take it out with. My dad shakes his head and pulls out a chair, gesturing to it as I shake my head, but it makes the room spin slightly. A second later, I'm sitting down on the chair. "I could have helped. Why am I being treated like I'm about to break into a million tiny pieces? You know that I can help.."

"Bells, you have a concussion and a bump on the back of your head the size of a baseball. You have to take it easy and not do anything for a few days." My dad quickly takes the turkey out of the oven, making my eyes go wide. He actually did it and without burning the house down. That's just crazy and not normal. "Just let me take care of everything – okay? Your dad's got magical hands when it comes to the kitchen."

Shaking my head, I laugh before letting out a light groan. I still hate that stupid branch. Who else has ever ran into a branch and gotten a concussion? Obviously no one but me and its insane to even think about. "I think that's the biggest lie that you've ever told me."

"Really? You can't think of any worse ones?" He smiles at me as he pulls out a bowl of jello, making me laugh. That's the one and the ONLY thing that Charlie could ever make right. "Trust me Bells, there are probably a few that are a whole lot worse."

Right at that second the phone rings and I watch as my dad answers it. He sighs and looks over at me as he whispers something to the person on the other end. I raise an eyebrow, but the only response that I get from him is a shake of the head. My dad turns away from me and continues to whisper, but I hear one word – one name...Renee. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and try not to think about how the last time that we saw each other went. She might be my mother by blood, but she's not a loving one. Esme is more of a mother to all of the Cullens' and myself, than my mother could ever have been and will be to me. If she thinks that I'm about to get on the phone and be all chatty with her, she's got another thing coming to her.

"Why don't you call later and then yo-," he cuts off and shakes his head, looking over at me with a little bit of surprise showing in his eyes. Sighing, he starts pacing around – as far as he possibly can in our kitchen. "Renee, you are not coming over here right now. I have a plan to spend Thanksgiving alone with our daughter and have everything falling perfectly into place, if you come things will only go wrong."

I hold my hand out, asking for the phone and when he doesn't give it to me, I stand up and walk out of the room. When I leave he's going on about how whenever he comes all hell breaks loose and reminding her of the last time that she saw me. The shock is still setting in that she came here for Thanksgiving and she didn't even ask my dad if it was okay if she came over? I'm not very eager to talk to my mother again, it always ends horribly.

"Bella? Where are you?" That's what I hear as soon as I lay down on my bed, making me groan. I don't want to go back downstairs, its easier for me to rest up here and I prefer my room to the couch any day. "Tell me that you're not upstairs. We talked about this!"

"Correction, you talked and I listened, unable to say anything because you would win no matter what," I mumble as my dad walks into my room. He looks over at me and mumbles something about how things would be easier if I would just listen to him and stay downstairs – which I disagree with. "Dad, I'm much more comfortable up here and can sleep better. Please don't make a big deal out of this?"

He shakes his head and mumbles something about how teenage girls never listen. I watch him as he walks over to the door and he stops; turning back to face me. "If you need me, yell – or...call the house. I'll be up as fast as I can and I'll check on you every...half an hour? Got it?"

"I'm fine, just go work on dinner. Don't burn the house down either or else I'm screwed," I say with a small smile and he chuckles, before walking out of my room. Leaning back into the pillows, I try to relax, but fail. Looking at my nightstand, I smile at my cell phone and pick it up – dialing Edward's number. He answers on the second ring, making my smile widen instantly. "Edward..hi.."

"Bella, how are you feeling? Yeah – I'll be there in a second," yells Edward, making me hold the phone away from my head. I wince as he starts talking again in a lighter voice. "How's your head feeling? Is everything okay? Did you take another pill if you wer-"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me – please? Dad's taking care of me and everything's running smoothly." Snuggling into my sheets, I let out a light breath as I try not to think about the branch. I could have this for a while longer, but Carlisle told me that he thought that it would be a few days to a week. "How's your Thanksgiving going so far? Everything going good over there?"

He sighs and chuckles. "Erm, as good as it could possibly go? Rose and I had our usual fight, so we're on track and have made up. Mom's cooking and I am outside, talking to my love. How could things possibly get better? Besides me seeing you today.."

"Later on tonight? Does that sound good?" I ask with a wide smile, wanting to see him again even though he only dropped me off at six this morning. "We can watch a movie or something and you can get me that ice cream that you promised me – we don't want you to lie to me, do we now?"

"Tonight sounds fine, run it past Charlie. The others are disappointed that you won't be able to go shopping with them tomorrow, you know how they love their shopping and its the biggest sale everywhere in the States for one day," says Edward in a light voice, making me smile. "Maybe we can have a movie day tomorrow? Just the two of us and have dinner together? Enjoy the long weekend..."

Smiling wider, I bite my lip and turn onto my side, touching my head and gritting my teeth. Shit, did I really just touch my head when the pain was gone? "That sounds great. What time are you thinking for tonight so that I'll be ready? We could play twister?"

"How about we break out the easy bake oven?" he growls, making me shiver as I hear the growl and it echoes around in my mind. "What do you think about seven thirty? I can pick you up, we can get the ice cream and head back here? I'll even let you pick the movie."

Nodding my head, I bite my lip as I think about tonight. "Seven thirty sounds fine and I want you to choose the movie." Hearing a loud buzzing, I stand up and walk to my door. "Call me back later, I have to go see what dad's doing – the buzzing is making me a bit nervous."

Shutting my phone, I slowly walk down the stairs and peek into the kitchen to see him standing there, smiling wide. He holds up a plate piled with food and puts it down in his spot, before picking up another and making a pile just as big on that plate. My eyes go wide and my stomach feels like its about to burst just by looking at it. Sitting down, I groan as I stare at it in shock.

"Ready for the fest to begin?" asks my dad as he sits down, rubbing his hands together. He looks over at me and frowns. "Bells, I have something to tell you."

I look up at him and tilt my head, confused. "Okay?"

Before he can say anything else, I look up and see my mom standing in the doorway; her hair and makeup a mess. My jaw drops at the sight of her, she's never looked this bad before in my life. Her left hand moves up to her mouth and I see that she's not wearing her ring.

**Woo! That's the end of this chapter and I hope that all of you liked it, some Renee in the next chapter and then its time for our favorite couple! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	90. Chapter 90: Everything Comes At One Time

**Hey everyone! It's update time and guess what? There's a little bit of Edward in this chapter for all of you. I cannot wait to see your opinions on the chapter, so please leave a review and let me know so that I know if you feel like the story is going in the right direction. Thank you for all of the support – all of you are awesome and now...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

My gaze stays on the floor as my mom walks into my room and I know that I can't avoid this for forever. I knew that one day I'd have to talk to her again. That doesn't mean that I'm thrilled about it or that I didn't want to put it off until graduation – that way it would be one day and then I'd leave for college early and settle into that life. A life away from my mother and the fact that she always chooses men over me – no matter what the case is. Why would she decide to come here and mostly now? Because her and Phil are having problems? Now I'm supposed to feel bad for her? Is the woman who gave birth to me really this dense?

"Bella, we need to talk. I am sick of you avoiding me every single time that I call or try to contact you in any way," she says as she walks around my room, making me want to throw something against the wall. Does she honestly think that I don't know this? That I need her to explain it to me? "Isabella Marie Swan, look at me when I'm talking to you! What happened to the two of us? We used to be so close."

I stare at my mother, coldness in my gaze. How can she honestly ask me those questions? Am I not her daughter? Was she not there during the last few years? "Maybe it all started when you chose Phil over your own daughter? Or maybe, the fact that you always choose a guy over me?"

"Are you really still upset about me leaving early on that one trip? It was a one time thing and I was there for most of it." The way that she looks at me is as though I should be ashamed of myself. Obviously, my mother seems to think that since its her everything should be forgiven and we should all move past this. Her eyes stay on me as I keep my gaze on my purple comforter. "You're really going to act like a five year old and pound her fist, instead of trying to work things out with your own mother?"

"Maybe if my own mother would admit what she did was wrong and see it – truly see it, then I would want to? But when she acts as though no matter what she does, she's the victim...no, just no.."I stare at my mother as though I have never seen her before; like she's a stranger to me that I just appeared in my room and telling me to tap dance for her, while juggling three glass plates while standing on a balance beam, extending outside one window, extending to the neighbors house. "Just go back to Florida and be with Phil – that's what you want isn't it? Or are you going to give up on that like you do everything else when it gets hard?"

The expression on her face is one that I will never forget, she looks as though I just slapped her. In her eyes, I can see the anger building up and that I've made things worse, but right now I honestly couldn't care less. "Maybe you take after your mother? What did you do when things got tough at home? You ran to Forks and moved in with your father."

"I am nothing like you," I say, glaring at her as anger washes through my body. Standing up, I walk to my door and out of the room, with her following me – still going on about how I'm acting like a two year old. "Dad, can you please make her leave me alone? My head is throbbing worse than it did when I hit it."

Right at that moment I hear a horn honking and I run back up the stairs to get my bag, knowing that all that I need to do is get out of here. Being in this house with my mother for another minute – no wait, another second is going to make me explode. She knows why I'm pushing away from her and that I'm right. As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, I could see it in her eyes and by the way that she tensed up. When she starts acting like my mom, I'll start treating her like she is.

Walking back down the stairs, I look at my parents – they're glaring at each other as I walk out the front door. Neither of them come after me, I don't even know if they noticed that I walked out the front door. Seeing his car makes me feel better and once I'm inside, I snuggle into the seat and let out a deep breath – thankful to be away from that house. Tempers are at their boiling points and with three of us there, that would be scary to see who blows first.

"Hey, are you okay?" asks Edward as I lay my head back and close my eyes. I hear him chuckle and my eyes snap open, making me look at him curiously. He gestures down to the cup holders and I smile when I see a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream sitting there. "As promised, love."

Carefully, I pick it up looking at it for a second before I take the spoon out of the side. Scraping at it, I smile wider as I shape it, getting me a weird look from Edward. I shrug and take a spoonful, groaning as the ice cream slides down my throat. "This is so good...thank you."

"It was nothing and I did promise you. I wouldn't want to break a promise or upset you." He gives me a dazzling smile, making my heart melt. Looking back at my ice cream, I attack it and only stop when I hear Edward chuckle. Waving his hand, he tries to muffle his laughter with his hand. "You're just too adorable when you eat your ice cream. The way that your eyes lit up and the groaning. Are you even breathing or tasting it while you're eating it?"

"No, I'm just inhaling it," I say in a sarcastic tone, making him laugh even harder as we pull up to his house. When he turns off the car, I look over at him and see him watching me. I smile and hold a spoonful of ice cream out towards him. He shakes his head and clears his throat, making me nervous. Sitting up straighter, I tilt my head. "Edward? Is something wrong?"

"No, no...nothings wrong at all. I was just...thinking about a few...er – things." He smiles to himself as he looks down at his steering wheel, as though he's embarrassed by something. When he looks up at me, I see a different gleam in his eyes, making me feel nervous. "Bella?"

Biting my lip, I nod my head as I try to not show that I'm nervous in any way. My eyes lock with his and I'm pretty sure that he can see it in my eyes. "What, Edward?"

"I want to talk to you about something, but I don't know how to bring it up. Not that its a big deal or anything – okay, it is a big deal for us..er..." He looks at me, as his cheeks turn a light shade of red and it makes my stomach churn – unsure about what he's about to say to me. Carefully he takes my hand. "You know that I love you."

"And I love you.." I whisper, hoping that he isn't breaking up with me or something along those lines. If he's breaking up with me, I'll break something here and now. Feeling as though I'm now made of glass, I look into his eyes and shake my head. "You're scaring me. Please, just tell me what you're trying to say?"

He takes a deep breath, looking down for a second and looks back up at me and his eyes are full of love. "I was thinking that we could talk about us going farther in our relationship? More intimate? Something that you've been wanting to do for a while..."

My heart stops beating as I hear his words, they ring through my mind. Sitting here, I stare at him in disbelief, did he really just say that? I feel my cheeks turn a bright red as I drop my gaze, not really knowing what to say or do. Edward was always against us going that far, at least for now. What changed with us? Does he really want this? Do I really want this? Looking back up at him, I give him a small smile and say, "Er...that sounds...nice?"

Slapping myself on the forehead, I curse myself for being an idiot. Yeah, that's the PERFECT thing to say! What are you going to say next? When he says that he loves you are you going to say, "Er...that's...n-nice..."? I need some serious help here and right now.

**Woo! Okay, this chapter is done. What do all of you think? This chapter was pretty fun to write and the ending was too. I hope that all of you liked it! :) Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	91. Chapter 91: Snow Fall

**Hey everyone! Here's the new update and I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write it and get it up. I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like the new chapter. Thank you for all of the support, I can never thank all of you enough. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Sitting down on Edward's bed I stare at him, waiting for him to explain this all to me. He was always the one against us going farther right now and all of a sudden he's okay with it? What changed? My heart pounds in my chest and my cheeks turn a bright red at the thought, knowing that I might...be ready but nervous at the same time. When he sits down next to me, I lean back against the wall, unsure about what he's going to say or do. Feeling embarrassed, I look down at his bed – as though I'm fascinated by the way that it was sewn. His fingers brush across my cheek bone, making my breathing hitch slightly and goosebumps appear on my skin. Slowly, my eyes move up to meet his and his are full of concern; watching my every move as though he cannot decide what to say or do before knowing how I'm about to react.

"What's wrong Bella? You look as though now you're terrified," he says in a gentle tone. We stare at each other for a few minutes as I try to figure out what to say. "Bella, I meant more around Prom – if you wanted to. I wasn't talking about right now and I should have clarified that. The last thing that I wanted was for you to freak out and now you are.."

Looking into his eyes, I shake my head and take a deep breath, feeling slightly better that he was talking about later on. "No, no...its fine and it was partially my fault. I've been pushing for us to go farther, you kept saying no and now you're willing to go father – but later on. Everything's fine, maybe even perfect?"

"I'm not going to do anything that you're not ready to do, I hope that you know that. Maybe...we should just talk about it and when the time comes decide if its right." He smiles at me as the words slip out of his mouth, making me smile. Gently, his fingers brush across my cheek and I lean into his touch. I lean forward and brush my lips against his, making him chuckle. "What do you say about us going on a double date tomorrow night with Ben and Angela? Tonight...we can go do something different..."

My eyes stay down on my bowl of ice cream as I slowly eat it. Nodding my head I look up at him and offer him a spoonful, which he takes and makes me laugh when I tip it slightly too high up. Putting the spoon back into the bowl, I set it down on his nightstand, thinking for a few minutes about what kind of different he'd want to do. Knowing Edward, the possibilities are endless. Just when you think you have him figured out, he throws a new twist in and the next thing that you know you're pinned against the floor, hitting him with a pillow.

"What kind of different do you have in mind?" A small smile appears on my lips as I wonder what he's thinking. He stands, pulling me with him and smiles at me. My lips part and I get ready to say something, but Edward spins and dips me, making me forget what I was about to say and start laughing. "Is this what you had in mind?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, kissing me gently on the lips. A smile forms on my lips as his arms stay wrapped tightly and securely around my waist as he brings me back into the standing position. "Maybe a little bit of this and a little bit of fun too? You trust me, don't you?"

Half an hour later, we're at Walmart and looking through the movies for something different to watch. I look over at Edward and he holds a movie in front of his face. Walking closer to him, my eyes go wide and I'd start jumping up and down if I wasn't afraid that my head would make me regret it in a few seconds. Slowly, I nod my head once and reach out for the movie. Running my finger over the cover I start laughing, The Jetsons movie. Looking at him in surprise, I remember the last time that we watched it.

"Your birthday.." I say in a light voice, with a wide smile. Watching him nod his head, I look back down at the movie and nod my head as he starts picking up other movies. "We have to get this one! I don't care what anyone says, this is our movie."

"Whatever you say, dear." He smirks at me, while grabbing three more movies. I groan when I see Star Wars and shake my head, making him laugh. "I could never understand why you don't like this movie. Bella, its this...amazing movie and who wouldn't want to fight with a light saber?"

"Its a piece of junk, that you've made me watch before and I still don't see the appeal to it. Why do you want it anyways?" I look at him, knowing that I'll be watching that movie tonight and shake my head. Turning, I sigh and pick up another movie and hold it up to him. "If you get that one, then I have to get this one..."

When he doesn't respond, I turn to look at him and see the most disgusted expression on his face that I have ever seen. He carefully takes the movie and shakes his head in shock, before smiling at me. "You really want to watch The Notebook? That doesn't remind me of you."

"Do you not like that movie?" Raising an eyebrow, I look him up and down – hoping that he'll tell me to put the movie back. Maybe I will win this one? I've never watched the whole movie through, but I have seen the ending. Pouting, I lean towards him and tilt my head. "Its one of my favorite movies, please Edward?"

"Anything for you, love." He kisses me gently and take the movie, adding it to the small pile that he's now carrying. I stare at him in shock, knowing that he's the one who's winning. "Ready to head back and watch some of these movies? Maybe...play Twister or something?"

Shaking my head, I give in and smile at him. He takes my hand as he puts the movies in the basket that he grabbed and leads me over to the chip aisle, making me shake my head. I watch him grab different kinds of chips, not really bothering to look at what kinds they are. When he's done he holds the basket up as though its a trophy, making me laugh.. I pick up a box of popcorn and put it in the basket, making him chuckle lightly.

"We should probably get something for dinner..." he says with a wide smile as we walk around the store. I stop and stare at the pizza stuff and raise an eyebrow as I look at him, with a small smile. "You want to make a pizza? What would you like on it?"

Now its my turn to run around the store like a chicken with its head cut off. Edward follows me as I run up and down the aisles, grabbing stuff left and right. When we finally leave the store, its getting dark out and I look up at the sky, as it starts to snow. Sticking my tongue out, I spin around and try to catch a snow flake on my tongue, making Edward laugh. I look over at him with excited eyes, as he does the same – making us both look and feel like kids again.

**Woo! The next chapter should be up sooner, sorry about that again – I've been busy and a few other things. I hope that all of you liked this chapter and that you'll all like the next one. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	92. Chapter 92: A Little Game Begins

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for all of you and I hope that you like it. Things are kind of crazy for me right now, so it might be a little while again before another update. Thank you for all of the support and I hope that all of you like what I have in mind for Bella and Edward.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Leaning back, I stare at the bowls of food in front of us, still in a slight shock. Edward stares at it all as though its Christmas, his eyes shining bright and taking it all in. He looks over at me with a wide and goofy grin as he presses the play button on the remote. Before the movie starts, I know what he chose as my first torture. The Notebook begins to play, making me groan as I fall backwards onto the bed, knowing that he's won this whole little game we were playing earlier. Picking up a piece of popcorn, I throw it at him, watching as it bounces off of his nose and onto the bed. His eyes go wide and he sits up on his knees, a fake look of rage on his face. Slowly, he moves closer to me, our lips almost touching and making me want to burst out laughing. A second later, all of the popcorn is poured out from the bowl and onto me. Letting out a deep breath as he laughs, I pull him closer to me. He falls onto me as our lips touch, his arms slowly wrapping around me.

Holding Edward tightly to me, a sigh escapes me as my hand runs down his back. Edward's movements match my own, until he takes it a step farther and his fingers trail across my waistline, making their way to my stomach. Slowly, he plays with the top of my pajama bottoms, making my heartbeat quicken. Pulling the back of his shirt up slowly, I wait for him to stop me but he doesn't. The kiss grows deeper before I break the kiss to pull his shirt off. A wide smile forms on my lips before I pull his face back down to mine.

"I love you Bella.." whispers Edward, making my whole body tremble not only from his hands but his words. As I wrap my legs around his waist, he lets out a light sigh. His hand on my back clenches a handful of my shirt. "So much and I always will."

A light sound escapes me as my fingers tangle in his hair, bringing his lips back down to mine. Looking into his eyes, I give him a small smile before brushing his lips with mine. Tightening my grip on him, in a shaky whisper I say, "Edward, I love you too...so much.."

His lips recapture mine as his fingers brush across the skin that's showing as my shirt slides up slightly. Tightening my legs around his waist, I arch my back as the kiss deepens. Slowly, his hands slide across my stomach, making it flip and fill with butterflies. My body shivers under his touch, goosebumps appearing across my skin as I try to hold onto one thought – any thought that will help me stay off of the edge. A giggle escapes me as his fingers move towards my side, as he gets closer to my ticklish spot. He stops, obviously not the reaction that he wanted from me and starts to move back towards the center, making a sigh of pleasure escapes from my lips.

My skin flushes as our fingers move across each others skin, not able to breath or hold onto a thought that does not revolve around what's going on at that second I fall deeper into him. Wanting nothing more than to keep this going on for forever. Pulling on his hair, I pull away as I try to catch my breath and feel his lips eagerly move to my neck. Tilting my head to the side, my eyes close as his lips move across my pulse, nibbling on the skin as he makes his way to my jawline. I can't hear anything over my heartbeat, making it all seem as though its a dream.

Pushing him away as I breath heavily, I shake my head a few times as I try to regain all of my thoughts. "We..have..to be careful.." Sucking in a deep breath, I smile at him as he slowly nods his head in agreement. His lips brush against mine, making my heart flutter again. "I love you.."

"And I love you," whispers Edward as his fingers slide across my stomach one last time. He falls back onto the bed, knocking into the bowl of popcorn and knocking it all over the bed. When I try to hold in my laughter, he jumps onto me and starts to tickle my sides. "You thought that was funny?"

"Edward!" I squeal and giggle as I thrash around slightly. He holds me down as his fingers move up and down my sides quickly, making me laugh even harder. Lifting my head up, I brush my lips against his and burst out laughing as he reaches the spot that he's been searching for. "Stop...it..."

He keeps going, as tears stream down my face from laughter and only stops when I'm almost hyperventilating. Shaking my head, I fall back into his pillows as I try to calm my heartbeat. Chuckling, he leans down and kisses me on the forehead, knowing that he's made me breathless again. Brushing my hands up his sides, I smile as one of my hands move to his back, before we both jump at a loud sound.

"Couldn't you of chosen a quieter movie?" I mumble as I snuggle into him, trying not to laugh because of the expression on his face when he jumped. Picking up a piece of popcorn as I lean back, I throw it at him, making it bounce off of his forehead with a wide smile. "After that...interesting moment what do we have to eat up here now?"

"You're hungry, aren't you? Well, we have to take care of that then – right away." With a wide grin on his lips, he stands and pulls me into his arms. The next thing that I know, I'm hanging over his shoulder and he's laughing as I hit his butt, making comments on how lopsided it looks. "Love, you might want to watch what you say or you might end up regretting it."

Laughing, I let my hands fall as he carries me into the kitchen. My eyes go wide when he taps my butt and sets me down on the counter. I keep my eyes on him as he opens the fridge and starts to pull out bacon, ham and cheese. Turning slightly, I pull a box out of a cabinet and set it on the counter next to me, along with a medium sized can of sauce. He looks over at me with an eyebrow raised, obviously impressed.

Shrugging, I smirk as I rub the top of the counter and swing my legs slowly. "Everything's the same as when we were children, its easier to find everything here than at my own house. Don't you want to have pepperoni on the pizza? You always insisted when we were younger.."

"Nah, mom re-organized everything a year ago. Maybe you're just a really good stalker?" Pulling out a bowl, he shakes his head and sighs. "You were never a fan of pepperoni and always used to always say how you needed to find someone who would never put pepperoni on a pizza while you're around. Once or twice I recall you saying that maybe he'd be your soul mate?"

"How do you...remember that?" Jumping off of the counter, I walk to the fridge and pull out the pepperoni. Setting it on the counter, I look up at him with a wide smile before brushing my lips against his. "I found a guy who I am crazy for and want to be with, but he loves pepperoni.."

One of his arms wrap around my waist, holding me closer to him. My hand reaches over to the pot of flower as both of our eyes close. But I'm not fast enough, because I'm the one who ends up with a ton of flower covering me from head to toe. Staring at him in shock as he starts to make the bread, I try to think of a way to get back at him. My eyes flicker to the sauce for a second, before flickering back to him. Edward would not win this time.

**YAY! I hope that all of you liked it and again, sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. There should be another chapter up soon.**


	93. Chapter 93: How Did I Not Notice?

**Hey everyone! Here's an update and I am so sorry for not updating in so long, there was an emergency in my family and it ended about a week ago. I hope that all of you like the story so far and I am now back with a new chapter. Thank you for all of the support, I'll let you get right to reading.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Walking over to the fridge, I hum as I pull a can of pop out along with two eggs. Holding the eggs at my side, I walk back over to Edward and put the can down next to him, a small smile on my lips as I look up at him through my eyelashes. Edward glances over at me, raising an eyebrow as he starts to slowly pour pizza sauce onto the bread, spreading it out as he keeps his eyes on me. Leaning forward, I brush my lips against his slowly, taking a shallow breath as he turns toward me and my arms wrap around his neck. Slowly, my hand makes its way to his hair as I deepen the kiss, Edward's hands rub up and down my back slowly as I push myself closer to him. My hand with the eggs in it, follows the other and as carefully as I can, I put one of the eggs into the other hand. Allowing myself to enjoy the kiss for a second longer, I sigh against his lips before I hit the eggs together over his head after I break the kiss. I watch as shock appears on his face and his hand goes to his hair as I slowly back away, laughing.

Shock is clear on his face as what just happened registers in his mind. A second later he has the can of pizza sauce in his hand, grabbing onto the flour I run out the back door with him right behind me. Snowflakes hit my skin, sending chills up my spine and making goosebumps appear on my skin. His arms wrap around my waist and a second later, the can of sauce is poured onto me. Tipping the bowl of flower over his head, I start laughing, but he pushes it towards me as the flour falls. Both of us fall to the ground laughing as he tickles me, putting an end to our little game. His lips brush against mine softly as I try to hold in my laughter.

"You win, you win.." I say breathlessly, making his fingers stop as he licks some of the sauce off of my chin, making me start giggling again and blush. Recapturing his lips with mine, I try to make my body stop shaking but fail. The cold air makes the hair rise on the back of my neck, making me shiver against him. When he pulls away, I try to pull his lips back to mine, pouting. "C-ca-an't w-wee k-kee-ep g-o-oin-ng?"

He sighs before picking me up in his arms and running back into the house, slipping the tiled floor. We both start laughing as we look at each other, taking each other in after our little game and enjoying being together like this; being so free. "You know you do look appetizing, but I don't think that mom will be too happy about us making a mess all over the house. I should probably clean up the kitchen right now."

"Whatever you think is best, all that I know is that I have to get this off of me. I have to look horrible right now and am all...slimy," on the last word I start laughing as I look at my hand and see it caked in red sauce. Kissing him on the lips as he sets me down on the floor, I try to calm myself, still shaking slightly from the cold. His fingers brush through my hair, making me not want to leave him for even a second. "Edward..."

Pulling away from me, he chuckles and nods his head slowly before backing towards the kitchen. I stand here in shock that he actually pulled away from me, trying not to show it as I turn and walk up the stairs quickly. Reaching the top, I run into the bathroom, knowing exactly where everything is and a few seconds later the hot water hits me. Watching the sauce swirl around in the water, I let out a light sigh before a thought hits me. I didn't bring a change of clothes and what I was wearing before is covered with sauce and flour.

"Now this could be a...small dilemma," I whisper as I look around me in shock. Turning off the shower, I quickly dry off and wrap my towel around me, pacing around the bathroom as I try to think of a way out of this mess. Sighing, I look over at my phone, knowing one way to get out of here. "No, no, no...I cannot do that. He'll probably think that I'm trying seduce him or something..."

A knock on the door makes me jump, almost squealing I slap my hand over my mouth. Slowly, I walk over to the door and touch the nob as the person knocks again. Not knowing what to do, I bite my lip and shake my head a few times before stepping away from the door again. Sitting down on the toilet, I brush my fingers through my hair as the knocking continues. I jump again, when my cell phone goes off. Looking at it once, I sigh when I see that its Edward and just rub my eyes.

"Bella? Are you alright?" The way that he asks this lets me know that he feels like something is wrong. He begins knocking again, making me give in and walk over to he door. Closing my eyes, I put my hand on the handle and start turning it; making the knocking stop. "You've been in there for over an hour, please tell me what's wrong?"

Opening the door, I stare at him in just the white towel. Holding it tightly to me, I watch as his eyes go wide in shock and both of us turn a dark shade of red. Brushing my hair back, I clear my throat. "I forgot to grab a change of clothes from your room before I came in here and didn't know what to do."

"I erm...will be right back. Just...stay here until I get back," he says this as though it wasn't what I've been doing for the past hour. A thousand ideas of what to say back hit me as he walks to his room, but I push them all back. He starts chuckling as he walks back out, carrying a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts with my bag. "These should work for you, but I have to ask you something. Why didn't you just call for me when you realized that you didn't have clothes?"

My blush deepens at his words as I reach out to grab the stuff out of his hands, but he pulls them away. Raising an eyebrow, I keep my hand held out but he walks past me into the bathroom and sets it all down on the counter. He turns to look at me with amused eyes. Shutting the door, I notice that he brought another set of clothes with him. Feeling even more nervous, I walk over to start getting dressed, but to my surprise Edward stops me. His lips brush against mine, gently, making my knees feel weak. My breathing shallows as he kisses me one last time before smiling at me and walking over to the shower. To my surprise, he turns it on and pulls his shirt off.

"Edward? Wha..." When he looks over at me, I trail off and turn to look at the clothes. Pulling the shirt on over the towel, happy to see that its long enough where I won't be showing too much right now. When I pull the towel off from underneath, I look behind me to see Edward watching, making me stop breathing for a second. "What are we both doing in here? Isn't this...against the rules?"

He chuckles as he sits down on the edge of the tub and shrugs, as though it doesn't really matter to him anymore. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he looks down. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking and knew that you would be out of here in a few minutes – after you're dressed that is."

Nodding my head, I quickly finish getting dressed and walk out of the bathroom. Taking a shallow breath, I rub my face with both of my hands as I walk back to Edward's room, trying to make my heart stop racing but fail with each step that I take. Not really knowing what to think or do anymore, I walk into his room and sit down on his bed. My eyes flicker around his room nervously – knowing that something changed for me, seeing him like that made me nervous. Why am I nervous though? It's not like nothing happened or was going to happen. Of course if I hadn't of been so nervous would something have happened?

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" His voice brings me back to reality, but I smile when I see the concerned look on my face. Slowly, he walks over to me and sits down on the bed as I nod my head a few times. We both lean forward, our lips brushing as we fall onto our sides. "Are you hungry? The pizza is done and I know that we should both eat before we go to sleep or...whatever you have in mind."

Groaning against his lips, I shake my head as I push myself closer to him. When he pulls away, I pout and tilt my head as his fingers brush through my hair. "What if I were to say that I was fine with this and to forget about the pizza? I wouldn't get any objections from you, would I?"

"Bella..." He chuckles and sits up, pulling me with him. A horrible feeling spreads through my body as I sit next to him, only wanting to stay beside him but groan when his lips brush against my neck; nibbling at the skin lovingly. "I wouldn't ever object to that idea but we do have to eat. So, how about you stay right here and I'll bring everything to you? After we can...continue with our cuddling?"

Breathless, I nod my head as he leaves. Falling back onto the bed, I giggle happily as I think about him being beside me again. All that I want is to have him beside me again, his arms wrapped around me and his lips brushing against mine.

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time – but there it was. I hope that all of you liked it, the idea just popped up and I ran with it. The next chapter should be up soon and I hope that all of you like what happens next. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	94. Chapter 94: Christmas Breaking Plans

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter and this idea just hit me, so I hope that all of you like it. We're moving into the Christmas season now, lets see what the holidays have in store for Bella. I hope that all of you like the story so far! This is my last update before my wonderful sister's birthday on the 19th! So I'll put it in this chapter: Happy Birthday Tara! I love you sissy and you're the reason why I got on here in the first place, something that I can never thank you for enough.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Staring at my dad, I let out a deep breath as I try to allow everything to settle in. How can you go from having this whole wonderful Christmas planned out, then have it ripped away from you in a matter of seconds? Of course my mother didn't think about calling me or asking what my plans were. Her little plan is going to drag Charlie and me to Florida two days before Christmas and keep us stuck there until we ring in the new year. How can someone be so self-centered? All of the plans that we both had made, mixing Christmas with the Cullens' and New Years Charlie's supposed to be working, which means that he'll have to take time off of work when he shouldn't be. Of course, this doesn't affect my plans for today going into next week, my trip with the Cullens' – at least I hope that it doesn't.

"Did she just call and tell you today? About our little trip to Florida?" I ask, crossing my arms with an annoyed expression on my face. My eyes narrow as his expression slightly changes, confirming my suspicions and making my annoyance grow. Why didn't he just tell me when this first came up? Then I could have made my way into the conversation, easily getting rid of this little problem. "When did she tell you about this then? It's better to just tell me now, so when I call mom up and tell her that I'm not goi-"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are doing no such thing. She still hasn't worked everything out with Phil and well...I don't want her to send Christmas alone." Charlie crosses his arms, leaning into his chair in the kitchen as I stare at him in shock. "You know that I wouldn't insist that we do something unless I think that it would help her. Has she done things that are wrong in the past? Yes, but she is still your mother and she needs you."

Shaking my head, I glare at the stove, trying not to say anything that will make this worse. No matter what I'm going to be forced to go to Florida and I might as well get used to it now. "Fine, I'll go but don't forget that every time that mom comes back into our lives everything gets messed up. Remember the last time? She just showed up for Thanksgiving, not thinking about anyone but herself. But since you want to go and rescue her from a life that she chose, I hope that you enjoy the sun and one hundred degree weather."

My dad's eyes widen as realization hits him, making me smile as I walk out of the kitchen. If I'm going to be miserable, he'll be even worse because of the weather. Walking up the stairs, I stare at my suitcase and let out a deep breath as I pray that I can still go with Edward tonight. I raise an eyebrow as I hear Charlie walking up the stairs and I pretend to continue my packing; going through my closet and dismissing everything that I see.

"Bells, I know that you don't want to do this – hell, neither do I but you have to think about your mother too. She's messed up a lot, everyone knows that she is far from perfect and that she could probably use this as a wake up call," he says as he enters my room, making me pause and turn to stare at him. "I guess that because I spent so many holidays without you and your mother, that I think about what I wanted back then. How I wished that she would have brought you here with her and the two of you would have spent a few of them with me. She doesn't deserve it, but I'm not making her spend Christmas alone."

Nodding my head in understanding, I close my eyes and bow my head. How did I know he was going to go there? Telling anyone that would get them to agree to just about anything in a heartbeat and my father knows this. "Alright, you win...but I can still go with Edward and his family for a few days, right? We're supposed to leave tonight and I'll be back a day before me have to leave to see mom..."

"Go ahead and go. I know that you've been looking forward to this, plus this might make you feel better about going to Florida." He turns and walks back into the hallway, only to turn around again. Pointing his finger at me, he sighs. "Just...don't try anything...'new' on this trip. Okay? I don't want everything to change for you before you're ready for it and I know how...tempting...things might be."

I stare at him, not really knowing what to say or do as he walks away with his face turning a tomato red. My face turns a bright red as I think about his words, its like he thinks that I'm going to go out and get pregnant. After what happened with Lauren, I think that its safe to say that I'll be waiting for a little while and as careful as I can be. Picking up my suitcase, I zip all of the pockets up and walk towards the stairs, just as the doorbell rings. Moving the suitcase to the edge of the steps, I smile as Edward walks in.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asks before walking up the stairs and taking my suitcase, giving me a gentle kiss before going back downstairs. "Charlie, I left all of the contact information on a piece of paper on the fridge since her phone might not work and directions of how to get to the cabin so you don't get lost when you come up. We'll have her back in plenty of time for your trip."

Quickly, I walk down the stairs and stare at Edward with wide eyes; making Charlie back out of the room with a chuckle. "You knew about the trip and did not tell me? What is wrong with you two? Let's just wait until the day of and throw Bella onto the plane! Is that what you two were thinking?"

"Bella -," starts off Edward but I walk out the door towards his car. The house door shuts and I turn back around when I reach his car, tapping my foot as a small smile forms on my lips. "Why did you do that back there and now you look fine? Explain to me a little?"

"Charlie didn't tell me and I was upset with him, so why not be upset with you too?" Opening the car door, I quickly get inside as he puts my suitcase in the trunk. A few minutes later we're heading towards Alaska. "Where are we going? I don't remember ever being told about some cabin that you go to during Christmas break."

"Mom and dad bought it a few years ago, it became a tradition over the years. I think that you're going to love it up there, so many things to do." The way that he talks he sounds like a child on Christmas, staring at the pile of gifts under the Christmas tree and the snow covering the ground outside like a blanket. "There's no place like it...everything about it is perfect and magical."

Shaking my head I lean back into the seat, trying not to laugh as I try to envision the cabin. The way that Edward talks about it, I feel like its just what I need. Opening my eyes, I watch as the snow falls, which makes my smile widen at the thought of getting snowed in. Watching the snow flakes fall slowly, I sigh happily before looking over at Edward as he looks at the signs with a wide grin on his lips.

"Our first actual vacation together. I can't believe that you're still coming since you'll be leaving next week to see your mom." He plays around with the radio as I stare at him, crossing my arms and pouting. "Don't pout, it doesn't look good on that beautiful face of yours."

"You could have told me, but you didn't. Is there a reason why?" I pull my gloves off and unzip my coat, before taking it off and turning down the heat. My eyes stay on him as he shakes his head slowly. "Did you know that I would end up begging you to join us? Because that would really make this trip a whole lot more fun for me. Plus, you've never been to Florida and now is the perfect time!"

Shaking his head, he laughs and looks over at me. "Bella, this is a trip that you and your father have to take. Being with your mom is something that you two have to deal with and Renee didn't invite me. You'll go there and have a little bit of fun. Before you know it, you'll be back in my arms."

I grumble under my breath and lean my head against the window, feeling the cold air through it. Shutting my eyes, I drift off into a light sleep, hoping that I'll get to spend Christmas the way that I planned to; at the cabin with the Cullens' and my dad.

**Hm...onto Christmas. What do all of you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Bella to spend Christmas with Edward's family and Charlie or head off to Florida? Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	95. Chapter 95: Enjoying The Moment

**Hey everyone!**  
**I am back now, and will be trying to update more. I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in so long I started college and was extremely busy. Here is a new chapter for all of you and I hope that you all like it.**  
**Enjoy!**  
***~KelsNicole~*  
**  
My eyes flicker open as I hear his soft, sweet voice surrounds me. Rubbing my eyes I look over at him, a smile begins to form on my lips as I see his smile. He gently takes my hand, lifting it up to his lips and gently kisses it. A giggle escapes me as I look into his eyes, a deep blush seeping into my cheeks. He quickly gets out of the car and is at mine a second later, opening it. Slowly, I take his hand and step out of the car. Looking around us my eyes go wide as I take in the snow covered log cabin, and the trees that surround it. Lacing my fingers through his, I tug on it gently as I lead him away from the car. Taking a deep breath, I watch my breath come out in a puff and walk towards a tree. Edward's hand slips out of mine, and I continue towards the tree – remembering something about it but not fully sure what is so familiar about it. Reaching the tree, I hold my hand out and run my hand over the snow the coldness making me laugh gently. Brushing my index finger through the snow slowly, I draw a small heart.

"Oh Bella...sweetheart.." sings Edward, making me look over at him. A snowball hits me in the center of my chest, making him crack up. He watches me as I kneel down and pick up a handful of snow, an amused gleam appearing in his eyes. "Now what are you planning on doing with that?"

Sticking my tongue out, I put the snowball behind my back and make it look as though I've dropped it. Once I reach him, I stand up on my tip-toes and brush my lips against his slowly. Breaking the kiss, a sweet smile plays on my lips before I throw the snowball into his face, and quickly run away. A high pitched giggle escapes from me when Edward's arms wrap around me, and we both fall face first into the snow. Laughing, I flip onto my back with his arms still wrapped around me and my lips meet his. Despite the cold my body feels toasty warm as I turn my body, so that I'm fully facing him. My fingers brush across his cheek, making him shiver as a trail of water rolls down his face.

"Edward, Bella – oh..." We both look up to see Esme standing in the doorway, a red kitchen towel and a dark green bowl in her hands. She smiles at the two of us as Edward pulls us both onto our feet. "I thought that you two were here..I'm sorry if I ruined your fun."

A knowing gleam appears in her eyes as she walks back inside of the house, and I turn to Edward. We both smile at each other, knowing that we'll have to continue our snowball fight later. "I'll go inside and help mom, while you bring everything inside? We'll continue this...later? Maybe get some hot chocolate and watch Emmett build a fort, then get mad when Rosalie knocks it down?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," says Edward with a chuckle. Kissing me one last time, he winks before running towards the car and turns back around to catch me staring at him. "Maybe someone can't wait until tonight to continue? Someone seems a little distracted."

Rolling my eyes, I walk into the house and stop as soon as I see Carlisle in a bright red cheery sweater with Rudolph in the center of it. A red bulb is attached to the center of the reindeer's face, the light flashing every other second. He gives me a small smile as I try not to laugh, and he continues attempting to separate two strings of lights that are intertwined. A light giggle escapes me as I notice the antlers on his head, bobbing as he works on the two strings of lights. Sighing, he looks over at me and I hold my hands up innocently before I walk past him towards the kitchen. Now its his turn to laugh, making me stop in my tracks.

"Wait, until you see your outfit. We'll see who's laughing then," he says in a far too amused tone, making me turn to look at him. His eyes flicker to me for a second, and he chuckles. "What? Did you really think that Esme would leave anyone out of this? I'd like to think that I got let off easy compared to you and Edward."  
His words echo around in my mind as I turn and run into the kitchen, making him laugh even harder. Once I'm in the kitchen, I wish that I was back outside with Edward. Carlisle was right, Alice has an elf sweater on, while Rosalie has a gingerbread one on. Both of them have matching head pieces, making my eyes widen even more. All of them look up at me, only Rosalie doesn't smile. Smiling at the three of them, I walk farther into the kitchen and see about three dozen Christmas cookies spread out across the kitchen as they continue to make more.

"Bella, I'm glad that you came in here. We could always use an extra set of hands." They all turn their attention back to the cookies in front of them. Esme puts her cookie cutter down, and looks over at me. "Rose, why don't you and Bella get started on decorating some of the cookies? All of them have to be done by tomorrow tonight, and there aren't many more to bake."

Five minutes later I'm sitting across from Rosalie at the kitchen table with an angel cookie laying in front of me, almost daring me to mess up on her. I glance at Rose as she quickly frosts a star shaped cookie, and sprinkles small golden sprinkles across the surface. Slowly I begin to frost the angel, making me feel like a child again. Looking at the different sprinkles as I focus on the angel's wings, frosting them an off white, I begin to imagine what her face is going to look like. Almost ten minutes later I look down at it and nod my head in approval, feeling as though I can do this before I look at the other cookies, groaning internally.

"Putting Bell's to work I see?" I almost jump at the voice, and smile at Edward as he walks into the kitchen. He sits down next to me and picks up a cookie, frosting it with ease. He winks at me before I look out the window and see that its getting dark. "Are these for the nursing home down the road? I think that Mrs. Clenvings looks forward to receiving these every year."

"Or she's just happy to see you," teases Rosalie as she places another star back on the counter, smiling as she picks up another. "I don't see why you haven't proposed to her yet, hasn't she been waiting for years? She'll ask you to sing for her..like she does every year."  
Edward's hand brushes against mine, and I shake my head slowly. "Looks like I have competition now? I wonder who's going to win round number one.."  
He just chuckles as he starts on another cookie. "I can assure you that Mrs. Clenving's has nothing on you. She'll love you when she meets you, and I think that you'll like her too. She's a sweet little woman, but she does enjoy using her hands..a lot."

Everyone starts laughing, but Esme who attempts to give Edward a look of disapproval before laughing too. Her eyes meet Edward's and she gives a slight nod of her head, making him jump up and grab onto my hand. I look up at him, confused as he pulls me onto my feet. The gleam in Edward's eyes make me worry, and I stop him from pulling me away from the kitchen table. He looks back at me and I raise an eyebrow questioningly.  
"You'll see in a moment, I promise!" He chuckles as he squeezes my hand, and this time I allow him to lead me out of the kitchen. I lean against him as his arm wraps around me, and we walk outside. When I stop walking, he sighs and whispers, "We're almost there.."

"Edward, this is insane. What are you doing?" Edward starts bouncing around like a child who has had too much chocolate and he runs off ahead of me, giving me no other choice but to follow him. He stops a few feet in front of me, at the top of a large hill. "Have you lost your mind or.."  
I look down the hill, smiling when I see an ice skating rink with lights draped all around it, a few pine trees around the edge, and a large snowman in the center. Shaking my head, I look over at him and start laughing. Gently, he takes my hand and we half run, half slide down the side of the hill both of us out of breath by the time that we reach the ice. Walking closer, I look down at the words engraved in the ice, all of them ones that we had carved into the ice the one year that I was allowed to come up here for a day.  
"How did you remember all of this?" I ask, as I still attempt to catch my breath. "And who did all of this? It's..unbelievable, no one can really do this...its just how I remember it."

Edward rocks back and forth, a slick smile showing on his lips. "Call it a Christmas miracle? I came up here a few days ago and helped put up the lights, the others helped me with everything. I was thinking that we could relive one of the happiest moments of my life.."

"What.." My eyes go wide as I remember, and I playfully push him away. I give a slight shake of my head, biting my lip as I look at him trying not to laugh. "I don't think that we should do that again...ever. You know how clumsy I am, and I do have two left feet."

"Please, Bella?" He holds his hand out to me and I quickly take it. The smile that appears on his lips makes me start laughing, before we step onto the ice and we slowly begin spinning around. "See? This isn't so bad, and I think that you're a better dancer than you were a few years ago."  
My only response is a gentle kiss, before we both fall sideways onto the ice. We both burst into a fit of giggles, laying there and staring at each other. Edward leans in and brushes his lips against mine again, slowly. I push everything out of my mind and focus on this moment, one that I had never thought would happen for me and bask in my happiness.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I love knowing what everyone thinks about the new chapters. The next chapter should be up soon!**


	96. Chapter 96: Making Plans

**Hey everyone! **

**I want to start out by saying that I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I had a really bad case of writers block and this chapter almost killed me, I kept re-writing it and thought that I would never get it up. There might be a twist coming up soon. ** **Enjoy!** ***~KelsNicole~***

Standing on the ice my eyes flicker around us, attempting to take everything in at once and ensure that I don't forget one detail about tonight. Everything is perfect, and I can never show Edward how much I love it, there's no way humanly possible to let him know that I want to see this place like this permanently. A chuckle floats around in the air around me as I spin around slowly, the lights dazzling me again just like his smile. When I come to a full stop, my gaze drifts to the edge of the ice and onto him. The way that he stands in the snow with a thermos of hot chocolate with an amused smile on his lips, makes him look even more appealing to me. Making my way over to him, I spread my arms out wide and spin around as carefully as humanly possible. When I reach him, one of his arms wrap around me and he gently kisses me on the forehead.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying my gift for you," says Edward as I step off of the ice and into the snow. A thick blanket of snow begins to fall as he hands the hot chocolate to me with a sly grin forming on his lips as he looks around us, the sun long gone. "What do you think about us having a snowball fight in the morning? Around five o'clock we'll be heading to the nursing home..."

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, I lace my fingers through his as we attempt to follow the trail that we made when we had walked out here. Nodding, I glance back at Edward's surprise for me one last time before it disappears from view. "Does that involve me getting pumbled by Emmett like I did that one time? Remember when he took Rose out, and she went after him instead?"

"He won't go after you this time I'll make sure that he doesn't. Actually, all of us were talking about going after Emmett this year." We stop walking and I look up at him, a wide smile forming on my lips. As though my smile answers all of his questions, he leans forward and brushes his lips against mine gently. "I'm guessing that you approve of our idea, and would like to help us?"

"As long as I'm not the one being thrown into the snow by everyone, I'm in," I say as I look into his eyes. Standing on my tipy-toes, I brush my lips against his again and whisper, "You're the only one who is allowed to throw me into the snow and get away with it..."

Before he can attempt to take advantage of my words the cup of hot chocolate ends up back in his hand, and I start sprinting towards the house with him running behind me. I stop at the entrance of the house and he chuckles as he holds up the now almost empty thermos. Laughter erupts from me as I look behind him and see that a trail of slightly brown snow ends a few feet from where Edward is. Throwing the thermos aside, he sprints toward me, when his arms wrap around me a high pitched shriek echoes around us and we fall into the snow. Brushing the hair out of my eyes, I look into his and see that now he's smirking – clearly amused with himself.

"Still funny to you?" He tilts his head curiously before giving me a quick kiss, and jumping to his feet. As he helps me up, I nod my head quickly and start giggling. The way that he stares at me as I brush the snow out of my hair is something that makes my heart melt, the love that I can see in his eyes. "We should probably get you inside, you can dry off and maybe we can join the others for a game or two tonight?"

"I like the sound of that, but first..." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull his face down to mine and brush my lips against his. For a few minutes our lips move slowly against each others, a few light giggles escaping from both of us. "I love you..."

"I love you two, my Bella," he says in a light voice before picking me up in his arms and carrying me into the cabin. Gently, I plant a kiss on the side of his neck and smile as I feel his body begin to tremble. He sets me down carefully by the stares, his eyes slightly wide before he leans forward and kisses me gently. "Go get changed, I don't want you to catch a cold."

I watch him as he quickly walks towards the kitchen, leaving me only the option to run upstairs. Walking down the short hallway, I turn and see a longer hallway with a spiral staircase at the end of it. Curiously, I walk slowly down the hallway, before noticing that a door is slightly open and quickly run into the room. Seeing my suitcase on the bed, I sigh before rummaging through it to find a pair of jeans and a sweater. Turning, I stare at myself in the mirror before sliding my brush out of the front of my suitcase and brushing my hair into a loose ponytail.

"Edward?" Jumping down the last step, I smile as he walks over to me, but seeing that he's not smiling my smile fades quickly. Holding my hand out to him, I step forward slowly as I look him over once, wondering what could have gone so wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mrs. Clenving's, she's not doing too good – her son just called us, and told us that he would rather not have us go up to see her this year. There's been an outbreak of the flu up there, and no one under the age of twenty-five is allowed up there right now." Sighing, he wraps his arms around me making me cuddle into him without even thinking about it. "And I have some other bad news for you..."

"Bad news for me?" Raising my eyebrows I stare at Edward confused. Leaning forward, his lips press against my forehead as he rubs my back gently, making worry rise up inside of me as I consider what could be wrong. "Edward, please tell me? Please?"

Sighing, he pulls away from me – a small smirk playing on his lips as he brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His lips move to my ear and he whispers, "We're probably going to be snowed in, and don't think that you'll be able to leave for Florida tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll have to call your parents and let them know.."

"Are you sure that it's going to happen?" Smiling, I lean against him, kissing him sweetly as his words float around in my mind. A snow storm clearly meant that I wasn't meant to go to Florida, and who would dare to fight with fate? "Looks like you'll have to plan a few things for us...since I'll be here longer."

We both laugh gently as his lips brush against mine, making me feel as though I am free once again. Edward groans as my phone starts to vibrate, making me laugh as I pull it out of my pocket. Seeing my dad's name I sigh as I stare at the screen, not knowing if I should answer or not. Maybe he was calling to tell me to have fun and enjoy my time with Edward? He must have already seen the weather, that is why he's calling...maybe he's going to go to Florida on his own so mom isn't alone for Christmas?

Taking a deep breath, I answer it and hold the phone close to my ear. Walking around in a small circle, my eyes stay on the floor. "Hi dad...is everything alright?"

"Yeah, but there's a huge storm coming in. I'll be up there around noon to pick you up still, be ready around then?" He yawns as soon as the words are out of his mouth, making me wonder if he's been taking care of himself. "Are you having fun up there, Bells?"

"Of course, and its beautiful up here..." I say, before brushing my fingers through my hair, hoping that he had a proper dinner. Biting my lip, I sigh before asking, "Have you been sleeping alright? You sound like you're about to fall asleep? How have you been eating?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired...I'm still at work right now. I had to work a double shift," he explains in a plain tone, making it easy for me to imagine the smile on his lips as the words slip out of his mouth. "Don't worry though, I'll be heading home in about half an hour or-"

Shaking my head in disapproval, I sigh loud enough for him to stop talking. "Leave in fifteen minutes, and get some sleep. If you're driving up here in the morning, you have to get some good sleep. I'll let you get back to work though..bye dad."

"Bye sweetheart, and Bells?" Stifling another yawn, he barely manages to say, "Your mom cannot wait for tomorrow, and we both love you."

"Love you too..." I whisper before ending the call. Closing my eyes, I sigh before turning to Edward. "He's still coming up...do you think that Carlisle could talk him into not coming and you could drive me back home tomorrow? Charlie just sounds so...drained...I don't want him to get into an accident or anything."

Edward kisses me gently on the forehead. "I'll talk to him about it tonight? I'm sure that if anyone can talk your dad out of something, it's Carlisle."

**Next chapter should be up soon! **


	97. Chapter 97: Panic

**Hey everyone! **

**Here's the new chapter of Can It Be Love?! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update - I was sick for the past few months, along with a few other obstacles, but here is the new chapter. I hope that all of you like it! So I'll let all of you get to reading and keep this A/N short...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

* * *

The snow swirls around outside of my window, but a large gust of wind sends it flying into the window a few moments later. I sit in bed, just staring at the snow as it builds up, wishing that this sinking feeling in my stomach would disappear and quickly. No matter how bad the weather gets, it seems that Charlie is determined to take me to Florida. My eyes drop down to my cell phone as I begin to wonder what's taking everyone so long. How hard was it for dad to just say yes and let Edward drive me back to Forks? It's not like it would be that big of a deal…I've agreed to go to Florida, so can't I at least be given this small amount of comfort?

"Bella," whispers Edward's voice from the cracked door. His tone alone causes me to begin to worry about what had happened with my dad. Maybe something happened with my mom and him? If they weren't on good terms anymore that could cause Edward to begin acting this way – right? "We're going to leave in half an hour and head back towards Forks but-"

"He agreed to let you take me home? I wasn't expecting that…" I trail off as I stand and begin packing my bags, but Edward's hand reaches out and captures mine. I turn to face him, completely confused as to what was causing him to act this way. Our eyes meet and I feel my heart begin to race. "Edward…what's going on? You're acting…odd."

"You should probably sit down…" His hands gently urge me to sit down on the bed and my body slowly seeps down onto the bed as he takes the bundle of clothes from me. With a sigh he takes my hands and sits down beside me. "I want you to know that everything is going to be okay – I've talked to Carlisle and he's agreed that I should stay with you-"

"Edward, what are you talking about? What's going on?" My nails dig into his hand as my heart begins to beat faster, just by looking in his eyes I can tell that something happened. Turning my body slightly, I take a shaky breath as the various options race through my mind. "Edward…did something happen to my dad? Is he okay? Please…tell me what's going on…"

We sit here for a few seconds and he shakes his head slowly, causing me to suck in a deep breath and my eyes close. But they flutter open a few seconds later – locking with his once again as realization dawns on me. Whatever happened directs not only my dad but me directly, which can only mean one person – mom. My body begins to tremble and a few seconds later I'm up and tossing my belongings into my open suitcase as tears pour down my face. As I make my way through my room many questions swirl around in my mind, questions that I need answers to but something restrains me from saying them out loud. Part of me believes that this is because I fear the worst, mostly because of Edward's actions and words. The way that he was offering to stay by her side was enough to confirm my thoughts.

"Bella let me help you with that." Edward's gentle hands remove my trembling ones from my suitcase and he easily zips it up. Moments later he's leading me down the steps and he has to remind me to put on my boots and coat. "Just take a deep breath; everything is going to be fine. Charlie said to have you call him when we are closer to Forks."

I quickly pull out my cell phone as I get into the car and start looking through my contacts and quickly realize that I'm too panic stricken to do anything properly. Tears threaten to boil over again as I stare at my mom's number, a light sob escaping me as I hold my phone out to Edward before he is even inside of the car. "Can you….please get my dad on the phone? I have to find out what's going on and this – damn phone isn't cooperating!"

Without uttering a single word he takes the phone and hands it back to me a few seconds later. I mouth thank you to him as he starts the car up, and I cling to my phone for dear life. Each ring feels as though it has been drawn out, just to torture me more than the previous one. My grip grows more firm as my anger begins to boil over – why didn't he call me? This makes absolutely no sense! How could something have happened to her when we are supposed to be on in Florida by tomorrow afternoon? Of course with my luck this would happen.

"Please pick up…please….just pick up!" I beg the phone as it reaches its last ring and I hear my dad's voice come across the line. If I wasn't about to explode I'd feel bad about my next few words, "Dad – why did it take you so long to answer your phone? What happened to mom? Is she alright? Why didn't you call me? Please just tell me that she's alright….please…."

"Bells, your mom got into a small accident. She just got out of surgery and the doctor is saying that she'll be fine." His words cause me to rest back into my seat, slightly stunned by what he was saying. "I just spoke with Phil and although he's not thrilled about it…I told him that you and I would stay with her at the hospital for a few days or weeks depending on how long it takes for your mom to recover."

I sit here in a daze, attempting to make sense of everything that he was telling me. Nothing seemed to fit together anymore, starting with my mom's marriage to Phil and ending with my dad wanting to go to Florida after her accident. "Do they know what caused the accident?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Phil wouldn't give me all of the details but he might give them to you. That's if you want to give him a call," says my dad in a suggestive tone, one that I'm sure that he already knows won't work on me. "He promised me that he'd stay up there with her and give me updates on her condition. Bells, we're going to get her through this and she'll be back to her old self in no time."

"I'll try to call Phil in a little bit…but I thought they weren't together anymore?" I finally state the question, which earns me no response from my dad. Shaking it off I sigh as I say, "We'll be back at the house soon and I'll throw a bag together. You should look for earlier flights to Florida though –"

"We're not going to Florida, your mom and Phil are up here. It was supposed to be a surprise for you after everything that happened the last time that you saw your mom." His words float around in my mind, not really connecting with each other in the way that they were intended to. "She thought that it would be the perfect Christmas present for you – that way you could spend time with Edward and the rest of the Cullens'. I guess that our surprise didn't turn out so good…"

"I'll see you when I get home…" I choke on the last word and quickly hit the end button on my phone. Another sob escapes from me and Edward's hand finds mine. I give his hand a small squeeze as I close my eyes, praying that this is just a horrible endless nightmare. "I don't know if I can do this…what if something worse happens to her?"

"It won't, I know that it won't…" My eyes snap open and I look over at Edward as his hand takes mine over to his lap. His fingers lace through mine as his eyes dart from the road to the dashboard and back again. "Carlisle knows the doctor who performed the operation on her and he said that she's one of the best. Your mom is in good hands."

"Why couldn't I have just agreed to go to Florida and not make it into a big deal?" I turn in my seat to look at him, almost wishing that I could take everything back. If this could have been avoided I would have agreed to spend my whole break in Florida. "This wouldn't have happened and she'd be alright. Edward…"

"Just try to relax," he says in a soft voice. His hand keeps a firm hold on mine as he turns onto another road, his eyes darting around quickly as he scans the area. "I think that the snow shouldn't slow us down that much and once you're there I know you'll feel better."

I nod, not wanting to fight or cause any problems with Edward but to me all of this was just meaningless words. No one could convince me that my mom was alright – only my own eyes could prove that to me. The wait would be the most torment, unless her condition was to grow worse before I made it to her. But I know that can't happen, it just couldn't…there was no other option. My mom has to be okay.

* * *

**What did you think? Thank you for reading, please leave a review! A new chapter will be coming soon!**


	98. Chapter 98: Comfort

**Hey everyone!**

**I have a new chapter for all of you and hope that you like it! I've been in a writing mood for the next few days, so there may be a few more updates this week - we'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

* * *

Entering the hospital my body begins to tremble, as my mind continues to come up with various injuries that my mother could have suffered and the conditions that caused her accident. Nothing makes sense anymore, but am I really supposed to expect for anything to make sense? Is that too much for me to ask? Or is it just simply not right for me to ask for that? I quickly make my way to the elevator and wait for Edward to join me, which is when I attempt to catch my breath. This cannot be happening - it just can't be, she was perfectly fine a few days ago and we had plans to go see her for Christmas. Was it my attitude that caused this to happen to her? We might have our differences but I would never have wished this upon her, I just want everything to go back to normal - but I highly doubt that will be happening any time soon. I can just imagine my dad and Phil arguing over her now, surely this is one fight that my dad will lose. Phil is still her husband, even if that it's only legally – which I'm hoping will change soon since it's obviously not working out. When they had started dating, I thought that they wouldn't last over a month but I have to admit that once he proposed I had a little hope that he would always be there for her and take care of her. I guess that you can't always give someone the benefit of the doubt, sometimes the circumstances are so messed up that the ending of the situation is clear. Why didn't I just talk my mom out of it? At least she'd be happy and safe right now if I had. We would both be in Florida and I wouldn't be with….Edward.

Alright, so maybe one or two good things came out of my mom marrying Phil – but is it wrong that I still regret them getting married? Even though he made her happy for a few years it wasn't meant to last, just look at the state of their marriage at this very time. They've separated and are probably heading towards an extremely long divorce, which will cause my mom to turn back into her old self. Maybe that's what she needs though? She was always so bright, cherry, and flighty – but now she's not either of the first two things. It seems as though she's changed since I've moved to Forks and I'm not sure if I still know her, maybe she's just a stranger to me now? No, that's a horrible thing to say…she's still my mom, but that's the way that I feel. I don't know her anymore and I'm unsure about if I want to get to know my mom again or not. Our relationship was always different, but it was still real and I knew her. What am I supposed to do now? Pretend that everything is fine and just be thankful that she's alive? Or should I take this as a sign that I have to change my relationship with my mom? I guess that there's only one way to find out.

"Bella – thank god you're here! I was starting to get worried and your mom keeps asking about you, she'll be so happy to see you!" Hearing Phil's voice makes me spin around quickly and he smiles at me. As he moves closer to me, I notice the dark circles under his eyes as he clutches a cup of coffee and a vase with bright yellow flowers in it. He looks as though he hasn't slept in at least three or four days, which isn't anything unusual but the worry shining in his eyes tells me that it's a different situation. "I'll take you right up to her room; do you want any coffee or anything? It's the only reason why I haven't collapsed yet. Who's this?"

Part of me feels bad for Phil, but the other part of me believes that he brought this on himself. I decide to be civil and give him a small smile as he attempts to hug me with something in both hands, when we break apart I brush my hair back behind my ear and practically lean against Edward. "We came as soon as we were informed, so I have to ask…how's she doing? What exactly happened? With the accident I mean – how bad are her injuries? This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Phil."

"She's doing better than she was last night, and has been moved to a different room. They believe that she'll be able to leave sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning," he says the last part with a sigh of relief and that's when it becomes clear to me, he's trying to win my mom back. "She was driving from to the store to pick up a few things and she was hit head on, they're saying that the ice caused the other driver to lose control. Renée's arm was broken, she has a few cuts and bruises but she'll be alright. They said that she had a minor concussion too. They were afraid that she'd have amnesia, when they brought her in she was unconscious. Edward – as in the Edward that I've heard so much about from Renée – it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

They shake hands as the elevator dings and I hurry onto it with them right behind me. Edward holds onto the flowers as Phil and him begin talk about various things, including his future. I cross my arms and begin tapping my foot as I watch the elevator doors open to let others on, causing me to hold my breath until we reach the fifth floor. The doors aren't opened fully and I quickly leap off of the elevator and run into my dad, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He hugs me tightly to him and kisses me on the top of my head, acting as though he'll never let me go. When he does release me, I turn to look at Phil and Edward who are standing near the elevator. He and Phil share a small look before I'm led down the hallway and to the left. We stop in front of the room that is the second to the last on the right hand side.

"We'll let you have a few minutes alone with her, Bells." My dad stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks over at the other two, before moving stepping towards them. He gives me a small smile as he looks back at me with a small smile and gestures for me to enter the room, but I stay where I am. "We'll be in the waiting room; you can come and get us when you're done. Take your time with her; she's been waiting to see you."

I remain in the hallway, rooted to the spot as the three of them walk away from me and panic begins to rise up inside of me again. What if she's not happy to see me and tells me to leave her alone? Or what if I say something that upsets her and then she gets worse? I don't know if I can do this, there's too much at risk. Taking a deep breath, I peek into the room but can't see anything. I tell myself that maybe she's asleep and I'll have to come back later – yeah, she's asleep. Slowly, I edge inside of the room and peek around the corner. My eyes scan the room and land on my mom, who squeals at the sight of me and begins to wave her left hand as I walk farther into the room. The first two things that I notice are her neck brace and her cast on her right arm that extends to just below her elbow.

"Bella – oh, sweetie – you're really here! Come right over here, you look so beautiful!" She holds her left arm out for a hug and I quickly move over to her, wrapping both of my arms around her tightly. We stay this way for a few minutes, tears rolling down both of our cheeks as I hold my mom tightly to me. She pulls away after a few minutes and says, "I saw you, during the accident…you're the last thing that I saw before I…was knocked out. As soon as I came to, I started asking your dad and Phil where you were…I'm glad that you came back. We wanted to give you this perfect Christmas and keep you in Forks, but it looks like our plan backfired."

Shaking my head, I sit on the chair beside my mom's bed and gently take her hand. We smile at each other for a few minutes in complete silence as I think everything over, and I realize that this will be the perfect Christmas no matter what. "Mom, this will be the perfect Christmas – as long as you stay here for it? I know that you and I aren't the only ones who were looking forward to this. Will you come and stay with us until you're better? It would mean a lot to dad…and me."

"Oh sweetie, of course I'll stay for a little while. That's if the two of you will have me, especially after everything that has happened." Her eyes grow wide at my words and she just simply smiles at me before giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea, your dad and I aren't…we're both in different places in our life. Bella, I'm still married to Phil and we're trying to work it out. He wanted to talk to me about it before I got on the plane, but I didn't listen to him…and here we are now."

"I understand…" I lean forward and lean my forehead against our hands as I inhale deeply. This was exactly what I had been expecting, so I can't really be surprised right? Phil and my mom are going to stay together, for now at least, and I doubt that she'll ever get back with my dad. It just pains me to see how they interact with each other and I know that my dad still loves her. "Just promise me that you'll stay here for a few days? I really want to spend some time with you again, after that accident – it just really scared me. I thought that I'd come here and you wouldn't be…"

My mom doesn't respond, she only brushes her fingers through my hair slowly and smiles softly before kissing me on the top of my head. We remain in this mutual silence, causing me to feel more comfort than before. Hopefully her and I can get our relationship back, because I know that I've missed it. I just really can't believe that any of this has happened, but I'll come to terms with that later. Right now, I have to be here with my family and focus on my mom. She squeezes my hand and I finally look up to see that her eyes are closed. Carefully I slip my hand out of hers and slip out of the room, taking a deep breath once my back is against the wall. This was defiantly not what I had expected – at all, and all that I can hope for right now is that everything will return to normal. Rubbing at my eyes, I walk back down the hallway towards the waiting room.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


End file.
